Sweet Symphony
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: After the series ended, the guys graduated High School, and some of them are pursuing music and other things. This contains yaoi. Here are the following pairings: Seto x Joey (Should I mention that there will be some scenes with Seto being the uke?) Seto x Atem, Bakura x Mokuba, (Mokuba is 18 in this fic. Plus, by Bakura I mean Ryou) Yugi x Tea, Tristan x Serenity.
1. Wounds From The Past Reopen

Seto x Atem Chapter

Seto Kaiba was walking down the halls of his university. The halls were a little crowded, but he got used to them.

This was his junior year in college. He loved college very much, that he didn't want it to end. He realized that he was getting closer to graduation day.

"Hmmm... "

He was looking for his class. When he arrived, he made sure no one was in the classroom. He looked around, and once he was sure that no one was there, he reached for a case.

One would think "Why is Seto Kaiba, one of the most successful businessmen of this time, going to college?" Many assumed that he would go for a business degree.

He opens up the small brown case that he was holding, and takes out a brown wooden object.

He took out a violin and it's bow. Why in the world would he do that?

He started to play.

He played very well.

Even though Seto ran his company and dedicated his time to his studies and to Mokuba sometimes, he loved music. He remembers going into the music room at the Kaiba mansion after a long day at work just to play his piano and violin. He didn't want anyone to know about his love for music because at the time, he was caught playing a soft song on the piano and was called a wuss by one of his classmates that caught him. He was already called names because the whole school found out that he was gay, but he was very mature and tuned them out.

Seto played a piece that he was coming up with.

"Hmm, maybe this would sound great for my upcoming show. I should share it with the guys. " he thought.

Seto and Mokuba started a hard rock/metal band after Seto graduated from High School. Mokuba played drums, Seto was the lead singer. Sometimes he would also play guitar, keyboards, bass, or violin.

He went by a stage name and wore sunglasses to conceal his identity.

While Seto was playing, he heard a man sing in the next room. It was so loud, but the voice was amazing. He thought he would go take a look.

The voice was singing "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban. As soon as Seto peeked into the room, he blinked his eyes twice. He couldn't believe it! He did not expect what he saw.

"Atem?!" Seto shouted with his eyes wide open and then quickly covered his mouth and hid.

The Pharaoh kept singing. Fortunately for Seto, he couldn't hear him.

The Pharaoh almost sang like Josh Groban.

Seto frowned a little. He and the Pharaoh had some history. He was also the first person who broke Seto's heart.

Seto and the Pharaoh date for a while back in High School before. He also lost his virginity to the Pharaoh.

Seto was hardcore in High School, but in secret, he was passionate.

There were only two men that held the keys to Seto's heart: The Pharaoh and Joey Wheeler. But Joey was special, and Seto often said that Joey was the love of his life.

After the Pharaoh and Seto broke up, they became friends. But on the downlow.

Seto couldn't help but walk in. He saw a grand piano and wanted to play it.

"May I? " He asked.

Atem turned around.

"Kaiba?" he asked.

"H-how've you been?" Seto asked him.

"I've been doing well, thank you. Yourself?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I've been doing great. Thank you. " Seto replied.

"You have a strong and beautiful voice. I didn't know that you can sing. " Seto continued.

"Absolutely. I'm currently majoring in vocal performance. I love singing, and I am classically trained. " Atem replied.

"More than dueling?" Seto teased.

"I love both." Atem said.

"May I play for you? " Seto asked with a hint of reluctance in his voice.

"I didn't know you like music. That's great." Atem said.

"I love it. I'm also getting a music degree. " Seto said.

"That's wonderful. And yes, can you play the song that I was singing?" Atem asked.

"Of course. " Seto said.

Seto started playing and then Atem began to sing after the intro was played. Seto's heart raced at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice.

"I wish he were singing it to me. " He thought and then smirked.

"When you say you love me, the world goes still, still inside and when you say you love me for a moment, I know that I'm alive" Atem sings.

Once Atem sings the verse where he would hit the high notes, Seto can't help but smile. Atem could almost sing like Josh Groban. "This song should've been Atem's" he thought. He also thought that it was cute that he would sing a song by Josh Groban. Seto would never expect that from him.

Maybe he was falling in love with Atem all over again?

As soon as they both finished, Atem smiled.

"You play beautifully." He said.

"Thank you. " Seto replied with a modest smile as he tried to hide his blushing.

"Would like to catch up sometime? You know, while having a tea or coffee? " Seto asked.

"Sure. Give me your number, and we'll text. " Atem said.

"Ok. "

They exchanged numbers.

"If you want, I'm available this afternoon. We could meet if you're also available. " Atem said.

"That would be great! " Seto chimed.

Both went to their classes and after class, they met and went to go get a coffee.

"So, how has life been for you? " Seto asked.

"Life is great. After I was laid to rest in Egypt, I was given another chance to live. So I continued to duel with Yugi and then when it was time to go to college, I decided to major in music. I like singing. " Atem said.

"I'm glad you got another chance to live. I'm happy for you. " Seto said.

"And what about you? Also, tell me about what got you into music. " Atem said.

"Well, I ended up promoting Roland to CEO position in Kaiba Corp. I still own Kaiba Corp, though. Mokuba co-owns it with me. I decided to study music and creative writing in college, and this is my last year. I've always liked music. So, I thought I would pursue it. I'm already in a band. So, why not. " Seto said.

"True. And what about Mokuba? How is he doing? "

"Mokuba is doing great. He just graduated high school, and as soon as he turned 18, Bakura asked me if he could date Mokuba. I accepted because Bakura is a good guy. He really loves Mokuba. He loves him more than Mokuba's exam girlfriends. The funny thing is, Mokuba says that he is 'a straight man that happens to be in love with another man. ' but he still likes women and I've found a few Playboys under his bed. He probably hides them from Bakura. Mokuba will start college next semester because he is going to play drums for Bakura when Bakura sings in Eurovision for the UK. " Seto said.

"Bakura is going to Eurovision? " Atem asked.

"Yup. I'm so happy and excited for Bakura. He's become like family. " Seto said.

"I hope he wins. " Atem said.

After that, they remembered their past relationship and ended up kissing eachother for a minute. Atem's tongue darted in Seto's mouth. Seto shed a tear as it brought back some memories he missed dearly.

Atem suddenly pulled away.

Seto gasped.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me. " Atem said.

"At-"

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I have a partner. Shadi and I have been together for two years. But we can still be friends, right? "

"Right. " Seto said.

Seto felt a little heartbroken again. He had that tiny sliver of hope that he and Atem could get back together, but it was gone.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I had a great time. I have to go. " Seto said whole fighting back tears.

"I'll see you. "

Atem was shocked that Seto called him "Pharaoh "

"We'll talk later. Have a great day. " Atem said.

"You too. " Seto replied.

Seto got in his car and sobbed while driving back home.

All he wanted was love. Sadly, wounds from the past were reopened.


	2. The Hopeless Romantic

Note from the Author :

Poor Seto. I feel bad for him. I'll try not to make him suffer as much. I'm more of a Puppyshipping fan, but maybe I should add some more Seto x Atem moments. Love triangles are interesting! Also, there will be some Sweetshipping in this chapter (Mokuba x Ryou Bakura) Today is Bakura's birthday! In honor of his birthday, I'll let him be the star of the second half of this chapter and possibly the next one.

Anyway let's get to the story!

Atem made it back home and Shadi was waiting for him. He felt a little bit of guilt after that kiss with Seto. Atem was a faithful man, and so was Shadi, which made him feel worse.

"He doesn't have to know. " he thought to himself.

As soon as Atem walked inside his house, Shadi greeted him with a kiss and a smile. Atem smiled and kissed him back as if nothing happened.

"Would you like to go out for dinner, honey? " Shadi asked.

"Sure. And can we see a movie afterwards? " Atem winked

"Of course, my Pharaoh!" Shadi replied back as he leaned in for another kiss.

"After that, we'll have some dessert." Atem said.

Shadi grinned as he knew what the Pharaoh meant by "dessert"

They left the apartment while holding hands.

Shadi and Atem were together for two years and moved in with eachother last year. Shadi got asylum in the USA for being gay because he faced persecution for being gay in Egypt. He often thought about marrying Atem, but he decided that he wanted Atem to pop the question. So, he's been waiting patiently.

-Kaiba Mansion -

Seto went into his room and cried. He didn't want Mokuba or Bakura to see him.

He was still hurting over Atem rejecting him earlier.

He started to pray silently in his room. After he finished and opened his eyes, he noticed a picture that he and Joey took together three years ago. He missed his puppy very much. He loved him.

They had a great relationship, but Joey had to go do some missionary work abroad. They had to break up for that, despite still loving each other. Seto took that breakup really hard. He sank into a deep depression and even became anorexic for a while.

Seto kept running his finger on the picture.

"When will you be back, puppy? " he said.

They kept in touch once in a while, but not as often as they both wanted.

Seto heard a knock on his door.

He wiped away his tears and hid the picture of himself and Joey as quick as he could.

"Come in! " he said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Seto! " Mokuba and Bakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hey guys! What's up! " Seto answered back.

"Just came to tell you that dinner is ready. Mokuba and I made dinner and want you to join us. " Bakura said.

"I helped. Haha. My babe did most of the work. " Mokuba said.

It was the first time that he heard Mokuba call Bakura 'babe'

He was 18, so he felt that he shouldn't have a problem by now.

Bakura recently moved into the mansion with Mokuba about three months ago. They've been together for almost a year (since Mokuba's 18th birthday as Bakura wanted to respect Mokuba.) They liked each other for a while prior to that, but they both waited for Mokuba to turn 18. Seto, despite being so overprotective with Mokuba, liked the fact that Bakura was honorable like that and consented to the relationship and also respected Mokuba's wishes of having Bakura move in with him. The first week, he couldn't fathom the fact that his brother was sharing his bed with somebody, but he found out that Mokuba had many girlfriends before he dated Bakura and did things with them. Seto was glad that he couldn't hear the things happening in Mokuba's bedroom, and he was also glad that he never caught Mokuba in the act. But he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Mokuba was the dominant one, and felt proud of him.

"Thanks guys, I'm coming down. Seto said with a smile.

"We'll see ya in a bit! " Mokuba grinned.

A few minutes later, he walked downstairs and met with Mokuba and Bakura who waited for him patiently.

The food was nice and hot. It was also very delicious. Bakura was a great cook.

"Chicken, brown rice, and asparagus. This looks great! " Seto said.

Bakura simply smiled

"Let's dig in, guys! " Mokuba said cheerfully.

"So, how was uni today? " Bakura asked.

"It was a rather interesting day. "Seto said.

"How are preparations for Eurovision coming along? " Seto asked.

"I got the drum part of Bakura's song down. Bakura finished recording the vocals. The song should be finished. " Mokuba said.

"I'm really excited, but nervous at the same time. The UK hasn't had a good position since 2011. I want to get my country in the top 5." Bakura said.

"Mind singing the song right now? Or is it still gonna be a surprise? " Seto winked.

"Let us surprise you!" Bakura and Mokuba said together.

"Ok " Seto said with a smile. "But my patience is wearing thin. " he giggled.

Bakura was like family to him since he moved in. So, he teased him a lot. "My brother is so lucky to have a great, and a hot boyfriend with a cute accent. " Seto thought. "I think I'm ready to have a boyfriend again. That would be nice. "

After an hour...

"Thanks for dinner, guys! It was delicious! " Seto chimed in.

"No problem. " Mokuba and Bakura said.

Seto walked back to his office to do some homework. He noticed that there was a letter for him. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw it. He opened it right away.

"Dear Seto,

I've had a great time here in Thailand. The people are wonderful, the kids are amazin', I feel so blessed to be working with these lovely children! I got stationed in a village near Phuket. It's beautiful. This has to be paradise on earth! The Lord made beautiful things, Seto. I wish ya were here right now to enjoy them with me. Ya have to come someday! I've sent pictures to show ya.

How ya been? How are Mokuba and Bakura? In the last letter, you told me that Mokuba asked Bakura to move in with him. Did he end up moving in? Those two have a beautiful love story in the making.

Tell me about how college has been treatin' ya. I'm happy to hear that ya're going to graduate in May. What classes have ya taken?

Y'know, Seto... I miss ya very much. It's been a great year and a half abroad, but I still think about ya.

Remember how we used to talk about travelin' the world together? I still wish we could. Especially here. I've neva seen a place like this before! I enjoy it, and I'm sure that ya would enjoy it as well.

I hope ya haven't forgotten about me, with this silence and all. I got a little busy. Please forgive me.

I hope we can Skype soon. In the back of this sheet, I put in my Skype username. If ya call me on videochat, I'll have a surprise for ya.

Well, I gotta get back to work. But I hope to hear from ya soon. Whether it's through Skype, letter, or both.

See ya!

Love,

Puppy (Joey A. Wheeler)"

For as much as Joey tried to write with good grammar, he still wrote as he spoke. Seto giggled a bit.

Seto hugged the letter and looked for Joey's Skype username to add him.

He started to look at the pictures Joey had sent him. He sent many. A lot of the pictures were of the places he's been to, some of the pictures included some of the kids he's worked with, and some of them were of him surrounded by kids or just by himself with the landscape. He would put a little note in the back of the picture to tell him a little about the picture.

"Maybe I should call him." He thought.

-Mokuba and Bakura's room-

Mokuba was holding Bakura. They were both tired, so they decided to rest.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course, honey. I'm doing fine, thanks." Bakura replied.

"You look very tired, babe. If you want, why don't we skip for tonight and just rest. Your call." Mokuba said while running his fingers through Bakura's hair.

"Ok, love. It's still a little early, though. Shall we watch a movie? Or go to the music room?" Bakura asked.

"You deserve to rest, babe. Why don't we stay in bed and watch a movie. Thank God we have Netflix!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Alright! If you want, I'll go get us some creampuffs and other snacks!" Bakura said.

"You don't have to. I'll ask the maid to get it. You're not going anywhere. You're staying in our bed. " Mokuba said.

"Oh Mokuba, You're the best boyfriend that anyone could ever ask for! I love you. " Bakura said and kissed Mokuba.

Bakura was so happy with Mokuba. Mokuba was a true gentleman. He was his prince. Bakura's past two relationships weren't the best. Even the one with Marik. Marik cheated on him with Odion. Bakura's considered himself lucky to be with Mokuba. Bakura was so in love with Mokuba. He felt like Mokuba could be the one.

The maid brought cream puffs to Mokuba's room and Bakura smiled so big. Mokuba knew that it was Bakura's favorite food, so he always had them in his freezer.

They watched movies until midnight. When Mokuba saw that it was midnight, he busted out his phone and sent a mass text message. 5 minutes later, he got up from the bed and opened his door. Seto, Yugi, Tea, Yugi and Tea's daughter and Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yugi's grandpa, Shadi, Atem, and the maid came in and started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Bakura under Mokuba's direction. Bakura was shocked, but happy.

"Thank you everyone!" Bakura smiled with tears in his eyes.

Mokuba took Bakura's hand and kissed it.

"You deserve it, babe. I love you. " Mokuba said.

"I love you too, Mokuba. " Bakura said.

They had a party afterwards.


	3. More Heartbreak

I think I might put a lemon scene in here... I'm not 100% sure, but we'll see... Just warning you.

They had a party for Bakura.

"Honey, I'm so sorry to do this to you... I just got a call to go pick up Odion at the airport, but he went to the wrong town. I'm gonna have to go sweetie. I'll let you catch up with Yugi." Shadi said to Atem.

"Ok sweetie. Call me when you get there, alright?" Atem said.

"Will do." Shadi said.

They kissed each other goodbye. Seto saw and you could see how disgusted he was.

As soon as Shadi left, he went up to Atem to talk.

"Where's Shadi?" he asked.

"He went to go pick up one of his friends." Atem said.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Seto asked.

"He wanted me to catch up with my friends. " Atem replied after drinking his beer.

"Wanna go to the music room?" Seto asked.

"Ok. Let's go. " Atem said.

Seto grabbed two six packs of beer and took them with him to the music room.

They both went.

"Ooh, I didn't know that I had some whiskey and vodka here. Want some?" he asked

"One glass of whiskey wouldn't hurt." the Pharaoh said.

Seto wanted to show Atem a song that he had been working on. He couldn't wait.

"May I play something for you?" he asked the Pharaoh.

"Please do." he replied.

Seto started to play and then he sang.

Atem was stunned at how great Seto's playing was. His voice was magnificent too.

An hour after that, they were both playing and drinking. A lot.

"I *giggle* didn't know that you *giggle* couldplaythepiano." Seto said. He was very drunk.

Atem laughed his ass off. Atem was also very drunk.

Seto tried to get up but fell on top of Atem.

"You want it, Seto? " Atem asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to my room. "

They made it to Seto's room. Thankfully, everyone was gone and Mokuba and Bakura were in their room.

Seto and Atem rushed to Seto's room.

Seto and Atem got on Seto's bed and started to make out.

Atem started to unbutton Seto's shirt and undressed him quickly.

He devoured him with his kisses. He then undressed himself.

"So, are you ready Seto? " Atem asked.

"Of course. " Seto crooned.

Atem put on a condom and inserted a lubricated finger inside Seto. Seto gasped.

Atem entered Seto's body. Seto nearly cried.

They stayed still for about a minute and then Atem started to thrust in and out

Seto moaned and panted. It was the first time he's had sex in two and a half years. It hurt but he also felt immense pleasure.

Atem and Seto kissed repeatedly. Atem started to lick Seto's stomach, nipples and earlobe. He nibbled on it nicely. Seto couldn't help but scream.

Atem kept thrusting harder and faster.

"Atem! " Seto cried.

"Oh... Are you liking this? " Atem asked

"Yes! Hhhhh" Seto panted.

"Oh, yeah! Ahhh! " he kept going with each and every thrust from Atem.

Atem kept hitting his spot.

They were at it for a good hour or so.

"I'm gonna.. " Atem panted.

He kissed Seto and then he relieved himself inside of him.

They were both very tired and worn out.

"So Atem... Are the feelings still there? " Seto asked.

As soon as Seto asked, Atem's phone rang. It was Shadi.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I have to answer this. " Atem said.

Atem stepped out of the room.

"Hi honey. " Atem answered.

Seto felt like he was stabbed repeatedly after hearing that.

He buried himself in his pillow and cried.

"What the hell did we just do? Why did I let him fuck me? " Seto cried.

Atem hung up.

"Well, Shadi will be back in three hours. I'm gonna have to go home. " Atem said blankly.

Seto couldn't believe it.

"So you were playing with me all this time?! " Seto asked.

"No, Seto. The feelings are still there, but I also love Shadi. I've been with Shadi for two years. Shadi is a great man. " Atem answered.

"But what about me? Haven't you thought about how I feel? " Seto said.

"Look Seto, I love you, but I can only see you as a friend. Plus, what about Joey? " the Pharaoh said

"Oh, so that's what this is about? Joey, huh?! " Seto yelled.

"I know that you and Joey loved eachother, and there is still hope for you. As for myself, I already have a partner. " Atem said.

"You know that Joey left me because he was going to do some mission work. And if you love Shadi and want to be faithful to him, why did you kiss me? Why did you make love to me? " Seto cried.

"The first time I kissed you at the coffee shop, I don't know. Tonight... Well, we were drunk. It just happened. Oh, and please don't tell anyone. Especially not Shadi. OK? " Atem said.

"Right. You want to hide your feelings for me judging like you hid our relationship. " Seto said.

Atem left. Seto sobbed all night long.

Bakura and Mokuba could almost hear him, but they were too busy having sex. Mokuba was completely buried inside Bakura and Bakura was moaning. Mokuba couldn't take his hands off of Bakura's beautiful lean body and he couldn't stop kissing him.

Three days have passed since his encounter with the Pharaoh, and they kept avoiding eachother at university.

Seto went back home and logged into Skype. He saw that Joey accepted his contact request. He was online.

{Skype chat}

xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx: Hi Joey.

He waited but no answer yet... He was starting to get a little anxious.


	4. Sweet News, And A Proposal?

Well, the lemon was short. Haha.

Let's continue. Now that the Pharaoh and Seto had their dealings and they ended up with bad results, we're gonna get into the Puppyshipping part. ^^ There will be more Sweetshipping too, and I might throw in some other couples later on. I think there might still be Prideshipping hints here and there.

Seto was waiting to hear back from Joey on Skype. He ended up falling asleep because it was too late.

-Phuket, Thailand-

Joey woke up in the morning to take a walk. He was in love with the paradise that he was in. He loved the nature and the wildlife that surrounded him in the village that he was working in. Before going for a walk, he decided to check his Skype.

He logged in and saw that he had an unread message.

{Skype Conversation }

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx : Hi Puppy._

It was Seto! He's been waiting to hear from him! He felt such happiness in his heart.

 _GoldenRetrieverPup: Hi Seto. I'm so happy to hear from ya! :) How've ya been?_

-Kaiba Mansion-

It was three AM and a noise woke up Seto.

Seto opened his eyes to see what it was. He noticed that he left his computer on and had a notification on Skype.

Joey replied! Seto smiled big and decided to get up.

{Skype Conversation }

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx : I'm doing better now that I've heard from you! How are you doing, my Puppy?_

-Phuket, Thailand-

Joey took his laptop and sat down next to a window in case if Seto wanted to video chat. He wanted Seto to see what Joey was surrounded by.

{Skype Conversation }

 _GoldenRetrieverPup: I'm doing wondaful. Just woke up! :)_

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx : That's great, Puppy! It's three AM here. Haha. I woke up too. You must be so happy. I can see your face and how it lights up in your pictures that you've sent me._

 _GoldenRetrieverPup: Ya saw the pictures? I'm glad! :) I hope ya liked them!_

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx: I sure did._

 _GoldenRetrieverPup: I missed ya, Kaiba. Ya have no idea. I miss ya, yer smile, yer eyes, yer voice, and even those asshole comments ya'd make once in a while. I wish ya was here, Kaiba._

Seto felt uneasy. He missed Joey too and still loved him. But he was still trying to heal from what haplened with the Pharaoh. He wouldn't know how Joey would react if Seto told him of his dealings with the Pharaoh, even if he and Joey weren't in a relationship.

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx: I miss you too, Puppy. I wish I were there._

 _GoldenRetrieverPup: Would ya like a video chat? ❤_

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx: That would be nice! :)_

Seto immediately smoothed his hair. He wanted his puppy to see him in the best condition. Seto's shirt was partially unbuttoned, so maybe he would keep it that way.

Joey called, and he answered right away.

"Hey Seto! " Joey said.

"Puppy! " Seto cried with a huge smile on his face.

"Ya haven't changed one bit! " Joey said.

"Neither have you! " Seto said.

"So, how ya been? " Joey asked.

"I've been doing alright, thanks. Just been busy with college. And you? " Seto replied.

"I've been great! Life is beautiful. I got to see beautiful places, work with awesome children, and I'm happy. I'm blessed, Kaiba. " Joey said

"That's great to hear, Puppy. I'm really happy for you! " Seto said.

"But, I miss ya. " Joey said.

Seto frowned.

"I miss you too, Puppy... " he said softly.

"So, I was thinking o' coming back for a little." Joey said.

"Really? When?!" Seto exclaimed.

"I honestly don't know. I'm gonna have to talk to my supavisa for dat." Joey said.

"But you're just volunteering, aren't you?" Seto asked.

"Sorta. I get a monthly stipend. And I enjoy what I do." Joey said.

"Let me know when you're coming back, Puppy." Seto said.

"Yeah, I'll let ya know." Joey said.

Seto felt miserable and Alone after his dealings with the Pharaoh, but hearing that Joey might come back brought a little bit of happiness to his heart.

"So, how's college? " Joey asked.

"College is good. Just a lot of playing and some recitals for my music major. " Seto said.

He certainly didn't want Joey to know about the things that happened between him and Atem. Even thought he and Joey weren't boyfriends anymore, He still didn't want to hurt Joey. He still loved Joey.

"That's great! And how about da band? " He asked.

"Everything is OK. We just had to take a little break because Mokuba is playing drums for Bakura. Did you know that Bakura is representing the United Kingdom in Eurovision? "

"That's great! " Joey exclaimed.

"But don't tell anyone. The formal announcement hadn't been made yet. " Seto said.

"Our secret." Joey said with a smile.

"Do you still do art? " Seto asked.

"Of course! I do everything. " Joey giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that you're still doing art. " Seto said.

"I'll show ya my art and all of my other stuff when I come back. " Joey said.

"Other stuff? What other stuff? " Seto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ya'll find out when I come back. " Joey said cheerfully.

Seto and Joey were videochatting for two hours. After their videochat was done, Seto went to sleep, and slept peacefully.

-The next morning -

Bakura and Mokuba were in the kitchen making breakfast together. They were dressed up nicely.

Mokuba was wearing a suit with a green tie, and Bakura was wearing a white button up shirt, some black slacks, a green tie and a black vest over it.

"Good morning, Sunshine! " Mokuba said sarcastically as he saw Seto walk to the kitchen in his pijamas.

"Why are you two dressed so nicely? " Seto mumbled.

"I'm taking Bakura to a formal club. Aren't you supposed to go too? " Mokuba said.

"It's today? " Seto asked.

"Yup. We still own Kaiba Corp if you forgot. We have to be at that convention. " Mokuba said.

Bakura brought a bowl of fruit and started feeding Mokuba. Mokuba sat down and Bakura sat on his lap.

"My babe knows how to treat me like a king. " Mokuba said cheerfully as Bakura crooned.

"Guess I'll get ready. " Seto said.

Mokuba finished chewing his fruit. He pointed at the side of his mouth so Bakura could wipe it. Bakura wiped it.

"Aren't you gonna eat? " Mokuba asked.

"Come on, brother in law! The food is so delicious! " Bakura said.

"Did he just call me 'Brother-in-law "'?' Seto thought.

Mokuba was feeding Bakura.

"Are you two?! " Seto asked.

Bakura and Mokuba stared at him.

"Never mind... Keep feeding eachother... " Seto mumbled and went to his room.

Mokuba looked at Bakura in confusion.

"Honey, don't mind him. I think he's still hurt from the one night stand with the Pharaoh. " Bakura said.

"True... " Mokuba said.

They resumed with their cute breakfast ritual.

Seto went to his room and put on a black shirt, black slacks and a red tie. Hehe then put on a thin line of eyeliner to make his eyes look a little bigger.

'Maybe I should put on a white vest? "Seto thought.

"Nah. But some chains will do. And these Blue Eyes White Dragon cuff links that Joey made me. " He thought.

Hehe put them on.

Bakura and Mokuba were by Seto's door waiting. As soon as Seto got out...

"Ready? " Mokuba asked.

"I'm ready. " Seto said.

"Let's go! " Mokuba shouted happily. They went outside and got in the limo that was waiting for them. Roland was in the limo too.

"I'm so proud of you, my sons. " Roland said.

Roland adopted Seto and Mokuba, and that's how Seto made Roland CEO and one of the owners of Kaiba Corp. Roland was like a father to the Kaiba Brothers.

"I'm very happy that the three of you are coming with me because today will be a very special day. " He said.

"How? " Seto asked.

Mokuba and Bakura looked at each other and winked.

"Don't tell anyone, Seto. Today I'm going to propose to Amelia. " Roland said.

Seto was shocked.

"I'm so happy for you, Roland! You two have been together for a long time! " Seto said.

"Yup. And I want you guys to sing the song that I wrote shortly before I propose to her. " Roland said.

"Which one? " Bakura asked.

"Remember When. You guys already know it. I've been making you guys rehearse it for three whole months. " Roland said.

"So that's why you kept asking us to sing it and play it. " Seto said.

"Yup! I packed two guitars in the trunk for Mokuba and Bakura, and I made sure that a grand piano is available for you, Seto. " Roland said.

"Awwwwwww... "

"I'm sure that Amelia will say 'yes' in a heartbeat!" Bakura said.

"I hope so. It's been a good ten years, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." Roland said.

They've arrived at their destination. They met at an elite garden club. The venue was very fancy and could rival some of the most luxurious banquet halls. Bakura was stunned. He's never seen anything like it.

"Keep yourself together, Bakura. You may not be an upper class Englishman, but you can hide it! Follow Mokuba's lead." he thought to himself.

He really didn't want to embarrass himself. Nor did he want to embarrass Mokuba.

"Sweetheart, don't be so nervous. Enjoy this moment!" Mokuba said.

"Oh no! He could smell my fear!" Bakura thought to himself.

*gulp* "Yes, darling." Bakura said.

In times like these, he was glad that his Yami was not around, because knowing his Yami, his Yami would get very drunk.

"Mr. Kaiba! We're so glad you came!" Three men in business suits greeted Mokuba.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Miyagi, and Mr. Lang, Great seeing you." Mokuba replied eloquently with a firm handshake.

"This is my boyfriend Bakura. He's a singer. " Mokuba said while introducing Bakura.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bakura." One of them greeted as they all shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, sirs." Bakura said.

Mokuba winked at Bakura.

"So, you're a singer... What kind of music do you sing?" Mr. Lang asked.

"I mostly sing pop, rock, symphonic metal and classical crossovers." Bakura replied.

"You've hit the jackpot with him, Mokuba!" Mr. Miyagi teased.

Mokuba and Bakura looked at each other in confusion.

"Many girls your age would love to have a boyfriend like yours that is handsome and a singer." He continued.

Mokuba smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, Sir." They both replied to him.

"Mokuba is an amazing business man, and and amazing drummer. Do you two play in a band together?" Mr. Smith said.

"Haha. We don't play in a band together, but he does play drums in my songs. Guitar too." Bakura replied.

"Are you currently signed with a major label?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Not at the moment." Bakura said.

Roland and Seto came together and met with Mokuba and Bakura. The three businessmen had already finished their conversation with Mokuba and Bakura.

Seto was losing his voice.

"Guys, I don't think I can sing today." Seto frowned.

"It's ok. We can play and let Bakura sing." Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Me?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, Mr. Eurovision!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba realized that he shouldn't have said that out loud. Fortunately for him and Bakura, nobody heard.

"But Mokuba, I'll be singing in front of very important people. What if I'm not good enough?" Bakura asked.

"Don't worry, babe. You have a beautiful voice. You sing like an angel." Mokuba said.

The time came for Bakura to sing. Roland was nervous and made sure that he had Amelia's ring.

Seto and Mokuba started to play. Bakura started to sing.

"Remember that beautiful day when we first met?" Bakura sang.

Everyone was looking at him and they were amazed at his voice.

Roland held Amelia's hand and looked at her. She was this beautiful strawberry-blonde haired lady with green eyes. She wore a golden dress with a short white fur cape over it. She held a satin gold clutch with stones in the middle. She looked to be in her early forties. Maybe just a few years younger than Roland.

As she heard the song, she started to relate to it. The song was basically about the moments that she and Roland shared in her relationship. Bakura's voice made the experience even better for Amelia. It was like the icing on the cake.

"Every night before I sleep, I thank God that I'm with you." Bakura hit a beautiful high note at the beginning of that line. He toned it down a little as he finished it. The song was finished.

Everybody clapped and cheered at Bakura. Bakura bowed.

Roland took Amelia directly to where Bakura and the Kaibas were. Right in the center where everyone could see.

"Thank you Bakura, Mokuba and Seto for that beautiful song." Roland said.

The guys winked at Roland.

"I have something to say." Roland said in a loud voice.

Everyone was paying attention.

"Amelia, that song was about us." He started.

Amelia smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Amelia, I thank God every day for you. I always ask him to give me one more day and to let me spend it with you. I love you." he said.

Bakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Mokuba, that's beautiful." Bakura whispered.

Seto tried not to laugh at Bakura.

"Amelia, I want to spend more than just one day with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world because you deserve it." Roland said.

Roland got on one knee and pulled out a box. He then opened it.

Everyone gasped.

"Amelia, will you marry me?" Roland asked.

All eyes were on her as everyone waited for her answer.


	5. A Late Birthday Present and Weird Dreams

Everyone was staring at Amelia as they were waiting for her answer.

Amelia was speechless. Roland was getting nervous. So we're Seto, Mokuba, and even Bakura.

"Oh no! Was the song not enough? " He wondered.

"Yes, Roland! I will marry you! " Amelia said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Roland hugged and kissed Amelia and then put the engagement ring on her finger.

Bakura cried. Mokuba was overwhelmed with joy and so was Seto. Seto tried not to laugh at Bakura.

"Mokuba! You and Seto are going to have a new mummy! " Bakura cried.

"Yes, we will. " Mokuba smiled.

"Oh my god! What a beautiful day! " Bakura cried. He immediately kept wiping away his tears.

"I wonder how Mokuba will propose to me. And when... " Bakura thought.

Luckily, Bakura's eyes were dry.

Mr. Lang approached Bakura.

"I must say. You have an amazing voice! It's so sad that you're not signed with a major record label. Their loss. " He said.

"Thank you, Sir. " Bakura said.

Mr. Lang handed a business card to Bakura.

"My brother owns a record company. I'm sure he would love to have you audition. I think he would like to sign you. I am going to tell him about you, so be prepared with an audition piece. Expect a call from him soon. " He said.

Bakura was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

He immediately hugged Mr. Lang.

"Thank you very much!" he cried.

"But do you really think I'm that good? " Bakura asked.

"I know you're very good. You have talent. Not many people can sing like you... Best of luck, kid. I can't wait for you to release your album. " Mr. Lang said.

Seto went up to Roland and Amelia to congratulate them.

"Congratulations! " Seto said cheerfully and hugged them both.

"Thank you, sweetie. " Amelia said.

She noticed that Seto's voice was almost gone.

"Are you OK? " she asked.

Seto nodded.

"You should go home, son. " Roland said.

Seto coughed.

"Maybe later, mom and dad. " He said as much as he could.

"Now I finally get to have a family again. " Seto thought as he smiled.

This was something he could tell Joey about. But he also felt like he wanted to be in Roland and Amelia's position. They must be so happy right now.

They had a great time at the meeting. Roland was the big winner, though. Not only did he get a "yes" from the woman he loved, he also made a new business partner. Amelia was the CEO of a book publishing company. So, her company was going to be Kaiba Corp's partner and was going to publish books on the new dueling system that Kaiba Corp was developing, and they were also going to publish a monthly magazine about dueling. Amelia wanted Yugi and Seto to grace the cover with their favorite cards.

The Kaiba Brothers and Bakura went home. Roland took Amelia to a fancy dinner that night to celebrate their engagement.

"Wow, Seto! Can you believe it?!" Mokuba cried.

Seto smiled at him.

"Roland is our present father figure, and now Amelia will be our mother figure!" Mokuba shouted with excitement.

"Congratulations, darling! " Bakura said to Mokuba and hugged him.

"I know. I'm very happy. I need to tell him about it! " Seto said cheerfully. His voice was still hoarse.

"Who's 'him'? " Mokuba and Bakura asked Seto.

"Him? " Seto asked pretending that he never said it

"Yes. We wanna know, Seto! " Bakura said while winking at him

"The band. You know... " Seto said and started to sing (He forgot that his voice was still hoarse, so he may have been a little off key)

"Come on and show them your love, rip out the wings of a butterfly."

"No Seto. We know full well that you weren't referring to the band. " Mokuba said.

"I don't know what you're talking about , guys. " Seto said

Seto marched back to his room while humming 'Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly ' by HIM.

"You know what this means, right babe? " Mokuba said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded.

"We need to get to the bottom of this. " Mokuba said.

"I'm in! You know I love mystery! " Bakura said.

Mokuba and Bakura went to the music room to look for clues.

"Have you found anything? " Mokuba asked.

"Nope. " Bakura said.

"Damn. " Mokuba mumbled.

"I'm tired, love. " Bakura said.

"Awww. OK. Let's go to bed and sleep. " Mokuba said.

"Ok. But I'm hungry. I want food. " Bakura whined.

"Ok, babe. I'll have the cook make us some delicious food. Anything that you want. " Mokuba said.

"Thanks, honey. " Bakura said before passing out.

Mokuba had to carry him to the room.

"I guess I have to, since I'm his boyfriend. " Mokuba thought.

Seto stepped out of his room after he found out that Mokuba and Bakura went to their room. He went into the living room and sat on his couch. The couch was so comfy, he dozed off and fell asleep.

-Seto's dream-

Seto was in bed. All he was wearing was a silk bathrobe. Atem somehow made his way in the room.

Atem made his way to Seto's bed, dressed as a pharaoh.

"I've missed you, Kaiba. " Atem said.

"Ph-Ph-Ph-Pharaoh?! " Seto shrieked in disbelief.

Atem climbed on top of him.

"Yes. I missed you. " Atem said while caressing him.

"But you hurt me. " Seto cried.

Atem hushed Seto.

He leaned in for a kiss.

Seto reluctantly took it.

Next thing he knew, he was in the music room with Atem. Atem was on Seto's grand piano and started to play.

"Get on the piano, Kaiba. " Atem said.

Seto reluctantly went to the piano and layed on it.

Atem started to sing.

Seto started to cry.

"Why the sad face, Seto? Don't you love my voice? " Atem crooned. He sounded so cynical.

"You know, I left Shadi for you, so you need to take me back. " He continued.

"But you hurt me. " Seto cried. His eyes were very wet.

Atem had Seto sit on his lap and held him in his arms. They were both wearing their ancient Egyptian clothes. As soon as Atem was going to start undressing him, Seto immediately woke up.

-Kaiba Mansion, Living room-

Seto panted and cried.

"What the fuck was that all about? "

He looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Jesus Christ! I seriously need to forget about the Pharaoh! " He said.

He was on his way to his room. He passed by Mokuba's bedroom and heard some strange noises.

He heard some panting and...

"Oh... Mokuba! " Bakura cried. Bakura's breath was getting really heavy.

Bakura kept moaning

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Oh yeah! " Bakura kept yelling

Seto got near the door. He didn't open it because he really didn't want to see what was going on. He knew what was occurring in Mokuba's room.

"Goddammit guys! I can hear you! " Seto yelled.

"Oh shit! " Mokuba yelled. Bakura's face turned bright red.

"Calm down, Seto. Mokuba's 18. He can fuck all he wants " He kept murmuring to himself.

Seto rolled his eyes and went straight to the music room.

Seto took out his guitar and started playing.

He had a notebook and a pen right beside him.

"I seriously need to write a song for the band. " He thought.

He had a good tune going on.

"That sounds good! What words would go great with it? " he said to himself.

He started writing some lyrics, and then he would play and sing. You Seto's dismay, all he had were 20 balls of crumbled paper after nearly two hours of playing.

He checked his phone for Skype messages from Joey. He only found one.

{Skype Chat}

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx (3:30pm) Hi Puppy. I hope you're doing great! I can't wait to talk to you. I have something to tell you! :) See you soon!_

 _GoldenRetrieverPup (11:45pm) Hi Seto. I'm doing great, thanks. Sadly my internet is bad over here. :( Maybe we can have a call tomorrow. But, what is your news? Also, so spoke ta my boss this mornin, and she said that I can definitely take time off. But, it's a surprise. ;)_


	6. Memories From The Past 1

Seto read the message from Joey.

He replies

{Skype Messages}

 _xBlueEyesWhiteDragonx: Hi Puppy. So I'll tell you. :) As you know, Roland has been like a father to myself and Mokuba. He's been in a relationship for ten years with a lovely lady named Amelia. Amelia was not just his life partner, but she's also been his (well, ours because she's Kaiba Corp's ) business partner for several years. Well, today we had to go to a big business brunch, and Roland proposed to Amelia. She said "yes" so our family is on its way towards completion. I'm so excited! :) My parents died when Mokuba and I were kids, and now we get to have parents again. It feels like everything will fall into place soon. Bakura is helping Amelia plan the wedding. I think I might jump in too. Lol_.

He sent the message in hopes of hearing from his puppy.

"When are you coming, puppy? " Seto said to himself.

He fell asleep. He had to study for exams and practice for his recital. He was hoping he would avoid Atem. But they might just have a big recital for the whole music department, and that would bring a possibility that they would perform on the same night. He would find out tomorrow.

-Next Morning-

Seto went to the Music Department's bulletin board to see when his recital was.

He supposedly was going to perform four pieces: A violin solo, a violin solo with an orchestra, a piano piece, and a piano and vocal piece. Not for long...

Seto saw the sheets.

"Looks like I'm performing for two nights. " He said to himself.

He was going to perform both violin pieces and his piano solo in a Tuesday night, and apparently, he was going to perform his vocal piece on a Wednesday night. And guess what... His performance was after Atem's.

"Oh no! " Seto thought.

They also scheduled a duet for both of them to close the recital. Seto was going to sing and play piano, and Atem was scheduled to be his duet partner. He fainted.

After ah hour, he wakes up.

"Where am I? " Seto asked.

"You're in the medical center. How do you feel? " a nurse asked him.

"I feel fine, thank-" Seto said as he tried to get up, but he ended up collapsing again.

"Easy. You fainted. Rest for a little. " The nurse said.

Seto rested and then he heard the nurse talk to someone about his state.

Atem, Mokuba, and Bakura walked in.

"At-" Seto gasped.

"Take it easy, Seto!" Mokuba said.

"Are you ok, Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Seto said as he tried to get up.

Bakura held Seto and put him back to his bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Seto grumbled.

"You're under a lot of stress." Bakura said.

Seto was transported to a hospital. He was wondering why this was happening to him.

He woke up again. Next thing he noticed was that he was hooked up to an IV.

The doctor came. Mokuba was right next to him.

"Mr Kaiba... You suffered a cardiac arrest earlier. You're also malnourished. Have you been eating?" The doctor asked.

Mokuba gave Seto the death glare.

Seto paused.

"Come on, Seto! Answer him!" Mokuba said.

"Of course!" Seto said like he had no care in the world.

The doctor and Mokuba glared at him again.

"That's not what your chart is telling me..." The doctor answered.

"Seto, you lied?!" Mokuba shrieked

"Fine... I guess I can't lie..." Seto said.

"I've been skipping meals. And sometimes, I've forced myself to vomit. And I've been drinking a lot." Seto said.

"Seto! How could you? Not again!" Mokuba yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Mr. Kaiba..." The doctor said to Mokuba.

Bakura and Atem heard Mokuba from the waiting room.

"Oh shite..." Bakura's eyes opened wide when he noticed that he cursed "I mean-" Bakura said.

"It's ok, Bakura." Atem grinned.

"But Her Majesty The Queen doesn't talk like that! What if she heard me?" Bakura cried.

Atem tried so hard not to laugh.

-Back to Seto's hospital room-

"Mr Kaiba, it looks like you have anorexia and possibly bulimia. I see that you've had this before... Should rehabilitation be an option?" The doctor asked.

Seto was getting angry.

"No, sir..." He said.

"I'm gonna check on your lab results." The Doctor said. He left Mokuba and Seto alone.

"Mokuba-" Seto said but was interrupted.

"What happened, Seto? Why are you doing this again?" Mokuba cried.

"Mokuba, I-"

"Don't tell me that you're doing drugs again? I almost lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." Mokuba cried.

Seto had a past history of alcohol, drug abuse, anorexia, bulimia, self harm, and he had also been suicidal.

{Flashback}

Mokuba was 16 years old. Seto was 20.

Mokuba came back from school. He made honor roll again, and the head cheerleader (not Tea) decided to become his girlfriend. He was very happy, he wanted to go tell Seto. He already told Roland. Roland and Mokuba made their way to Seto's room.

Mokuba knocked, but got no answer.

"Seto! Answer me! I have great news!" Mokuba shouted.

He heard a moan. It did not sound normal.

"Seto?" Mokuba yelled.

"Seto! Are you alright?" Roland yelled.

they suddenly heard a loud thump.

Roland kicked the door open.

Mokuba and Roland could not believe their eyes.

"Oh my god! Seto!" Mokuba cried.

"Mokuba, you better leave! I don't want you to see this." Roland said. He wanted to protect Mokuba from what was going on, but it was inevitable. Mokuba already saw what he saw. He dropped on his knees and sobbed. He eventually found the strength to pick up the phone and call 911.

"Seto! Why?" Roland asked.

"M-Mok- Rola-" Seto mumbled.

His wrists were slashed open. Roland also found a syringe on the floor. And there was a small mirror with a razorblade and a 100 dollar bill that looked like it was rolled up at some point. There were still some tiny white particles on the mirror.

Seto became unconscious.

Mokuba couldn't stop crying.

An ambulance arrived and rushed Seto to the hospital.

Mokuba was still crying, and Roland was hugging him tightly. Roland was holding tears back in order to stay strong for Mokuba.

Mokuba immediately called Joey and Yugi.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Joey replied.

"Joey.." Mokuba sobbed.

"Mokuba, are you ok?" Joey asked. He got very worried.

"It's Seto... He's in the hospital. And I'm so scared that he won't make it." Mokuba sobbed.

As soon as Joey heard that, his heart nearly stopped. He dropped everything and started to cry.

"I'll be there immediately! Please don't lose faith, Mokuba! Pray for him. I will do so too." Joey said.

Joey made it to the hospital and met with Mokuba and Roland. The three hugged eachother and sobbed.

"Where's Seto?" Joey asked.

"He's in a room getting checked out. " Mokuba said.

The truth is, they were pumping Seto's stomach and they were desperately trying to save him. The odds were running against him.

A doctor came out.

"The patient lost a lot of blood. Can one of you donate some blood to him? " he asked.

"Of course, Doctor! Let's go! " Mokuba said.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. But you can't. " Roland said.

"Why not? " he whined.

"You're underage. " Roland continued.

"Count me in, Doctor. I'll do anything to save him. "Joey said.

"Me too. " Roland said.

Thankfully Yugi came just in time. He would stay with Mokuba.

The doctor took Roland and Joey. They went through some testing first.

"I'm sorry, Roland. Your blood is not compatible. " The nurse said.

Joey was praying that his blood would be compatible.

"Please, Lord. Save Seto. You know that I would even give him my heart if he needed it. I love him so much, Lord... "Joey prayed.

"Mr. Wheeler. Your blood is compatible. " the nurse said.

"Ok, nurse. Take out all of my blood of necessary. " Joey said.

The nurse had her eye on Joey. She's could tell that he loved Seto.

"You really love him, don't you? " She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I love him with all my heart and my soul. " Joey said.

Joey sat there as the blood was being collected.

He was later released. He felt a little dizzy, but he would do whatever it takes to help Seto.

He walked up to Mokuba and Yugi in the waiting room.

"Any news yet?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." Mokuba said.

A team of doctors and nurses passed by the hallway with Seto. He still didn't look good. They were rushing him to a room.

Mokuba and Joey ran closer to the doctor.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sorry son. I cant talk as we need to do an emergency procedure on your brother. " The doctor said.

Joey was able to touch Seto's hand briefly as the medical team passed by with him.

"Oh my god... His hands are cold." He thought.

"He's still alive, but fighting." The nurse shouted at Joey and Mokuba.

Joey had never seen Seto in such a weak state. He cried.

The medical team took Seto into a room.

"We're losing him." The doctor said.


	7. Memories From The Past 2

Note: Sorry I've been so late with these chapters. I've had a lot of uni homework. Lol. In these next chapters, you'll see more of Seto and Joey as a couple, and less of Seto and Atem as a couple. Atem kept rejecting poor Seto and treated him just like all men treat women. I know I've said that I wasn't gonna make Seto suffer a lot, but these ideas came to my mind. You'll see why. I can't reveal it in my notes. You'll have to keep reading. ^^

Hang in there, Seto...

Seto's heartbeat dropped at an all time low of 20. Then it stopped within seconds. Seto died.

"Get the defibrillators now! " The doctor shouted.

The nurse that tended to Joey earlier got the defibrillators and brought them to the doctor.

"Clear! " he yelled.

The doctor and his medical team were now in a desperate battle to save Seto's life. Seto died, but the doctor and the nurse still didn't want to give up on him.

{Seto's afterlife}

Seto woke up.

"What? Where am I? " Seto asked.

His vision was blurred, but then it cleared up. He's saw beautiful white clouds. He's never seen clouds like those ones before.

As soon as he got up, he's noticed he was wearing a white kimono with gold embroidery. He's held his hand out, and a beautiful pink butterfly stood on his index finger as he stretched it out.

He's saw a white dove with an olive sprig approach him.

"For me?" Seto asked with a smile on his face.

The dove nodded at him as if he understood what Seto was saying.

"Thank you! " He said.

The cold-hearted Seto Kaiba that we all know just smiled!

Suddenly, two figures approached him.

As soon as they got closer, his eyes widened and filled with tears.

He's couldn't believe it.

"M-mom? Dad? " He asked with tears in his eyes.

He's was shaking.

"Yes, Seto!" The man replied.

Seto broke down and cried as soon as he heard his father's voice.

He's immediately hugged both of his parents.

"It really is you! " He cried louder than ever.

Good parents hugged him.

Seto wanted to touch his parents' face.

He touched both faces.

"Am I dreaming? " he cried.

"No, son. You're not dreaming. You're in heaven with us. " his mother said.

"Heaven? " Seto asked.

"Yes, son. " Seto's father said.

"I thought I was going to hell.. " Seto said.

"Look son, we need to talk. " His father said.

His mother showed him images of the doctors desperately trying to revive him.

"Seto, we love you. But we are very disappointed in you. " She said.

"You just died of a drug overdose. Why did you do it? " His father asked.

"D-d-d-died? " Seto asked.

"Yes. " His mother said.

"And who will take care of Mokuba?! " Seto asked.

He saw an image of Mokuba and Joey crying together.

"Mokuba... Joey... " Seto said with a lot of sadness in his heart.

"I don't know why I did it... I really don't know. I'm so sorry. " Seto cried.

"I know that I did something really stupid, and I shouldn't have. But if I can go back, I promise not to be an asshole to everyone anymore. I promise not to do drugs anymore. And I also promise to take great care of my little brother. I love him more than anything in the world... And Joey... I promise to love him like he deserves to be loved. I love that man with all my heart.

Seto's parents hugged him

"We know you will. " Seto's dad said.

They also showed him an image of Gozaburo burning in hell and screaming.

"Be kind, Seto. Or else, you'll end up like that poor man. " His mother said.

"Yes, mom. I promise to be kind. " Seto said.

"You need to go back. They're getting ready to deliver the news of your passing to Mokuba and Joey." His father said.

"Oh no! " Seto cried.

"You won't recover right away. You must remember to fight, Seto. " His mother said.

"And tell Mokuba that we love him. Send our greetings to Roland as well. And also, you and Joey have our blessing, should you want to spend the rest of your life with him. " His father said.

"Thank you, mom and dad. I love you. " Seto said.

Seto hugged and kissed his parents one more time, and then he went back.

{Hospital room}

"We lost him, guys. Now we can't do anything to save him. " The doctor said.

"Such a shame... This young man had his whole life ahead of him... Sadly, he's lost his battle to drugs. " The doctor continued.

The nurse cried a little.

"Arthur..., " She said.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, darling. " The doctor replied.

"I feel sad for his brother and his boyfriend. " She said.

"I know. I do too. I need to find a way on how to give them the news." The doctor said.

The nurse went up to Seto.

"I don't know who you are, but you are a young man with a future and people who love you. Please comeback. "

The doctor left to go give Mokuba, Joey, Roland and Yugi the news. He brought a chaplain with him.

"Family and friends of the patient Seto Kaiba" He asked as he went into the waiting room.

Mokuba, Joey, Yugi and Roland stood up.

Mokuba was in tears. He could tell that he was not going to get good news.

"Please god, please don't let it be what I think it is..." He thought.

"Doctor, how is my boyfriend?" Joey asked.

"Let me take you to my office." He said.

"All of us?" Joey asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

They walked to his office and sat down. Mokuba saw a box of tissues.

"Oh no..." He thought.

"We tried everything we could to save the patient. I refused to give up on him. But unfortunately..." The doctor said.

Mokuba started sobbing.

Joey held his hand.

"Seto is ok, right?" Joey asked.

A nurse came in running and brought someone with him.

"This person is related to the patient Seto Kaiba." he said.

It was Bakura. He immediately ran towards Mokuba.

"Mokuba, is everything ok?" He asked.

"I don't think so." He cried.

Bakura hugged Mokuba. He hated seeing his best friend in despair. (Note: At that time, Bakura and Mokuba were friends, and later became best friends. They liked eachother, but Bakura wanted to wait for Mokuba to turn 18. Mokuba kind of liked Bakura at the time. But, he was questioning it because he already had a girlfriend.)

[Seto's hospital room]

Seto wasn't covered yet.

Tears started to leak from Seto's eyes. The nurse noticed it.

His heart started to beat again.

"It's a miracle!" she shouted.

She went to go look for the doctor and the chaplain immediately.

She ran to the waiting room, but she didn't see the doctor or Seto's family and friends.

"Where is Arthur?" She asked as soon as she saw the nurse that escorted Bakura.

[Doctor's Office]

Bakura and Joey were holding Mokuba's hand.

"Despite our efforts, unfortunately, the patient passed away." He said.

Mokuba fell to the floor. He cried silently. He lost all of his strength, he couldn't sob anymore. It's like he was lost.

"Seto... You're gone." He mumbled while crying.

Joey sobbed. Roland sobbed.

"My son! Nooooo!" Roland cried.

Bakura and Yugi cried. Bakura hugged Mokuba tightly.

"Mokuba, I'm always going to be with you no matter what. I'll never leave you alone." Bakura cried.

"We're here for you." Bakura said.

Roland, Yugi, Joey and Bakura were huddled around Mokuba to show him that he wasn't alone.

The nurse stormed in.

"Arthur! He's alive!" She shouted.

"What?" The doctor said.

"His heart started to beat again! And he cried a few tears! It's a miracle, Arthur!" She said.

The doctor left to go see Seto.

She went up to Joey and Mokuba.

"Seto is alive. He came back." She said.

"Mokuba, did you hear that?" Bakura asked.

He just kept mumbling Seto's name.

"Poor thing. He took it really hard." She said.

It took a few minutes for Mokuba to be out of the shock he was in.

"Mokuba, Seto is alive!" Bakura said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

The doctor came back.

"Seto is indeed alive!" He said.

Mokuba smiled. Joey cried. Everyone was happy to hear that.

"He's still in a coma, but he is alive. He could progress. Mr. Wheeler's blood is helping him." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Mokuba asked.

"He's getting settled into his room. We'll let you know when you can see him." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Everyone said.

Mokuba, Bakura, Joey, Roland and Yugi went back to the waiting room.

"I wonder if we can ll go see him." Yugi said.

"I think Mokuba should see him first. And then Joey and then we an go see him afterward. I'm sure they'll allow one person at a time." Roland said.

"Point." Yugi said.

The doctor and the nurse came.

"Ok, the patient is ready for visitors. One visitor is allowed in the room. We do have a window so you guys an see him through the window. You can take turns to come in." The doctor said.

Joey smiled at Mokuba.

"Are you ready to see your brother?" He asked him.

"Absolutely!" He said.

Amelia rushed to the waiting room and hugged Roland immediately.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, honey. My flight was delayed. How is Seto?" She asked.

"He's in a coma, but slowly progressing." Roland said. "Thank you for coming, love." He said.

They walked to the room where Seto was situated. They were able to see him through the window.

Yugi was shocked to see Seto.

Seto was hooked up to some machines and had an oxygen mask on.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see Kaiba like that." Yugi thought.

Tears flowed from Joey's eyes. Roland was also shocked. Amelia held him tight as she noticed that Roland tried very hard not to cry.

Bakura and Mokuba cried.

"Bakura, I can't do this alone. Can you come with me?" Mokuba said.

They both looked at the doctor for his approval.

"It's fine. The both of you can go." The doctor said.

They went in. Bakura went in to provide moral support for Mokuba. Even though he wanted to wait for Mokuba to turn 18, he couldn't conceal the fact that he loved him.

The nurse approached Joey and everyone else that was with him.

"I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Sarah Watkins. Dr. Arthur Watkins is my husband." She said.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Watkins. Thank you and thank you, Dr. Watkins for what you've done for my boyfriend." Joey said.

"We really couldn't give up on him. He's a young man with a bright future ahead of him. My wife was moved by your story." The doctor said.

"Please, call me Sarah." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Roland, this is my partner Amelia. Seto and Mokuba are like our children to us." Roland said.

"Thank you for saving our son." Amelia continued.

"I'm Yugi. I'm friends with the Kaiba brothers, Bakura and Joey." Yugi said.

"And, of course, I'm Joey Wheeler. Seto's boyfriend." Joey said.

"That guy in there with Moke is Bakura, His best friend." Joey continued.

After a half an hour, Mokuba and Bakura left the room.

Mokuba held Joey's hand.

"Joey... Thank you so much for loving my brother asked much as you do. Your love is what saved him. You loved him so much, you made a sacrifice to save him. " Mokuba said.

"I didn't make a sacrifice, Mokuba. I did what I knew in my heart that I should do. I'd do anything for him. " Joey said.

"I know that you're afraid of needles and blood, Joey. Seto should never, ever question your love for him. You proved to everyone what love can do. " Mokuba said.

"Moke, please don't tell Seto that I gave him my blood. " Joey said.

"Aw man. I wanted to tell him, but I'm sure you have your reasons. I can tell that somewhere deep down, Seto is there, and he's waiting for you. " Mokuba said.

"Thanks, Moke. " Joey said.

Joey went in the room.

He sat down next to Seto.

He's immediately grabbed Seto's hand and held it. He cried. His teardrops fell on Seto's hand.

"Remember the first time we held hands like this? It was a rainy day. I was jogging in the park and you were sitting under a tree reading a book. We bumped into eachother. I accidentally fell into your arms and the book flew away. At first you were a little pissed, but then it rained. You wore this beautiful white turtleneck sweater. I was wearing a white T-shirt and a red overshirt. We stared at eachother. I kept looking at your beautiful blue eyes. I didn't care how big of an asshole you were at the time. I was already in love with you. But I was mesmerized. I fell even more in love with you. The rain made my shirt so wet, it clung on to my body. Your sweater also got soaked and clung onto your body. And then our hands met and clamped together. We got closer and closer. Out of nowhere, we kissed. We got up and kissed some more. We didn't care that it rained. We kissed and held hands. You then took me to your car and asked me to take my clothes off. And we did. We made sweet love in the car. It was my first time, and it was beautiful. You whispered that you loved me over and over again in my ear. When we finished, you made me put on your coat, and took me to the Kaiba mansion. We went to the music room and played together. You played your violin, and I played the piano. After that, we held hands like this again and became boyfriends. It was the best day of my life. " Joey said.

Even though Seto was in a coma, he still heard everything. He shed a tear. Joey saw that.

He kissed Seto.

"I love you. " Joey said.

Another tear ran down one of Seto's eyes.

Joey, Mokuba, Roland, Amelia, and Bakura kept visiting Seto for three months. Joey, Mokuba, and Roland took care of him and often tools turns to spend the night with him. He recovered fast. Bakura was obviously there to support Mokuba, and also because he cared about Seto.

One day, Roland, Amelia, Joey, Bakura, Mokuba, Yugi, Atem and Solomon (Yugi's grandpa) were visiting Seto in the hospital. He woke up. His eyes were wide open.

The first thing he saw was Mokuba and Joey uncovering a cake. It was Seto's birthday.

Seto couldn't talk, but he immediately pulled Mokuba's shirt.

Mokuba turned around and noticed Seto's eyes were open.

"Seto! " He shouted joyfully.

Joey felt like he was dreaming. His love finally woke up.

(Back to the present. Seto's hospital room)

"Yeah, Mokuba. I don't need you to remind me! " Seto grunted.

"Are you on drugs again? " Mokuba asked.

"No. I'm not doing that shit ever again. " Seto said.

"Addaboy! " Mokuba said and rubbed Seto's hair.

Bakura came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but you have a call, love. " Bakura said.

"Thanks, babe. I'll take it. Can you babysit your future brother in law for me, please? " Mokuba said.

"Of course! " Bakura chimed.

"Hello? Mokuba Kaiba speaking. "

"Hey Mokuba" a voice said from the other line.


	8. A Pleasant Surprise

As soon as Mokuba heard the voice on the other line, he's left Seto's room.

"Hey! " He shouted joyfully.

The conversation went on for 10 minutes and Mokuba came back.

Seto and Bakura were talking.

"So, Seto... Is everything ok? " Bakura asked.

"Yeah, it's OK. It's not the same thing as last time. " He said.

"Thank god! " Bakura said.

"How are your Eurovision preparations going? " Seto asked.

"They're going great. I'm just waiting for the British broadcaster to approve my song. " Bakura said.

"Great! " Seto shouted.

Mokuba interrupted.

"Seto, are you gonna eat today? " Mokuba asked

He glared at Seto while waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Mokuba, I will eat today." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'll go. " Bakura said.

"No, babe. You can stay. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go get Yugi *" Mokuba said.

(By Yugi, he meant Atem. Mokuba was still a bit confused about the whole Pharaoh thing.)

"N-no, that won't be necessary! " Seto said.

"And why not? "Mokuba asked

Bakura looked at Mokuba to remind him.

"Oh... " Mokuba mumbled.

Two days later, Seto was released.

The doctor wanted to keep him longer, but Mokuba paid him to discharge Seto early.

"Shall we go get a tea, hon? Bakura asked.

"Sure, babe. We're gonna go to the coffee shop that we've talked about. They have tea there. " Mokuba said.

"That's right! And it's getting close to 4 o'clock! " Bakura chimed.

"If yoy guys want, I'll have the driver drop you off. I'll go back home. " Seto said.

"No, Seto! You're coming with us! " Mokuba said.

"Yes, please join us for tea. The point was to take you out." Bakura said with a big smile on his face.

"Trust us, you won't regret it! " Mokuba said and turned to Bakura to wink.

"I'm tired, but since you guys were so nice to me, I'll go... " Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura grinned.

They went inside the coffee shop.

"Oh damn! I wish I brought my guitar for the open mic... " Seto said.

Mokuba and Seto were having coffee and cookies. Bakura was having tea with a tea sandwich, a scone and some cream.

"Next up, we have a singer who wishes to be anonymous! " the host announced.

A person with a full faced abaya and a guitar appeared. That person started to play and sing. Seto didn't notice the person.

As soon as the person started to sing, the voice caught Seto's attention. It was a pleasant and familiar voice.

He quickly turned around.

"That person sings like... " Seto said softly

Another person went up to accompany the singer with a guitar.

The singer was still singing, but quickly removed the abaya.

Seto was in shock.

"It really is you! " He cried softly.

That person was none other than...

"Thank you very much, guys. This is Brett, and I'm Joey Wheeler. " Joey said as soon as he finished his song.

Everybody started to clap and cheer. Especially Seto.

Mokuba and Bakura gave eachother a high five.

"Come here, Joey! " they said.

As soon as Joey walked to the table, Seto greeted him with a hug.

"Joey! I can't believe that you're here! " He said with tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you. " Joey said.

"I've missed you too! " Seto cried.

Bakura was so touched he started to cry.

"Welcome back, Joey!" Mokuba said.

Bakura hugged Joey.

"That's my chap! Look at you! You came back a refined man! " Bakura said.

"Thanks, guys! " Joey said.

"I wish I would've known sooner to greet you with a bouquet or something. " Seto said.

"I wanted to surprise you. " Joey said cheerfully.

They say down and had some more tea and coffee.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry, but I promised Bakura that I was gonna take him to the Cannibal Corpse concert tonight. I'll let you guys catch up." Mokuba said.

"Alone..." Bakura giggled.

"It's cool, guys! Have fun!" Joey smiled.

"Be safe, ok?" Seto said.

"Of course!" Mokuba and Bakura said.

Seto and Joey were left alone by Mokuba and Bakura

"So, I know we've exchanged letters, but, tell me everything about your mission trips. How did they make you feel?" Seto asked.

"Well, I first went to Mexico. It was nice. I took Spanish lessons for two months and I was working and speaking fluently by then. It was fun to work with the kids. I was in charge of teaching them about music. So I did. I also taught them about art." Joey started.

"That's great, Pup- (pause) What other countries did you visit?" Seto asked enthusiastically.

"I went all over da place. I went to Central America, Brazil, Bolivia, some African countries, Ukraine, Moldova, Poland, Jordan, Israel, South Korea, Singapore, Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, and Thailand. It was a great and rewarding experience. I loved it!" Joey said.

"Especially Thailand." Seto smiled.

"Yeah. But I needed to come back. I needa visit family and reunite with old friends. Also, Tristan told me that he wants ta propose ta Serenity. She's 19, so she's legal." Joey said.

"That's wonderful. I totally get you on that. It's hard when younger siblings want to take the next step with the person that they're in a relationship with. Mokuba, as you know, had a lot of girlfriends in high school. Sometimes he would bring them over to, well, you know... And then everything changed when Mokuba turned 18. Bakura asked me for permission to be Mokuba's boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I like Bakura. He's a great guy, especially after that psycho that possessed him left. I was afraid for the poor guy. I thought that Mokuba would reject him because he's a man. Mokuba has always liked women and never dated a man before. Bakura was his best friend. But, to my surprise, Mokuba accepted. I've tried to talk to him to get him to come out, be he describes himself as 'a straight man that happened to fall in love with his male best friend.' and I've heard Bakura and Mokuba get in arguments over Mokuba staring at womens' titties and shit. (giggles) Sometimes it's funny because Mokuba tells Bakura that he likes tits and ass and to get over it. And it's even funnier when Bakura cries over that shit. Mokuba usually comforts him and tells him that he may like tits and ass, but he loves him and that he is his only one. He even sings 'You Are The Only One' by Sergey Lazarev to him." Seto says cheerfully.

Joey laughs.

"After a few months of dating, they now live together. Mokuba tells me that he loves Bakura, but he's not ready to marry him yet. Bakura, on the other hand wants to get married and is waiting for his proposal. I've caught him praying and asking god to make Mokuba propose to him because he wants this beautiful white wedding. But they do have sex..." Seto continued.

"Shit! I hope Tristan aint havin sex wit my sista yet." Joey said.

"Shit, man. If he is, I'd hate to be Tristan. I'll laugh at him when you beat the shit out of him." Seto said.

They both laughed.

"I'm so glad you're back, Pup."

They finished their coffee and their treats.

"So, what other plans for you have for today? " Seto asked.

"I think I'm free today. " Joey said.

"Do you want to go to a concert, the movies, or anywhere else? " Seto asked.

"Sure! Actually, there's this even going on today. It's a jazz festival slash art show. I think we might enjoy it. The Cannibal Corpse concert sounds awesome, but Mokuba and Bakura might think that we're spyin' on them. " Joey said.

"Look at you! Jazz, art, and Cannibal Corpse! " Seto sneered.

"Hey! I love jazz, I love art, and I like metal music. Ain't nothin' wrong wit dat! " Joey fired back.

"I know, Pup. I'm just teasing you! " Seto said while poking Joey.

"Hey! " Joey cried.

They both giggled and poked eachother.

"You haven't changed much, Kaiba. " Joey said.

Seto laughed. He was a little shocked that Joey called him 'Kaiba' and not 'Seto, ' 'Kitty,' or 'Cutie. '

"Except I'm not the asshole from High School anymore. " Seto added.

"True! You've become a real sweetheart. " Joey said.

"Thanks... " Seto said while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

He really missed Joey. And even though he had messed around with the Pharaoh while Joey was gone, he knew deep down that Joey still had his heart. He missed being in a relationship with Joey. He was hoping that he could make Joey fall in love with him again and take him back. He knew that they didn't break up in bad terms, or because they got in a fight or something. He wanted to take things slow with him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make Joey fall for me again. I will win his heart! " Seto thought.


	9. Date Night

Note: I'm gonna try to make these next few chapters a little sweet. :)

Seto was determined. He knew that his heart longed for his Puppy and if he had to be one of those over the top romantics, he would do everything. Even if it meant going to extreme levels. He wanted to show Joey that he changed and became a better person day by day.

"So, where is this art show slash jazz festival? " Seto asked.

"It's downtown. So you wanna go? " Joey asked.

"Of course, I wanna go. " Seto said cheerfully.

"Let's go! " Joey said.

They walked around. Downtown was a short distance. Seto could've easily called his driver, but he wanted to spend that time with Joey.

They walked downtown. They saw a gelato shop. He noticed that Joey kept staring at the gelatos.

Seto smiled and took Joey inside the shop.

"So, Puppy... What's your favorite flavor?" Seto crooned.

"Why don't we get a Strawberry Champagne flavored gelato to celebrate that our reunion?" Joey said cheerfully.

"You've read my mind, Puppy." Seto said.

They both got a Strawberry Champagne gelato and made their way into the art show/jazz festival.

It was night time, and the place was decorated with Christmas lights and chained light bulbs. There was a jazz band playing outside.

Seto and Joey were admiring the art.

"I can tell that this artist used pastels, watercolor, and gritty gesso for this piece." Joey said.

Seto was impressed.

{Flashback}

Joey was very talented. He was a great musician, singer, artist, dancer, actor, and he even did a little bit of modeling back in high school. Art and music have always been his passion, though. Joey played the guitar and the violin very well. Seto was teaching him how to play the piano in high school, but he forgot a lot of what he learned. Joey was a great painter. He could paint portraits of people and they would look like a picture taking by a professional. He also drew very well. He once mad a sketch of Yugi dueling against Marik. Yugi and Marik's faces were perfect, and the details on the monsters were precise. And he always drew Seto. Especially in Math class. Joey sat on the table next to him and he would always be sketching him. He was surprised that he even passed his math class because he would spend the whole lecture sketching Seto. At home, he would sketch Seto wearing different clothes every day. Serenity even stumbled upon the sketchbook and found a sketch that Joey made of him. Unfortunately for Joey, and for Serenity, Seto was naked in the sketch. Serenity would always blush and giggle.

"I see you have a thing for Kaiba!" She would often giggle while flipping the pages of Joey's sketchbook.

"Hey! Give it back, will ya?!" Joey would shout

"I wanna see! Do you have any of Tristan?" Serenity giggled more while moving away from Joey so he wouldn't take the sketchbook away from her.

"Gib' it back and go look at my paintings, man!" Joey said.

Serenity ran into Joey's room to go see his paintings.

He unveiled a painting of Tristan (Don't worry... He was fully clothed.) and gave it to her.

"Here... I know ya got a crush on him." He said. He had also given her a small sketch of Mokuba. Serenity and Mokuba dated when Seto and Joey started to get along (They would go on double dates), but broke up later because they both decided that they were better off as friends. It was a painful breakup for both of them, but their friendship healed the wounds. Serenity remained as Mokuba's best female friend. And Mokuba was Serenity's best male friend.

"By the way... How did you get Kaiba to get naked for you?" Serenity asked.

"Uh... It's a long story..." Joey said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh... Are you sure you two didn't have sex?" She asked.

"Serenity!" Joey shouted and blushed.

"Bingo!" She shouted.

"Shhhhhhh!" Joey said.

"How was he?" Serenity asked him playfully.

"Why do ya wanna know if I did it or not?" Joey asked. "Plus, you're not 18 yet!"

"Joey, we know you like Kaiba. The whole fucking school does! Mokuba and I know! And Yugi caught you two once and cried for three days straight because he was traumatized. He saw Kaiba caressing your left nipple while he fucked you and it scared the living shit out of Yugi." She said.

Joey blushed.

"He must've been dreamin'!" Joey said quickly.

Serenity gave him the "You can't fool me" face.

"Ya know I don't like dat language. Wait till ya'r 18 to drop F bombs, will ya?" Joey continued.

Serenity laughed.

"Ok big brother..." Serenity said. "Was his size-?"

"Tisa'a busat" Joey said. (Means nine inches in Arabic)

Serenity raised her eyebrows. "Oh shit!" She thought.

"Fuck... She understood!" He thought.

"I don't blame you, Kaiba is pretty hot. Mokuba too. But Kaiba is an asshole. " She said.

"Yeah... Well, I can't say anything about Moke because he's not 18 yet. But Kaiba... Yeah! But that's not why I like him... " Joey said.

{End flashback}

Joey giggled after he told Seto the story.

"Baaaaad Puppy... " Seto said as he smirked.

"How'd you even pass math? " Seto asked.

"Yugi did my homework for me. As long as I drew him some naked girls and made sure dat Tea didn't find out. " Joey said.

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry... I didn't get a rise out of them... " Joey concluded.

"Ok... So that's why you and Mokuba were watching the bikini women's channel that one time! " Seto giggled.

"Yup. Just so I could draw shit for Yugi and babysit Mokuba to make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't have done. "

Seto was relieved that his puppy wasn't going to replace him with a woman.

"So, how long are you gonna be in town? " Seto asked.

"Maybe two months and then I might go back. " Joey said.

"Oh... " Seto said with a sad overtone.

Joey faced Seto.

"Seto, I've missed you so much. I'm having a great time with you. I would like for us to spend some time together... If you want... " Joey said.

"Of course, Puppy!" He said cheerfully.

He wanted to kiss Joey, but had to fight the urge. He remembered that he and Joey weren't together, and he really didn't want to scare him away.

"I'll use this time that he's here to see if I can reignite the spark and hopefully be in a relationship with him again. " Seto thought.

Joey kept glancing at Seto's eyes. He would turn his attention to something else as soon as Seto would face him.

"If only those eyes could speak... Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that I fell in love with in high school. I can't believe that I still love Seto. " Joey thought.

"So Joey..." Seto said in a loving tone.

Joey turned to him as he caught his attention.

"That song that you sang at the coffee shop... Did you write it? " Seto asked.

Joey smiled.

"I've gotta tell you, Pup. It was a very beautiful song. And your voice carried very well. You are very talented. " Seto said (in a very sweet voice)

Joey tried to hide the fact that he was blushing and that he was getting a little teary eyed.

"If only you knew Seto... I wrote that song just for you. " He thought.

"Did you write it? " Seto asked.

"Yeah. I wrote it and composed it. My guitar and I went everywhere in my mission trip. " Joey smiled.

Joey and Seto had a great time. Seto called his driver when it was time for them to go.

Seto wanted to invite Joey to the mansion.

Joey got a phone call.

"Hey Serenity!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Hey Joey!" She said. "Where are you? "

"Oh, I went out. " Joey said.

"With Kaiba, huh? " She sneered.

"Yeah, I'm with Seto. We hung out. " he said.

"Tell him I said hi. I ran into Mokie and Bakura and they were on their way to some concert. But hey, mom is waiting for you. We made dinner. Mom made dolmas. " She said.

"Ok. I'll be right there. " He said.

"Take some selfies with Seto and send them to me. " She said.

"Ok. Will do. " He giggled.

"Ana Bhebak. I'll see you, Joey" She said (Ana Bhebak means I love you in Arabic)

"Byyyyyyyeeeeeee" Joey said and hung up.

"Serenity? " Seto asked.

"Yup. She says hi.

"Tell her I said what up. " Seto said.

"So, I'm gonna have to go home, Seto. My mom is waiting for me. "

"No problem, Pup. " Seto said. He gave his driver directions to go to Joey's house.

Seto and Joey decided to take some selfies together (apart from the ones that they had taken during the festival.

They took a special one for Serenity. They both leaned into eachother, stuck out their tongues and pulled down their bottom eyelids together. The decided to send it to Mokuba too. They also sent random pictures of trees to Bakura. Why? They felt like messing around.

Seto decided to troll Mokuba and Bakura a bit. He and Joey took a selfie together and captioned it "We're gonna go see Cannibal Corpse with you! Save us a spot! :P"

He then got an angry text from Mokuba...

"Nii-sama, leave us alone! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Damn! He took after you!" Joey laughed.

They have arrived at Joey's house.

"Joey, I had such an amazing time with you. Can we do this again?" Seto asked.

"Of course." Joey said.

"Are you free tomorrow night at around 6 o'clock?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'm free." Joey said.

"Would you like to go out with me at that time?" Seto asked.

"Absolutely, Seto Kaiba." Joey answered back.

Seto smiled.

"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6." He said.

They gave eachother a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Joey. Have a great night."

"You too, Seto. Thank you." Joey said.

Seto really wanted to kiss him so bad, but he restrained himself as he did not want to lose Joey.

Joey walked in his house and Seto's limo left.

"Hey!" Joey greeted cheerfully.

"Assalamu Alaikum, Joseph!" His mother greeted him and gave him two kisses on each cheek.

"Salam, Ummi." He greeted back.

"Hey, Joey!" Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity!" Joey replied back.

Joey went to his room and got his guitar.

He took the guitar to the living room and started to play.

"You drive me crazy with that look in your eyes..." He sings

{Seto's music room}

Seto is also playing the guitar and singing.

"My stomach feels like it's full of butterflies.." He sings.

They were both singing the song that Joey sang at the coffee shop. Seto remembered it very well and could remember in what key it was played.

{Joey's house}

Joey finished his song and his mother approached him.

"That was a nice song. Did you write it?" She asked.

"I sure did!" Joey said cheerfully.

"You're talented!" She said.

"Thank you!" he answered back.

{Seto's house}

Mokuba and Bakura came back from the concert. Bakura was a little drunk and he was trying to sing the songs.

Bakura noticed that Seto was on the couch reading a book.

"Oh look, Crumpet! Seto is home early!" Bakura said with a slurred speech.

"You're back early, Nii-sama." Mokuba said. "Why?"

"Joey had to go with his family for dinner." Seto said.

Bakura giggled, and giggled, and burst into a loud laughter.

"So, are you meeting Joey tomorrow?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course." Seto crooned.

"Did you two kiss?" Mokuba asked.

"No. I think it would be too soon." Seto said.

"Did you two have sex?" Bakura asked.

Seto looked at Bakura funny and tried not to laugh.

"What's up with him?" Seto asked.

"One beer." Mokuba said.

"That's sad!" Seto said as he burst in laughter.

"He never drinks." Mokuba said.

"Oh..." Seto mumbled

"I want to bring him tomorrow." He continued.

"Isn't that a little too far?" Mokuba asked.

"Not really." He said.

Seto got his guitar and resumed playing Joey's song.

Mokuba and Bakura watched and learned.

"I think I'll write him a song!" Seto exclaimed.

The next morning came...

Seto pulled out his phone and immediately texted Joey.

"Good Morning! :)" The text read.

Seto went into the kitchen and found Mokuba and Bakura on the table.

Bakura's head was down. He looked very sick.

Seto made a face and pointed at Bakura as if he were asking what was wrong with him.

"He's hungover." Mokuba mouthed out.

"Oh!" Seto smirked.

Bakura moaned.

Seto had to run to laugh somewhere.

"Bloody hell... Babe, I'm not drinking any more beer ever again." Bakura whined.

Mokuba nodded.

"How many did I have?" Bakura asked.

"You had one at the concert, and then we both had about 6 here at the mansion." Mokuba said informatively.

"Ugh..." Bakura cried.

"It's ok, Kura." Mokuba said.

"You're not legal to drink yet, hon." Bakura said

"I don't care. I like to drink!" Mokuba smirked.

"How cute! You smirked just like Seto!" Bakura said.

"But my smirk is better!" Mokuba said.

Seto heard that and went back to the kitchen.

"No, mine is!" Seto smirked.

Seto's phone went off.

Joey texted him back.

"Good Morning, Seto! :)" the text read.

Joey attached a selfie of himself on his bed.

"How cute!" Seto crooned and blushed.

Seto took a selfie as well. He made the "cute" sign with his fingers, and Mokuba and Bakura photobombed it. Seto couldn't control the shutter and the selfie was taken.

He sent it to Joey.

"Bakura and Mokuba say 'hi'" He texted.

"I got this feeling inside my bones.." Seto sang out loud.

Mokuba and Bakura looked at Seto funny.

"I've got an idea." Seto said.

He ran to the music room and started to play his piano. He was playing (you guessed it...) Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake.

He sang it too.

Bakura was in the bathroom throwing up and Mokuba was dancing and giggling.

It was 4pm. Seto was in his room looking over what he was gonna wear.

Mokuba and Bakura barged in and sat on Seto's bed.

"We're gonna hang out with you, Seto." Bakura said. Mokuba was bopping his head to the music that was playing in his earphones.

"Mothafucka cuz the devil is a lie" Mokuba rapped.

Seto and Bakura looked at eachother and giggled. Mokuba can't rap for shit.

"You guys need to help me with my wardrobe! What shall I wear?" Seto said.

Bakura pulled out the earbuds from Mokuba and dragged Mokuba inside Seto's closet to look for clothes.

Seto pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"You guys don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" he asked.

"Nope. " Bakura and Mokuba said.

He wore what he pulled out.

"Keep the jeans. " Mokuba said.

"I'd pair that with a sweater and a scarf. Or something a little more form fitting." Bakura said.

Mokuba pulled out a ribbed white sweater and Bakura threw in a green scarf.

"Looking good!" Mokuba shouted.

Bakura smiled.

Seto finished getting dressed and ready.

"Ok guys. I am gonna go pick him up" Seto said.

"Good luck, tiger! " Bakura and Mokuba said.

Seto left.

"Oh man. I really hope that he and Joey get back together. Seto is almost at the age where he is going to have to settle down, get married and have children. That's his dream. He really wants a family. He's been talking about babies alot. " Mokuba said.

Bakura laughed sheepishly.

"When are we gonna get married and have babies or adopt babies, Mokie? I'm getting desperate here! " Bakura thought.

He stared at his ring finger and frowned at the sight of no ring on it.

"So, where do you want to go? " he asked Bakura.

"Anywhere as long as it's with you, honey. " Bakura said in a sweet voice.

"Ok. Let's go get dinner. We'll go in my Ferrari. Maybe take a little roadtrip and afterwards, we should have an adventure. " Mokuba said.

"In bed... " He continued as he crooned and winked.

"I like that! " Bakura said.

Seto was driving a nice purple Lamborghini (not like the Rick Ross song. Lol) to Joey's house. He was trying to think of things to do with him. He brought his guitar just in case. He also bought a rose for Joey.

He parked in front of Joey's house. He decided to get the rose and bring it with him.

He knocked.

Serenity answered.

"Oh, hey what up, Kaiba! I see you're here for Joey! " she said cheerfully.

"Hey Serenity. I sure am!" Seto said.

Serenity let him in. Are was listening to loud rap music. Seto tried not to giggle as he saw his prospective sister in law wearing a Biggie shirt that was 3 times her size, baggy pants, a chain and a big baseball cap with a sticker on it. It also had little marijuana leaf patterns.

Seto sat down and waited for his Puppy.

Joey came to the living room. He looked stunning.

He brushed his hair nicely, wore black jeans, a black tank top with a white overshirt and some black boots. He also wore a dog tag.

Seto stared at him. He liked what he saw.

"Oh man... "

"Damn, Joey! " Serenity said.

Joey took Serenity's chain.

"I'm borrowing it. " he said.

Serenity grabbed her chain back.

"No way!" She said.

Joey walked up to Seto.

"You look great, Joey. " Seto said.

"Thank you, Seto! You're looking great too. " Joey said.

Seto and Joey's instincts made them hold hands for a brief second but immediately let go when they heard footsteps.

Joey's mother came into the living room.

Joey stepped back.

"Hello. " She said.

Serenity leaped back.

"You remember Seto, right mom? " Joey asked.

"Yes, I do. Hello Seto. " She said.

"Hello M-" Seto said as Joey's mom interrupted.

{Scary! You be continued... }


	10. Healing Past Wounds

Note: I'm a little scared for Seto and Joey. These next chapters are supposed to be nice chapters, but like any good story, there must be a little bit of drama. And why is Joey speaking Arabic? My friend has been reading the fictional and suggested that I put a little twist. So, in the fic, Joey's mom is Jordanian, so he is half Jordanian. We need an antagonist too (Shall we bring in some exes besides Atem? ) Enjoy the fic!

"You can call me Nisreen. " Joey's mom said.

"Hello, Nisreen. It's great to see you again. " Seto said.

"Likewise, Seto." She said.

"Ummi, I'm gonna go hang out with Seto for a little." Joey said.

"Ok. Have fun. " Joey's mom said as she straightened her headscarf. (Joey's dad raised Joey a Christian His mother is a Muslim. Even though Joey's mom was not allowed to marry Joey's dad, are did so anyway. But they are divorced as the marriage went downhill when Joey's dad started to drink. )

Seto and Joey went out.

Seto felt the urge to kiss Joey. But he held back.

"So, where would you like to go? " Seto asked.

""How about we get an ice cream and then you decide! " Joey said cheerfully.

"Ok. Let's go get you an ice cream. " Seto said

They got in Seto's Lamborghini.

"This is such a nice car! " Joey said.

"I bought it a few months ago. Purple is my favorite color. " Seto said.

"Yup. I remember. " Joey said cheerfully.

Seto pulled out his necklace from inside his sweater.

Joey's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god! You still have the amethyst ring I gave you! " Joey said in shock.

"Of course! This piece of jewelry means a lot to me. " Seto said sweetly.

They liked at eachother for a moment. Joey was lost in Seto's eyes.

He wanted to kiss Seto very bad. He restrained himself.

Seto turned on his car and the radio was on. The radio was playing Euphoria by Loreen.

"Euphoria- forever till the end of time, from now on only you and I are going up, up, up, up, up, uuup... "

"Do you remember, Seto? " Joey asked.

"I'll never forget that night! " Seto said.

{flashback }

It was a beautiful cold winter afternoon.

Joey and Seto were out walking in a park. The trees were covered in snow. There was a thick layer of snow everywhere. They say on a bench and talked. And cuddled. Seto took out his phone and started to play some music. The sky was darkening, but then it started to snow and Euphoria was playing in the background.

Seto and Joey walked to a frozen lake. They made sure that the lake was frozen solid before putting on their skates. They put on their skates.

"You sure about this, Seto? " Joey asked.

"Of course! You know, before my mother died, she was an Olympic ice skater for the USA. (Seto's mom was American, his dad was Japanese. Seto was born in Japan, of course. ) She won a few gold medals and taught me, my father, and little Mokuba how to skate. I'm a very good skater, so you're in good hands with me. " He said and then he kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Watch... " he continued.

Seto skated gracefully and did triple lutzes and all of the fancy moves that the ice skaters do on ice. He went to go get Joey. He held his hand and skated with him. He then lifted him up and kissed him. The scenery was beautiful. It almost looked like they were in a snow globe. With Euphoria playing in the background, of course.

{End of flashback }

Seto smiled and held Joey's hand.

They've arrived at the ice cream shop and got their ice creams.

"Joey, did you want to hang out in my music room? " Seto asked.

"Yeah. That would be fun!" Joey said

Seto drove to his mansion.

"Wow! This place has changed a lot! " Joey said.

"Yup. Bakura added some of those touches. " Seto said.

Joey noticed a picture of Mokuba and Bakura on the wall.

"Mokuba and Bakura must love eachother a lot, huh? " Joey asked.

"They sure do! " Seto said with a smile.

They walked to Seto's music room.

Seto sat on his piano and started to play Joey's song.

"Wow! You're a great pianist! And how did you figure out the notes to my song? " Joey asked.

"Thank you! And I like to play by hearing. I didn't record you, but I truly remember the song." Seto said.

He made room for Joey to sit on the bench with him.

They both started to play random notes on the piano and composed a song.

"Wow.. I didn't know that you played piano. " Seto said.

"Yeah. I learned how to do it last year. " Joey said.

They played together for a good two hours. Seto's hand accidentally touched Joey's. They stared at eachother again.

They got closer to eachother. They were about to kiss until...

"Seto... "

Joey and Seto turned around quickly.

Mokuba and Bakura were there with Yugi, Tea and their daughter.

"Hi guys!" Seto and Joey greeted.

"Hi Seto and Joey. " the group said.

They all walked to the living room.

"I didn't know you lived here too, Uncle Joey!" Yugi and Tea's daughter said.

"I don't, Alice! I was just playing piano with Uncle Seto. " Joey said.

Joey was hoping that she didn't see him Seto about to kiss

The visit took a good two hours. The purpose of the visit was to give Seto, Mokuba and Bakura and Joey wedding invitations. Yugi and Tea were getting married in two months.

As soon as they left, Mokuba and Bakura continued to chat with Seto and Joey. They caught up on a lot.

Joey's mother texted.

"Hey Joey, are you OK? "

"Yeah, I'm OK, Ummi. I might come home really late or tomorrow. "He replied

"He's staying the night with him?!" she thought.

"...?" she texted back.

"Yugi is with us. We're talking and playing piano. " he texted.

"Ok Joey, please be careful." She texted back.

Joey ended up staying the night at Seto's

Joey passed out on Seto's couch. It was a nice, big and comfy couch.

Seto brought a blanket and placed it on him. Seto was very tired as well, so he made a space and laid next to Joey. He placed a kiss on Joey's forehead.

"Goodnight, Joey." Seto said in a very sweet voice.

"Goodnight, Seto." Joey said while asleep.

Mokuba and Bakura woke up and walked to the kitchen. On their way, they passed by the living room.

Bakura tapped Mokuba when he saw Seto and Joey asleep together on the couch.

"Do you think they got back together?" Bakura whispered in Mokuba's ear.

"I don't know. I hope so..." Mokuba said.

Mokuba and Bakura were in the kitchen cooking and they heard some rustling noises.

{Living room}

Seto and Joey woke up.

Joey was opening his eyes.

"Good morning!" Seto said sweetly.

"G-good morning, Seto." Joey said.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Seto asked.

"I sure did! You have a nice and comfy couch!" Joey said.

"I know, right?" Seto said.

"I'm sorry for passing out..." Joey said.

"No. Don't apologize. It's ok. You know that the doors of the Kaiba mansion will always been open for you. My couch too. You looked like you were at peace last night. I couldn't interrupt your slumber." Seto said.

Seto smiled sweetly.

"Whoa. He just keeps getting nicer and nicer! He's so sweet. I can't resist!" Joey thought.

"Look Joey. I know it's too soon to have this conversation, but... I didn't just miss you. " Seto said.

Joey looked a little confused.

"I missed us." Seto said.

Joey's heart started to race when he said that.

"I missed being with you. Yesterday I realized it more than ever." Seto said.

Tears were starting to build in Joey's eyes.

"Look Joey. I know that you decided to break off our relationship when we were together. If I've ever done anything to hurt you, please forgive me. You mean so much to me."

There was a light pause.

"Joey...I still love you. And I think I love you more day after day. It's a feeling I just can't fight. If I were to fight those feelings, I'd be fighting a losing battle. Last night when I slept next to you, I slept peacefully and felt like everything was going to be ok. I felt like I still had a reason to live and a reason to hold on to that love. It reminded me of the nights that we've spent together. It brought me back to the conversations we had, the stuff that we did, the moments we've shared, and the touches and kisses we've exchanged. I don't know how you might feel about me, but I know that I can't force you into anything. If you still don't want to be with me, that's fine. I understand. But if you give me another chance and if you take me back, I promise to be the best boyfriend that I can be. If you don't want to be with me, I beg you to at least be my friend. I don't want you out of my life. " Seto said with tears in his eyes.

Joey couldn't hold his tears much longer.

{Flashback- 1 year and a half ago}

Seto and Joey were in the Kaiba mansion. Joey had a cast on his arm because it was broken. His father beat him and Joey was still recovering.

Joey had a sad look on his face for nearly a week. He tried very hard to hide it, but did not succeed.

Seto was sitting next to Joey with his arm around him. Seto felt like there was something wrong with Joey.

"Puppy, are you ok? You haven't touched your food at all." Seto said.

"I'm fine, Seto." Joey said. He then took a bite.

Seto cooked Fillet Mignon with mushrooms and a special sauce on top. He also made roasted baby potatoes with herbs and asparagus on the side.

Seto kissed Joey on his head while he ate.

Joey couldn't bear it anymore and sobbed.

"Joey... Something is wrong. Please, tell me what's wrong, honey! You know that I'm always going to be there for you no matter what. Let me comfort you and help you feel better." Seto said as he held Joey.

"Seto, you're making this very hard..." Joey cried.

"W-what do you mean?" Seto said.

Joey was not prepared.

"Seto... I've accepted a volunteer missions position with Lightbearers International. I leave to Mexico tomorrow on a Mission trip." Joey said.

"Wait...what?!" Seto asked.

"Seto, I already told you about my interest in mission trips." Joey said

"I know. And I support you all the way. I'm glad you got the position, but you're already going to leave?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Well, that's not a problem. I'm happy for you. Sad that I won't see you for that time, but at least we're still going to be together, right?" Seto said.

"Seto..." Joey said.

A few tears fell from Joey's eyes.

Seto was nervous.

"Joey.. Please.. I know something is wrong." Seto said.

"I love you, Joey. I'm here for you." Seto said.

"Seto... We can't be together." Joey said

"What?!" Seto cried.

"Please, please tell me you're joking!" Seto cried.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I love you, but we can't be together." Joey said and ran.

"Was the food awful? I can cook something else..." Seto said. Joey stopped

"No Seto. The food was great. As I've always said, you're a great cook. But the food has nothing to do with this." Joey said.

Joey ran out of the Kaiba mansion and sobbed. He ran to the park. It was raining heavily. He stood by a tree and sobbed.

"Why Lord? Why did this have to happen to me?!" Joey sobbed. He wasn't talking about his mission trip.

Seto sobbed on the floor of his living room. He was on his knees, heartbroken.

He texted one of his drivers to go look for Joey and offer him a ride home. He didn't want his puppy to be soaking wet.

Seto felt like the world was crashing down on him. He wanted to die. He really couldn't live without Joey. Mokuba was on his senior trip, so he was completely alone. He then tried to call Yugi, but Yugi didn't pick up.

{End of flashback}

"Seto, I still loved you when we broke up. And I still love you now. That song I wrote... I wrote it for you. I've also tried to fight this love that I have for you, but it is also a losing battle. I broke up with you for two reasons. 1. I was going to be gone for a long time, and I didn't want to keep you waiting. And 2. I was diagnosed with leukemia at the time, and during the mission trips, I got treatment." Joey cried.

Seto's eyes and mouth were wide open. Seto couldn't stop crying.

"I thought I was gonna die. I couldn't leave you like that! But thank god that my cancer is in remission. " Joey said.

"Joey!" Seto cried and hugged Joey right away.

"I'm never gonna let you go! I could wait an entire life for you!" Seto said.

"Seto, I'll respect whatever decision you make. It's up to you if you'll also take me back or-" Joey said until Seto interrupted him with a kiss.

Seto kissed Joey passionately.

Seto pulled away and looked at Joey.

"You already know what my answer is... What's yours?" Seto said.

Joey couldn't resist Seto's smile and the look in his eyes.

Joey answered with another passionate kiss.

"I love you Seto. I'll take ya back. But let's take it slow this time." Joey said.

Seto was happy and lifted up his puppy.

"So Joey, will you be my boyfriend?" Seto asked.

"Of course, Seto Kaiba. I'll be your boyfriend!" Joey said.

They walked to the kitchen holding hands. Mokuba and Bakura were feeding eachother. Joey saw that and couldn't help but giggle. He thought it was so cute.

Mokuba and Bakura noticed that Seto and Joey were holding hands.

"Oh my god!" Bakura said. Mokuba and Bakura cheered and hugged Seto and Joey.

"We're so happy for you!" They cried.

"Why don't we have a double date here at the Kaiba mansion? Let's have a formal dinner! I'll cook dinner." Seto said.

"Totally! As long as you let me make dessert." Bakura said.

"Deal!" Seto said.

Seto and Joey walked off.

"What should I cook?" Seto asked.

"Can I try that Fillet Mignon again?" Joey asked softly.

"Of course, Pup!" Seto said.

Bakura got a call.

"Wait guys, I have to take this." He said. He sounded nervous.


	11. A Promise

Warning: This chapter might have some like and or lemon scenes. **You have been warned...**

Bakura was on the phone for a good 10 minutes. He finished his call and went to his and Mokuba's room to get dressed for dinner.

"So, babe.. what happened?" Mokuba asked.

"They're ready to make the announcement that I'm representing the UK in Eurovision. And then I got another call. Tomorrow I have an audition with a record company." Bakura said.

"That's amazing!" Mokuba yelled out enthusiastically.

"I know! I'm pretty excited!" Bakura shrieked.

"You know what else makes me feel enthusiastic?" Mokuba crooned.

"What does?" Bakura asked.

"We're both here in our room, alone, and in our underwear." Mokuba crooned in Bakura's ear.

"Oh..." Bakura giggled.

"Those black boxers and that black unbuttoned shirt look very lovely on you!" Bakura said.

"Don't you want to take them off?" Mokuba asked.

Bakura smiled sheepishly.

Mokuba took Bakura's black underwear off and Bakura undressed Mokuba.

Mokuba and Bakura were in a heated session until they heard something

"Dinner is ready!" Seto called out.

"Damn! I was just about to relieve myself!" Mokuba cried.

"It's ok, honey. We can finish later. I'm a little hungry to be honest with you." Bakura said.

"Well, I can feed you something else! I may be 19, but I'm feeling 21!" Mokuba smirked.

"If I eat it, then how are you gonna make love to me?" Bakura fired back.

"True. OK. Let's go eat food, not dick." Mokuba said.

They quickly got dressed.

They went downstairs. Joey was helping Seto set up the table. Seto got the food and started serving it. Joey was wearing a black suit with a green shirt and a white tie. He also fixed his hair a little. He looked very handsome. Seto was wearing a black kimono with blue eyes white dragons and cherry blossoms embroidered and a gold and silver obi.

"Wow, guys! " Mokuba said. Bakura's mouth dropped open. Seto and Joey looked gorgeous.

Joey was amazed at his boyfriend. He looked so sexy in the kimono.

"Nii-sama, your kimono is a little too tight, though. Don't you think? " Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, if you have a good body, you might as well show it off. " Seto said with a smirk, followed by a wink as he ran his fingers from his side on to his hips.

"He's wearing it like a woman. " Mokuba said to Bakura.

"He's right, though. And when will I see you in a kimono? "Bakura whispered.

"Babe, I can put it on right now, but unlike my ultra gay brother, I am going to wear my kimono correctly. " Mokuba said with a smirk. He smirked just like Seto.

The guys saw the food right in front to them.

"Let's eat. " Seto said.

Seto made fillet Mignon with grilled mushrooms, asparagus, caramelized carrots, and roasted potatoes.

Everyone say down and started to eat dinner. Seto's eyes were on Joey.

"Please like my food... " he thought.

Joey ate it and smiled.

"Seto, you're still an amazing cook!" Joey said.

"Thank you. " Seto said. He had a modest smile.

Mokuba finished his food and went to go get the dessert. Bakura made cream puffs. He gave Bakura a big cream puff.

Bakura took a bite out of it and felt something hard. He noticed something shiny was in his creampuff.

"How can it be? I made them... " Bakura said.

He pulled out the shiny object and saw that it was a ring.

Seto and Joey's mouths dropped open.

Bakura's heart was racing.

"Oh my god! I'm engaged! He thought.

Mokuba smiled and kneeled.

"Bakura, we've been best friends for nearly three years, and recent been a couple for over a year. So, after a lot of thinking, I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is not an engagement ring, but this ring does signify that I promise to marry you because I want to marry you when the time is right. Will you accept my commitment? " Mokuba said.

Bakura started to cry. He was a little sad that he wasn't engaged yet, but happy that Mokuba promised to marry him and that the possibility was there. He was over the moon that the man he had loved for two years lobed him back, despite being straight.

"Yes, baby. I love you and just like you promised me that you'd marry me, I promise you the same thing. I want to have a future with yoy. I want you to be my husband, and I want to have a family with you. I don't care for your last name or your fortune, it's only you that I care for. " Bakura said with tears in his eyes.

They kissed and Mokuba placed the ring on Bakura's finger.

Seto tried not to cry.

Joey's eyes were on Seto.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't fucking cry! " Seto kept thinking.

"Just cry already!" Joey whispered in Seto's ear.

Seto couldn't hold his tears back and let them flow. That was so beautiful. It made him so happy to hear that someone truly loved his brother.

After that, Mokuba took Bakura out on a romantic date. Seto and Joey were left in the mansion. Joey started to wash dishes.

"Joey, don't wash the dishes! You're a guest! " Seto said.

"Please let me do it. " Joey said.

"If you insist... But only if I help you. " Seto said.

"Ok. " Joey said.

Seto and Joey cleaned the kitchen in 20 minutes and finished.

"Seto, I would like to tell my mom that you're my boyfriend again, but at the same time, I'm a little scared. " Joey said.

Seto held Joey close to him.

"Why, Puppy? " Seto asked.

"I don't know if she'll approve of it. " Joey said.

"It's a good thing I made extra fillet mignon. " Seto smirked.

"Do you want to go? " Joey asked.

"Let's do this. But just so you know, I'm still going to love you and be there for you no matter what. " Seto said.

The two young men kissed eachother.

Seto's limo was waiting outside.

"I'll let my sexy boyfriend go first. " Joey said as he spanked Seto.

They got in the limo.

"Don't get me turned on just yet! " Seto smirked.

"Have you been working out? " Joey asked.

"Sort of... " Seto said.

"Well, your juicy ass says otherwise. You have a really nice ass, Seto. It's so hard to notice. You must do complicated workouts for that ass. " Joey said as he winked.

"Maybe later I can let you have it. " Seto winked.

"Kitty, let's wait before we have sex, ok? " Joey said.

Seto blushed hard when Joey called him kitty.

"I can dress up as a male Ariana Grande and put on the cat ears from the Love Me Harder video. " Seto teased.

"Stop it, Seto! " Joey laughed.

Joey was thanking god that the driver couldn't hear their conversation.

"Mister Kaiba, did you want me to put up the partition? " The driver asked as he tried not to giggle.

Seto giggled.

Joey gulped.

"We're sorry you heard that. " Joey said.

"It's OK. " the driver said.

"Yes, please put it up." Seto smirked again.

"Dammit, Seto! " Joey said.

Seto sat on Joey's lap.

"Oh, I feel it! " Seto moaned.

"Thanks to you, I'm hard now.. " Joey grumbled.

Seto pulled out some tissues.

"I respect your decision of abstaining, pup. So you have two choices: relieve yourself, with my help and the help of your hand and some tissues, or (croons) take my sexy body... " Seto said while touching his body.

Joey couldn't make up his mind.

Seto started to sing.

"Touch my body

Put me on the floor

Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did."

Seto had this huge smirk on him and moved his hips.

"Dammit, Seto! Get me some tissues!" Joey said.

Joey was relieving himself as Seto kept touching and kissing him.

"Seto... " Joey panted and came.

"Mmmmmmmmm... " Seto crooned.

They've arrived at Joey's house.

Seto held Joey's hand.

"Let's go. " Joey said determined.

They knocked and Joey's mom answered.

"Assalamu Alaikum, Ummi. " Joey said.

"Salamalaikum, Nisreen." Seto said, trying to mimic Joey.

"Come in, my son. You too, Seto. " She said as she kissed Joey's forehead.

They went inside.

"I brought you some fillet mignon. I made sure there was no bacon. We don't eat bacon at home anyway. " Seto said. He smiled politely.

"This looks delicious." She said.

"Try it, Ummi. Seto is an amazing cook! " Joey said.

"Seto..." She giggled.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to the kids calling you Kaiba. " She continued.

"It's OK, and you can call me Seto. " Seto said. He smiled as pleasantly as he could. He tried so hard to hide the fact that he was nervous.

Joey's mom started to eat the fillet mignon.

"Seto,this is very good. " She smiled.

They carried on talking and then Joey thought he would bring up the topic.

"Ummi... Seto and I have something to tell you... " Joey said nervously.

"Ok. " She said.


	12. Acceptance

Note: I'm not too sure yet, but there might be another lemon. :D

I can't believe I'm already on chapter 12! I need to finish this story or it'll go on forever. :D What do you guys think so far?

Here goes...

Joey and Seto were staring at Joey's mom.

"Ummi... You probably already know that Seto and I are very good friends, right? " Joey asked.

"Of course. " She said.

"Well Ummi... Seto and I have feelings for eachother. " Joey continued.

"I love your son with all my heart. I don't know how you might feel about that, but I promise you that I will take good care of him and I will treat him right. " Seto said.

Joey's mom looked confused.

"Ummi, Seto is my boyfriend. You probably already knew that I'm gay. But, Seto and I have loved eachother since we were in high school. I know that Seto is a man. But don't care. I love him. " Joey said.

"Joey's mom didn't know how to react. She was confused.

She glanced at Seto and Joey.

She could see the love they had for eachother. Joey looked very nervous, but Seto held his hand to comfort him.

"Joseph, can you please leave me and Seto to speak alone? " She asked.

"Sure, Ummi. " Joey said as he went to his room.

Seto and Joey's mother were in the living room talking. Joey was praying in his room. He wished Serenity or Yugi were there.

"Seto Kaiba... How could you? " Joey's mom asked.

Seto looked confused.

"You turned my son into a homosexual! " she said.

"Nisreen, if I may-" Seto replied.

"You know that in my culture they get killed, right? " She said

"Unfortunately, yes. I know that. " Seto said.

"Ummi, Jordan has a good gay scene! " Joey yelled.

"Joseph! " Joey's mom yelled.

"Oops. " he muttered.

"I love my son very much. He means the world to me. Besides my father, he is the most important man in the world to me. Joseph has already gone through a great deal of tragedies with his father. I don't want him to be killed, spat at or discriminated against if he goes to Jordan. Or Syria. I realize that he is half American and Americans have a different way of living than my people do, but as soon as I found out that he was a homosexual, I had dreams of him being flogged or killed. " Joey's mother said.

"I understand, Nisreen. I would definitely feel the same way too. I don't want any of that for Joey. I know that you might not accept this, but I truly love him. I love Joey so much, that I would give my life for him. He means the world to me too. I love him with all my heart, soul and strength. I would never let Joey go through anything like that. I will protect him with my own life. He is my better half. " Seto said.

"Nisreen, I promise to be the best boyfriend that your son will ever have. I promise to love him, respect him, support him, be there for him, protect him and make him the happiest man in the world. I see myself having a future with Joey. I will commit myself to him fully and give him everything he wants and needs. I love Joey more that I love myself. I promise to be good to him. " Seto said.

Joey's mom cried.

"And what makes you think that you're good enough for my son, Seto Kaiba? " Joey's mom snapped back.

"I dedicate myself completely to those I love. I can also give him that security that everyone needs. I can support him and spoil him. I know that I can't give Joey the entire world, even with my money, but I will give him all the best. I may have a lot of money, but I have more love for this man then money. I know that Joey isn't after my money or my last name. I know that he loves me and I know for sure that I love him. Plus, you admitted earlier that I'm a great cook. I will chill him the best damn dinners every night, I will give him what he wants and needs, I will serenade him with my piano, guitar, or violin. I will sing to him every night. I will write him the most beautiful poems that a person could ever write. I'll do anything for Joey. He's the love of my life. Every night I pray and ask god to bless Joey and to let me be with him forever. That's all I want. If I had to choose between my money and my company or Joey, i'd choose Joey in a heartbeat. Please accept that Joey is gay. Please love him unconditionally. And please give me the chance to show you and the entire world how much I love Joey. Please give me the chance to show you that I can be good enough for him. I will do my absolute best. I promise. " Seto said.

Nisreen cried.

"Seto, I've known that Joey has been in love with you for quite a while. I've seen his paintings of you, sketches, drawings, poems, songs that he's written, and I've heard them too. When Joseph thinks about you, draws you or sings about you, he lights up. He has this smile that outshines the sun. Please live up to that promise. I will still love him. But I don't know if I can accept that he is a homosexual. I'll try. " She said.

Seto hugged Nisreen.

"You can come out now, Joseph. " She said.

Joey came out like a happy puppy. He immediately stood by Seto's side and held his hand. Seto leaned closer to Joey.

"Ummi... I love this man. And I heard that he loves me the way he does. Can we please get your blessing? It'll mean the world to me. " Joey said.

She kissed Joey and Seto on the forehead.

"Joseph and Seto, you have my blessing. " She said.

"Seto Kaiba, welcome to the family. " She continued.

The three of them smiled.

"There is something I need to do, just for fun... " she continued.

They nodded.

She went to go get a headscarf and put it on Seto.

"I'm sorry. I had to. " She giggled.

"it actually looks good on ya. It matches your eyes! " Joey giggled.

Seto took out his phone and took a selfie.

He rolled with it.

She took it off of him.

"The both of you are handsome men. May Allah bless your love. " She said.

Joey and Seto smiled. Seto was a Christian, but he didn't mind what Joey's mom said.

"Seto, it's late. You're welcomed to spend the night here with Joseph, but...no sex. Ok? " She said.

"Ok. Thank you. " Seto smiled graciously.

Joey and Seto were very happy that Joey's mom was willing to try to accept their relationship.

Seto and Joey squeezed onto Joey's bed. Seto cuddled Joey.

"Joey, I can wait for you. We don't need to have sex until the time is right. I'm not with you for the sex. I'm with you because I love you. " Seto said sweetly.

Joey kissed Seto passionately.

"I'll do my best to wait as well. Hahahaha. " Joey said.

Seto and Joey were looking at the stars from Joey's window.

"Do you want to go see them? " Joey asked.

"Of course! " Seto said.

Joey took some blankets and his guitar. Seto took some pillows.

They went outside and got in Serenity's car. It was a convertible, so they opened it completely. They made a little fire so they could have a little bit of light.

The seats were reclined all the way back. Joey started to play his guitar. He started to sing. He was freestyling it all the way. He was great at improv. Seto joined him in song with some words of his own. Joey had a beautiful voice and so did Seto. They sounded great when they sang together.

"May I join you two? " Nisreen asked.

"Absolutely! " Joey and Seto said.

Tristan and Serenity also came and joined. Tristan was glad he had extra marshmallows, chocolates and Graham crackers. They made smores and gazed at the stars. Seto texted Mokuba.

"Goodnight Mokie and Bakura. Tonight I'm gonna spend the night with Joey. " He texted.

Mokuba texted back a minute later.

"Remember to use a condom, ok Nii-sama? Goodnight! Tell Joey we said hi. " the text read.

The text was followed with a selfie of Mokuba and Bakura sticking their tongues out and flashing a condom to remind Seto to use one.

"We won't be needing that tonight. Have a goodnight, you two. And good luck, Bakura! " he replied.

They put the fire out and went back in. Tristan spent the night with Serenity.

Seto and Joey woke up.

"Good morning. " Joey said and placed a kiss on Seto.

"Good morning, love. " Seto said and kissed Joey passionately.

Joey slides his hands inside Seto's shirt and started to rub him.

"Mmmmmmmmm, a certain puppy woke up pretty frisky, didn't he?" Seto crooned.

Joey started to run his finger around Seto's right nipple. Seto had many sensitive spots, and the nipples were one of them. He then raised Seto's shirt and started to lick that same nipple while running his finger around the other one.

Seto couldn't stop moaning.

"J-joey... Your M-mom said that we c-cant have s-sex here. " Seto panted.

"Who said we're havin sex? " Joey said.

"You're turning me on! " Seto crooned.

Joey pulled down Seto's pants and saw his erection.

He took Seto in his mouth while Seto was moaning. Joey was still running his fingers through Seto's nipples as he was sucking him.

Seto was breathing heavily. He panted so hard. He tried not to be loud.

"Oooooohhhh... " he cried.

"I'm ready, Joey! " Seto cried.

Joey took off his shirt and stopped sucking Seto.

Joey gave him a thumbs up signal to let him know he was ready.

Seto released himself all over Joey's chest.

"Oh, that was so sexy. " Joey said.

"You're telling me... " Seto replied.

"Tristan and Serenity have sex here all the time. Mokuba and Serenity had sex here too when they were dating. " Joey said matter of factly. "Ummi is out. She usually goes to the gym from 8 to 10."

Joey undressed completely and slipped on a condom. He inserted a finger inside Seto.

"Ahhh... " Seto cried.

"It's your turn to be the bottom today" Joey whispered as he inserted another finger.

"Go ahead, Joey. I'm ready. " Seto cried.

Joey buried himself inside Seto. They didn't move for a minute.

"Go ahead, Pup. "

Joey started to move slowly inside Seto. He was glad that the condom was lubricated as he didn't want to hurt Seto.

He then started to pound him.

Seto was screaming.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhh! Keep going, Joey! "

Seto was panting heavily.

It was so loud that Tristan and Serenity heard it.

"Is your brother fucking Kaiba? " Tristan asked Serenity.

"I guess so. Kaiba is screaming and he's loud as fuck. " Serenity said.

"Go Joey! " she shouted.

Joey and Seto heard that. They couldn't help but laugh.

Joey started going even harder on Seto and was hitting his prostate.

Seto was screaming. He was in pain, but he felt immense pleasure.

"Joey! Keep going! Ahhhhh! Yeah! Keep it up... "

Tristan and Serenity stod by Joey's door to hear everyhing.

"Seto... I love you. " Joey panted.

"I.. Love... You... " Seto panted.

Seto's screams were getting louder and louder. Seto was crying.

"Seto... I'm gonna... "

"Do it! "

They kissed and Joey released himself inside of Seto.

The two men were exhausted.

"You clawed my back, kitty. " Joey teased.

They passed out and woke up an hour later. They put on some clothes and got out of the room.

As soon as they got out of the room, Tristan and Serenity clapped.

"Nice!" they shouted.

Joey and Seto made faces at them. Joey sat down with them. Seto couldn't sit.

"You got me good! " Seto smirked.

"Ohhhh! " Tristan and Serenity said. They clapped and cheered.

"My hips still hurt. " Seto said.

"Babe, why don't we walk to the grocery store and get some groceries for breakfast? " Joey said.

"Ok. " Seto said.

"Can you still walk, Kaiba? " Tristan teased.

"Sort of... Seto said.

"Why don't we lay down a little and then we can go when you feel better... " Joey said.

Seto nodded.

"Are you sure that you two won't fuck again? " Serenity teased.

Seto and Joey laughed and went back to Joey's room. They slept for another hour.

Joey's mom came back.

Joey's mom went inside their room to make sure that they weren't having sex. She found Seto and Joey asleep in eachother's arms.


	13. An Opportunity

Note: I'm so sorry for taking long. I also apologize for the typoes. I usually work out of my cell phone. I really hope you're enjoying the fic, though. :) Disclaimer : The lyrics I use in this chapter are not mine. They are the lyrics to F-F-F-Falling by The Rasmus. I thought I'd make Bakura sing this song for his audition. :)

Bakura was entering a huge building. He was nervous. Bakura was terrified of messing this up. This was his dream since childhood. Bakura sang in a kids' choir when he was in Elementary school. He also learned how to play violin, cello, guitar, piano and flute in middle school. In high school, he sang in the school choir, played violin in the orchestra, and was also in the glee club. Apart from learning about his millennium ring and his yami, music was his greatest passion, especially singing. His father was an archaeologist, but on his spare time he would play violin in a philharmonic orchestra. His mother conducted an orchestra as well. He was serious about singing for quite a while now. He wrote songs, played them and sang them.

He took his guitar just in case. He also had a demo CD.

He went inside and notified the receptionist that he was there for an audition.

"Glad you're here, sir. My boss is expecting you. " She said.

Bakura went through his text messages. He saw four texts.

"Good luck, Bakura! :)" was from Yugi

"Best of luck, Kura. You got this! " was from Joey

"Best of luck, Bakura! We're proud of you! :)" was from Seto

"Good luck, babe. You'll do very well. You have this in the bag. I love you. See you later. 3" was from Mokuba

Those texts made Bakura smile and made him less nervous.

They brought him into the room. A tall middle aged man approached him.

"It's nice to meet you, Bakura. My brother told me great things about you." The man said. They shook hands.

"The pleasure is mine, sir! " Bakura said.

He took Bakura to a room where there were three men and a recording studio with a camera.

"I heard that you are going to represent The United Kingdom at the Eurovision Song Contest. I'm surprised that they didn't sign you to a record label. Do you have a demo recording? " He said.

"I do, sir. Here it is. (hands it over and smiles. ) this is going to be my entry at the Eurovision Song Contest. " Bakura says.

"Can you sing something for us right now? " the man asks Bakura.

"Absolutely. " Bakura says.

One of the men turns on his camera and the microphone to start recording Bakura. Bakura pulls out his guitar. As soon as they signal him to start, he's starts playing F-F-F-Falling by The Rasmus and starts singing.

I don't go to school every Monday  
I've got my reason to sleep  
Don't you tell me how I should be

I've made up my mind about the music  
I've made up my mind about the style  
I know that I'm stable and able to settle down  
But I keep

F-F-F-Falling down with the sun  
I can't give it up  
The night is calling me like a drum  
I keep on F-F-F-Falling

This life is so full of temptation  
And I want to keep it that way  
I know myself I can handle the game

I made up my mind about the future  
I made up my mind about the past  
I know that I'm stable and able to hold on

F-F-F-Falling down with the sun  
I can't give it up  
The night is calling me like a drum  
I keep on F-F-F-Falling

(Falling) I need a flame I need a spark  
(Falling) Don't be afraid to open my heart  
(Falling) I need a game I need a shock  
(Falling) Don't be afraid my heart is unlocked

(Falling)

F-F-F-Falling down with the sun  
I can't give it up  
The night is calling me like a drum  
I keep on F-F-F-Falling

(Falling) I need a flame I need a spark  
(Falling) Don't be afraid to open my heart  
(Falling) I need a game I need a shock  
(Falling) Don't be afraid my heart is unlocked

I've made up my mind about the music  
I've made up my mind about the style  
I know that I'm stable and able to settle down  
F-F-F-Falling

"Thank you! " the man said.

Bakura was sent to a room while they reviewed his performance and listened to his demo CD.

"My brother was right about this singer. He has a great and unique voice. This young man has talent. " one of the men said.

"His entry for Eurovision is very good. He could definitely give The United Kingdom a good result. The UK did a wise choice by sending him. He could end the UK's streak of bad results. " another man said.

They approached Bakura.

"We will call you with the final decision. The executive needs to hear your recordings in order to give us a yes or a no. But, nevertheless, we were very impressed. Good luck with your singing and we hope to see and hear more of you. " one of the men said.

"Thank you for this opportunity. " Bakura said as he shook their hands.

He left the building

Bakura was hoping to get an answer on the spot, but he knew that he wasn't going to get it right away.

"At least they were impressed. " Bakura said.

Bakura then walked to his part time job (yeah, he works at a coffee shop as a Barista. He didn't want Mokuba's money because he didn't want people to think that he was dating Mokuba just for the money. )

Meanwhile Joey...

Joey was looking for a job. He thought he would work while he stayed in town. He also didn't want people to think that he was after Seto's money. He was too shy to get a job at Kaiba Corp.

He stopped by a cafe.

"This job is going to be mine. " He said with determination.

He went in for an interview. It seemed like it was going well.

{Music room at the Kaiba Mansion }

Seto was practicing for his recital. He was still nervous about his performance with Atem. The recital was just a week away.

Seto received a text from Atem an hour ago asking if they could practice together. Seto didn't really want to practice with him. But at least he was glad that his feelings for Atem were fading away thanks to his love for Joey.

Seto grabbed his phone and replied.

"Ok. How are we gonna this?"

He sent the text. "How am I gonna tell Joey? I know that I'm gonna have to open up about my past with Atem." He thought.


	14. WTF

Note: Oh man... We're gonna be in for a bumpy ride. The drama begins here!

Atem and Shadi were in the middle of an intense lovemaking session when Atem's cell phone beeped. He had just received a reply from Seto. He knew it was a text from Seto, but he decided to ignore it.

As soon as they were finished, Atem and Shadi rested.

"Atem, you better do it now." Atem thought to himself.

"Shadi..." Atem said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Shadi said.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now... But I think this is the perfect moment to do so." Atem said.

He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Atem asked.

Shadi simply nodded.

Shadi extended his finger so Atem could place it.

Atem placed the ring on Shadi's finger and kissed him.

"Thank you... You've just made me the happiest man on earth." Atem said.

Yes, Atem loved Shadi. He loved him very much. But his feelings for Seto were slowly returning as well. He felt that marrying Shadi would help him obliterate such feelings for the blue eyed brunette

(Airport).

Mai came in from a trip abroad. She was attractive as always.

Joey and Mokuba had history with her. Joey was dating Mai for a few months before he first dated Seto. Joey was dating Mai in order to see if he could get Seto off of his mind. On the third month that they've dated, Mai wanted to have sex but Joey couldn't do it. Joey was not sexually attracted to her and that night, He came out to her. They still decided to be friends. Joey and Mai did not have sex for the record.

Mokuba dated Mai when he was 17. Mokuba was barely legal.

Mokuba was head over heels in love with Mai at the time.

Duke picked up Mai.

"Heeey! " Duke shouted.

"Hey Duke! " Mai said.

After that, they went to Duke's house and had sex.

Mai wasn't the only one who flew back to town. Malik was also at the airport. Yugi and Tea picked him up.

They were talking and then he explained why he came back to town.

"I hope I'm not too late. I need to make up with him." he said with tears in his eyes.

{Kaiba mansion}

Joey came back from work and headed straight to his boyfriend's room.

Seto was resting on his bed watching Headbangers Ball. They were playing a video by Korn. Korn was one of his most favorite bands.

His cell phone rang once as he received a text from Atem.

Joey walked in and kissed Seto right away.

"Hey pup! How was work? " Seto asked.

"It was ok. But I missed you! " Joey said.

Seto quickly wrapped his arms around Joey and held him tight.

"I missed you too, Pup. " Seto said.

They kissed for a good 5 minutes.

Joey got on Seto's bed and covered himself quickly. They both watched Headbangers Ball for a good half hour.

Seto got his phone and saw Atem's text.

"We could rehearse tomorrow at the piano room or in your music room. " Atem wrote back.

"Cool. Let me know what time works for you. I have two classes tomorrow and I finish at 2pm." Seto texted back.

Joey's eyes were closing. He was very sleepy.

They spooned and went to sleep.

The next morning, Seto woke up and found Joey wasn't in bed.

"Where did he go? He didn't leave a note or anything..." Seto asked.

Seto showered and got dressed. He dressed really sexy (as usual)

When dressing casual, he always liked to wear form-fitting clothes underneath his trenchcoats. Seto had a great body. He was tall, he was very slender, and his proportions were perfect. He could easily be a model.

He wore a tight black shirt that could sometimes rise up and expose a little bit of skin, some tight black skinny jeans, some belts (One around his hips, of course, two on each arm, two thin belts around each thigh, some straps going down his legs and his boots were tall and had many belts on them) He also wore a tight black leather choker with small spikes and rivets. His hair was perfect, so that always made him look really sexy. He put on just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes really pop. He didn't need to wear any makeup because he already had a beautiful face, not to mention his eyes that anyone could easily fall in love with. But sometimes he would put on just a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara to really bring attention to his eyes. Anyone could just drop dead after seeing them because that just made his eyes look super gorgeous.

He walked to the kitchen to find Joey cooking breakfast.

He snuck up on him and kissed him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine... " Seto crooned next to Joey's ear.

"Good Morning S-Wow! " Joey said as he noticed how sexy his boyfriend looked.

Seto smirked.

"Do you like it? I dressed like this just for you. " He said.

"I love it! You look sexy as always! " Joey said.

"Thanks, babe. " Seto said as he held Joey close.

They ate breakfast together and Joey headed to work. Seto also headed to school.

Atem was waiting for Seto outside of his class.

"Atem! What's going on?" Seto asked.

He was already surprised to see Atem waiting for him outside his class.

"Did you notice that your class is cancelled?" Atem asked.

"Oh. No... I didn't." Seto said.

"I'm free right now, so let's do this." Atem said.

"Right. Let's go see if we can get a private piano lab." Seto said.

They went and reserved a private piano lab for two hours.

"Do you know what piece we're gonna do?" Seto asked.

"No. The instructor said that we can do anything. I can't write a song for shit. So, I need you to help me." Atem said.

"Shit! We only have two weeks for this! How can I write a song, transcribe it, and play it in two fucking weeks?!" Seto said angrily.

"I'll help you..." Atem said.

Atem got close to Seto and kissed him briefly. Seto tried to push him away.

Seto finally pushed him away.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he yelled.

"I'm just giving you inspiration!" Atem said cunningly.

"Didn't Yugi tell you that Joey and I are back together?" He said.

"Oh. Well, that works for the both of us, then!" Atem said.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"I asked Shadi to marry me last night." Atem said.

Seto punched Atem in the face.

"You bastard!" He shouted.

"What the fuck, Kaiba?!" Atem shouted.

"I'm not your fucking plaything! You fucking got engaged last night and here you are trying to kiss me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seto said.

He was so angry, it almost brought him to the point of tears.

"Well, we're friends, right? Friends can have fun with friends..." Atem said.

"Joey is your friend too! How could you try to do this to your friend?! How would you feel if Joey tried to make out with Shadi behind your back?" Seto asked.

"I wouldn't mind it..." Atem said.

"There's something seriously wrong with you!" Seto said and he was going to leave until he felt Atem's hand pull his arm back.

"At-"

"Our song..." Atem said with piercing eyes.


	15. I Forgive You (1)

A/N: Oh shit... Atem is crazy!

Seto felt Atem pull his arm.

"Our song, Seto." Atem said.

Seto threw a dirty look at Atem.

"You're acting like a fucking diva!" Seto yelled.

"You want a grade, don't you? You know you need to do this shit in order to graduate." Atem said.

"Baka" Seto mumbled.

Seto went back to the piano and started to play it angrily.

"Ooh! That sounds dark!" Atem said.

Yami Bakura magically appeared and sat on the piano in front of Seto.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Seto said. His eyes grew.

"You two summoned me" Yami Bakura said cunningly.

"Go back to hell, motherfucker! You're not gonna destroy my brother and Bakura's happiness!" Seto said.

Atem used the magic of the Millenium Puzzle to banish Yami Bakura.

"Thank you..." Seto said.

He started to play the piano.

"How does this sound? Do you think it fits your vocal range?" Seto said.

"Yes. Do you think it fits yours? You have a very wide range, Seto." Atem said.

"Oh... True.. I also have to sing...I'll write the fucking song tomorrow." Seto mumbled.

He quickly transcribed the music onto some staff paper and left.

Seto went back home and changed his pants. He put on some black leather pants and slightly messed up his hair. It looked really sexy. He got some blue lowlights that were temporary. He wanted to look great for Joey. He and Joey were gonna go to the club with Mokuba, Bakura, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Duke.

Joey came back from work an hour early to get ready. He stopped by Serenity's friend's salon and got some red lowlights as well. They were also temporary.

He went into the mansion and got dressed right away. Joey put on some black skinny jeans, a red and black button up shirt that was a little form fitting and some tennis shoes. He wore a black bracelet with some D-rings and chains.

Bakura and Mokuba also dressed up for the occasion. Bakura actually went all out. Instead of wearing his sweater-vests and button up shirts with blue jeans or an overshirt, he wore a black PVC tank top with a black longsleeve mesh shirt underneath it, black eyeliner with a little bit of smokey eyeshadow and black lipstick. He also wore some black PVC pants with D-rings, chains, and lime green bondage straps decorated with rivets and spikes. He also wore high boots (almost like the boots that Seto wears.)

Mokuba dressed like himself... He wasn't much of a club person, but he did it to please Bakura.

Seto saw Joey.

"DAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!" He called out.

"Let's go, guys! I wanna dance!" Joey shouted.

"Wait! I need to figure out what to do with my hair!" Bakura whined.

"Your hair is fine, babe." Mokuba said.

"Ok Mokie, if you say so. Your opinion is the only one that counts." Bakura said cheerfully.

"He's whipped." Joey whispered in Seto's ear.

Seto nodded.

"Mokuba wears the pants in the relationship for sure." He giggled.

"How do I look?" Bakura asked Mokuba.

"You look hot! That mesh looks good on you for sure!" Mokuba said.

"Damn, Bakura! I never thought I'd ever see you dressed all goth." Joey said.

Bakura simply smiled.

"I'm driving my Rolls Royce" Mokuba said.

"The one you got from Dubai?!" Seto gasped.

"Yup! The one covered in Swarovski Crystals." Mokuba said matter of factly.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Seto asked.

"Not when you're VIP status like me." Mokuba winked.

"Let's get in this Rolls Royce!" Joey shouted with excitement.

The driver drove Mokuba's Rolls Royce to the door with loud rap music on. His Rolls Royce was very nice. It had genuine leather seats with fur trim. His initials were embroidered on the headrests of each seat, luxurious rims, his license plate read "P.I.M.P" He also had the Kaiba Corp logo in front and a platinum and diamond chain with the MMG logo that Rick Ross apparently gave him as a birthday present swinging underneath his rearview mirror.

"Mokuba, we're gonna get shot." Seto said.

"Nope, our bodyguards are riding behind us and in front of us. We're as safe as the president." Mokuba said.

They arrived at the club. Bakura was making sure that Mokuba wasn't staring at womens' breasts or butts.

Joey noticed.

"Chill, man. Have some fun..." Joey said to him. It was a little hard to hear with the loud music in the background.

"Ok." Bakura said.

The DJ started to play "Touch Me" by Kazaky and Seto started to dance.

Mokuba turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh Lord..." Mokuba mumbled.

Yugi, Tea, Serenity and Tristan showed up.

"Hey guys!" Yugi shouted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Mokuba and Bakura greeted back.

The posse sat down with Bakura and Mokuba and watched Seto and Joey dance.

"I know that Seto is gay, but he doesn't have to be such a flamer..." Mokuba said.

Seto was swinging those hips and waving his arms in the air. Joey was also moving his hips, but not like Seto.

Seto started to dance like the guys from Kazaky in the video.

"Don't worry, honey... Seto is a good dancer. Joey is better, though." Bakura said.

Mokuba turned beet red. Seeing Seto dance the way he was dancing scarred him for life. The image of Seto moving his hips burned on his mind.

"Lord, give me strength!" Mokuba said.

Tristan started to laugh.

"Those hips don't lie!" Duke said as he came up to the posse.

Mokuba flushed.

"Go, Kaiba!" Duke shouted.

Mai and Malik came together. They suddenly appeared.

"Bakura..." Malik said softly.

"Ma-Malik?" Bakura replied.

"Mokuba... Long time no see..." Mai said.

"Y-yeah. What up, Mai?" Mokuba replied.

Mai and Mokuba stepped aside to go catch up while Bakura and Malik went for a drink.

"How's life treated you?" Malik asked.

"It's been great. I got serious about music and I'm going to Eurovision for the United Kingdom. I am also in a relationship. How about you?" Bakura said.

Malik gave him a sad smile.

"I'm happy for you Bakura. As for myself, I'm on my way to becoming an actor in Egypt. So, Life's good." Malik said.

"That's great, Malik!" Bakura smiled at him.

"I... I came to apologize..." Malik said.

"Apologize?" Bakura repeated.

"Yes... I know that we ended on the wrong foot, but I want you back in my life, Bakura." Malik said.

Bakura was shocked.

"Malik..." He said.

"Bakura, I was hoping that you would take me back, but I see that you're with someone else." Malik said.

"I'm sorry, Malik. I can't take you back. Our relationship just couldn't be. Yes, I loved you very much. I've loved you for a long time. But now that love turned into tender affection. I love Mokuba Kaiba. I actually want to marry him." Bakura said.

"Mokuba Kaiba? The most eligible bachelor in Japan? Is it for the money or the last name?" Malik asked.

"No, Malik." Bakura said.

"I love Mokuba for the person he is. Mokuba has been my best friend for a few years. There is something about him. He is kind, warm, loving, tender, and..."

Bakura paused for a second and shed a tear.

"I don't care for Mokuba's money or his last name. Even in he had no money, no power, or if his last name weren't Kaiba, I'd still love him just the same. Mokuba is the man that God sent me. Mokuba is my soulmate. He takes care of me-not in a financial way because I reject it- but in a moral way. I love Mokuba so much that words can't describe the love that I have for him. I have loved him for many years. I was patient enough to wait for him to turn 18 before trying to woo him. He beat me, though... On his 18th birthday he asked me to be his boyfriend after I had asked Seto for his permission to date Mokuba. I love Mokuba so much that I waited my whole life to give myself to someone. Something in my heart told me that he's the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I lost my virginity to him recently." Bakura said.

Malik's eyes popped wide open.

"You weren't willing to give yourself to me when we were together, but you gave yourself to him?!" He said sternly.

"Malik, you weren't willing to wait for me. You couldn't see a future with me. When you said that to me, my heart shattered. And then when you tried to-" Bakura started to cry

"Bakura..." Malik said.

"I forgive you. I forgive you with all my heart. I love you as a friend. I want us to still be friends, but that's it." Bakura cried.

Malik cried.

"You see this ring, Malik?" Bakura asked while showing Malik his promise ring.

Malik nodded.

"Mokuba promised me that he will marry me. He promised to have a future with me. Please respect me and my future husband." Bakura said.

Malik couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to kiss Bakura. He kissed Bakura briefly, but with passion. Bakura couldn't control him. He broke off the kiss and ran.

He went to look for Mokuba. He saw that Mokuba and Mai were talking. He noticed Mai leaning towards him.


	16. Remember?

A/N: Let's rewind a little. So, Malik tried to get Bakura back... Here's what was happening when Malik and Bakura were having their conversation.

Mai and Mokuba were talking outside of the club. Mokuba used to be head over heels in love with Mai before he realized that he loved Bakura as well. The problem... Mokuba and Mai had a slight age difference.

"Mai... It's been a long time." Mokuba said.

"It has... Mai said.

"So, how's life been?" Mokuba asked Mai.

"It's been great. Just been busy with my magazine company. We are actually doing a photoshoot for Seto. We want to do one with you as well." Mai said.

Yes, people. Mai Valentine runs a huge international fashion/life magazine company! (The magazine is like a mashup of Elle and Cosmopolitan) That job is perfect for her!

"I'm game. And yes, I've read the magazine. I know Seto reads it religiously. Don't tell anyone. It's a very good magazine. I like the just for men sections. Seto... reads both sections." Mokuba said.

Mai giggled.

"So, you're 19 now..." Mai said.

"Yes... I am." Mokuba said.

"Are you in college?" She asked.

"I start next semester. I took two years off to let my brain rest from school and I also did a few things for Kaiba Corp, and on top of that, I'm also dedicating time to my passion: Music production, rap and metal music, and film." Mokuba said.

"You've always been a great actor. And I've seen your Facebook posts where you take selfies with Rick Ross, the MMG crew, and Floyd Mayweather." Mai said.

"Yup. I didn't ask to be rich and famous, but I think it suits me. YOLO." Mokuba grinned.

"We used to have so much fun." Mai giggled.

"I know, right?" Mokuba agreed.

"Seto did not approve of our relationship when we were together because you were older than me. I was only 17, though... Come on!" Mokuba said.

"So, Mokuba..." Mai said as she got closer and closer to him.

She was about to kiss Mokuba.

Bakura walked in on that and felt a sharp pain through his heart.

Mokuba gently moved away.

"Mai... I'm sorry. But, I'm in a committed relationship." Mokuba said.

Bakura hid so he could eavesdrop.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She said.

"Well... You're not gonna believe this. I'm with a guy." Mokuba said with a grin.

"You're gay?" Mai asked.

"No. I'm not gay. I'm still straight as an arrow, but, I fell in love with my best friend, who happened to be a guy. It's something I can't explain." Mokuba said.

"Your best friend?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Bakura has been my best friend for a few years. Not only did we hang out like normal guys do, but, he's always been there for me. He was always by my side in good times and bad times. Later on I figured out that he's my soulmate. I was a bit baffled because I always had a new girlfriend every so often. I love women. And their assets if you know what I mean, but Bakura... There's just something about him. He brought so much joy to my life."

Bakura smiled, blushed, and teared up while hearing Mokuba speak about him the way he did.

"Mai, I love Bakura. I love him so much, that I promised him that I'll marry him because I see a future with him. You know how I've always said that I want to be the eternal bachelor with 5 women on my bed every night? Well, Bakura changed that. For as much as I love women, I would trade all the women in the world for him. Bakura means the world to me. I want to be his husband in the future. I still love you, Mai, but not the same way. I'll be happy to be your friend." Mokuba said.

"Ok, Mokuba. If that's how you feel, I'm happy for you. But, if things don't work out with Bakura, call me." She said and winked.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Mokuba.

"Darling, I've been looking all over for you." Bakura said sweetly and leaned on Mokuba as he threw a dirty look at Mai.

His look was screaming "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, BITCH!"

"Well, It was nice seeing you, Mokuba!" She said. She winked and blew a kiss. She walked away.

Bakura grew enfuriated.

"Babe, I can explain." Mokuba said.

"It's ok, honey. You don't have to. I heard what you said. it's ok, love." Bakura said and kissed his boyfriend. They went back in the club.

Seto and Joey were drinking a lot and dancing. Joey had a high tolerance for alcohol, but Seto on the other hand...

Seto was grinding up on Joey while a rap song was playing.

Yugi and his friends found it a bit entertaining.

"Go Kaiba!" Duke shouted again

Seto heard it and winked at Duke.

"As long as he doesn't start twerking, we're good." Yugi said.

Everybody laughed.

"I never thought I'd live to see Kaiba like that. He's usually a quiet guy, but here... he's noisy and uh... fruity for lack of a better word." Tristan said.

Seto was still drinking and he was taking so many selfies with Joey and people at the club.

"Seto Kaiba taking selfies? Is this really happening?" Mai asked.

Seto and Joey walked up to the sofas where Yugi and his friends were. Duke high fived Seto. Seto drank some more. He was very chatty.

He had an arm around Joey and Duke and talked non-stop.

"... And then I like, played the piano and Mokuba freaked the fuck out because I like, played it so well and it like, sounded dark and shit. Oh, and did you guys watch that new movie? What was it called?"

"Which movie, Seto?" Joey asked.

"Shit, babe.. I don't know... but for some weird reason, Tristan reminded me of the guy in that one movie. You know what... We should all take selfies!" Seto said. Seto took more selfies with everyone. But most of the selfies were with Joey, Yugi, and Duke. Seto was pretty drunk...

Sexy Back started playing.

"I'm gonna go dance, now. This is my jam!" Seto said. He was trying to pull Joey to the dance floor.

"I'm good, Seto. Go dance with Duke! I'm not the jealous type. Have fun, ok?" Joey said.

Duke pulled Seto to the dance floor and they started to dance.

"Oww!" Seto yelled in a high pitched voice.

"I'm bringing sexy back..."

Seto and Duke were both dancing to Sexy Back. They both looked great dancing together. Even Joey found it entertaining.

"Your boyfriend is a bag full of suprises, Joey!" Tristan said.

"I know. I didn't know that he could dance like that!" Joey giggled.

Yugi giggled at Duke and Seto. They danced it so well.

"Duke is like, his new BFF." Joey said.

"Aren't you jealous, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"No. I know that Seto loves me and he would never cheat on me. And Duke respects that I'm Seto's boyfriend. I'm cool with it." Joey said.

"Now it's time for a slow dance!" The DJ called out.

Duke was drunk, so he pulled Yugi in for the slow dance. Yugi tried to escape, but the gang thought it would be funny to see Duke and Yugi slow dance.

Seto grabbed Joey.

"You're dancing this one with me, Joey!" He crooned. Seto seemed a little less drunk now.

The DJ played "in The Moonlight" by Bad Luck.

Seto held Joey closely.

Mokuba and Bakura also joined in the slow dance. So did Tristan and Serenity.

"Aww... How cute!" Mai said to Tea.

"Yeah. Especially Yugi and Duke. Yugi looks like he's desperately trying to get away from him!" Tea said. They both laughed.

"Bakura is pretty feisty!" Mai said.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"I was talking to Mokuba and he got in the way. He threw dirty looks at me. " She said.

The song was over, so they were walking back to the table.

Mai was mocking Bakura's British accent.

"And then he said... 'Darling, I've been looking all over for you!'" She mocked.

Bakura heard that and stepped up to her.

"I'm a gentleman, so I won't hit a woman, but one thing's for sure... YOU DO NOT STEP ON THE QUEEN'S TONGUE! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOUR RUBBISH IMITATION! GOT IT?!" Bakura yelled at her.

Mai tried so hard not to laugh.

"Good. Now enjoy your evening" Bakura said.

Mokuba mouthed out "Sorry" to Mai as he was taking Bakura to the bar.

Tea and Mai laughed.

"I can't believe that offended him!" Tea laughed.

"He's a little drunk." Duke said.

Mokuba and Bakura were on a sofa making out.

Seto and Joey thought they would follow suit.

Mai and Malik were dancing and went home together. Yup, they were going to do it...

The next morning, Seto woke up at 10 am with a bad headache and some nausea.

"Oh looooooooord!" Seto cried.

Joey brought him some pineapple juice for his hangover.

"Have fun last night?" He asked with a grin.

Seto ran to the bathroom to throw up before he was able to drink the juice Joey brought him.

"Bakura is hungover too!" Joey announced.

Seto rinsed his mouth and went back to bed.

"Did I embarrass you last night, Puppy?" He asked Joey.

Joey hopped back in the bed and Seto hugged him.

"Not really... But the fun part is, you twerked at the club before we left and Duke got a video of it." Joey giggled.

"Oh jeez! I didn't know that." Seto said while rolling his eyes.

"Did Mokuba see it?" Seto asked.

"Yup. Poor thing! He ran off." Joey said while giggling.

"I'm sorry if I twerked last night and embarrassed you, Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba facepalmed himself.

"You didn't need to remind me of it, Seto! Last time I'm going to a club with you!" Mokua shouted.

Poor Bakura was throwing up as well.

"I'm sorry if I embarrased you last night as well, Mokie." Bakura cried.

"It's ok, babe." Mokuba said and hugged Bakura.

Seto and Joey were looking at the selfies that Seto uploaded on Facebook. They had many likes and comments.

"I'm glad you put them on your personal profile and not on your page. But they are on your instagram." Joey said.

Seto immediately texted Duke.

"Dukey, I hope you didn't upload said twerk video. I just found out about it!"

"Don't worry." Duke replied and sent him the video.

They watched it

"Oh god! And it had to be to Blurred Lines! That's my favorite song, Joey!" Seto said.

He started to cry.

"It's ok, babe. You were the life of the party yesterday. And you gained a new BFF. Plus, you were really hot yesterday!" Joey said.

Mokuba didn't speak to Bakura all day. He was a little mad at him for yesterday's occurrences. Bakura was very sad.

They got in a little argument in the morning. Bakura really didn't like that Mokuba and Mai were still friends. He knew that Mai was a very attractive woman and that Mokuba was head over heels in love with her. He was scared that Mokuba would leave him for Mai someday. Bakura was jealous.

Joey noticed Bakura was alone in the kitchen and was very sad.

"Hey Bakura, why that face?" Joey asked.

"Mokuba and I got in a little argument this morning and he hasn't spoken to me at all after that." Bakura said sadly.

He told Joey everything about what happened in the club.

"Damn, Bakura! But don't worry, he'll get over it!" Joey said optimistically.

"I'm leaving in two weeks to the UK and I don't want to leave in bad terms..." Bakura said.

"I'm sure that everything will be ok. Plus, I'm here for ya!" Joey said.

"Thank you, Joey!" Bakura said.

They hugged.

Seto was in the music room playing the piano and singing the song that he and Atem were going to sing together at the recital.

"There." He said.

He texted Atem.

"The deed is done. Do you want to practice tomorrow?" Seto texted.

After he sent the text, he received another text.

"Remember mich, Mein Schatz?" the text read.

Seto's eyes grew.


	17. The Question (1)

A/N: I really hope you're liking the story. Last chapter was a bit weird, I'll admit... When did we ever imagine the great Seto Kaiba dancing, being a selfie king, twerking, being social and being bffs with Duke? Lol. I was just trying to add a little bit of humor to this fic, but I have a strange sense of humor. Lol.

Anyway... Here goes... Oh, and just to warn you, this is a lemon chapter! ;)

Seto was shocked to get the text that he received. It was from the person he least expected.

"Siegfried!" Seto shouted. He hoped that no one heard him.

"Fuck" he thought. He decided not to text him back.

Joey walked in. As soon as Seto heard the door open, he hid his phone.

Joey kissed Seto. Seto returned the kiss passionately.

"So, what is my boyfriend up to? " Joey asked.

"Just preparing for my recital. And how about you? " Seto said.

"I'm just trying to get my boyfriend's attention. " Joey said.

Seto smirked.

"Oh... Is that so? " Seto said in a sexy tone.

"Haha " Joey laughed and mimicked the Kaiba smirk.

"Not bad. I like how you were almost on point with the Kaiba smirk. Looks pretty good on the future Mr. Kaiba! " Seto continued

"Future what?! " Joey asked.

"Did you just imply that we-? " Joey continued until he was interrupted by Seto with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm" Seto moaned.

They started to make out passionately until Seto started to take Joey's clothes off.

"Seto, I still need you to ans -" Joey protested.

"Shhhhh " Seto said as he put on a sexy smirk and continued to undress Joey. Joey couldn't take it anymore and ripped Seto's clothes off. Joey was thankful that Seto was undressing him because his erection was starting to hurt.

The two men were completely undressed. Seto put on a condom immediately.

Hehe got really close to Joey's ear.

"Are you ready, Pup? " he asked in a very sexy tone.

"Just fuck me already!" Joey said.

Seto smirked and entered Joey. They both started to move.

Joey and Seto were panting in sync with eachother.

Seto started to rub Joey's nipple with his finger and he nibbled on Joey's earlobe. Joey loved every second of it.

Seto was going pretty fast.

"Come on, Seto! You don't have to be so gentle! Go at me like an animal!" Joey shouted.

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Pup. I'll give you animalistic sex" Seto said.

Seto went even faster and harder. He was scratching Joey and Joey was clawing his back. They were both screaming. It was loud enough for Bakura and Mokuba to hear. Mokuba turned his music all the way up and Bakura ran to the music room, put on some headphones and played the piano as loud as he could.

"Good Heavens!" Bakura mumbled.

Seto was inside Joey, but Joey was on top of Seto and was bouncing on him hard and fast. They were still screaming.

Seto and Joey finished at the same time. Seto had some of Joey's seed on his face.

Joey giggled.

"Oops!" He said.

"I'm lucky I didn't get some on my eye..." Seto said.

"Wanna go to the jacuzzi, Pup?" Seto asked.

"Sure!" Joey said. Seto wiped the cum off of his face.

Seto called his staff and ordered that the

They set up his jacuzzi with hot water, bubbles, champagne, glasses, candles, red rose petals and chocolate covered strawberries.

They got in the jacuzzi and one of Seto's staff went to go pour in a barrel of rose petals on them. They were completely covered in rose petals.

"Can you guys please turn on some music?" Seto asked with a smile.

"What kind, Mr. Kaiba?" The maid asked.

"What playlists would you recommend for me and my boyfriend, Mary?" Seto asked.

"Let's see, there's sexy soul, jazz, beautiful rock and metal ballads..." She said.

"Let's put them all in shuffle. " Seto said with a smile.

She left the couple alone.

"How do you feel, Pup? " Seto asked.

"I feel great! " Joey said while resting his head on Seto's chest.

"Joey, I like that you're spending time here and staying the night whenever you can. So, I want to ask you... " Seto said as he grabbed the champagne.

Joey looked at Seto and then his eyes followed the champagne.

"Will you move in with me? " Seto asked.

Joey was a little shocked, but he felt like he was ready to take that step.

"Yes, Seto. I'll move in with you! " Joey said.

Seto was so happy. He opened the champagne and poured it in two glasses. He handed a glass to Joey and he took a glass for himself.

They toasted, drank the champagne and kissed.

After their bath, they put on their robes and went straight to their room.

"I'm so happy that you decided to move in with me, Joey! I hope that this is a good start to our future! " Seto said enthusiastically.

They got in the bed and Seto fell asleep right away. As soon as Joey confirmed that Seto was fast asleep, he got out of the bed.

He walked down the halls of the mansion and knocked on a door.

Mokuba answered right away.

"Oh. I'm glad I didn't catch you in the middle of something! " Joey said.

"Haha. No worries, Joey. Bakura is fast asleep. So, were you able to do it? " Mokuba asked.

"Absolutely! I did it! How about you and Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Done! " Mokuba said.

Joey winked at Mokuba and smiled.

"Good night, Moke! " Joey said.

"Good night, Joey! " Mokuba said with a smirk.

Joey left and Mokuba closed the door.

"Who was it, honey? " Bakura asked (He was sleep talking. )

"It was Joey, babe. " Mokuba replied.

"Good. " Bakura mumbled and went back to sleep.

Joey walked down the hallway with a huge smirk on his face.

A/N: Oh shit! What could this mean?


	18. Happy Birthday Seto!

A/N: I think this chapter will have two parts! Today is Seto's Birthday, so that's what the chapter will be about! :) Happy Birthday to our beloved Seto! 3

Seto woke up and found that he was blindfolded. He also felt that he was moving in a way.

"Am I being kidnapped? " He thought.

He wasn't gagged or anything, so he thought he'd ask to find out what's going on.

"Hello? Why am I blindfolded and in a moving vehicle? " He asked.

Mokuba tried not to giggle. Joey was asleep and Bakura was reading a book.

Bakura was about to speak until Joey and Mokuba quickly covered his mouth.

Roland and Amelia were asleep, luckily.

Seto went back to sleep. He was too tired, his body automatically prompted him to sleep.

A few hours later, the plane landed. Joey picked Seto up bridal style. He was still blindfolded and asleep.

They got off the plane,..

They got in a limo and were driving to their destination. Seto woke up and found that he was not blindfolded. He saw that he was in a moving car and then saw palm trees.

He groaned.

"Happy Birthday, Seto! " Everyone shouted cheerfully.

Joey kissed his boyfriend in the cheek.

"Thanks, guys. But can someone explain this to me? Where are we? And? Joey... You look like a prince!" Seto said.

Joey was dressed like some of the locals.

"We're on a family vacation in Dubai. " Mokuba said.

"It was a surprise for your birthday. " Bakura chimed in.

"Thanks, guys! " Seto said.

He then turned to his prince.

"Joey. You look very handsome. It's suits you. " Seto said with a smile.

He was about to kiss Joey until he felt Mokuba and Roland pull him away.

"What's going on? " Seto asked.

"Seto... We can't kiss or hold hands in public. We could go to jail. I booked us a room with two separate beds, but we can join them together or sleep on one bed. Being gay and open about it is against the law here. " Joey said.

Seto looked very sad.

"We're only gonna be in Dubai for three days, babe. " Joey said.

"And then we're going to Europe! " Mokuba said.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate the birthday surprise. That was sweet of all of you. " Seto said.

They've arrived at their hotel room. Theygot their room keys. Roland and Amelia were going to stay in separate rooms for one night.

Seto and Joey went into their room.

Seto frowned at the two twin beds in front of him.

"Honey, we could do anything in our room. We could kiss, hold hands, make love and put our beds together. No one is gonna knock on our door to make sure we're not doing anything. " Joey said.

"I wonder how the gay community can live here... Especially gay couples. " Seto said.

"Honey... It's your birthday. Please smile, love. " Joey said.

"It just makes me sad that I can't hold hands with you or kiss you. I'm glad we can do it in our room, but whenever we go out, I like to hold your hand. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I do. " Seto said.

"Why don't we take a shower together and get dressed up for dinner. Plus, I'll take you to an underground gay club tonight. " Joey said.

Seto looked a little confused.

Joey winked.

"There's an underground gay scene. We'll be good. " Joey said.

Seto smiled.

"Just don't twerk like you did last time. But Duke wasn't invited, so that shouldn't happen. " Joey grinned.

"Ok, Joey. " Seto said.

There was a short pause.

"Baby, did it bother you when I danced with Duke? If it did, I'll stay away from him. " Seto said.

"No. It's didn't bother me. I know you'll never look at Duke the way that you look at me. And I know that Duke wouldn't try to steal you from me. He and I are good friends. It's makes me happy that you're becoming friends with my friends. " Joey said.

Seto hugged Joey.

They both went to shower together.

Mokuba and Bakura were also in their room.

Bakura gave Mokuba a quick kiss.

"You seem to be in a sweet mood, Bakura..." Mokuba said.

"Well, we're behind closed doors, so we can't get arrested." Bakura said.

"I know what you want. Put our beds together" Mokuba said.

Bakura grinned and took off his shirt. He then put the beds together with Mokuba's help.

Mokuba gave him the Kaiba smirk. They proceeded to do what they were going to do.

-Back to Seto and Joey-

Seto and Joey got out of the shower and they had towels wrapped over their hips.

"That was a great session! Thank you, Joey! I don't know if I'll be able to sit." Seto said.

Joey grinned.

"We could do it again. You look so sexy with that towel on your hips. But if you want, you can top this time since it seems I hurt you a little." Joey said.

"It's ok, babe. I want more. Go ahead and top. " Seto said.

They were about to continue until they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it. You go get dressed." Joey said.

Seto rushed to the closet to dress up.

Joey answered.

"Joey! Are you and Seto getting dressed?" Roland asked as quietly as he could.

"Yes sir!" He said.

"Tell Seto to dress nice. And no tight clothing." Roland said.

"I'll dress him up like a sheikh, so he'll blend in." Joey said cheerfully.

"Good. I know Mokuba will too. Bakura said that he was just going to wear a suit and tie. So, if he doesn't want to dress like the locals, a suit and tie is fine. Oh, and tell him Floyd Mayweather is joining us." Roland said.

"Allahu Akbar! Really?" Joey said.

"No. But tell Seto. He's gonna go nuts." Roland sneered.

Joey giggled.

"Ok. I'll tell him." Joey said with a grin.

"We'll meet you guys at the restaurant." Roland said

They left and Joey went to go make sure that Seto wasn't dressed in tight clothes.

"Hey Kitty, you know that Floyd Mayweather is going to join us, right?" Joey said.

"NO FUCKING WAY! THE FLOYD MAYWEATHER?" Seto gasped in excitement

"Yup." Joey said.

"Did Mokuba invite him? Did you know that he and Mokuba are good friends?" Seto asked.

"Yup. So ya better dress nice." Joey said.

"Ok. I already am dressed nice. I dressed up like you this morning." Seto said matter of factly.

Joey turned around.

"Babe! You look better than Omar Borkan!" Joey said.

"Who's he?" Seto asked with a kitten jealousy in his voice.

"He's a famous guy from Dubai who became famous after being deported from Saudi Arabia for being too handsome. Be he's known as the most handsome man in the world. " Joey said.

"Oh.. " Seto said.

Joey and Seto were both dressed like the locals. They were wearing a long golden tunic, a long white cloth over their heads and a black ring over the cloth.

They left the room and walked to the restaurant. When they arrived, Mokuba (who was also dressed like a local) , Bakura, Roland and Amelia were waiting at a table. Mokuba was drinking a shot of Tequila.

"It's about time! " Mokuba said.

"Nyeh... We were busy. " Joey said.

"Uh huh... " Mokuba said as he lowered his shades and raised his right eyebrow.

The food was being served.

"Seto... Should we tell them? " Joey said as he looked at his boyfriend.

Seto nodded.

"What are you going to tell us? " Amelia asked with a smile on her face.


	19. The Question (2)

A/N: This is part two. It's still Seto's birthday here in the USA. So, I am gonna try my best to get this chapter done before midnight. Oh, and did I mention that they're having dinner at the Burj Al Khalifa?

"So, we are gonna tell them, right? " Joey asked.

All eyes were on Seto and Joey.

"Yes, Puppy. But... Where's Floyd Mayweather?" Seto asked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"We fooled you, Nii-sama! " Mokuba said hysterically.

"I'll text him, though. Just to tell him about it. " Mokuba continued.

Seto was a little disappointed that one of his favorite boxers wasn't present when his family told him that he'd be there. He'd been pranked.

"Ok, so, what we were going to tell you is that... Seto is expecting my child. " Joey said.

Mokuba and Roland choked on their drinks. Bakura and Amelia looked confused.

"What? " they asked.

Seto and Joey burst into laughter.

"Were kidding! That's impossible! " Joey said.

"But, the truth is, yesterday I asked Joey to move in with me. " Seto said.

"And I accepted. " Joey said.

"Congratulations, guys! " Amelia said.

"That's great, Joey! " Bakura shouted happily.

"That's awesome, Joey! But make sure you tape Seto's mouth shut when you two do it because he's loud as fuck. " Mokuba cackled.

"I'm glad to hear that you're moving into the mansion, Joey. " Roland said.

"I'm over the moon." Seto said as he almost leaned into Joey and held his hand.

Mokuba cleared his throat.

"Sorry, hon. But we're in Dubai and that's illegal. " Joey said.

"Oh. Right... " Seto said.

They started to eat and suddenly a cake arrived.

"This cake looks so yummy. And beautiful! " Seto said.

"I almost don't want to eat it. " he continued.

It's was a very beautifullly decorated cake. It's was white with 24k gold dust (yes, it's edible! ) sprinkled on it. It's was decorated with lots of fancy patterns. On the side, it's had a Blue Eyes White Dragon with sapphire eyes (the eyes were of real sapphires. ) This cake also had diamonds. It's must've been a million dollar cake.

"Wow Nii-sama! You're about to eat a beautiful cake! " Mokuba said.

"I know. I don't think I could eat it or even try to decorate cakes like that! " Seto said.

"Your cakes are delicious and you do a great job at decorating them." Bakura said cheerfully.

"It's one of my weird hobbies. " Seto said.

Seto took out his phone and photographed his cake all over.

Roland busted out some candles and lit them up. They sang Happy Birthday to Seto.

"Ok, Seto... Make a wish! " Joey said.

"Ok." Seto said.

He wished for a future with Joey and a happy life for his family. (Mokuba, Bakura, Roland, Amelia, Joey and Joey's family. ) He also wished to marry Joey and raise children with him in the future. He prayed silently before blowing his candles.

He blew them.

Everyone clapped. Mokuba was putting everything on his Snapchat account. Bakura was recording a video of everything on his phone.

Joey sliced up the cake. He gave everyone a slice, and grabbed a specific slice for Seto.

"Let's eat cake! " Joey said cheerfully.

Seto started to eat his slice until his fork took out a piece of wax paper.

He frowned. It's looked like it was folded.

He opened it and a ring rolled out. Joey, Amelia, Bakura, Mokuba and Roland were watching.

Joey picked up the ring. He made sure no one was looking.

Seto started to cry as he read the note to himself.

"Seto, we've had our ups and downs. We've een through quite a bit in our relationship.

I'll be honest with you... When I first realized that I loved you, I tried so hard to avoid you. I was afraid of loving you for many reasons. But that was my mistake. I'm happy that I overcame that fear and decided to be with you. That was the best decision I've ever made.

We've been together for nearly four years off and on. I'm tired of being off and on. I want to stay with you forever.

Every day I've looked forward to hearing your voice, seeing your face, listening to your songs, even reading your letters during the time that we were apart. Just seeing you or hearing you always brought a smile to my face and gave me the courage and desire to fight hard for my life. When I had cancer, the thought of being with you was what gave me the strength to fight. And I did it. My love for you, and your love for me is what saved me.

I love you Seto.

Love, Joey. "

The tears kept strolling down Seto's face.

Seto looked up at Joey who was also crying. Thankfully no one was at the restaurant. Or at least it felt that way. They rented a private banquet room.

Joey took out his guitar and started to sing. He sang the same song that he dedicated to Seto when he returned. He added one more verse...

"I pray from now on I'll wake up next to you,

I pray those eyes are the first eyes that I'll see...

I see our future's bright

As bright as the light that strikes your eyes"

After that, he stopped singing and got down on one knee.

"S-seto... Will you marry me? " Joey asked in a very soft voice.

Seto gasped. He was speechless.

Seto cried more. Roland, Amelia, Bakura and even Mokuba were crying too.

"Joseph Ryan Wheeler Ahmed. I accept your proposal with all my heart. I, Seto Yuki Kaiba will be honored to be your husband. " Seto replied. He almost lost his voice.

They hugged eachother and then their guests hugged them to congratulate them.

Joey placed the ring on Seto. Mokuba kept putting those moments in his social media.

They left the restaurant and went back to the hotel.

Seto and Joey snuggled all night long.

"It feels great to be your fiance, Joey. I can't wait to be your husband! " Seto said.

"Same. I think I'm ready to marry you. But I also want us to have a big wedding because you deserve a big beautiful wedding. " Joey said.

Seto kept staring at his ring.

"Wow! I'm so shocked! I still can't believe that this ring is on my finger! " Seto said.

"Well ya better believe it! " Joey said.

They kissed.

Seto was looking up at Joey. Seto's eyes were always beautiful, but this time, they were more beautiful than ever. So was Seto's smile.

They kept staring at each other all night long.

"I can get used to this! " Seto said.

"So, Seto Kaiba Wheeler Ahmed, are you ready to sleep in my arms? " Joey asked. "Of course, Joseph Wheeler Kaiba. " Seto replied.

They giggled.


	20. A Family

A/N: I hope you guys loved the previous chapter. I also hope I didn't rush Seto and Joey's engagement. I just thought that Seto deserved an amazing birthday present. ^^ What better present than being engaged to his Puppy? IM currently brainstorming ideas as to how they're going to announce their engagement to their friends, what they will do, and how their wedding should be. ^^ Any ideas? :D lol. I also want to make this story a little more comedic, but it'll still have some angsty moments. I also wish I had Seto's birthday cake. I can picture it in my head! I wish I were rich. Lol.

Anyway... On with the fic.

Seto and Joey woke up in eachother's arms. Seto had the best sleep ever. He finally felt like everything was falling to place.

Joey woke up happy.

"Good morning Joey. " Seto said sweetly as he planted a kiss on Joey's lips.

"Good morning, Seto. " Joey said.

They ordered breakfast to be brought to their room.

"Seto, there was one more surprise for you. Grab the envelope with your name on it and open it. " Joey said.

Seto did as he was told.

He opened the envelope and found a wedding invitation.

"Roland Jacob Smith and Amelia Rose Kenzington request the honor of your presence at their wedding on October 26th at 3 of clock PM. " Seto read to himself.

"October 26th?" Seto asked. He was shocked.

Joey nodded.

"But that's today! " Seto shrieked.

"Yup. So when we're done with breakfast, we're getting ready for the wedding. You got one more gift. One you've wanted for a long time: A family. " Joey said.

Seto was overwhelmed with joy.

"We better help them get ready. " Seto said.

"Yup. " Joey said.

The couple got their breakfast and ate it. Afterwards, they got dressed up for Roland and Amelia's wedding.

Seto and Joey wore a black suit, a white button shirt, a purple vest and a purple tie.

Roland came into Seto and Joey's room.

He was nervous.

"Roland! " they said cheerfully.

"I'm so nervous. What if I don't look good enough for her? " He said.

Joey calmed Roland down.

"No cold feet, ok? " Joey said.

"Oh no! Never! " Roland replied.

"Just breathe, Roland. This is the day you've been waiting for. " Seto said.

"Seto, may I please speak with you? " Roland said.

"I'll go see if Amelia or Mokuba and Bakura need help. " Joey said and left.

Seto and Roland were in the room by themselves.

"Seto... You've grown up into a refined young man. Look at you! " Roland said.

Seto blushed a little.

"You had to deal with your parents' death at an early age, and then on top of that, you had to deal with Gozaburo. You had to grow up fast and become a man at a young age. You also indirectly became a father at a young age to Mokuba. You took great care of Mokuba, handled Kaiba Corporation well, and now you're in pursuit of your dreams, and engaged to a man that I believe is the best man for you. I hope some day you will have a family of your own. You'll be a great husband to Joey and a great father to your children. I'm so proud of you, Seto. Though I did not formally adopted you and Mokuba, in my heart, the both of you are my sons. I hope you feel the same way. Now, with all this being said... I wanted to ask you... Will you be my best man? " Roland said.

Tears were streaming from Seto's eyes.

"Roland, I will be honored to be your best man. But may I set a condition to your request? " Seto said.

"Go ahead... " Roland said.

"May Mokuba and I please call you Dad and Amelia Mom? " Seto said. His voice was cracking.

Roland cried.

"Yes, son. You can call me 'Dad'" Roland said.

Seto and Roland hugged eachother and cried together.

"I love you, dad. " Seto said.

"I love you too, son. " Roland said.

Joey, Bakura and Amelia were eavesdropping behind the door and were crying.

They ran back to Amelia's room to help her get ready.

"Joey and I will take you to get your hair and makeup done. " Bakura said.

"Plus, I speak Arabic, so I already set up the appointment, and if the hairdresser doesn't speak English, I can translate. " Joey said.

"Thank you, darlings. " She said.

"No problem. " Joey and Bakura said.

"Joey, you're going to be a groomsman. Bakura, I would love for you to be my man of honor. You've helped me out the most while planning for the wedding. That's why Roland did not include you as one of the groomsmen. I already called dibs on you. " Amelia said.

"Yes ma'am. I'd be honored. " Bakura replied with a smile.

"So, are you gonna wear a dress? " Joey joked.

Bakura threw a dirty look at Joey that looked like Yami Bakura's. Joey freaked out a little.

"Nyeh! " He screamed.

Bakura and Amelia laughed.

"Don't worry, Joey. Yami Bakura won't come out. " Bakura giggled.

"Good! " He said.

"Who won't come out? " Amelia asked.

"Uh... Nobody!" Bakura and Joey replied together.

They took Amelia to her room so she could get dressed.

Amelia's sister made in in time to help her with that. Joey and Bakura helped her tie the dress. It had a beautiful corset back with Swarovski crystals. Her veil was just as beautiful as the dress. It had lace and crystals as well.

Bakura and Joey helped her put on her veil.

"You're the most beautiful bride ever! " Bakura said.

"I agree. " Joey said.

"Thank you, my children " Amelia said.

Mokuba joined Roland and Seto. Mokuba still had issues tying a tie (he would usually call for sexy women to do it for him. ) so Seto ended up tying Mokuba's tie.

"Aww man... We couldn't get a hot chick to do it? " Mokuba whined.

"Nope. Plus, you're taken, remember? Bakura would get a little jealous. " Seto said.

"True. " Mokuba said.

"Plus, I'm sexy. So that fulfills one of the requirements for people with the privilege to tie Mokuba Alexander Kaiba's ties. " Seto said.

"You're not sexy! " Mokuba shouted.

"Hmmmmm... " Seto crooned and flipped his hair.

Roland laughed.

"We need to fix him, Dad. " Mokuba said.

"Your brother is perfectly fine, Mokuba. " Roland said.

Joey and Bakura came into Seto's room.

Bakura tied his hair back in a modest ponytail. He looked very attractive.

"How do I look? " He asked.

"You look hot Bakura. " Seto replied.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend! " Mokuba yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"The ceremony starts in an hour. Should we go now? " Seto asked.

"We should've left five minutes ago. " Roland said matter of factly.

The men left in a limo. They had some champagne and made a toast.

"Shit! Roland! We didn't have your bachelor party! " Joey said.

Roland giggled.

"Haha. It's OK, Joey. At my age, you don't need one. IM just ready to settle down. " Roland replied.

"Plus, he knows that if you and Seto were to organize the party, you would've had some twinks for male strippers. " Mokuba said.

Bakura tried so hard not to laugh as he didn't want to spit his champagne out.

"I would've brought him some hot female strippers, but he didn't want any strippers because he wanted to respect Amelia. " Mokuba said as he smirked.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad such party never happened. " Bakura said while looking at Mokuba with the Yami Bakura smirk.

They arrived at the ceremony site. It was on the top floor of the Burj Al Khalifa. Roland and Amelia had 150 guests. They wanted the wedding to be intimate, but also wanted to invite their business partners.

Roland was waiting patiently for Amelia. Joey and Bakura went in the limo to go pick her up.

"Still nervous, dad? " Seto asked.

"Absolutely. " Roland said.

"Those nerves will disappear when she walks down the aisle. " Mokuba said.

Roland started to greet the guests.

About 50 minutes later:

The officiant had arrived. Joey came back and told Roland, Seto and Mokuba that Amelia was coming.

"Places, everyone... " Mokuba told the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

Roland, Mokuba, and Joey were standing next to Roland as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle to begin the wedding.

"Please stand up. " The officiant said as he saw Amelia and Bakura waiting for the cue. Bakura walked Amelia down the aisle.

Roland couldn't take his eyes off of her. Seto, Mokuba, Bakura and Joey smiled.

Bakura escorted her to Roland.

"I wish you two the best. I know you'll grow old together. " Bakura said softly as he handed Amelia to Roland.

Seto and Joey couldn't take their eyes off of eachother. Seto, Bakura, Joey and Mokuba sat down. Joey and Seto were holding hands throughout the ceremony. At that moment, they didn't care if they would get arrested. Bakura was leaning on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba kept running his fingers through Bakura's hair. He was careful enough not to mess up his ponytail.

The ceremony went on as usual. When Roland and Amelia were exchanging vows, Seto and Joey's hands were tighter around eachother. They felt their hearts beat faster.

"That's gonna be us one day, Joey. We need to set the date for our wedding. " Seto whispered.

"We'll talk about that tonight. " Joey said.

Bakura's eyes were filled with tears. The vows were so beautiful to him. He imagined himself and Mokuba up there exchanging the vows.

"Don't worry, babe. One day, we'll be up there too. " Mokuba said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride! " The officiant said.

Roland and Amelia kissed.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Roland Smith! " The officiant said.

They walked out of the place where the ceremony was held and were greeted by their guests.

Amelia introduced her daughter from a previous marriage and her son in law to Seto, Mokuba, Bakura and Joey.

"How cool! We gained a mother today and now a sister and a brother in law! " Mokuba said.

Amelia's niece kept staring at Bakura. She decided to approach him.

"Hello, sir. You did a great job at walking my aunt down the aisle. Would you like to be my date for the reception? " She said.

"Why thank you, ma'am. As for your offer, I will kindly have to turn it down. I already have a date for the reception. But, thanks for the compliment and the invitation. You are most kind. " Bakura said.

She was a little upset and walked off.

Mokuba smirked.

"Thanks, hon. " Mokuba said.

"No need to thank me, Mokie. You're my boyfriend and I respect you. Plus, you know that I'm gay. I wouldn't have been able to take her invitation as I'm simply not attracted to women. " Bakura said.

They went to the reception hall and had dinner and danced the night away.

"Oh dear... I hope to God that Seto doesn't dance the way he did at the club. " Mokuba said as soon as he saw Seto approach the dance floor with Joey.

"Don't worry, babe. He's behaving. Shall we dance? " Bakura said.

"Let's go! " Mokuba said.

The guys couldn't get close to their boyfriends while dancing due to the laws. But that didn't stop them from dancing the night away.

The party was over and Roland and Amelia spent the night together.

"Why don't we have a movie double date in our room? " Joey suggested to Seto, Mokuba and Bakura.

"Sounds like fun! " Bakura said.

They spent their last night in Dubai watching movies and they fell asleep on the two beds that Seto and Joey joined together. They were so tired, they didn't realize it and passed out.

The next morning, they woke up. Seto noticed that he and Bakura spooned and Mokuba and Joey were cuddled up together while asleep.

"Aaaahhhh" they yelled.

"Shhhhhhh! " Joey said.

They stopped freaking out.

"You guys don't wanna go to jail, right? " Joey asked quietly.

"No." they nodded.

They giggled at the idea that they unintentionally swaped partners.

"Bakura, did we have sex last night? " Seto asked.

"I don't feel sore anywhere and I woke up with my clothes on. I don't think so. " Bakura said.

"Good. I'm sorry about the mix up, guys. " Seto said.

The guys giggled.

They separated the beds so they wouldn't show any evidence of a gay couple being in the room. Bakura and Mokuba did the same thing in their room.

They packed up their things to have them ready. They went downstairs to join Roland and Amelia for breakfast at the little cafe in the hotel.

They had breakfast with the newlyweds and bade them farewell as the were going to leave to their honeymoon. Roland and Amelia decided to stay in Dubai for two more days and then they would go to Abu Dhabi, Egypt, Istanbul and Venice.

Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Bakura flew to Paris.

Seto's phone rang.

"Kaiba" he answered.

No one answered back. The phone number looked a little strange and he noticed it was from Germany.


	21. Atem's Heartbreak

Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Bakura returned from their vacation. They spent a week abroad to celebrate Seto's birthday and Roland and Amelia's wedding. Roland and Amelia were still in their honeymoon. Seto had to return because he needed to practice with Atem for the recital. He and Mokuba also got the band together for a show before Bakura leaves Bakura really wanted to see the band before he left for the United Kingdom.

Joey was about to leave for work when he answered the door. He's saw Atem.

"Hey Pharaoh! How are you? " He answered cheerfully.

"Hello, Joey. IM doing great, thanks. How are you? " Atem said.

"Everything is going well, thanks. Just about to head to work. I wish I could stick around.

"It's OK, Joey. At what time do you get out? " Atem asked.

"I get out at 9:30 tonight. " Joey said.

"I might stick around. If not, then I'll come back." Atem said.

"That would be awesome! I know that you and Seto have the recital in two days. How's everything coming along? " Joey said

"Everything is coming along well. I'm ready for the recital. " Atem said.

"That's great! I can't wait to see your performance and Seto's. You guys will do great! " Joey said.

Seto walked up.

"Well, I'm gonna have to go. See you later, guys! Break a leg! " Joey said.

Seto gave Joey a kiss as he was leaving. "Bye, Puppy. " He said.

"Bye, Seto. Bye, Pharaoh. " Joey said.

Seto greeted Atem.

"Are you ready for the recital?" Seto asked.

"Almost. Let's go practice. " Atem said.

They went to the music room. Seto started to play the piano and began to sing his part of the song. And then it was Atem's turn.

They both put their emotions into the song. The way Seto played the piano with passion complimented the lyrics and the emotion the two men put into their song.

Seto felt that the song was perfect.

"Shall we record it? " He asked.

"Record it? " Atem asked.

"Of course. I have a recording studio downstairs." Seto said.

Atem nodded.

"I like to record and Mokuba likes to produce music. Bakura and Joey have been using it too. I'm currently writing an album and we're going to record it. " Seto said.

Atem nodded. They walked to the recording studio. Seto had everything set up nicely. He walked to the piano.

"We can record this together. We can do it in one take." Seto said.

Atem noticed Seto's ring.

"D-did you and Joey get married? " Atem gasped.

"Not yet. We're engaged. We are going to announce our engagement after the recital, so please don't tell anyone yet. " Seto said.

Seto started to play piano. Atem saw that they were actually recording as soon as Seto started to play.

Seto sang his verse and then Atem sang his.

They recorded for two hours. Instead of recording the song once, they kept recording it repeatedly.

"Do you want to listen to it? " Seto asked.

"Sure. Let's hear it, Kaiba. " Atem said.

They heard the song. Seto was a little more used to hearing himself sing. This was the first time for Atem. He was stunned.

"Oh my Ra. I can't believe it! " Atem said.

"You know, you're a great singer. You should pursue a singing career aside from dueling. You almost sing like Josh Groban. " Seto said.

"You're an even better singer, Kaiba. You can sing rock, pop and even opera. I can tell that you're classically trained, and you have a very wide vocal range. You can hit the high notes beautifully. " Atem said.

"Thank you. I try. " Seto said.

"It's too bad that you're getting married soon. " Atem mumbled.

Seto heard it and scowled.

"You're getting married too. Why is it too bad that I'm getting married? I'm the happiest man in the world right now, and I'm marrying the man that I love. And he, in turn, loves me too. " Seto said.

Atem was left speechless. He didn't say anything back for a while.

Half an hour passed by. Seto gave him a copy of the recording.

"I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, Seto. " Atem said.

Atem left.

He ran to his car.

"I can't believe it! The feelings are still... There..." Atem said. He cried bitterly.

"I desire Seto Kaiba so badly" he coughed up as he cried.

He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Seto to Joey. Sure, Atem wanted to be happy for them. Joey was his friend, and he wanted to respect his relationship with Seto, but he desired him. When they had their stuff going on, it was evident that Atem's feeling towards Seto were more lustful. He didn't really love Seto. But now, those feelings turned into love. He fell in love with Seto since they ran into eachother in the private music studios at their university. Atem's feelings grew when he heard Seto sing and play the piano so passionately. Seto was definitely his angel of music.

Atem left. Seto was watching from a window. He couldn't believe that Atem was actually crying. He never thought he would see that.

"You had your chance, Yugi. Or Yami or Atem or whoever you want to call yourself, but you blew it. And on top of that, you lied to me. Sorry, but I love Joey. " Seto said as he saw Atem drive away.

Minutes after Atem left, Joey came home from work. He was very tired.

Seto greeted him at the door.

"Hey, love. " He said as he kissed Joey on the cheek.

"Hey honey. " Joey said

Seto hugged Joey. He was cooking dinner for him. He couldn't wait for Joey to try what he made.

He also made some Petits Fours for him. He wanted to do everything in the world to make Joey happy. Even if it was something so simple.

Seto brought Joey to the kitchen.

He asked one of his maids to set up the table nicely.

"So, Mokuba and Bakura went out on a dinner date since Bakura was off. I thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner alone. " Seto said.

He grabbed a plate and served Joey some dinner. He then grabbed a plate for himself.

Seto made Bourbon Pecan Chicken with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables.

"Thanks for dinner, Seto. " Joey said

"No problem, Joey. " Seto said.

Joey kissed Seto.

"Let's eat! " Joey said.

Joey loved food.

"This is very good! Where'd you learn how to cook like that? " Joey said.

Seto smiled.

"Well, I'm a Japanese man. I love to cook! The funny thing is, when I was 14 or 15, I couldn't cook. I tried, but Mokuba said that I was a horrible cook. So, I took cooking lessons and when I started college, aside from my music degree, I was working on two minors. One of them being Culinary Arts. " He said.

"Well, Seto. You're a great cook! " Joey said.

"Thanks, honey. " He said.

The two men were enjoying their dinner and had a nice conversation.

"Have you noticed something? " Joey said.

"What happened, Joey? " Seto asked.

"We're not acting like boyfriends anymore. " Joey said.

"We're not? " Seto asked. He's got a little worried that he may have displeased Joey.

"Nope. We haven't called eachother cute names like Puppy, Kitty, Dragon or Mutt, and we're acting more mature. More like adult men and less like young adults. I think that we've been acting more like a married couple these past few days. I think it's a great thing." Joey said.

"Maybe it's because we're definitely ready for marriage. Or at least, we're getting ready for it. " Seto said.

"I think so. " Joey said.

"Speaking of which... We need to plan our wedding. We haven't even set the date yet. " Seto said.

"True. Should we hire a wedding planner? " Joey asked.

"Maybe. But I want to be really involved. I've already been looking at stuff on Pinterest. We need to discuss the venues, the cake, the flowers, decorations and everything. " Seto said.

Joey tried so hard not to giggle.

"What's wrong? Seto asked.

"You're acting like a bride. It's not a bad thing... But isn't that the bride's job? " Joey said.

Mokuba and Bakura were coming back from their date and they overheard. They burst out laughing.

"Hey! " Seto shouted.

Mokuba and Bakura couldn't stop.

"Nii-sama, I can already picture you in a wedding dress! " Mokuba said hysterically.

"He has the body for it too! " Bakura laughed.

"Guys! Don't you realize that this is a gay wedding? " Seto asked.

"With two grooms? Both are male. " Seto continued.

"True. " Bakura said.

"Anyway... I'm gonna have two best men. " Seto said.

"Me too. " Joey said.

Seto approached Mokuba and Bakura.

"Mokuba, Bakura... Will the both of you be my best men? " Seto asked.

"We thought you'd never ask! " Mokuba said.

"Of course, Seto. You can count on me and my Mokie. " Bakura said.

"Who will your best men be, Joey? " Seto asked.

"Yugi and Tristan. I'm gonna be Yug's best man. So, he should be mine." Joey said.

Everybody laughed.

"So, I guess we can figure out what kind of venue we want. " Joey said.

"Okay, hon. " Seto said.

"Have you figured out the date? " Bakura asked.

"Uhhh... " Seto and Joey said.

Two days have passed... It's was the day of the recital.

Seto and Joey were in the closet.

"Honey, I thought I'd let you choose my suit for tonight's recital. " Seto said.

H"ow about this black suit, a white shirt, and this black and red tie?" Joey asked.

Seto quickly dressed in the suit and tie.

They left for Seto's recital.

Seto was in a room with his violin practicing.

Atem comes in.

"Seto... " Atem said.

"W-what are you doing here? " Seto said

"I can't... " Atem said.

He launched himself onto Seto and kissed him passionately. He cried while doing it.

Seto just stood still. He was in a state of shock.

He then snapped out of it.

Seto moved away.

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm engaged! The worst part is that my fiance is your friend! " Seto shouted.

"I can't let you marry Joey. I can't believe it took me forever to realize that I'm so in love with you. " Atem said.

"Too late. You had your chance, but you just used me as a living blow up doll. I love Joey. He loves me. Joey and I will get married whether you like it or not. Now, I need to practice. I suggest you do the same for your opera. Your vocals are amazing, they should keep you busy. " Seto said.

One of the professors called Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're about to go on with the orchestra in 10 minutes. Are you and your violin ready? " The professor asked.

"Yes, Dr. Dimitrov, I'm ready. " Seto said.

"I can see that you're a little nervous. You shouldn't be. You're a great musician. " Dr. Dimitrov said.

"Thank you, Sir. This is my first time as a featured soloist. " Seto said.

"You'll do great! " Dr. Dimitrov said as he patted Seto on the shoulder.

Atem kept staring at Seto. He was gonna watch from the vestibule.

(The auditorium )

Mokuba, Bakura, Joey, Roland and Amelia (who just returned from their honeymoon) Duke, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, their daughter and Serenity were sitting down.

Suddenly, a very dapper man entered and gave the university's box office a slip.

"Welcome, sir! We've saved the best seat in the house for you! " the lady said.

The man thanked her and was escorted to the balcony.

The recital was beginning. The chair of the music department gave a speech and introduced the orchestra. The orchestra was going to open by playing the Brandenburg Concerto by Bach. Seto was the violin soloist. Seto hadn't come on stage yet.

Joey was very happy but at the same time, he had a bad feeling.

"Are you OK, Joey? " Bakura asked. "I'm fine, Kura... I'm excited to see Seto perform. " Joey replied.

The conductor and Seto walked to the stage. Everybody clapped and Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Joey were cheering.

Some audience members gave them dirty looks.

"There's no cheering in classical concerts or recitals, guys. " Yugi said nicely.

"Oh... " Tristan said.

The mysterious man kept his eyes on Seto.

Seto was nervous, but calmed down a little when he saw Joey. The orchestra started to play.


	22. An Unexpected Guest and Romantic Rival

A/N: I know that in a previous chapter (I think it was chapter 6) I said that the recital would last for two nights. I think it'll be better if I make it just one night long. The recital is supposed to be two chapters long. Not three.

The orchestra played for a while. Then, it was Seto's turn for his solo. The orchestra still accompanied him. Seto played his violin solo passionately. He put his heart and soul into his performance.

Atem was watching from the vestibule.

"It's impressive. He has no sheet music in front of him! " He thought.

Seto had memorized everything. He played flawlessly. He played along with the orchestra as well, but when he played his solos, you could tell that his playing was perfect. Some people would think that he was also giving the audience a piece of his heart and soul.

Seto and the orchestra finished their performance.

Everybody stood up and clapped. Seto bowed. Yugi walked up to Seto and gave him a bouquet of flowers. So did his professor, Mr. Dimitrov. Seto and the conductor left.

"I'll give him the next bouquet and you can give him the roses for his final performance." Mokuba said.

"Gotcha! " Joey winked.

Joey and Mokuba were so proud of Seto.

Seto played his violin solo next. He still played with the same passion, but this performance was more impressive. He played Vitali's Chaccone. You could see the emotions in his face.

(flashback)

Gozaburo had beaten him an hour earlier. Mokuba was asleep. So was Gozaburo.

Seto was about twelve years old when this happened. He left his room. He was so beaten, that he couldn't run. So he walked. He had a few duel monster cards in his pocket. He also had the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Mokuba drew for him.

He walked to the basement. He went to a specific spot and took out a violin. He hid his violin from Gozaburo. He also took out some sheet music and started to play. He didn't play as well, but the angry parts he nailed. He cried when he played that piece.

(End of flashback )

As Seto was reaching the really emotional parts, a tear ran down one of his eyes. Three seconds later, his other eye shed another tear. His eyes were closed during most of the performance.

When he reached the last note, he tried so hard not to cry, but he felt tears coming down his eyes.

Everybody stood up and clapped. Mokuba ran to give Seto his bouquet.

"Nii-sama.. " Mokuba said.

"I'll be OK, Mokuba. Thank you for the flowers. " Seto said. A man walked with a bouquet and handed it to Seto. The bouquet that came from the mysterious man had pink roses.

That mysterious man walked up to the balcony.

"The deed is done. " He said.

The man that was sitting on the best seat in the house smiled at him in approval.

A few other performances happened in between. Then it was Seto's turn again. He was Seto to play a piano solo. He played Prelude in C Minor by Rachmaninoff. He played the piano with the same passion as he did the violin. Atem kept watching Seto play. He loved to watch and hear Seto play the piano.

"I wonder how Kaiba can play that fast? " Serenity whispered at Joey.

"Because he's the best fucking piano player we know! " Joey whispered.

Seto finished and walked back.

"That was amazing, Seto." Atem said with a sad look on his face

"Thank you. Aren't you next with the choir? " Seto asked.

"I sure am. " He said.

"Best of luck. You'll do great because you're the best singer in the whole music department. " Seto said.

"Th-thanks, Kaiba. " Atem said.

Seto winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Surely he got they from Joey. Atem disregarded that fact. What Seto said meant a lot to him.

Atem got up on stage. He was going to sing with a small choir. He was going to lead them.

Atem sang with a powerful voice. Seto was right. He had to be the best singer.

Yugi and the guys were fighting the urge to cheer for Atem.

Atem finished his performance. Everybody stood up and clapped. Seto watched from the vestibule. He didn't want Atem to know, so he ran to the room where he would chill between performances

He found a single white rose with a note on it.

"Can't wait to sing with you. -Atem" it read.

"He's trying really hard. But I love Joey. " Seto thought.

"Like the rose? " Atem whispered in Seto's ear as he snuck up on him.

Seto turned around. Atem and Seto were dangerously close to eachother.

"Seto, you're next. " the professor said.

"Thank you! " Seto said.

Seto walked to the piano. He was gonna sing and play piano. Seto was a little nervous about singing.

Atem watched from the vestibule and started to mouth out some words.

Seto played and started to sing. It was a song he wrote.

"This passion burns like a wildfire that lost control..." He started.

Joey kept looking at Seto. Seto sang very well.

"Joseph... The sweetest name" Seto sang

Atem felt his jealousy was growing.

"Joseph... " Atem grumbled.

"I feel you in my body and I feel complete... " Seto sang.

Joey and Duke blushed as they guessed the sexual references. Mokuba's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Does the audience not get that Nii-sama is singing about how Joey pounds him hard every night? " Mokuba whispered at Bakura.

"I didn't get it either until you told me. I thought it was just a metaphor. " Bakura said. Mokuba facepalmed.

"Damn, Joey! I wonder how big your dick is for Kaiba to sing about it making him feel complete. " Duke said.

Serenity flushed.

"Nyeh! " Joey said. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I can't believe he's singing that song with a straight face! " Duke said.

Atem felt angry, but kept his composure.

Yugi overheard Joey, Mokuba, Bakura and Duke's conversation. He also thought that the phrase was a metaphor but when he heard the sexual references being made, he tried so hard not to laugh.

The song was over. Seto bowed. He sat back down on the piano and Atem came on stage. They were going to sing their duet.

Seto started to play. Atem started to sing.

"Lost in the shadow realm, I wandered for many years. But then you found me and I felt like everything in gray turned to the brightest colors. " Atem sang

"I also wandered in the realm plagued by depression and loneliness. But then we found eachother and the darkness disappeared. " Seto sang.

"Wow... That's deep." Tristan said.

Seto was playing passionately and singing with emotion. Atem was singing with his heart. It was a beautiful performance. When they finished, the whole audience stood up and clapped like never before.

Yugi, Tea, their daughter, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, Bakura, Shadi, Roland and Amelia shed a tear. The song was so beautiful.

Joey and Yugi gave Seto and Atem their flowers respectively. Joey gave Seto a bouquet of red roses with the occasional baby's breath and cherry blossom branches. Joey kissed Seto and hugged him.

"You were beyond amazing tonight. I'm so proud of you!" Joey said.

"Thank you, honey." Seto said as he accepted the roses. Atem went to the vestibule immediately.

The recital was over. Joey and the rest of the gang went outside to wait for Seto and Atem. Atem came out and Seto followed.

They were met with the typical "Wow! You guys were great!" and other praises from their friends. Shadi hugged Atem and leaned on him. Atem looked right through him.

Seto looked at Joey and told him that now was the time to announce their engagement.

"Guys... we have an important announcement..." Joey said.

Everyone fell silent in anticipation.

Seto and Joey stood in front of them with their hands held.

Seto took his left hand out of his pocket. Everyone saw the ring on his finger.

"No way!" Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, and Tea said.

"Last week, I asked Seto to marry me, and he said..." Joey said

"Yes!" Seto finished the sentence and kissed Joey.

"He put a ring on my finger, bitches!" Seto said.

The gang were celebrating until...

Suddenly, some light footsteps were heard and then a clap.

"Gut gemacht, Mein Schatz!" He shouted.

Everyone turned around as they wondered who it was...

"Siegfried." Seto said. He was not happy.

A very handsome man with pink hair, a German accent, and pink and purple clothing was in front of them.

"Zat vas a touching performance, Liebling. But, did you forget about Mich? Or ze promise?" Siegfried asked.

"Promise? What is he talking about?" Joey asked.

Joey looked very worried and sad.

Seto didn't respond.

Siegfried came up to Seto

"Vy is zis ring on your finger? " He asked pointing at Seto's engagement ring.

"Seto, please tell me... What promise did you make? " Joey asked.

Before Seto replied

"I'll tell you. " Siegfried said.

"Ven ve both turn of age, ve vill marry! " Siegfried said.

Seto's mouth dropped open in shock

Joey was looking at Seto.

"Seto. Please tell me that's not true. " Joey demanded.


	23. Confessions, Plans and Secrets

Joey kept looking at Seto after he heard what Siegfried said.

"It's not true! " Seto yelled.

Joey was about ready to cry. So was Atem. They both were eachother's romantic rival, and now they can add Siegfried to the list.

"I didn't make that promise to you, Siegfried. Gozaburo made it to your father. They were arranging our marriage, but we are both adults, and Gozaburo is both had no right to make those decisions for us. I don't want to marry you. As you can see, I'm already engaged to Joey." Seto said.

Joey raised his fist

"Get over here Sigfreak! " He yelled as he was about ready to punch him.

Yugi and Tristan held him back. Seto's held Joey's hand to reassure him that he loved him.

"Auf Wiedersehn!" Siegfried said. He left and threw a rose.

Joey looked at Seto with anger.

"Joey... I'm not defending Seto or anything, but he is right." Mokuba said.

Everybody looked at Mokuba. Bakura put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder to support him.

"I'm the one who told Seto about this. Seto and Siegfried were twelve years old. They were both friends at the time. The Von Schroeders would come to Japan to visit us twice a year. Gozaburo and Baron Von Schroeder were talking. They wanted to merge companies, so they arranged for Seto and Siegfried to marry eachother when they were of age. Their marriage would not only merge companies, but it would also combine the Kaiba and Von Schroeder fortunes. Leon and I overheard and we got caught. They wanted us to sign the contract as witnesses, but we refused. We ran to tell Seto and Siegfried. Seto refused. He got his good beating afterwards. " Mokuba said.

"I know you two still dated. " Joey said.

"Yes, Joey. Siegfried was my first boyfriend, but can we talk about this at home? " Seto asked.

"Fine. " Joey grumbled.

Seto looked a little sad.

Bakura came up to him and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Seto. I'll talk to him. " Bakura said.

Seto gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks, Bakura. "

Everyone went back home. Joey and Seto barely even exchanged words on the ride back home.

They arrived at the mansion and headed straight to the room.

Joey put on his pijamas.

"Seto, I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight." Joey said.

"Joey, please... " Seto pleaded.

"Seto, it doesn't matter. You and Siegfried have history. It can't be undone. " Joey said.

"Joey... I'm not with Siegfried. I haven't been with him since I was 16. There's a reason why we haven't been together in a long time. I don't want him back. I didn't love Siegfried. I love you, Joey. Did the song that I sang tonight mean nothing to you? " Seto asked.

Joey was quiet, but he broke his silence.

"You and Siegfried had history. He was your first kiss, first boyfriend, had sex with him while dating another guy, and then you had another boyfriend, and then you and the Pharaoh had some history, you also had something with Bakura, which is really fucked you because I also dated him'and he's now your brother's boyfriend, and I'm number 5?!" Joey snapped.

"Joey... Yes... You're right. But you have something special about you that they don't. And... You're the only man that I can call ',the love of my life'" Seto said.

Joey was jealous, but he didn't want to mention it.

"Joey, I love you and I have never been as certain about something in my entire life until now. Right now I know that I want to stay with you forever. "Seto said.

"What about your upcoming marriage to Siegfried? Mokuba made it sound like there's a marriage contract." Joey said.

"Joey, I'm marrying YOU! Not Siegfried. I don't care if a stupid contract exists. I'm gonna hire someone to do an investigation. My stepfather can't choose for me. I have a ring on my finger. You gave me that ring. Not Siegfried. I'm engaged to you. I'm marrying Joey Wheeler and when I marry you, I'm taking your last name. " Seto said.

Joey kind of melted.

"Seto, I love you and I don't want to lose you. But think about it... Siegfried can give what I can't give you. You're used to being rich. You know full well that I ain't rich and that I can't even give you a quarter of the shit that Siegfried can. " Joey said.

"I know. But I'm not marrying you for money or stupid shit like that. I'm marrying you because I love you. I don't need money. I already have money. You can give me something that Siegfried can't. That thing is love. Love is the only thing that I need, and I can only get it from you. " Seto said.

"But I'm a nobody... Look at me... I don't have a big name, I work as a waiter, and Siegfried... He's gorgeous, he's rich, he's famous, and-" Joey said.

"And he's fucking crazy. I left him because I can't stand him. He's a fucking diva. You're humble and down to earth. That's one of the things I love about you, Joey. " Seto said as he leaned in for a kiss.

They looked at eachother's eyes.

"Just so you know, Seto... That song was beautiful. Thank you. I tried so hard not to cry. I never thought that anyone could write a song about me or sing one about me... " Joey said.

"You're my inspiration. And you deserve it. Heck, every beautiful song in the world should be about you. " Seto said.

"You know Seto, I'm so happy and excited about marrying you. I can't wait to see what our future holds. I know that we both can't have children together for obvious reasons, but if we could adopt children... I hope they have a smile just like yours, and your beautiful eyes. You rarely ever smile, but when you do, it's the nicest smile ever. And your eyes... I could stare at them forever. They're small, but it's like they're trying to hide sapphires. Your eyes are most beautiful when the sunlight hits them. They sparkle. I love you, Seto." Joey said.

"Babe... We should think about our wedding date and start planning the whole thing! I want to marry you as soon as possible. " Seto said.

"We should think of what kind of wedding we want... But it's going to be hard because I know you like winter and I like summer... But yesterday I overheard you and Bakura talking about a Christmas themed wedding. " Joey said.

Seto's eyes lit up as soon as Joey mentioned it.

Seto loved Christmas.

"I think we can get married on Christmas Day. " Joey said.

"It won't offend you or your mom, right? " Seto asked. He immediately thought about Joey's mom, who is a Muslim.

"Nope. " Joey said.

"Awesome! Next week, I'm going to get my wedding kimono. " Seto said.

"You'll look great in it! " Joey said.

"How about you? " Seto asked.

"What? "

"What are you going to wear? " Seto asked.

"A suit and tie, of course. " Joey said.

"Perfect! " Seto said.

"Nice! We're all set! " Joey said

"No. We still have a lot to do! Next, we need to find the venue and we need to send the invitations as soon as possible. I should schedule a photographic session for our engagement photos. " Seto said.

"That's fine, but we're both grooms. You're kind of acting like a bride, Seto. " Joey chuckled.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. " Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura came in.

"Seto... I need to talk to you. " Mokuba said.

"I'll stay here and talk to Joey. " Bakura said.

Seto and Mokuba went to Mokuba's room.

"I see Bakura started to pack his bags... " Seto said.

"About that... " Mokuba said.

"We're gonna miss him very much. " Seto said.

"Seto... This is gonna be the hardest conversation we're going to have." Mokuba said.

Seto looked at Mokuba.

"Seto... I'm moving to London with Bakura. " Mokuba said.

"What? " Seto asked.

He feared this day would come, but he knew it was imminent.

"Seto, as you know, I'm nineteen years old, I have a boyfriend that I'm in a committed relationship with, and I'm going to college. I know that this is going to be hard for the both of us. " Mokuba said.

Seto tried very hard to fight his tears, but he couldn't bear it any longer. He started crying.

"Seto, I just got accepted at a university in London. I'm going to double major in chemistry and acting. Plus, I also have an audition to be in a TV series on the BBC. They're offering me a good role. " Mokuba said.

"And I'm very happy for you, Mokuba. I know that I have to let you go. You're a man, now. But it's going to be very difficult for me to do so. You're my little brother, and we've been through so much together. You're my whole world. " Seto cried.

"I know, Seto. You're not just my big brother. You're practically my father. You had to grow up very fast. You took care of me. You raised me. You worked at a young age to support me. You're my whole world too. And you're my hero. I know that it's hard." Mokuba said.

"Thank you, Mokuba. Those words... They mean a lot. I did it because I love you. Please take care of yourself, and take care of Bakura. He's family, and just as I love you, I love him too. You've grown up to be a great man. I'm so proud of you. " Seto said.

"I promise. And I will keep in touch with you. I won't forget you. You're one of the most important people in my life. " Mokuba said.

Seto hugged Mokuba. They walked back to Seto's room.

"Bakura... May I talk to you? " Seto said.

Bakura looked back and saw that Seto had tears in his eyes.

"Of course. " Bakura said. He walked to Seto.

"Mokuba, is Seto ok? " Joey asked.

He saw that Mokuba had tears in his eyes as well.

"He will be. Have you and Seto sorted your stuff out? " Mokuba asked.

"So far we have... " Joey said.

"That's good. Joey... I'm moving to London with Bakura. " Mokuba said.

"Wow! Are you sure about this?" Joey asked.

"Positive. " Mokuba said.

"So that's why Seto looked like he was crying... He took it hard, didn't he? " Joey asked.

"Yup. But I hope that he understands. " Mokuba said.

"I'm sure he will. And for as hard as this may be on him, I'm sure that he's still happy for you. And so am I. I'm very proud of you, Mokuba. " Joey said.

"Thank you! " Mokuba said with a huge smile.

"Joey, will you please take good care of yourself..." Mokuba said and then he started to cry.

"...and of Seto too? " Mokuba continued.

"Yes, Moke. I promise I'll take care of him. I know how much he means to you. " Joey said.

"Thank you, Joey. " Mokuba said.

"I know that you know about my past history with Bakura. " Joey said.

"Yes... I know that you two dated. And there are no hard feelings. Now I'm the lucky guy. " Mokuba said.

Joey laughed.

"I still love Bakura, but not the way I did when we were dating. We're just close friends. Please take good care of yourself and of Bakura. " Joey said.

"I will, Joey. And I understand because I feel the same way about Serenity. Sometimes, I still feel some of the love that I had for her, but she's happy with Tristan and I'm happy with Bakura. And I love Bakura. If Serenity is happy, then I'm happy. So I know how you feel. I don't blame you. Please take care of Serenity too. She still means a lot to me. " Mokuba said.

"I will, Moke. I know that you and Serenity will always have that bond no matter what. I have a special place in my heart for men that make my sister happy, and you are one of those men. " Joey said.

They hugged eachother. Mokuba was praying that Bakura didn't hear anything about his feelings for Serenity.

Seto and Bakura were having tea in the kitchen. They had a very deep conversation.

"Thank you, Bakura for understanding me. You will always have that special place in my heart. " Seto said.

"No problem, Seto. You're still a very special chap in my life as well. " Bakura said.

"Joey already knows that we dated before. " Seto said.

"That's true... But do he and Mokuba know about the other night? " Bakura asked.

(A/N: Wait a second... What?! Yes... Something happened between Seto and Bakura. Oh god... It looks like someone might have to go to the Jerry Springer show! Anyway... Here's what happened. It'll be in brackets. )

[The night after the guys went to the club, Seto and Bakura were alone in the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba and Joey decided to go for a guys' night out to plan Seto's birthday surprise. On the way back, they got some drinks and stayed at a club for the night. Mokuba was flirting with some girls and Joey was flirting with a hot Australian guy that wasn't Valon. Anyway... Bakura was sad because Mokuba was a little mad at him over what happened with Mai. Seto was in the music room praying for his recital. Bakura left his violin in there and went to go pick it up. He was dressed really sexy. He was wearing a tight black shirt with the sleeve cut off on one side. He also wore tight leather pants. Yes, it was a bit feminine, but Bakura had a great body to show off. Seto also had feminine features. His arms and his silhouette were quite feminine. Not to mention his long legs... Seto was wearing a black shirt that showed a little bit of skin on his lower abdomen and some skinny black jeans along with his tall boots. Seto went up to Bakura to see what was wrong.

"Everything will be OK... Mokuba will be back home soon, Bakura. " Seto said.

"It's late. He should be in bed. He hasn't answered my texts either. " Bakura cried.

Seto wiped Bakura's tears away and touched his face.

"Remember Bakura? " Seto asked.

"Of course. We were at the ice skating rink. We skated together and then we went to the center of the rink. You touched my face and leaned in to kiss me, and we kissed. " Bakura said.

Seto leaned in and kissed Bakura. They kissed for a good three minutes. Seto's arms were around Bakura's waist and Bakura kept playing with Seto's hair. Seto took Bakura to his room and started to undress him'. Bakura undressed Seto quickly. They had sex twice that night. They slept together and then they both woke up at 4 am and realized what they had done.

"Great Scott! Seto! What did we? " Bakura asked as he freaked out.

"Let's clean up and not let our boyfriends find out. I missed your lips, though. And we didn't get to have sex when we were dating. " Seto said.

"True... It'll was long overdue. But yes... This will be our secret. I'll take it to the grave. " Bakura said.

"Me too. " Seto said. Bakura went back to his and Mokuba's room only to find that Mokuba wasn't there. He was glad that Mokuba didn't catch them, but he was also sad to see that Mokuba wasn't home. ]

"It's still our secret. Ok, angel? " Seto said.

"I've missed you calling me that.." Bakura said with a smile.

"Please take care of yourself and take good care of my brother. He means the world to me. " Seto said.

They hugged eachother and gave eachother a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm engaged to the love of my life. I'm gonna do my damndest to stay faithful to him. " Seto said.

"That's understandable. " Bakura said.

They walked back to Seto's room. Mokuba and Joey were talking about rap music.

Seto stood next to Joey.

"Let's tell them. " Seto said.

"About? " Joey asked.

"Our wedding, silly! We finally chose the date! " Seto said.

"Oh my god! When? " Mokuba asked.

"Christmas Day. " Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura were shocked.

"Seto, are you pregnant? " Mokuba asked jokingly.

"Uh, no. " Seto replied.

"Christmas Day is a little over a month away... How are you going to get everything done by then? " Bakura asked.

"We are going to work on that. Tomorrow we are getting our engagement photos and our invitations done. " Seto said.

"We couldn't wait any longer. " Joey said.

"Congratulations, guys!" Mokuba and Bakura said.

"You'll be here for Christmas, right? " Seto asked.

"Of course! " Mokuba and Bakura said.

Seto and Joey held hands.

"Ok. I think we need to leave. That look on their faces is scaring me. " Bakura said.

Joey and Seto grinned.

"We'll need earplugs, babe. Goodnight, Seto and Joey! Sleep tight, but I know you won't be doing that!" Mokuba said.

Seto and Joey were kicking Mokuba and Bakura out. Once they shut the the door, they started to undress.


	24. More Romantic Rivals and Secrets

Seto and Joey woke up the next morning. They both showered together and got ready for their engagement photo session. They kept looking at eachother during breakfast. They were nicely dressed too. They put on fall and winter clothes. They were gonna go out into the city for their session.

"I like your suit, Seto. " Joey complimented.

"Thank you, Joey " Seto said. He held his future husband's hand tightly.

"Seto, don't forget that we have band practice at 4 and our show is at 8." Mokuba said.

"I haven't forgotten, Mokuba. How do you feel about us disbanding, though? " Seto said.

"Wait, the band is breaking up? " Joey and Bakura asked.

"Yup... I'm going to London, our bassist's wife is having a baby, Seto is pretty busy with college, Kaiba Corp and the wedding, and our guitarist is moving back to Australia. " Mokuba said.

"Sounds like Mokuba is OK with it... " Seto said.

Bakura got a call.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this." He said. He walked away while Joey, Seto and Mokuba were still talking.

"Hello? " Bakura said.

"May we please speak to Ryou Bakura? " A man asked

"Speaking. "

"This is George from Phoenix Records. We have made our decision and would like to offer you a record deal. " He said.

Bakura was shocked.

"We know that you are to go back to London to prepare for the Eurovision Song Contest. We have a branch over there and would like to have you record while preparing. We already spoke with the British broadcaster about this and they're on board. Do you accept the offer, Mr. Bakura? " the man continued.

"I accept the offer. Thank you very much. " Bakura said.

After 5 minutes on the phone, Bakura hung up and screamed.

"Oh My God! " he yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"What happened, Bakura? " Joey, Seto and Mokuba asked.

"I just got offered a record deal! " He said

"Congratulations! " Seto, Mokuba and Joey said.

They all hugged Bakura.

"Bakura, you and Joey should totally perform at our show tonight. " Seto said.

"Of course! " Joey and Bakura said.

"What's the name of the band again? " Joey asked.

"It's called 'Seth's Temple. '" Mokuba said.

"I still need to choose what I'm gonna wear.. " Seto said.

"Are you gonna go for the Corpsepaint tonight? " Mokuba asked.

"Nope I'm gonna be my diva self. " Seto said

Seto and Joey went to their photographic session and then they went to order their invitations.

Meanwhile...

Siegfried was leaving the spa after a three hour facial, massage and hot tub session.

Atem was outside waiting for him. He saw Siegfried's limo...

A few minutes later, Siegfried got in his car.

The driver turned around...

"So you think you can just come over to take what is mine?! " the driver said.

Siegfried was speechless.

Atem kidnapped Siegfried's driver and threatened him. He stole his clothes and pretended to be Siegfried's driver.

"Wat ze fick are you doing here?!" Siegfried asked.

"I came to tell you that Seto is mine and that neither you, nor Joey can take him away from me!" Atem said.

He beat up Siegfried (and his driver) and after he finished, He used the power of his millennium puzzle to erase the moment from their memories.

Atem left.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? Fucking man thief! " Atem said.

Atem now had two romantic rivals. And he also had Shadi. He needed to figure out what to do about Shadi. He didn't want to leave Shadi as he was a faithful man.

"I'm in quite a predicament... " Atem thought.

Seto and Joey were in the closet picking out Seto's wardrobe for his show with the band.

Seto picked out a black sleeveless turtleneck top that exposed some of his midriff area, a black fishnet shirt that he could wear underneath it, some black shorts that were a little snug and short (Think of Shuichi from Gravitation. Lol) fishnet tights and his tall boots with belts in them. He put on three belts around his hips. Seto started to put on some purple sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick. He also polished his nails black. He kept his engagement ring on, put on some leather arm cuffs with spikes and skulls, and a black cross necklace.

"How do I look? " Seto asked his husband to be.

"You look great, babe. " Joey said.

"Thanks. " Seto said. He kissed Joey.

"Those shorts make your ass look nice. " Joey said.

Seto smirked.

"Babe, I was thinking... Why don't we start over. " Joey said.

"Start over? " Seto asked. He was confused.

"Yes. Not in our relationship, but in our sex life. We're getting married soon. Why don't we refrain from having sex until our wedding night. Does that sound good to you? " Joey asked.

"Of course, Joey. " Seto said.

They kissed.

"Joey, that's perfect. I wish I could be a virgin again so I could lose my virginity to you on our wedding night. " Seto said.

"Same here, love. We could be virgins in our hearts and lose our virginity to eachother. " Joey said.

"It's going to be a challenge, but it'll be worth it." Seto said.

A few hours later, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Mokuba and the band arrived at the club. Seto and Mokuba were rehearsing with the band.

"Seto sounds good. He could sing every genre of music. He's such an amazing singer." Bakura said.

"Yeah. That's my man!" Joey said.

"We recorded a song together not very long ago. Do you want to hear it?" Bakura said.

"Of course! I would love to hear it." Joey said.

Seto all of a sudden hit some high notes in his singing and then started to growl.

"Holy shit! He can growl too?!" Joey asked.

"Yup. Amazing, right?" Bakura said.

"Yup. I guess he could do everything. " Joey said.

"Wait till you hear him rap. He can rap too, but he doesn't do it often. " Bakura said.

"But most of the songs that he rehearsed with his band are in Japanese. I can't really understand him." Joey said.

"I know.. I understand, though... Japanese is his native language. He and Mokuba always speak to eachother in Japanese. I've learned Japanese with them. But I think he should sing more songs in many other languages. He can speak thirteen fluently. It would be a terrible waste of talent if he doesn't do it. He should really pursue a singing career. He has what many record companies are looking for. He's definitely popstar material. " Bakura said.

"Yup. He sure is." Joey said.

Seto, Mokuba and the band finished rehearsing.

"Alright, guys! Bakura and Joey, so you wanna rehearse?" Seto asked.

"You go first, Bakura." Joey said.

"Okay, Joey!" Bakura said.

He played the backing track to his Eurovision song.

"You're singing it tonight, Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

"Yup. It's ok since the British broadcaster played it in the announcement and rolled the lyrics video with me singing in it." Bakura said.

"Wait, that's your Eurovision song?" Seto and Joey asked.

"Absolutely! I hope you like it!" Bakura said.

He started to sing.

"I've read your letter, and I believe you were sincere..." Bakura started to sing.

Seto, Mokuba and Joey were watching him. Bakura sang beautifully, and he poured out his emotions. It was one of the best songs that Joey, Mokuba and Seto heard.

Seto was a little teary-eyed.

Bakura finished his song.

"Oh my god, Bakura!" Joey said as he stood up and clapped.

"That sounds like a winning song to me! You better win Eurovision!" Seto said.

Bakura blushed.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Your turn, Joey. " Seto said.

Joey started to cough and lost his voice.

"Sorry, guys... I can't." Joey choked.

Seto hugged Joey.

"It's ok, honey." Seto said as he kissed Joey on the cheek.

The show started an hour later. Bakura opened the show and everybody cheered. Joey was in the audience with Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Serenity. Bakura joined them after he finished.

Seto and his band got on the stage and played a full set of thirteen songs. In some of the songs, Seto played keyboards, violin, cello and guitar. The band played metal songs, hard rock, industrial and pop-metal songs. All of them were written and composed by Seto and Mokuba.

"Too bad Yami couldn't make it... He missed out." Tristan said.

"Yeah..." Yugi said.

"Alright.. Next song is a slow song. You can slow dance if you want. Ready, motherfuckers?" Seto yelled.

"Yeah!" The audience replied.

"I said 'are you motherfuckers ready?!"' Seto yelled again.

The audience screamed louder.

"Allright!" Seto said.

Joey and Bakura started to slowdance together. Seto and Mokuba didn't mind at all.

Shivers ran down Joey and Bakura's spine when Seto was singing the high notes.

Yami arrived and made his way through the audience.

Shadi followed him. Yami had no choice but to dance with Shadi.

Seto then sang a death metal song. He still used his clean vocals, but also growled. Mokuba also growled.

"Seth's Temple rocks! Seth's Temple rocks!" The audience cheered over and over again.

For the last song, they played a cover of Uroko by Dir En Grey. Seto nailed the vocals. He almost sang like Kyo, but not quite.

The show ended, the band packed up and said their goodbyes. Suddenly, a handsome blonde guy approached Joey.

"Hey! You're the hot bloke from the club, aren't ya? Why didn't ya call me, mate? He said with a huge smile on his face.

Joey looked up and was shocked.

Turns out that the guitarist from his fiance's band was the hot Australian guy he was flirting with at the club.

"Uh, hey, Jonathan!" Joey said. He grinned.

"Where ya been? Why haven't ya returned to the club, mate? You know that I leave back to Australia tomorrow, right?" Jonathan said.

"You are?" Joey said.

"Yeah! Maybe we should hang out tonight! And then in the future, you can come visit me in Australia! And you can put on some nice togs and we can walk on the beach and surf. And then we could have a barbie!" He said.

Seto turned around to see that his guitarist was hitting on his fiance.

"Listen, Jonathan... That would be cool, but if we only hung out as friends." Joey said.

"You're friend zoning me, huh?" Jonathan said.

"I'm actually engaged." Joey continued.

" That's awesome, mate! Anyone would be lucky to have a hot bloke like you! Who's the lucky bloke? Or woman?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm the lucky bloke, Jonathan." Seto said.

"You, Seto? Wow! Take care of your bloke, then! He's mega hot!" Jonathan said and winked at Seto.

Joey was getting a little nervous.

"We can all go hang out at the club." Seto said cooly.

"Uh, Seto..." Joey said

"Let's go, Joey! Let's go to the club with Jonathan and the guys." Seto said.

"Seto, are you jealous?" Joey asked.

"It's ok, Joey. I'm cool with you having friends." Seto said.

Joey felt that Seto wasn't very happy.

So, they went to the club and danced. Duke was there.

"Joey, I'm ok with you being friends with Jonathan, just as you're ok with me and Duke being friends. Duke and I haven't done anything. Have you and Jonathan done anything?" Seto asked Joey.

"We haven't done shit, Seto. All we did was flirt once. But that's it. I haven't kissed him, fucked him, or even given him my number. He gave me his number, though..." Joey said.

"Ok, Pup." Seto said.

They passed by Mai and Ishizu. Mai and Ishizu were in a heated makeout session.

"Hah! Poor Mokuba! I hope he doesn't see this!" Seto thought as he smirked.

Duke and Jonathan were dancing. Seto and Joey joined them.

Seto was a little jealous of Jonathan.

Suddenly, Siegfried came. So did Atem. And some peole from Seto and Joey's past came too... Allister and Valon.

Atem saw Siegfried.

"You!" He said.

Siegfried ignored him and started to dance. He made his way towards Seto. Atem followed suit.

Siegfried had a few drinks already. Atem took his tequila with him. As soon as Siegfried made his way to Seto, Atem threw the contents of his glass at him, but missed. Luckilly, he hit no one.

"Fuuuuck!" He said.

Valon and Allister made their way to the dance floor towards Joey and Seto.

Valon wanted to get Joey back, and Allister wanted Seto back too. (AN: Wait... What?! Yes... It turns out that Joey and Seto were keeping some secrets from eachother. Allister and Seto had a relationship after their duel and after Dartz's defeat and Valon and Joey also had a relationship after their duel/after Dartz's defeat.)

Allister walked up to Seto and brushed his hand against him.

Seto turned around.

"Seto!" He said.

Seto was shocked. And no, he wasn't drunk yet. So he knew what was going on.


	25. Parties, Karaoke, and Goodbyes

(AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this fic... I think I might write the final chapters as it's time that I should end it. I'm running out of ideas. lol. I am also trying to make this fic a little funny, but my sense of humor is weird. I've also made Eurovision references throughout the fic. As you can tell, I love Eurovision! If Bakura were real, and if he were a singer, I would have loved to see him represent the UK. This chapter will contain more references and song lyrics. I do not own Yugioh, *should've done that disclaimer in the first chapter. Oops!* the Eurovision Song Contest, or any of the songs or song lyrics listed in this chapter. They all belong to their rightful owners. I'm not gonna put the entire lyrics for each song because they would take up the whole chapter. I must also warn that there will be some political references and jokes in this chapter. I hope nobody finds them offensive. I kind of stole them from some friends. If you find them offensive, I apologize. Other than that, enjoy!)

Seto saw Allister and was shocked.

"Allister, what are you doing here? " He asked.

Allister had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you. I miss you and I still love you. " Allister cried.

"Allister, what we had is broken and can no longer be fixed. You cheated on me with Dartz in our bed. And it took you two years to apologize?! I don't think so... " Seto said.

"I couldn't find the words to do it. I really wanted to find the right words so you can forgive me and take me back. Please, Seto. I love you. I love you with all my heart. " Allister cried.

"Allister... If you really love me the way you say you do, then please let me go. Let me be happy. I am engaged to be married soon. " Seto said.

"You can't do this to me, Seto! " Allister sulked.

"You hurt me so bad when you and Dartz had sex on our bed. I'm sorry, Allister. But I can't forgive you. " Seto said as he walked away.

Valon met Joey in the dance floor. He surprised him with a kiss.

Joey opened his eyes and immediately saw that it wasn't Seto. He pushed Valon away.

"What the fuck are you doing here? " Joey asked.

"I came back for my bloke. " Valon said.

"Your bloke? The only 'bloke' present here is Jonathan. " Joey said.

"Who the fuck is Jonathan? " Valon asked.

"You tell me... " Joey said.

"No you dingo! I came back for you... We had a great relationship and great sex, right mate? " Valon crooned.

"We did, but you ruined it when you kept cheating on me with different people. Leave me alone and go find someone else. " Joey said.

Valon looked at Joey and grabbed him by the waist. He covered Joey's mouth and was about to pull him in for a kiss until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"You heard him! Leave him the fuck alone! " said a very angry growl that belonged to none other than..

"Seto Kaiba! " Valon gasped.

Valon left.

"Seto... I can explain. " Joey said.

"You don't need to explain anything. He was harassing you. " Seto said.

He held his lover close.

They went to the bar and had a few drinks.

"Okay, Seto... No twerking tonight. " Mokuba said.

"Don't worry, Mokie. " Seto said.

"Let's go do some Karaoke! " Seto shouted.

Everyone followed him.

"Oh dear... Get ready for a full blown performance... " Mokuba said.

"Yugi, you may be the king of games, but I'm the emperor of Karaoke! " Seto said.

"We'll see about that! " Yugi and Atem said together.

Everyone sat down. Seto got the microphone. He plugged in his smartphone and played an instrumental track of "Lovin Me" by Maraaya.

 _"A lot of guys, they've tried to love me_ " He sang. As he sang, he caressed Atem, Yugi, Siegfried, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Allister, Valon, Marik and Duke's faces.

 _"Alot of guys, they didn't succeed"_

He sat on Atem's lap as he sang this line and touched the Pharaoh. Atem turned red.

 _"Although I had them dreaming of me"_

He sat on Siegfried's lap in a cowbell position

 _"A bunch of dreams are not what I need."_ He sang as he played with Marik and Yami Bakura's hair.

He kept singing the rest of the verse. When he got to the chorus, he sat on Joey's lap and danced around him.

 _Your way of lovin' me, lovin' me right_  
 _Tonight is getting me, getting me high!_  
 _Your way of lovin' me, lovin' me right..._  
 _I think I'm going insane! Do it again!_  
 _Keep lovin' me, lovin' me right_  
 _Until I'm seeing the, seeing the light!_  
 _Just keep on holding me, holding me tight_  
 _Until I go up in flames, shouting your name!_

And he focused the whole performance on Joey.

"Now I can see why Kaiba is 'the king of karaoke.'" Duke said. Yugi nodded.

"He doesn't just sing, he performs!" Yugi said.

Next, Tristan and Serenity went up and sang "Because I Was High" by Afroman

They even made a funny dance.

Next, Yami Bakura got up and sang "Resurrection" by Chimaira

All he did was growl and headbang.

Mokuba was next and sang some country song. (AN: I don;t know which one to choose for him. I kind of want this to be funny... so I will leave it to your imagination.)

A minute into the song...

"Fuck this shit! I want a rap song!" Mokuba said and decided to do "Rich Is Gangsta" by Rick Ross.

 _I just upped my stock, fuck them cops_  
 _If you love hip-hop bust them shots_

Mokuba started to dance and hop.

"Go Mokuba!" Seto, Joey and Bakura cheered.

Mokuba wasn't as enthusiatic of a performer as Seto, but he really rapped his ass off.

Everybody cheered Mokuba on.

Bakura and Joey were next.

"We're gonna change the lyrics up a bit..." Joey said.

They sang "Fairytale*" by Alexander Rybak. Bakura took out his violin and played along.

 _Years ago, when I was younger_  
 _I kinda liked, a boy I knew_  
 _He was mine, and we were sweethearts_  
 _That was then, but then it's true_

 _I'm in love, with a fairytale_  
 _Even though it hurts_  
 _Coz I don't care if I lose my mind_  
 _I'm already cursed_

Everybody was clapping along. Seto and Mokuba were cheering.

Duke was next and did "Through The Wire" by Kanye West.

He basically danced like a rapper.

Siegfried wanted a go.

He sang "Glorious**" by Cascada.

Joey felt a little jealous.

"Wow.. not only is he an amazing singer, but also an amazing dancer and performer. Just like Seto... I have nothing on Siegfried." Joey mumbled.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So are you, Joey. And I loved how you and Bakura sang 'Fairytale'" Seto said.

 _We are you-ou-oung oh, oh oh-_

 _We are you-ou-oung oh, oh, oh-_

 _We are you-ou-oung oh, oh oh-_

 _We are you-ou-oung oh, oh, oh-_

 _Tonight we can be_  
 _Glorious_  
 _We are young at heart and we're free_  
 _The world is ours,_  
 _I can feel the music in me_  
 _Glorious,_  
 _Found a love that eyes cannot see_  
 _Delirious,_  
 _Oh oh_

Everybody clapped to the beat while Siegfried was singing.

Atem went next and sang "Hour of The Wolf***" by Elnur Huseynov. He just stood there and sang, but he sang very well.

 _I hold my breath, I'm on the edge_  
 _Storming hills, I've been lost and found_  
 _I hope they're coming, I can hear them running_

 _I once met peace, he said that he_  
 _Soon would have the answers to this hurt_  
 _And my mind was made up, I would never give up_

 _No I won't sleep tonight_  
 _If tomorrow comes I'll lose my mind_  
 _I won't give up my right, I know every heart deserves a fight_

 _I will beat on the drum, rise above with me_  
 _I will go till I'm numb, rise above with me_  
 _No I won't sleep tonight_

Seto decided to give an encore performance to close the karaoke night.

"Mokuba, what should I sing for the encore?" Seto asked after Atem handed him the microphone.

"Rich Is Gangsta, Seto!" Mokuba laughed.

"I'm just kidding, brother. Do the song from Armenia in Eurovision this year!" Mokuba said.

Seto winked and grinned.

"Lovewave?**** I'll do it!" He said and then he sang.

 _Hey, it's me_  
 _Look, I know it might sound strange but suddenly I'm not the same I used to be_  
 _It's like I've stepped out of space and time and come alive_  
 _Guess this is what it's all about, 'cause…_

 _When it touched me the world went silent_  
 _Calm before the storm reaches me_  
 _The ground in motion set off all sirens_  
 _You took over my heartbeat… beat… beat… beat…_

Seto tried to copy Iveta's performance. He almost nailed it, especially when he ran his fingers through his sides.

"Kai-ba! Kai-ba! Kai-ba!" Everyone cheered.

It's taking over me!

 _You_  
 _Shook my life like an earthquake now I'm waking up_  
 _You_  
 _Gave me faith now I can break every single wall_  
 _You_  
 _Prove we can do it all when all is out of love_  
 _You (oh, like a lovewave)_  
 _Spread a lovewave and my heart goes ba-ba-da-bu-whoa-oh-oh_ he belted out.

After he sang the rest, he finished.

"Who won?" Mokuba asked.

"Kaiba did, but you, Duke, Mokuba, Joey, Siegfried and Atem were very close to beating Kaiba. " Mai said.

"I should be a rapper." Mokuba joked.

The next morning, Seto and Joey took Mokuba and Bakura to the airport. Seto couldn't stop crying that whole morning. He wore sunglasses to hide the fact that he was crying.

They had arrived.

The flight was going to board in an hour, so they took that opportunity to say their goodbyes.

"Bye, Joey! I'm gonna miss you! Please take care of my brother." Mokuba said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, kid. Take care of yourself and Bakura and have a great time in London! I can't wait to hear about your adventures!" Joey said.

"I sure will." Mokuba said as he and Joey hugged eachother.

"Seto, I know that this is very hard for you and Mokuba, and I'm very sorry about this. But I promise you that I'll take great care of him." Bakura said.

"It's ok, Bakura. I know you will. You and Mokuba love eachother. I also know that this is his decision and that I must respect it. He's a man, now. I'll miss you, angel." Seto said.

Bakura wiped the tears from Seto's face.

"Take care of yourself and of Joey. And don't worry! We'll be here for the holidays and for the wedding." Bakura said.

"Give me a hug, Brexit!" Seto said with a giggle.

"Wait a second... Did you just call me Brexit?!" Bakura asked loudly

Mokuba and Joey heard and laughed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're a Brit, and you're leaving me!" Seto teased

"Motherfucker..." Bakura said.

Seto laughed.

"Did you vote to leave, or remain?" He teased.

"I'm not telling you!" Bakura snapped back. He closed his eyes, turned back and crossed his arms.

"What, are you voting for Trump?" Bakura backfired.

Seto squeezed the living hell out of Bakura.

Bakura hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you, you piece of ass!" He said.

"I'll miss you too." Seto said.

Seto cried.

"At least my ass is bigger than yours!" Seto said.

"You wear long coats to cover your lack of ass!" Bakura teased back.

"Oooh!" Mokuba and Joey said.

Bakura and Joey also said their goodbyes to eachother.

Seto and Mokuba faced eachother.

They couldn't resist and they hugged eachother.

"I guess this is goodbye, Nii-sama..." Mokuba said.

Seto started crying again.

"Mokuba, please take good care of yourself and of Bakura. Please remember to keep your hair nice and healthy, so go to the salon, also don't forget to buy the finest clothing, do your homework, don't ditch class, don't break any beakers and such while studying chemistry, don't party too hard while in college, don't get too nervous during your acting auditions, don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day, maybe three times if you have to, don't get drunk, don't get into bar fights, don't snapchat while driving, don't try to be Rick Ross or Mayweather, don't forget how to speak Japanese, don't forget that you are Japanese, and most importantly..." Seto said and then paused to cry. "Please don't forget about me and Joey. Please call or text me to let me know that you and Kura made it safely, call or Skype me three times a day, or twice, send a letter, text me every day, take lots of pictures and send them to me because I want to make sure that my little brother is ok, and please be here for the wedding." Seto cried.

"Three times a day, Seto?! That's too much!" Mokuba said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mokie. Aishiteru." Seto cried.

"Aishiteru, Seto. I'll miss you too, but not as much as you'll miss me." Mokuba said.

"Sayonara, ototo." Seto said.

"Sayonara, Nii-sama." Mokuba said.

They hugged eachother and they both cried.

After that, Mokuba and Bakura headed towards the plane. Seto and Joey were watching them. Seto couldn't stop crying.

"Flight 317 to London, now boarding."

The plane took off.

* * *

Eurovision songs:

* Norway 2009 (Fairytale by Alexander Rybak)

** Germany 2013 (Glorious by Cascada)

*** Azerbaijan 2015 (Hour of the Wolf by Elnur Huseynov)

**** Armenia 2016 (LoveWave by Iveta Mukuchyan)


	26. Seto's Rant

(AN: Here goes my weird sense of humor... I don't own Social media by the way. Or Kanye's rant. I'm so sorry... I had to do this! :D And yes, in case you were wondering, I am a Kanye fan.)

Seto and Joey were in the limo. Seto was still crying. Joey held him to comfort him. They didn't speak during the ride back home.

As soon as they got off, Seto went straight to their room. He curled up in bed and cried more.

Joey had never seen Seto cry that much. He has seen Seto hit rock bottom (back when Seto overdosed on heroin and cocaine at the age of 20)

"Seto..." Joey said reluctantly.

"Time flies, Joey..." Seto said softly.

"I know you miss Mokuba, but I promise you that he's in great hands." Joey said as he kept running his fingers through Seto's hair.

"I know, Joey. He's a man now... He's old enough to make his own decisions, and this is what he decided." Seto said.

"You should be proud of him. He's going to college, he's starting a life with his partner, and he's in pursuit of his dream of being an actor, and I'm sure that it will come true because that guy is such an amazing actor." Joey said.

"I know." Seto said.

"Want some ice cream?" Joey asked.

"Green tea ice cream, please." Seto said.

Joey knew his boyfriend so well. He knew that Seto always ate ice cream when sad.

Joey got some green tea ice cream and brought two bowls and two spoons.

Seto was still in bed.

"Here's the ice cream!" Joey said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Joey. You're the best fiance ever." Seto said.

Joey kissed Seto's forehead.

"Should we watch TV?" Joey asked.

"I heard that Kanye West has a concert tonight. I think we should go." Seto said.

Joey didn't know whether to laugh or scream. The great Seto Kaiba wanted to go see Kanye West?!

"You like Kanye?!" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Yup! I love 'Ye!" Seto said.

"That and the ice cream cheered him up..." Joey thought.

"Well..." Joey said.

Seto looked like he was gonna cry some more.

"You know what they say...Happy wife- er husband- happy life." Joey thought.

"Allright... Let's go, Pablo." Joey said.

Minutes later, Seto dressed up for the concert. He wore black baggy jeans, a shirt with a chibi blue eyes white dragon drawing, three gold chains, a black gangsta cap with a sticker on, some Gucci shoes, and a rolex. He made Joey dress similarly, except his shirt had a red eyes black dragon.

They hopped in the limo with some more green tea ice cream. Seto texted Mokuba.

"Are you there yet?" He texted.

They arrived at the concert. They met up with Duke in the VIP area.

Yes, they heard 'Ye's rant.

Seto cried.

"Joey... Kanye is riiight!" Seto sobbed.

Joey facepalmed.

Seto was very drunk. He had some drinks prior to the concert and at the concert.

"Feelings matter, Joey!" Seto sobbed.

He texted Mokuba.

"Feelings matter, Mokuba!It's a new world, Mokie!" He texted.

And then he texted Yugi.

"Feelings matter, Yugi. Fuck winning! Fuck being cool! " Seto texted.

He sent the same text to Pegasus. He also made a Snapchat video just for him.

"Maximillion Pegasus: Feelings matter, bruh! When you took my soul and made me wash your nasty ass dishes, that hurt, Pegasus! " Seto sobbed.

"This made up for all the church services that I've missed. Hope my pastor doesn't get mad." Seto said.

After Kanye said "Let 'Ye be 'Ye" Seto got a text back from Yugi.

"What the fuck was that, Kaiba? " Yugi texted back.

Seto replied "Let Kaiba be Kaiba. It's a new world, Yugi! "

He received a text from Pegasus.

"I don't what you're talking about, Kaiba-boy. "

Seto snapchatted throughout the duration of the concert.

On one of the snaps, he captioned it "Preach!"

"Duke, your ass is gonna get Hillary Clintoned. And Donald Trumped." Seto said as he laughed hysterically.

Duke downed his vodka.

"We need to get his ass out of here before he becomes a Kanye number 2." Duke said.

"Affirmative." Joey said.

The concert ended and Duke and Joey dragged a really drunk Seto out. He passed out in the limo.

"I'm gonna get rid of all the alcohol in the Kaiba mansion." Joey said.

"You still sure you wanna marry him, Joey? What if Seto does this for the rest of his, and **your** life?" Duke asked.

"Seto is sane, calm and put together. He's just like this because he's depressed about Mokuba leaving. " Joey said.

"Oh..." Duke said.

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion and layed Seto to bed. Duke and Joey were in the hallway talking until they heard Joey's cell phone ring.

"Hello" Joey said.

"Good Morning, Joey!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Mokuba! How are ya and Bakura?!" Joey asked cheerfully, but in reality he was freaking out.

"It's Mokuba!" He mouthed out to Duke.

"Oh shit!" Duke whispered and ran around like a headless chicken.

"Duke and Joey.. Don't you guys care about my feelings?!" They heard..

It was Seto. He had not sobered up.

"Shit!" Duke and Joey said together. Joey accidentally pressed speaker on.

"Is Seto up? I think it's midnight over there, right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I'm-" Duke started to say while copying Seto's voice

"Mokubaaaaaa! You're here?" Seto said.

"We made it to London safely, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Good!" Seto said. He tried so hard to sound sober, but even a dumbass would know that he's drunk.

"Why did you send me a text saying that feelings matter?" Mokuba asked.

"Because Kanye said so." Seto said.

Duke and Joey facepalmed again.

"What do you mean? " Mokuba asked.

"We went to the Kanye show and he made a speech and Seto seemed so inspired by it. " Duke said.

"That's cool, I guess. " Mokuba said.

"It was the best speech ever! " Seto said.

You could hear Mokuba facepalm over the phone.

Bakura was on Snap chat and saw Seto's snaps.

"Oh shite!" Bakura said. He showed Mokuba

"I can imagine how that show went... " Mokuba said.

"I didn't want to take him, but Seto insisted. " Joey said.

"Yeah.. Nii-sama is stubborn, alright. " Mokuba said.

"Oh bollocks! " Bakura said.

He saw a snap of Seto dressed accordingly for the concert where he's sobbing and agreeing with everything Kanye said.

"Poor Seto... I feel sorry for him. I like Ye's music, but that was one of the stupidest things I've seen Seto do. Even the twerking at the club was less stupid than that. "Mokuba said.

Seto heard that.

"Feelings matter, Mokuba! " he shouted.

He and Bakura saw his special snap he made out to Pegasus.

Bakura burst out laughing.

He grabbed Mokuba's phone.

"No offense, Seto, but you're a little crazy. " Bakura said.

"Call me, Bakura. " Seto cried.

The next morning Seto woke up with the worst hangover of his life.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on the bathroom floor in his Life Of Pablo shirt,semi tight black underwear. He was right next to the toilet bowl as he threw up all night. The headache was unbearable. His phone was playing hotline bling in replay.

"Shiiiiiit! " Seto cried.

Joey opened the bathroom door.

"Morning, sunshine! " Joey said.

"Joey! Why did you kick me out of the bed? You could've at least told me to sleep on the couch, not the bathroom floor!" Seto cried and then threw up.

"Take a shower, Kaiba. " Joey said.

"If you take it with me.. " Seto smirked.

"I'm good."

Duke popped in with an anti hangover juice.

"Duke... " Seto said in a very low voice.

"Um... Yeah, Kaiba? "

"Did you two doing anything last night? " Seto asked. He was jealous.

"Yes. We were dealing with your drunk ass last night. " Duke said matter of factly.

"What happened? " Seto asked.

Joey and Duke burst out laughing.

"Do you wanna show him? " Joey asked.

"Show me! " Seto demanded.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Duke got video of the whole concert. Seto was rapping along to the two songs that Kanye sang.

"That was a good concert! "Seto said.

"Wait for it... " Joey said.

The part where Kanye's rant happened was on. Seto saw himself crying and agreeing with Kanye.

"Well, I still agree with him! "Seto said.

Joey took out his phone and went to Snapchat.

"Don't show him the Snapchats, Joey. " Duke said in horror.

"Show me. " Seto said.

And he did.

(First snap)

It's was a picture of the Kanye West show captioned "Saint Pablo Tour! $$$$$"

(Second snap)

Seto and Duke were rapping along to one of the songs.

(Third snap)

Kanye was saying "Radio fuck you! " and Seto captioned it "That's right! "

(Fourth snap)

Still a video of Kanye's rant and Seto sobbing in the background.

(Fifth snap)

Seto's message to Pegasus

(Sixth snap)

Yet another video of Kanye ranting, this time about the elections. The caption read "Preach! "

(Seventh snap)

Seto telling Duke that he was getting Hillary Clintoned.

(Eighth snap)

Seto sitting in between Duke and Joey in the limo. He's was sobbing and eating ice cream.

"Show him Snoop Dogg's reaction. " Joey said.

Duke went to YouTube and showed it to Seto.

"Snoop was there?! " Seto yelled. (the same way as when he got news that Yugi lost)

"Yup. " Joey and Duke nodded.

"Why didn't I get to meet him? " Seto asked.

Duke and Joey didn't know what else to answer him.

"Did Mokuba see these? " He asked.

"Yup. He and Bakura called last night, and they could tell that you were drunk. They also saw the snaps. " Joey said.

"Check your texts too. " Duke said.

Seto read all of the texts he sent and got back last night.

"Pegasus just doesn't get it... " Seto said.

They turned on the TV and the rant was on the news.

"And here are some celebrity reactions... " the reporter said.

Then they showed one of Seto's reactions from a quick Facebook live feed.

"Feelings matter, guys! " Seto cried.

Seto's face flushed.

They heard the doorbell ring.

Seto, Joey and Duke answered

They were met by a bunch of news reporters. Seto was still in his life of Pablo shirt and his underwear.

His face turned bright red.

"Oh god... " He thought.


	27. The Wedding (Part 1)

(AN: I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this a long chapter or if I'm gonna break it up into parts. The latter is very likely. Enjoy! )

A few weeks after the Kanye West concert and Seto talking about how Kanye's rant was inspiring, he had sobered up and had not touched alcohol or weed ever since.

Seto was in his dressing room looking at his wedding kimono.

"Wow... I cant believe it!" He said. His eyes were gleaming.

He took out his right hand and stuck it out in front of the kimono. He then took out his phone and used a fancy app to take a photo. He edited it (did I mention that photography became Seto's hobby during the trip to Dubai?" and put emphasis on his engagement ring and his kimono.

Mokuba and Bakura came in.

They were all dressed up. They both wore black suits with blue ties. Bakura wore a man bun and Mokuba kept his hair loose. He did cut about three inches off, though.

"Omedeto, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said as he hugged his big brother.

"Arigato, Moki!" Seto smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Bakura said as he gave Seto a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks, Bakura!" Seto said. He toned it down on the political name calling.

"How are you feeling?" Bakura asked

"Have you and Joey abstained from sex? If so, make sure he uses a lot of lube on you!" Mokuba asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted as Mokuba laughed hysterically.

Bakura's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I feel great. But... I am also nervous..." Seto said.

"Cold feet, eh?" Mokuba sneered.

"No. I'm very happy to be marrying Joey. I've been dreaming about this day for a long time." Seto said.

"You know, this is going to be the first time that I will attend a wedding with three ceremonies. So, I'm pretty excited!" Bakura said.

"Me too, 'Kura." Seto said.

Yes, Seto's wedding will have three ceremonies. They will have the Christian ceremony first (Because Seto, Mokuba and Bakura are Christians. Joey's Christianity is in question. He could be a Muslim too) a Muslim wedding ceremony for half of Joey's family (and possibly Joey) because they're Muslims, and a traditional Japanese ceremony (obviously because Seto is Japanese.)

"We're going to help you put on your suit!" Mokuba said.

"I'm ok. But you guys can help we with social media." Seto grinned.

"Joey might see you, though..." Bakura said.

"And it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" Mokuba quipped.

Seto glared at him.

"Come on, Seto! I've caught you wearing dresses and shit!" Mokuba said.

Seto blushed

"What the fuck! How-" He yelled

"And I have evidence!" Mokuba said as he flashed a photo of Seto in a tight black dress with some eight inch heels.

"Give me that!" Seto shouted

"Na-ah!" Mokuba smirked. Mokuba was definitely the king of blackmailing!

"DO NOT SHOW THAT TO **ANYONE**!" Seto said very angry.

"I already saw it." Bakura grinned

Seto's face turned cherry red

"J-just now" Bakura said quickly.

"Don't let your evil twin see that..." Seto said. Yes, he was referring to Yami Bakura.

Seto shrugged it off and went to go put on his tuxedo for the Christian wedding.

"M-Mokuba..." Seto said.

"Yes, Nii-Sama?" Mokuba said.

"W-will you please walk me down the aisle and give me away?" Seto asked.

Mokuba could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He nodded "Yes."

"Also..." Seto continued.

He pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Roland wanted me to wear his Rolex today. I also found these..." Seto said.

Seto opened up the box in front of Mokuba to reveal cufflinks.

"Mokuba... I was able to keep some of Mom and Dad's original things. These cufflinks were cufflinks that Dad wore when he married Mom. I would love for you to put them on me." Seto said with tears in his eyes.

Mokuba cried a little as he saw the cufflinks. He grabbed them immediately.

"It'll be an honor." Mokuba said. He immediately put them on his brother. Bakura cried.

"How beautiful." He said.

His photographer arrived and started to take pictures of him.

Bakura and Mokuba took pictures with Seto as well.

As the photographer finished, she went to go take pictures of Joey.

Seto was wearing a satin white tuxedo, a satin white and silver vest with Louis Vuiton patterns on it and a silver tie. The tuxedo had gold buttons. He also wore white dress shoes.

"Wow, I still can't believe that I'm getting married! This is a dream come true!" Seto thought.

Yugi and his grandpa came in.

"Hey guys!" they shouted enthusiastically. They went to congratulate Seto.

Mr. Muto was talking with Bakura and Mokuba. Yugi gave Seto a sunflower. *

Seto gasped as he had always dreamed of getting a sunflower from his true love. He had expected it from all of the boyfriends that he ever had, but never got anything until today.

"From your soon to be husband" Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Seto said.

Seto held the sunflower and read the folded note that came with it.

"I love you, Seto. I can't wait to marry you! - Joey"

Seto smiled.

"Wow, Kaiba..." Yugi said as he wiped a tear away.

Seto glanced at Yugi.

"I've never seen you this happy before. It makes me very happy to see you smile like that. You and Joey are going to be very happy and I know that you two will grow old with eachother. I know Joey will take care of you. Please take care of him." Yugi said. His voice was breaking.

Two tears fell from Yugi's eyes.

"I will. And I am definitely looking forward to the rest of my life with Joey." Seto said.

He pulled out his phone and texted Joey.

"Thank you for the note and the sunflower, Joey. I love you so much. I really can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. See you at the altar in a bit! :) "

"Kaiiiibaaaa" Yugi said in a sing-song voice.

Seto turned to Yugi.

"If you piss off Joey, hurt him, it's cheat on him, this is what's gonna happen." Yugi said. He made a scissor motion with his fingers and said "snip-snip. " with a huge smirk.

"The fuck? " Seto said.

"Yup. You'll have to say goodbye to your dick and balls! " Yugi said. He laughed afterwards.

"Cheating and hurting my Puppy was never in my plans! " Seto said horrified.

Joey was in his dressing room with Tristan, Serenity, his mother and Tea. Bakura and Yugi's grandpa walked in.

"Hello, Joey! You look so handsome!" Bakura said. He gave Joey a hug.

"Thanks, Bakura!" Joey said as he returned the hug.

Joey was wearing the same exact thing as Seto. He also got his hair done. His hair wasn't as messy as usual.

Serenity was wearing a pink dress, but she still wore her chain. She reluctantly agreed to take her cap off during the ceremony.

"This ain't no place for a gangsta..." She said.

Everyone was walking to the church that was nearby.

After an hour, everyone was there except for Seto, Mokuba and Bakura. The limo with them hadn't arrived just yet

Yugi saw Atem stand by the door.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh. " Yugi said.

The Pharaoh had a sad look on his face. He quickly turned to Yugi.

"I don't know what to do, Yugi... "He said

"Shadi is here. (Yugi pointed at Shadi, who was talking to the Ishtars and Mai. ) You really don't want to disappoint him. Plus, let Kaiba and Joey be happy. They love eachother so much. Things didn't work out between you and Kaiba. In fact, you actually didn't want to commit to him. You just wanted something else. " Yugi said.

"I recognize that, Yugi. But I fell in love with him after he and I started to practice our song together. He has such a beautiful voice, beautiful eyes, a beautiful body, and the way that he plays his instruments passionately. The way he kisses. The way he dances. He reminds me of... Seth... " Atem said.

"I know that you and Seth had a fairytale relationship and died together. He may be Seth's reincarnation, but he is not Priest Seth anymore. He is Seto Kaiba. " Yugi said.

"I'll try to be mature about it. But I don't know if my heart will be able to take any of this... " Atem said.

Atem wasn't the only former lover present...

Valon and Allister were there too. How did they get there and how did they know? They weren't invited.

"Guys, let's get in and take a seat! Seto is coming! " Tristan announced.

Everyone went inside the church and took a seat.

Joey stood at the altar and waited patiently for Seto.

Seto stepped out of the limo.

He grabbed Bakura.

"You're joining me and Mokuba. You're giving my assignment away too! " Seto said.

Just then, another car was driving around the church parking lot.

The ceremony began. A string ensemble and a pianist played.

Yugi and Tea's daughter was the flower girl. And as punishment, so was Yami Bakura. He was not thrilled. Atem and Marik chuckled quietly.

They threw rainbow colored petals.

Tristan and Serenity were next and then they took their place by Joey.

Joey's mom was next

Yugi was next and then he took his place next to Joey.

Roland and Amelia were next and then the pastor saw Seto, Mokuba and Bakura.

"Please stand. " He said.

Everyone stood up and their eyes turned to Seto.

The ensemble started to play Canon in D.

Mokuba held Seto by one arm and Bakura held him by the other arm. Seto was holding a picture of his parents. Mokuba and Bakura walked Seto down the aisle. Joey couldn't take his eyes off of him. Seto was always drop dead gorgeous, but today, he was more beautiful than ever. He couldn't hide his smile. As Seto saw Joey, he smiled big and tears started building up in his eyes.

"Seto, don't fucking cry! " he thought to himself.

As soon as he felt a tear run down his eyes.

"Baka, baka, baka! " He thought.

Some people started to cry. Even Tristan, Serenity (she made sure that no tears fell on her chain. ) and Duke. No one had seen Seto and Joey this happy before. Roland couldn't contain his tears.

"Wow..." He thought.

He was so proud of Seto. He raised Seto and Mokuba when Seto was fifteen years old (right after Gozaburo committed suicide. ) and he felt very proud of him.

As soon as Seto, Mokuba and Bakura arrived at the altar, they hugged Seto.

"Joey... Please take great care of Seto. He means a lot to me." Mokuba said in a shaky voice. He started to cry.

"I promise you that I will. " Joey said.

Mokuba and Joey exchanged a hug.

"And no more Kanye West concerts for Seto. " Mokuba said in Joey's ear.

"Affirmative! " Joey couldn't agree more with Mokuba.

Each took their place.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join these men in holy matrimony. " (You know the whole speech... ) the pastor said.

"If there is anyone who thinks that this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. "


	28. The Wedding (Part 2)

AN: Here's part 2! I apologize for the length of the chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

As soon as the pastor asked if anyone objected, Atem was about to stand up until he felt Shadi cuddle up to him. He couldn't speak anymore. He really wanted to object because he loved Seto and did not want to lose him, but he also didn't want to lose Shadi.

"Why gods? " Atem thought. He wanted to go outside and cry his eyes out.

Valon was about to stand up and object until Allister pulled him.

"Valon, we can't anymore... " Allister said to him.

Valon's eyes filled with tears.

Allister held Valon's hand and looked at him with a lot of love in his eyes.

Just then some footsteps were heard.

"Ich! " a high pitched voice said.

Everyone gasped and turned around.

Seto and Joey got very worried.

"I object! " Siegfried shouted.

"Nein, Siegfried! " Leon shouted as he tried to catch up to his sexy brother.

He grabbed Siegfried and dragged him out.

"He's drunk. Proceed! " Leon shouted.

The Von Schroeders went outside to argue. They argued in German, of course.

Yes, Leon was right. Siegfried was drunk. Thank god! If he were sober, he really would've stopped the wedding.

The pastor carried on with the ceremony.

He delivered a sermon about love, marriage and even spoke about David and Jonathan.

"Seto Yuki Kaiba, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? " The pastor asked.

"Please say no. Please say no. " Atem kept praying.

"I do. " Seto said.

Tears spilled from Atem's face.

"Joseph Ryan Wheeler, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? "

There was a slight pause.

Joey hadn't said anything yet. All eyes were on him.

Seto was getting very nervous.

Valon was crying and put his hands together as if he were praying.

Atem was hoping that Joey would say 'no.'

"Come on, Joey! " Serenity thought.

Mokuba and Bakura were getting nervous too. Duke had his mouth wide open. Yugi didn't know if he should cry.

After a few more seconds.

"Pastor, why would you ask me that? Everyone already knows my answer... Of course I'll take this sexy, intelligent, gorgeous, funny, talented and kind hearted man to be my husband! " Joey said.

Everybody could breathe now. Seto's eyes were drenched in tears. What he heard about himself warmed his heart. Nobody had ever complimented him like that.

"May I have the rings, please? " The pastor asked.

Bakura gave the pastor the rings.

The rings were beautiful silver wedding bands with their names and the date of their wedding engraved in them. (Yes, in case you were wondering, they did get married on Christmas Day)

They exchanged their vows and said the "With this ring" speech as they exchanged rings.

"You may kiss eachother. " The pastor said.

They kissed and headed out.

They were greeted by their guests and congratulated.

Atem ran out and hid somewhere to cry.

"I can't believe it! I lost him! He's married! " He sulked.

He remembered how much he and Seth loved eachother 5,000 years ago.

Siegfried was also crying. He didn't realize that he actually loved Seto until he saw him dressed as a groom.

Atem heard the German billionaire crying.

"Herr Yugi! Vat ze fuck are you doing hier? He asked.

"What's the point?! We both lost! " Atem said.

They continued to cry and gave up. They both decided to leave.

Next was the Muslim wedding. They thought it was going to be challenging, but they found an imam that supported same sex marriage (they're rare. )

When they arrived, they were met with their guests and loud music. Seto and Joey started dancing. Seto didn't really know the traditional dances that some of Joey's family was doing, so he followed Joey along until he learned and was confident enough to dance.

Joey dressed in traditional clothing and so did Seto. They wore a long black satin tunic with gold trim, a white and red checkered cloth over their heads and a black ring over it.

The men sat in one side of the room and the women sat in the other side of the room.

They started with a recitation and then afterwards, the imam spoke about marriage. Joey was very happy that Seto agreed to do this so his family wouldn't feel left out.

Next, they signed some papers and then they had a prayer.

They walked out and headed to go get ready for the traditional Japanese ceremony.

They arrived at the dressing room before going to the shrine to change.

"Puppy! I can't believe that you're my husband!" Seto said enthusiastically. He had a beautiful smile on his face and his eyes were more beautiful than ever. He was so happy. And so was Joey.

"I know, right? I can't believe it either!" Joey said.

They kissed.

Seto grabbed the kimonoes and gave Joey his kimono.

Joey was trying to put it on until...

"Hey Seto... How do you put this on?" Joey asked.

Joey blushed as his husband giggled.

"You've never worn a kimono before?" Seto asked.

"Never. In case you had forgotten, I'm not Japanese." Joey said.

"That's right! Hahahaha. But don't Americans always want to try on a kimono upon arriving?" Seto asked.

"I was too busy thinking about what going to school in Japan would be like." Joey said.

"Ok. I'll help you." Seto said.

Seto had a huge grin on his face when he saw Joey in his underwear. He blushed very hard, he couldn't hide it.

"J-Joey..." Seto purred.

"You like them?" Joey asked while making his voice sound really sexy.

"God, Joey! I can't wait to have your dick inside me!" Seto said.

"Well, wait until tonight!" Joey said while sticking his tongue out.

"mmmmmmmm..." Seto crooned.

He helped Joey with his kimono and put his kimono on.

They walked together to the shrine.

They started by drinking Sake and then exchanged vows. They left out the offering because of religion.

"Joey, you're one of the biggest blessings in my life. God brought you to me because he knew that you would be the only man that could make me happy. I'm not with you just for your looks, Joey. I'm with you because I know that you have a heart of gold. You're beautiful on the inside and on the outside. My love, we've been through so much together. We've had good times and bad times, but I know that it is our fate-No, don't expect me to say "destiny" (everybody laughed. Typical Seto. ) to be together forever in good times and bad. As your husband, I promise to be forever loyal, respectful, loving, and I promise to take care of you just as you would do the same for me. Joey, I promise to love you until the day I die." Seto said. He tried so hard to fight back the tears, but he couldn't hold them back. He spilled a few tears during his speech.

"Seto, you have always had a special place in my heart. Ever since we met, I always thought that there was something about you that stood out besides your beautiful eyes. When I first laid my eyes on you, I kept thinking to myself that you would be mine, and look at us now. Yes, we did go through so much together... and now that I'm by your side, I know that together our challenges are no match for us. I also promise to be faithful, loving, and to protect you. As your husband, I will take great care of you and I will make sure that you wake up and go to sleep with a smile on your face. I love you, Seto. " Joey said.

They made everyone cry. Even Tristan and Duke.

"Tissue... " Tristan said.

Serenity passed one to her boyfriend.

"Are you really crying? "

"No. It's for Duke. " Tristan said as he turned around to wipe some tears away.

He's stole a tissue and passed it to Duke.

They left the shrine and headed to the reception. It's was decorated beautifully in Christmas colors.

The top tier of the cake looked like a wreath with holly berries and snow. Everything was decorated with Christmas stuff. They also had a huge Christmas tree.

Seto carried a bouquet of poinsettias and holly. He also had a sprig of holly with three berries in his hair. Seto wore a white and gold kimono and Joey kept his suit on.

Mokuba and Bakura were taking advantage of the cocktails. Bakura only had two as his alcohol tolerance wasn't high. He didn't want to get drunk.

"Please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Joey Wheeler! " Mokuba called as he earned a glare from Seto. He laughed.

"Just kidding! Welcome Seto and Joey Wheeler-Kaiba! " Mokuba said.

Seto blushed.

"So you're taking my last name? " Joey asked.

"I'm hyphenating it. " Seto said.

"Hyphenating is a good idea. I'll do the same. " Joey said.

Everybody clapped and cheered.

The DJ started playing a slow song. (I guess they decided that In The Moonlight by Bad Luck was their song ) for their first dance.

"I never thought I'd live to see Kaiba like that. " Duke said.

"I know... Who knew that an asshole like him would be this soft?" Yugi said.

"Seto is definitely the girl of the relationship. I thought Joey would be the girl, but nope, it's Seto.. " Mokuba mumbled.

Bakura tried not to laugh. A drunk Yami Bakura agreed with Mokuba.

When the dance was over, Seto walked over to the Grand piano and started to play.

He stopped.

"I want to dedicate this song to my husband Joey. Joey, will you please come up here and sit on the piano? "Seto said.

Joey blushed.

Seto started to sing and play "My Heart Is Yours by Didrik Solli-Tangen (Norway 2010) {AN: I don't own this song, or the lyrics. }

 _You are like a sunset behind the mountains somewhere and when I cannot see you, I know you're still there..._

Atem walked in and heard Seto. He started crying while mouthing out the words to the song.

Seto started to sing the chorus

 _Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you. Though we are far apart, I'm by your side. My love is never gone, I feel it rise again. Through it all now my heart is yours..._

He could easily relate to the song. The song described his feelings for Seth. He had flashbacks.

-Flashback: Ancient Egypt-

The Pharaoh and Seth were walking outside at midnight. They decided to sit down and look at the stars.

Seth rested his head on the Pharaoh's lap.

"So, what's it like to be Pharaoh, cousin? "

"Being Pharaoh is a huge responsibility, but the gods have helped me. " Atem said.

Seth smiled. The Pharaoh caressed his beloved priest's hair.

"It makes me happy to hear that the gods have been kind to you while accepting this role. " Seth said.

"Seth, anything that has to do with the gods makes you happy. You're a priest, and you were born to be a priest. " Atem said.

"I guess I am... " Seth said.

The stars shone brightly over the Egyptian skies. Atem couldn't keep his eyes off of Seth. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Atem lifted Seth off of his lap and inched close for a kiss. They shared a very passionate kiss.

Seth pulled away.

"I'm sorry, cousin. I can't... " He cried.

"Why not? I love you, and I know you love me. " Atem said.

"There are so many reasons as to why we cannot be together. You're getting married in two days, we're both men, you're my cousin, and you're the Pharaoh. I'm just a priest. " Seth cried.

"Seth... I called off my engagement this morning. " Atem said.

"What?! But... How? "

"I simply told her that I was not in love with her. Seth, I want you to marry me. " Atem said.

Seth looked at the Pharaoh in confusion.

"I'm the Pharaoh. No one can object to it. " Atem said.

"Great. I will marry you. " Seth said.

Two days later, the Kingdom was a little shocked when Atem and Seth were introduced as a married couple.

"You're king consort now, Seth. " Atem smiled.

Seth kissed his new husband.

"I'm forever grateful to the gods for letting us be together. " Seth said.

-End flashback-

Ishizu walked up to Atem.

"I'm very sorry, my Pharaoh. " She said as she hugged him.

"It's fine, Ishizu. It's not your fault. " He said.

"I know that you still have feelings for Seth. Sadly, Seth is not with us anymore, so he cannot be with you. Seth may have reincarnated as Seto, but he couldn't be himself within another person. That was the price he had to pay in order to be with you. " Ishizu reminded him.

"I know. I just wish that I could've made Seto fall in love with me. " Atem cried.

"He did. He was very much in love with you when you two were younger. And remnants of that love are still there, but he loves Joey more. " Ishizu said.

"And I was a fool for not loving him back when he loved me. I just saw him for sex. And now that I'm head over heels in love with him, I lost him... " Atem cried.

"But Shadi loves you. He loves you very much. " She smiled.

"I know. I love him too, and I really don't want to hurt him. He means a lot to me. Maybe someday my love for him will grow and it'll be bigger than my love for Seto. " He said.

"That's the spirit! " Ishizu smiled.

"And congratulations on your new relationship with Mai. I can tell that you two will have a be together for a very long time. " Atem said.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. I never thougbt that I could ever love a woman, but then Mai and I spent more time together, and that's when I realized that the reason why I couldn't find love was because I wasn't looking right. Mai is definitely the one." She said.

Mai came up to Atem and Ishizu.

Mai saw that Atem was depressed and she also hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, hon. I know how you felt about Kaiba. " She said.

Everybody started dancing. Mokuba went up to the DJ and requested some rap and some metal music. He later regretted it as he saw Seto dance to "Back That Ass Up."

"For fuck's sake! " he shouted.

After all the dancing, Seto and Joey cut the cake.

The dancing continued. As it was nearing midnight, the DJ played a slow song. Seto and Joey obviously danced.

"Valon... " Allister asked.

"Yes, Allister? " Valon said.

"Will you dance with me? "

"Of course. "

They headed to the dancefloor and danced together.

Seto and Joey noticed it.

"Look at those two... " Joey said.

They smiled at them. Joey and Seto kissed eachother tenderly throughout the night.

It was time for the double bouquet toss.

Seto tossed his first.

1,2,3... Ishizu caught it.

Joey tossed it next.

1,2,3... The bouquet landed on Atem.

Ishizu quickly grabbed the Pharaoh for a dance.

"Mai won't get mad, right? " Atem asked.

"Nope. She knows that I won't cheat on her. Plus, look at her. She's dancing with Yugi. " Ishizu laughed.

The newlyweds said goodbye and Merry Christmas to everyone and left. They went to a fancy hotel.

As they were entering, they were met by some guy in a business suit.

"Congratulations Mr Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler!" He said politely.

"Thank you." Joey and Seto said.

He handed a card to Seto.

"Give me a call after your honeymoon. I would like to talk to you about a record deal. "

"Wait... What-? " Seto was shocked.

"Your voice does not belong in a Karaoke bar. It's too good for that. Celebrate your new marriage. Take your time. When you return, then please call me. " He said.

"OK. Will do.. Thank you, Sir. " Seto said and then they left.

They went to their room. Joey carried Seto in bridal style.

"I can't believe it, Puppy! Two of dreams came true tonight! " Seto said.

"I'm so proud of you, Seto. " Joey said.

Joey put Seto on the bed and started to kiss him passionately.

Joey rubbed his hands up and down Seto's body. He undid Seto's kimono and right away, the brunette was exposed. He kept Seto's underwear on (for now) as he kissed his husband all over. Seto moaned with every kiss and nip that Joey gave him.

Joey licked Seto's neck and held his hands as his lips travelled towards Seto's lips. Joey felt his manhood swell and slowly took off his clothes. He did leave his underwear on.

He nibbled Seto's earlobe tenderly causing him to moan. Joey couldn't take it anymore, so he took off his underwear, thus revealing his thick and fully erect manhood.

"Joey, I'm ready. " Seto panted as Joey kept nibbling him.

Joey took off Seto's underwear.

He reached for a bottle of lube in a gift box that Mokuba and Bakura gave them. (it had dildoes, other sex toys, cuffs, a small whip, a cock ring, lube, condoms, you name it.)

He put quite a bit of lube on and inserted a finger inside Seto. He squirmed.

"How does that feel? " Joey asked.

""Good... " Seto moaned.

Joey was getting really turned on by Seto's moans. They were sexier than ever.

He inserted another finger, and then another and pressed on Seto's spot.

Seto yelled.

"I'm ready, Joey. "

Joey entered Seto. Seto screamed.

"What's wrong? " Joey asked.

"I don't know..." Seto said.

"We've done this many times... " Joey said.

"Joey... Keep going. " Seto said.

Joey was confused.

"Joey... I don't know why, but, it feels like it's our first time. " Seto said with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"The first time? " Joey asked.

"Yes. I'm happy, Joey. " Seto said.

"I'll be gentle. " Joey said.

Joey proceeded he looked down at Seto and held his hands. He thrust into him gently. Seto kept panting and his eyes filled with tears. The pleasure was immense.

They got into a cowbell position as they embraced eachother. Joey kept going.

"Joey... My... Hips... " Seto panted.

He really felt it, alright!

Joey got two pillows and propped them underneath Seto's hips as he got him to lay down. Joey's thrusts were getting harder and faster. Seto moaned and cried. His scream got louder as Joey hit us spot.

"Joey! " Seto cried.

Joey and Seto kissed eachother so hard.

Joey kept hitting Seto's spot for another five minutes.

"Seto, I'm gonna..."

Joey immediately kissed Seto as he spilled his seed inside of him. Seto also came on both of their stomachs.

"Let's go to the Jacuzzi... " Joey said.

"OK, babe. I like the idea. " Seto said. He kissed his husband gently in the lips.

"Let me get the water ready. You stay here and rest. " Joey said.

Seto got his phone and saw that he had three texts. One of them was from someone help wasn't very thrilled to hear from. He opened the text to read it.


	29. Chapter 29

Seto was opening up a text message that he had received from someone.

"Seto, I noticed that I did not congratulate you and Joey on your marriage. I couldn't pull myself together. I am very sorry for being rude. Realistically, I wish that you and I had stayed together. I realized that I was a fool. You loved me back when we were together. You would give all of yourself to me and I only took advantage of you for my own pleasure. I guess I deserve losing you to my friend. But remember, Seto.. I will always love you no matter what. My love for you will never die. Even though I'm terribly heartbroken, I'm very happy for you and for Joey. Ultimately, your happiness matters to me. If I couldn't make you happy, I hope Joey does. I also hope that we could be together again in the next life as we were briefly together in this life, and we had spent our life together in the past life. I still want you to be in my life, and I want to be in your life. If it is not too much, I would like to offer you my friendship. I still want to be there for you, even if it meant being just friends. I love you, Seto. I wish you and Joey the best. -Atem"

Seto shed a tear as soon as he read that text.

"For the first time in his life, he poured his heart out to me. " Seto thought.

Ishizu was right. Though Seto's feelings for Atem weren't strong and were overcome by his feelings for Joey, they were still there.

He started to reply.

"Thank you, Atem. I appreciate your kind words. To be honest with you, even thought I love Joey, I still love you too. " He typed. He nodded and immediately deleted everything.

He then proceeded to open up a text from Mokuba.

"Goodnight, Nii-Sama. I hope you and Joey have a great night together. You guys deserve it. Aishiteru, Nii-Sama. The both of you. "

"Domo arigato, Moki. Aishiteru. Oyasumi. Tell Bakura I said goodnight. " Seto texted back.

Joey came.

"The Jacuzzi is ready. " He said.

"Thanks, Pup. Mokuba says goodnight. " Seto said.

Joey smiled.

"You're such an amazing brother. And then on top of that, you had to raise Mokuba. You were a mother, a father and a brother to him. " Joey said.

Seto smiled.

"There wasn't anything else that I could do. He needed me. And now he's a man and has his boyfriend. " Seto said.

"You did a great job at raising him, Seto. He's a great man that is following his dreams and he loves you. " Joey said.

"Children are amazing, Puppy. " Seto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh god... I hope he doesn't talk about babies and kids next. " Joey thought.

They walked to the Jacuzzi. Seto was wowed by what he saw.

The Jacuzzi was completely covered in Rose petals and cherry blossom petals. There was an ice bucket with a champagne bottle and two glasses.

Seto got in and Joey joined. Joey poured champagne on the two glasses. He took one for himself and gave one to Seto.

"To us. " Joey said. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Seto rested in Joey's arms.

"Joey, this is beautiful. I can hear and feel your heartbeat. " Seto said.

Joey embraced his husband tighter.

"I'm very happy, Seto. This is the beginning of a new life together. " Joey said.

"I can't wait. We just got married, and next we're gonna have children, right puppy? " Seto said with a huge smile on his face.

"It's too soon, Seto. " Joey said bluntly.

"But Joey, I can't wait to see you as a dad. " Seto crooned.

"Oh god.. " Joey thought.

Seto kissed Joey.

"I think you'd make a great father. I want us to have a boy and a girl. I want to see you as the overprotective father with our daughter that scares the boys. " Seto said.

"That's nice, sweetie. " Joey said quite unenthusiastically.

Seto was enjoying the bath.

"Bathing with all of these rose petals reminds me of the Rise Like A Phoenix video. " Seto said.

Even Joey would admit that he's never seen Seto this happy.

Yes, Seto was definitely his happiest. The pieces of the puzzle in his life seemed put together. He finally had what he wanted the most: a family and love.

Joey cuddled up to his husband. They stayed in the Jacuzzi for a while. They headed to the bed.

"Seto, I can't contain myself. You look very sexy, but you look even sexier when you're naked. " Joey said.

"It's OK. Let's do it again. " Seto said. As soon as Joey saw the famous Kaiba smirk, he climbed on top of him, kissed his body all over, rubbed Seto's nipples and took him in his mouth. Seto moaned quite a bit.

"Joey... " he purred.

He gasped for air. The pleasure was becoming a little unbearable, but he was enjoying every second of it.

"Joey... I'm gonna... " Seto panted

Joey gave him a thumbs up.

Seto came and Joey swallowed it.

"You taste pretty good... " Joey said.

Seto smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'm deep throating you. " Seto said.

They got comfortable.

"I love you, Joey. " Seto said.

"I love you too, Seto. " Joey said.

They gave eachother a good night kiss and fell asleep.

They woke up and met at a restaurant with Mokuba and Bakura for breakfast.

"Soooooo... Give us the nitty gritty details! " Mokuba said.

"What nitty-gritty details? " Joey asked.

Mokuba smirked. Seto knew where this was going.

"How was your wedding night? " Mokuba asked.

Bakura blushed a little.

"It was... " Joey said until Seto interrupted.

"It was wonderful! " Seto said enthusiastically.

"Joey, you turned my brother into a teenage girl. " Mokuba said. Bakura giggled.

"I would have to agree with him. Seto has been acting really cute since yesterday. " Bakura said before sipping his tea.

Two days later, they were seeing Mokuba and Bakura off at the airport. Mokuba and Bakura flew back to London.

"Seto, I'm shocked that you didn't cry when they left. " Joey said.

"We're going to London too, Joey. That's gonna be our honeymoon. And then we're going to Paris, Rome and to Tel Aviv. " Seto said.

"Nice! Do Bakura and Mokuba know that we're going to London? " Joey asked.

"Nope. We're going to surprise them. " Seto said.

Joey giggled.

"Seto, have you called that record guy yet? " Joey asked.

"I called him yesterday. I have an audition tomorrow. " Seto said.

"That's great, Seto! I know that this is your dream. You got this! " Joey said.

"It's been my dream since I was a kid. I'm nervous as hell, Joey. " Seto said.

"You'll do great. " Joey said.

"How about you, Pup? Are you following your dreams? " Seto asked.

"I am. I've enrolled in an art college and I also have an audition for a movie in two days. " Joey said.

"You'll do great, Pup! You have great talent for the arts, and you're an amazing actor. You'd always get the lead roles in our school plays. " Seto smiled.

Joey touched his husband's face gently.

"Let's go home, honey. You need to cook dinner tonight. " Joey said.


	30. First Date Memories

Seto and Joey were walking out of the airport after seeing Mokuba and Bakura off.

"You know what's funny, Seto? " Joey said

"What is? " Seto asked. He smiled as he saw the bright look on his husband's face.

"I was just remembering our first date." Joey said.

Seto smiled and blushed.

"Do you remember? " Joey asked.

"Of course, I remember! I'm never gonna forget that day! " Seto said.

(Flashback:

-Joey's apartment-

The phone was ringing.

"I'll get it! " Serenity said.

"Okie dokie."Joey said.

"Hello. Wheeler residence. "

-Kaiba mansion-

Seto was scared as soon as Serenity answered. Mokuba blushed at the sound of her voice.

"Come on, Seto! What are you waiting for? " Mokuba growled.

"Um.. Yes... Hello. I-is the mu- I mean Joseph there? " Seto said. He gulped.

"Kaiba? " Serenity asked. She was confused.

"Y-yes... It's me, K-K-K-Kaiba." Seto said. He facepalmed as he could not stop stuttering.

"Oh. What up, Kaiba. Yeah, he's home. I'll go get him for you! " She said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Serenity. " Seto said.

"Joooooeyyyy, it's for youuuuu! " She called out. Joey was walking towards her.

"Please tell Mokie I said 'hi.' Here's Joey! " Serenity said.

"Thanks. Will do. (to Mokuba) Mokuba, Serenity says 'hi'" Seto said.

"Hi Serenity!" Mokuba shouted as he was about to faint.

Joey got the phone

"Hello? " Joey said.

"Hello, J-j-j-"Seto said.

"Oh. Hey, Kaiba. " Joey said.

"Hey! Hehe. So... I was wondering if... " Seto said.

Mokuba saw that Seto was getting even more nervous. He started to sweat and his hands started to shake.

Mokuba took out a notebook and a pen and wrote Seto a note.

"You was wonderin if? "Joey said.

Mokuba handed Seto the note.

"Go on. You got him! It's not hard to ask someone out, y'know! Go for it, Nii-sama! :)"

Seto took a deep breath and Mokuba gave him a thumbs up. Seto accidentally put the phone on speaker.

"There's a new Jackie Chan movie premiering tomorrow, and I was wondering if... I was wondering if you wanted. to go. see it. with me... " Seto said gently.

"Oh please Lord, please make him say 'yes.'" Seto prayed.

Serenity heard Seto asking Joey out. She started to do a happy dance.

"Say 'yes, ' Joey! He's actually being nice.. " she whispered.

"I'm confused... " Joey thought it loud and then Serenity slapped the back of Joey's head.

"Sure. I'll go. " Joey said.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6." Seto said.

"Allright! " Joey said.

They hung up.

-Joey's apartment-

"He was really nice?" Joey said. He was a bit confused.

"Congratulations, Joey! You just scored a date with the hottest guy in town, and you like him, he's rich, he's handsome, he may be an asshole, but he was very nice to you. I think he likes you, Joey! " Serenity said.

Serenity was fangirling.

"I think he just couldn't find someone to go see the movie with, so he asked me. Nothing special, Serenity. " Joey said.

"He could've asked Mokuba, but he asked you instead. You're so lucky, Joey! And I know he likes you! After Battle City, I've caught him staring at you a few times. Also, Mokuba and I read his diary. Hahaha. " Serenity said.

"He wouldn't let Mokuba watch a Jackie Chan movie until he's 16. Besides, how'd you get Kaiba's diary?" Joey asked.

"Mokuba and I have become very good friends, and he is the king of blackmail. Kaiba grounded him for getting a D on a social studies quiz, so to get back at him, he stole his diary. " Serenity giggled.

Joey blushed.

"What did it say? " Joey asked.

"I swore to Mokuba that I wouldn't tell anyone. " Serenity said.

Joey gave her the stink eye.

"You'll find out tomorrow during your daaaaate with Kaaaa-iba " Serenity said and winked at him. She ran to her room and giggled.

"Younger siblings... " Joey sighed.

-Kaiba mansion-

Mokuba texted Serenity.

"Yo Serenity"

"Hey Seto, is it OK if I ask Serenity out?" Mokuba said.

"First, ask Joey if it's OK. And... If Joey says yes, I'll ask Roland to be your chaperone. Where do you want to take her? " Seto said.

"Awww man... You're such a killjoy, Seto! I don't need a chaperone for a date! " Mokuba whined.

"Yes, you do! You're about to turn 13, she's 14, kids these days are getting crazy! Plus, you can't drive yet and then you could get kidnapped, or hurt, or-"

"Chill, Seto. We'll be OK. " Mokuba said.

Mokuba texted Joey to ask for his permission to take Serenity out.

"OK, Mokuba. Where do ya wanna take her? " Joey texted.

"To the mall and maybe to Burger World to grab some food. If she wants, we could also go to the movies. " Mokuba texted back.

"Will Kaiba chaperone ya? " Joey texted.

"No, because he's gonna be with you, but if there must be a chaperone, Roland will be our chaperone. " Mokuba texted.

"OK. If ya're gonna have a chaperone, Go ahead and ask her out! Have fun, ya guys! :)" Joey texted.

"Hey Seto, Joey said that I can ask her out! But like you, he wants us to have a chaperone... " Mokuba said.

"Roland said he'll do it. Good luck, Mokuba! " Seto said.

Seto want to his closet to look for an outfit for tomorrow.

"Mokuba? " He called out, but then he overheard

"So Serenity, would you like to go out with me tomorrow? " Mokuba said.

"God! That kid made asking someone out sound very easy. He did it like it's nothing. " Seto thought.

"Cool! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" Mokuba said.

Seto was staring at Mokuba.

"Wow! He's growing up so fast... Tomorrow he has his first date and then soon he'll be a man and leave to start his own life. I don't want to believe it. " Seto thought.

"Yoo Hoo! Earth to Seto! " Mokuba said while waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh!" Seto was startled.

"She said 'yes!' Can you help me pick an outfit for tomorrow? " Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. " Seto said.

"Can't believe this kid is officially a teenager next month." Seto thought.

"Oh god... What do girls like to see guys wear? I don't know because I don't like them to begin with... " Seto said.

"I was thinking of wearing jeans and my Dragonforce T-Shirt with my new tennis shoes. " Mokuba said.

"A T-shirt and jeans for a date? " Seto asked confused.

"Yeah. Remember, Seto... I'm straight. I don't dress like you for a date. " Mokuba chuckled.

"Well, I guess that sounds perfectly fine for a boy your age. But don't you think a scarf and some bracelets would look nicer? " Seto asked.

"Seto, it's summer and we're going to the mall. Just tell me which jeans look better. " Mokuba said as he held out three pairs of jeans.

"The dark blue ones look better. " Seto said.

"Cool! Thanks! " Mokuba said.

Seto went to his closet and pulled out two outfits. One of them was a blue button up shirt with a light beige sweater over it and some black slacks. The other one was a white button up shirt with a black Louis Vuitton vest and black slacks.

"Really, Seto? Slacks to go to the movies? " Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. Well, we're not going to just any theater." Seto said.

"Keep the sweater and the button up shirt. Wear black jeans and your boots. " Mokuba said.

Seto went to put on his outfit of choice.

"Mokuba? " Seto asked as he walked out.

"You look great, Seto! " Mokuba said.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

"May I take a picture and send it to Serenity? You know, for a second opinion. " Mokuba said.

"Sure. " Seto said. Mokuba took a picture and sent it to Serenity.

"Just make sure Joey doesn't see it. " Seto said.

"I just told her that. Haha. " Mokuba said.

-Joey's apartment-

Serenity just picked out her clothes for her date with Mokuba.

She saw the picture of Seto in his date clothes.

"He looks so cute, Mokuba! Joey would love it! " Serenity texted.

"Joey, what are you gonna wear tomorrow? " Serenity asked.

"I haven't thought about that... " Joey said.

Serenity went through his few clothing items.

The best she could find were a red and black plaid overshirt, a black T-shirt with holes on it, and some black jeans.

"I know... "

Serenity took out her phone and started texting.

"Joey, do you work tonight? " She asked.

"I'm off tonight and tomorrow night. " Joey said.

Half an hour later, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan showed up.

"Hey guys! " Joey said.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it, but where are Duke and Bakura? " Serenity asked.

"Duke is very sick. He sent you a text, and Bakura is back home in England for a few weeks. He's probably asleep right now. " Tristan said.

"But, W-what are-" Joey asked.

"We're taking you to the mall, silly! " Tristan said.

"We know that someone is going on a date tomorrow night! Spill it, Joey! " Yugi said.

"Uhhh... "

All eyes were on him.

"Fine. So, you guys are gonna find this a bit strange, but... " Joey said.

Everyone got an inch closer to him.

"Kaiba called me earlier today and asked if I wanted to go see the new Jackie Chan movie with him tomorrow. " Joey said.

"Kaiba?! " Yugi, Tristan and Tea said. They were shocked.

"Yeah, Kaiba. Shocking, huh? " Joey said.

"Totally caught me off guard!" Yugi said.

"And...what did you say? " Tea asked.

"I said... I said yes. " Joey said.

"So, it's official! You're going on a date with Kaiba. I'm shocked. I thought you two hated eachother!" Tea said.

"Um, well... I don't hate him. I actually like him. I've liked him for quite a while now... " Joey said.

"And Kaiba likes him too. Mokuba told me. " Serenity giggled.

"Well, let's go to the mall then! We need to help you find some clothes to make you look great for your date." Tea said.

They hopped in Tea's car. Tea and Serenity were in front and Yugi and the guys were in the back seat.

They arrived at the mall.

Yugi, Tea, Serenity and Tristan were busy looking for outfits for Joey.

Serenity showed them the picture Mokuba sent.

"What, are we gonna dress him up like Bakura? " Tristan asked.

"Kind of... " Yugi said.

"He'd look good dressed all skater and shit. " Tea said.

"But I'm not a skater. " Joey said.

"I found just the thing!" Tristan said.

Tristan found a simple white v-neck shirt that was very soft to the touch and some dark blue jeans.

"Try it on, Joey!" Tristan said.

Joey went to the fitting rooms and tried on the shirt and the jeans. He looked great.

"What do you guys think? " He asked.

Everyone gave him a thumbs up. Serenity took a picture and sent it to Mokuba.

She got a reply a minute later.

"Wow! Joey looks great! Make him wear it tomorrow! " Mokuba replied.

24 hours later...

-Kaiba Corp-

Mokuba and Roland left to go pick up Serenity. Seto was leaving his office at Kaiba Corp.

"Seto, you're leaving very early today! And did you change? " His secretary asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving early, and I've changed. I need to be more outgoing. " He said.

His secretary was like a big sister to him. Her husband was like a big brother to him as well.

"Where are you going? " She asked.

Seto looked around to see if anyone was around.

He pulled out his phone and looked for a picture of Joey.

"So, that cute blonde guy I keep telling you about, well.. " Seto said as he showed her a picture of him.

"He's cute! Did he finally ask you out? " She asked excitedly.

"No. But with Mokuba's help, I did. And he said 'yes! '" Seto said.

"Where are you taking him? " She asked.

"To go see the new Jackie Chan movie that premieres tonight. Are you and Robert going? " He asked.

"We're going tomorrow. I'm so happy and excited for you! I hope you two have lots and lots of fun! You'll tell me everything tomorrow, right? " She said.

"Yup! " Seto said.

"Alright, I'll let you get to your date, then! Have fun! " She said.

"Will do! " Seto said as he walked out.

He walked to the Kaiba Corp parking garage and got in his fancy red sports car. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked great and he smoothed his hair. He drove for ten minutes until he got to Joey's apartment complex.

He put on sunglasses as he was looking for Joey's apartment. He finally found it.

He was very nervous as he walked to Joey's door.

"Relax, Baka... " he told himself.

He knocked.

Joey answered. Joey looked great. The white shirt fit him perfectly and the jeans looked great on him. The red and black plaid overshirt looked cute on him.

Seto blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Um... Hi... Jo-" Seto said.

"Hey Kaiba! Ready to go? " Joey asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm ready. Are you? " He asked.

"Absolutely. Let's go! " Joey said.

They got in Seto's car and Seto had his music on.

"Hey baby let me be your valentine, St. Valentine.

Suck the sorrow out of you and try to keep the lie alive like St. Valentine. " came out of his speakers.

"I didn't know you like HIM. I love them! " Joey said.

"Really? I do too! I saw them live last time they came here! " Seto said happily.

"I can play some of their songs on the guitar." Joey said.

"I can too, and on the piano. Their songs are so amazing! When I turn 18, I want to get a Heartagram tattoo and some of their song lyrics tattooed on me." Seto said. All of a sudden, he lost the feeling of nervousness around Joey and he noticed that he was actually talking to him. There wasn't any name calling either. Joey wasn't "The Mutt" or "Bonkotsu" anymore. He was more like his "Puppy."

They had arrived at the movie Theater

"Here we are! " Seto said.

Joey had never been to a movie theater like the one he was about to walk into.

Seto had taken him to a high end theater. The tickets were expensive and there were more items in the concession stand. Seto showed one of the employees his tickets and they let him and Joey in.

"So, would you like anything? " Seto asked.

" A popcorn and soda are fine, thanks. And oh my god! They have chocolate covered popcorn? " Joey said.

"Yeah, and it's very good! " Seto said. They walked to where the popcorn was and ordered some. Joey noticed Mokuba, Serenity, and Roland walking into one of the halls.

"Look who's here! " Joey said. Seto turned around and noticed them.

"I hope to god that they're watching Ice Age and not something else! " Seto said. Seto pulled out his phone and started to dial Mokuba.

"Let them enjoy their date! They look like they're having fun!"

Mokuba did not answer.

"Damn... Oh well, I'm sure Roland wouldn't let them watch anything that's PG13 or up. " Seto said as they were going into the room that would play their movie. They sat in the back.

Joey laughed.

"You're such a jealous and overprotective brother. That's kinda cute!" Joey laughed.

Seto blushed.

"Well, I kind of have to be. I'm sure you understand. Aren't you protective of Serenity?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah. I am. And I guess I can be a jealous brother in a way. If boys talk to Serenity, I'd be spying on them. " Joey said.

Seto laughed.

"If Mokuba were a girl or if he were gay and if boys would talk to him, I'd be running background checks and pulling their credit reports." Seto said.

"Damn! " Joey laughed.

"But Serenity is a girl, and she seems very put together, so I trust her." Seto said.

"Thanks. So does Mokuba. I trust him too, but it's hard for me to accept that Serenity is at the age

where she can date now. It scares me. " Joey said.

"Same here. Especially now that kids are getting crazy these days. " Seto said.

"Yeah. And Mokuba isn't just your little brother. You pretty much raised him, so in a way, he's your baby, huh? " Joey said.

"Hmmm... I've never actually thought of it that way. " Seto said.

They felt their hands get close together as the movie started. Without noticing, they were holding hands. They were there for a good three hours.

"Oh man! That was a great movie! " Joey said.

"I agree!" Seto said. They were both smiling.

They went to the arcade for about half an hour.

"Wanna grab something to eat? " Seto asked.

"Yeah! " Joey said. They went to the nearest restaurants, but found that they were closed.

"God, what time is it? " Seto asked.

"Oh shit! It's 10 pm. " Joey said.

"Oh my god. Really? Wow! OK then, if everything is closed, let's go to the mansion. I'll cook dinner! " Seto said.

He noticed Joey might not have felt very comfortable with that.

"...if you want to go to the mansion, that is... " Seto continued.

"Yeah. That'll be nice. But you don't have to cook unless-" Joey said.

"I want to. And besides, I'm hungry. " Seto said.

"OK! " Joey said.

Seto drove to the mansion.

"Do you mind if I call Serenity to see if she's back home? " Joey asked.

"I don't mind. Go right ahead. " Seto said.

"Salam, Ummi. Is Serenity home yet? " Joey said.

"Yes, she got here at nine and went to bed shortly after. She said she was tired and very full." Joey's mom said.

"OK. Very full? " Joey asked.

"Yeah. Roland took them to Burger World and got them burgers, fries and chicken nuggets. " She said.

"Hahaha. That's good! I'm gonna be home a little late. The movie just finished and we're gonna get dinner. " Joey said.

"OK. Don't be too late. " She said.

"OK, Ummi. " Joey said.

Joey hung up.

"Ummi. That sounds very sweet. " Seto said.

"Yeah. My mom is Jordanian. " Joey said.

"Oh." Seto said. There was a slight pause.

"I'm glad that you and your mom are finally getting along. " Seto said.

"Me too. It took time, but I'm glad it happened. I really needed that in my life. " Joey said. He thought about the fact that Seto did not have parents and felt bad. He hoped he didn't make him sad or anything. He noticed Seto got a little teary eyed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't-" Joey said.

"It's OK. Really." Seto said. A tear ran down his eye. He couldn't help it. He really missed his parents.

Joey noticed the tear and couldn't help wipe it off. They arrived at the mansion.

"I really miss them, Joey. Mokuba does too. I know that they died nearly six years ago, but I still miss them. My mom was a very beautiful woman. She had eyes as blue as the sea. She was a great mom. My dad was a great man. Nothing like Gozaburo. He took great care of us. He worked very hard to make sure that we were well. They had their stuff going on, but they always knew that family was first. Before I got adopted by Gozaburo, I wasn't rich. My dad was a cook and during his spare time an evangelist, and my mom stayed home with us. She was also a figure skater and a skating instructor part time. I wasn't born into wealth, but I was very happy. " Seto said.

He saw a different side of Seto. He felt as if Seto had really opened up to him that night.

"I'm sorry. I went a little-" Seto said.

"It's OK. I understand you. My grandma on my dad's side passed away last year, and I miss her very much. She was a sweet old lady. " Joey said as he hugged Seto.

When Seto felt Joey hug him, he let out a few tears. He felt free to cry. He had not cried in a long time. Besides Mokuba, no human being had ever hugged him in a very long time. The warmth of Joey's hug gave him a feeling like no other feeling he had ever experienced. He felt loved.

They walked inside.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'm gonna go check on Mokuba. " Seto said.

"OK. " Joey said.

Seto walked into Mokuba's room and saw that he was asleep. Mokuba looked happy and hugged a picture of Serenity.

He quickly planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It looks like you had a good first date! Good night, Mokie. I love you. " He said softly.

Seto left the room and went back to Joey. Joey was admiring the paintings.

"I see you like art! " Seto said.

"I do! I love it! " Joey said. Seto smiled.

They both went to the kitchen.

"So... Do you have any food allergies? " Seto asked.

"None, thankfully. " Joey said.

"Good. Would you like chicken, beef, fish, or no meat? Pork is not an option because we don't eat it, so I have none. " Seto said.

"That's fine. I don't eat it either. Chicken sounds good! " Joey said.

"Perfect! Is there any specific chicken dish you'd like to eat? " Seto asked.

"Surprise me. " Joey said with a smile.

Joey watched Seto cook dinner. He had dinner ready in 25 minutes and he also kept the kitchen clean.

Seto served dinner.

"Tada! " He said.

The plate in front of Joey had chicken Marsala and linguini pasta.

Seto offered Joey a glass of wine. They had a lovely dinner that night and talked for another two hours. After that, Seto took Joey back home.

"I had a great time tonight. " Joey said.

"Me too." Seto said with a smile.

"Thanks for a great time and a great dinner. I hope we can do this again sometime. " Joey said.

"Most definitely! " Seto said.

"See you at school. " Joey said.

"Have a good night and sleep well. " Seto said.

They hugged and Joey walked back to his apartment. Seto drove off as soon as Joey got in. They had a great date.

(End of flashback)

Seto and Joey were sitting at the dining room table eating chicken Marsala and linguini that Seto cooked.

"Isn't it beautiful, Joey? Here we are, ten years later on our first week as a married couple, and we're eating the same dish we had on our first date." Seto said.

"Yup. And you're still the amazing cook I fell in love with. This Marsala is amazing! " Joey said.

They kissed.

"After dinner, do you want to watch a movie? " Joey asked.

"Of course! " Seto said.

"But this time, let's watch it in bed. And then, if you get lucky, I'll give you dessert. " Joey said as he slipped his hand inside Seto's shirt and started to rub his nipple.

"Mmmmm... " Seto said.


	31. Secrets and Confessions

The next day, Seto was standing in front of a building. He walked inside.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Glad you made it. I'll walk you in. " A lady said.

"Thanks. " Seto said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... " Seto thought.

He was walked to a room with three men in suits.

"Welcome, Mr. Kaiba." One of the men said.

"And we also offer you our warmest congratulations on your recent wedding." another man said.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

"So... Let's get right to it. I'll be honest with you, we never thought that the great Seto Kaiba could be so multi faceted. You make great gaming stuff! You have an enormous imagination! And we recently discovered that there is much more to Seto Kaiba than duel disks. When Bakura came to audition for us, he sent us a demo CD. In that demo was a song that you and Bakura sang as a duet. We had to rub our eyes twice to make sure that we were reading right. It credited you and Bakura on vocals, and Mokuba on drums. We went to the last Seth's Temple show because we heard of what an amazing band you guys were for a local band, and when we saw you and Bakura singing that song together, we immediately knew that it really was you. You're a very talented singer. You could sing just about anything. We also secretly met with one of your professors. He told us that you had been studying music and vocal for a while and that you have a very broad vocal range, they don't know where to put you. So, I have a few questions for you... Do you really want to do this and be seen differently and if so, would you be able to start recording in a month? " the man said.

Seto was shocked.

"Yes! I really want to do this! It was my dream since I was a kid! And.. Recording? " Seto asked.

"Yes. We were scratching our heads earlier asking ourselves why you haven't been discovered earlier. We want to get started on an album. A solo album since Seth's Temple disbanded. " another man said.

"Holy shit! " Seto thought. He was about to go nuts (in a good way)

"Wow... A solo album? Absolutely! " Seto said.

"Perfect! We also know that you compose and write some of your own stuff. Feel free to share it with us. I will warn you, however... Putting together an album can be a long and sometimes a tedious process. Also, if you're not satisfied, you can also choose songs from other writers and the music can also be composed and produced here. " The man said.

"We kind of want you to get your feet wet." they took him inside a studio with a piano and one of those recording studio microphones and some headphones.

"Can you record a cover of one of your favorite songs. Any of them..."

"Absolutely!" Seto said.

The three men went inside a room with equipment and Seto was on the other side sitting at the piano playing it and singing.

"Alright, Seto. Let us know when you are ready. " one of the men spoke into a microphone.

"I'm ready. " Seto replied back.

"And we're recording in 3,2,1. You may begin. "

Seto started to play In The Moonlight by Bad Luck on the piano and began singing.

"His voice is very smooth and beautiful." one of the men said.

"I have a feeling that he will change music and be one of our biggest stars because of his talent. He also has sex appeal, do that helps, but what's more important is his talent. He doesn't need his looks to be successful. " Another man said.

"I like how he gets a little emotional when he sings. And the way he plays piano is superb. "

He finished recording.

"Wonderful! Want to come back to hear the recording? "

Seto walked back to the room and heard it.

He almost burst into tears.

"Is that... really how I ...sing? " he asked.

"Yes! You have an amazing voice! We didn't have to edit anything! You have real talent. " The first man said.

"Oh my god... " Seto said.

"Have you not heard yourself sing?" the man asked him.

"Not really. I don't pay attention to my singing when I do it. And I've done a few recordings, but I've never actually heard myself. If I have, then I never really paid attention. " Seto said.

Three hours later, Seto went back home. He found a small cake with chocolate ganache, some chocolate covered strawberries, and a bouquet of roses. "I love you" was written on the cake. Seto smiled.

Joey walked behind him and surprised him with a kiss.

"Baby... I missed you! " Joey said.

"I did too. " Seto said as he returned the kiss.

"So, what happened? " Joey asked.

"You're not gonna believe it! They want me to record an album! They asked me if I can start recording in a month. " Seto said.

They both jumped for joy.

"You deserve it, babe. You're very talented and it's always been your dream. But what about Kaiba Corp? " Joey said.

"Kaiba Corp is still here to stay. I am passing it on to Mokuba and Roland. I know that Mokuba will be busy with his acting and school, so Roland will mostly handle it. He's great. " Seto said.

"So, you're not gonna do anything with Kaiba Corp?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I'm still handling it. Just more on the side.

I've made you Vice President of Kaiba Corp as well. In case if anything should happen to me or Roland, I want you and Mokuba to be completely in charge. " Seto said.

"Seto! You shouldn't have-" Joey said

"You're my husband. You have every right to Kaiba Corp. " Seto said.

"But-" Joey said.

"No buts. Everything that's mine is also yours. And... I'm expecting some papers for a last name change. " Seto said.

"Last name change? " Joey asked.

"Yup. I'm taking your last name. Well, I'm hyphenating it. That way when we have kids, they can have your last name or both of our last names. " Seto said as he leaned on Joey's chest.

"There he goes talking about kids again... " Joey thought angrily.

"Well babe, why don't we just hyphenate them? I'll do the same. " Joey said.

"You're saying? -" Seto said

"I'll also put on your last name. I think it'll be a great idea. " Joey said.

"Perfect! " Seto said.

"I also made a list of what to pack for our honeymoon. " Joey said.

"Well, we can start packing today if you would like. But first... I'm feeling a little frisky, Joey. " Seto purred.

"Well, Seto... Before we misbehave, there is something I want to talk to you about... " Joey said.

(Flashback... Yesterday)

Joey was putting something away and found a pair of high heels in the closet.

"What are these heels doing here? Is Seto cheating on me with a woman? Surely there must be an explanation for this. " Joey thought.

He grabbed one of the heels.

"The woman must have huge feet. Eeew... " Joey said.

He raided the closet and saw some dresses and some leather.

He pulled out a maroon sequined dress.

"Size 1. She must be very skinny too." Joey thought.

He looked through Seto's drawers and found makeup and fake eyelashes.

"Why is there makeup in here? " Joey thought.

(end flashback)

"Of course. What's going on, babe? " Seto said.

"Let's go to our closet." Joey said.

"Closet? Why there? " Seto asked.

"You'll see... " Joey said as they walked.

Joey finally led him to the closet.

He opened it and pulled out a pair of high heels and the same maroon sequined dress.

"Who are you cheating on me with? " Joey asked.

"No one, Joey! I can explain... " Seto said.

"You're not cheating? Then why are there some dresses and heels in our closet? Either you're seeing a woman or a drag queen behind my back! " Joey snapped.

Seto almost cried.

"I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later, but I promise you Joey... I'm not cheating. " Seto said.

Seto pulled out a Conchita Wurst CD and gave it to Joey.

"You're cheating on me with Conchita Wurst? " Joey asked

Seto pulled out a RuPaul's Drag Race DVD and handed it to Joey.

"With RuPaul too? What kind of prank is this, Seto? " Joey asked angrily.

"You're about to know one of my deepest secrets... " Seto said.

He started to undress himself and went into the closet.

Joey was a bit confused.

Seto came out if the closet and walked to the drawer.

Joey was staring at Seto.

Seto was wearing the heels, the maroon dress, and a ruby red wig. He was putting on some makeup.

He faced Joey.

"This is my secret, Joey... Meet Saiyuri Elizabeth Kaiba. " Seto said.

Joey's mouth was wide open.

"S-Seto... " Joey said.

"Joey... I do this for fun sometimes. Sometimes I do it to hide from the paparazzi. If I want to go buy some groceries or stuff and if I want to avoid being photographed by a paparazzi or fangirls that stalk me, I go out like this. No, I'm not thinking about getting a sex change to become a woman. But I have to admit, sometimes I like dressing up like this, putting on makeup and taking photos. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. " Seto said.

Joey couldn't help but admit that Seto looked sexy as a woman. He had the perfect figure. He had a tiny waist, nice hips and the perfect legs.

"What about Conchita and RuPaul's Drag Race? " Joey asked.

"I love them! I love Conchita Wurst and copy Her makeup sometimes. Plus, she's an amazing singer! I don't think I can pull off the beard, however. And RuPaul's Drag Race is plain awesome. OK, Joey... Maybe I like to do drag once in a great while. It's just for fun, though. " Seto said.

"Does anyone else know? " Joey asked.

"Just Mokuba and Bakura. Mokuba has used some of my pictures that he stole for blackmail, and Bakura doesn't mind. He's tried it a few times. Yugi saw me too, but we got him really drunk so he could forget. " Seto said.

Seto turned around. He was so scared of what Joey would say to him. He already pictured Joey leaving him. He was on the verge of tears until he felt Joey's hand on his waist.

"Seto... You look amazing in that dress. It fits you perfectly. It really makes your figure stand out. Though I'm not sexually attracted to women, I'm kind of aroused right now. You look very sexy. " Joey said.

Seto pushed Joey to bed and propped Joey on top of him.

"Can you repeat that? " Seto said as he fluttered his eyelashes at Joey and tried to make his voice sound a little femenine.

"You're sexy."

Joey said.

Seto kept staring at Joey and smiled at him.

Joey couldn't take it anymore.

Seto licked his lips. That red lipstick looked amazing on him, and it looked scrumptious after he licked his lips.

Joey slipped his hands underneath Seto's dress and caressed his thighs Seto lifted a leg up and Joey's hand went from his thighs to one of Seto's butt cheeks.

He started to kiss Seto as he was touching him all over. He then removed Seto's underwear.

"You even wear thongs? How can you wear those when you have a dick? " Joey asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Do you want to try it on? " Seto asked.

"No thanks. I'm kind of busy right now. " Joey crooned.

"Mmmmm.. " Seto said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your dress can't hide your erection, Seto. I think I'll take care of that. " Joey said.

He lifted Seto's dress and took him in his mouth.

"Mmmmm... Ahhhhhhh... " Seto said. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as Joey was sucking him.

"Keep going, Joey! " Seto panted.

Seto came and Joey immediately took off his pants and squirted some lube on his erection. He immediately entered Seto.

"Ahhh! " Seto screamed.

Joey was pounding Seto hard and Seto was screaming.

"You're a little loud. " Joey said.

"I don't care! If the whole neighborhood hears me, I want them to know that you do a great job fucking me. " Seto panted.

Joey kept going harder and pulled out a whip.

He whipped Seto lightly

"Fuck me, Joey!" Seto yelled.

Joey picked up the pace and went so hard on Seto, Seto felt some pain.

"Yeah! Keep fucking me!" Seto yelled.

Joey turned Seto around and cuffed him to the bed. He kept going.

"Ahhhhh! "

Joey came and Seto really felt the warmth of Joey's liquid.

"Ahhhhh! " Seto screamed.

Joey uncuffed Seto and held him.

"God, Joey! Every time we have sex, it's the best sex ever. " Seto said.

Joey was pretty tired.

"I agree. And if you were a woman, I would've gotten you pregnant after this session. I came a lot. " Joey said.

"Mmmmm... " Seto moaned and kissed Joey immediately.

"It doesn't bother you that I didn't wear a condom? " Joey asked.

"Well, not really because we both got tested before we got married, and we don't have anything. And you're the only man that I'm gonna be with for the rest of my life." Seto said.

"True. But next time, we'll have safe sex. " Joey said.

"Well, now I kind of wish I were a woman. I could've had your babies! Imagine a little boy with your hair and my eyes. Or a little girl with your hair and your eyes." Seto said.

Joey kind of turned around.

"Joey... Out of curiosity... How do I taste? " Seto asked.

"Well, you always seem to eat mints before I kiss you, so minty. " Joey said.

"I meant when I cum, silly! " Seto giggled.

"Oh.. It actually tastes kind of sweet. " Joey said.

Seto giggled.

"I'm hungry. I'll take you out to dinner so you won't have to cook. " Joey said.

"Awwww... How cute! My husband is taking me out on a date tonight! " Seto said.

"But we better shower first. We're a little messy right now. " Joey said.

"Let's shower together. " Seto said.

"Someone hasn't had enough... " Joey said.

"Well, my ass and my hips kind of hurt, but that's what I wanted. You have a huge dick, after all... We'll just shower together. I don't want to be apart from you. " Seto said.

"I'll help you, then. " Joey said.

He helped Seto up and Seto walked to the mirror to take off his false eyelashes. They walked to the shower together. As they were showering, Seto was busy sucking Joey's dick. Joey was moaning and then he came in Seto's mouth.

"Mmmmm... " Seto said.

"So this was your plan after all, huh? " Joey asked.

"Kind of... It was last minute. My real plan was to be with you, though... " Seto said.

Joey and Seto showered and then got dressed. They dressed nice as Joey wanted to take Seto to a nice Italian restaurant.

The next morning, Seto cooked a nice breakfast for them.

"Babe, I promised Serenity that I would go with her to help her get her shit together for college. So I'm gonna leave after breakfast. " Joey said.

"That's okay, Joey. You're a big brother and you have to be there for your sister too. I understand, sweetie. " Seto said.

He kissed Joey's forehead.

"I've packed our stuff for the honeymoon according to the list, so everything should be ready. While you're out with Serenity, I'm gonna start writing some songs for my album. " Seto continued.

"Sounds great, Babe. " Joey said.

They ate breakfast together and Joey left. Seto headed to the music room and played his piano.

"What do I write about? " Seto thought.

Joey went to go pick up Serenity. He texted her.

"I'm outside"

She and Tristan came out.

"Tristan? " Joey thought.

"Hey Joey!" They both said.

"Hey guys! " Joey said.

"We missed you! " Tristan said.

"Tristan hasn't seen you since the wedding, so he wanted to come along. I hope that's okay, Joey." Serenity said.

"That's totally okay, guys! " Joey said.

"Perhaps I could get some advice from a guy's perspective... " Joey thought.

Joey started driving.

"So, how is married life? " Serenity asked.

"It's great. We're going on our honeymoon this weekend. " Joey said.

"Cool! Where are you guys going? " Serenity asked.

"We're going all over Europe. " Joey said.

"Nice! I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun! " Tristan said.

"We sure will! " Joey said.

"Are you gonna ask him? " Serenity whispered in Tristan's ear.

"You ask him! " Tristan whispered back.

Serenity giggled.

"Ask what, guys! It better not be about sex! " Joey said.

Tristan and Serenity laughed.

"Someone's got their mind in the gutter. " Tristan laughed.

"No, Joey! Which one of you is the wife? " Serenity laughed.

"What? " Joey asked.

"Who's the wife? You or Kaiba? " Tristan asked.

"What do you mean? " Joey asked.

"Who cooks? " Tristan asked.

"Kaiba. " Joey answered.

"Who cleans? " Serenity asked.

"We both do. And the maids too." Joey answered.

"Who's usually on top? " Tristan asked.

"On top of what? " Joey asked.

Serenity and Tristan laughed hysterically.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled.

"Spill it, Joey! " Serenity said.

"OK... Don't tell anyone I said this, alright... " Joey said.

"OK. " Tristan and Serenity said.

"Kaiba's the wife. He's the bottom and he cross dresses sometimes. He looks sexy as a girl too, but I love him. Don't tell anyone! This is between the both of you and me. " Joey said.

"He really cross dresses? " Serenity asked.

"Yeah. He's so hot! He already has a femenine body, but when he wears tight dresses... Damn! " Joey said.

"You owe Yugi 50 dollars. " Serenity said.

"We ain't telling him, Serenity! " Tristan said.

"What do you mean? " Joey asked.

"Yugi and Tristan made a bet. Yugi said that Kaiba's the wife and Tristan said that you'd be the wife. " Serenity laughed.

"Dammit, Tristan! " Joey growled.

Tristan couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys.. I've been wanting to talk to you about something... " Joey said.

"What's going on? " Tristan asked.

"Things are great with Kaiba and all, but, he keeps talking about wanting to have kids... " Joey said.

"Already? " Serenity asked.

"Yeah. On our wedding night, he talked about it. Yesterday, he said that he wants to have a son with his eyes and my hair, and a daughter that looks just like me. " Joey said.

"Oh shit! Does he realize that it's impossible for you guys to have kids? " Tristan said.

"I think he does... He mentioned adoption several times. I'll be honest... It bugs the hell out of me. I think it's too early to talk about kids, and I don't think I want any kids, or at least not yet. " Joey said.

"Hmmm... Well, Kaiba was adopted and he and Mokuba didn't really have a family for most of their life. That kind of makes sense... Maybe Kaiba wants a family. " Tristan said.

"And also, Kaiba did raise Mokuba, and Mokuba moved out. That could be another reason as to why he's talking about having

kids. " Serenity said.

"Point." Joey said.

"I get really annoyed by that, and I want to tell him, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt him. I can understand his desire. But it's too fucking early in the marriage! " Joey said.

A few hours later, Joey came back home and heard some music. He heard a piano, an electric guitar, a bass and some drums playing together. It was a beautiful prog metal piece. He walked and found Seto in the studio. Seto looked like he was pleased with what he heard.

"Seto? " Joey said.

"Hey, Joey! Come in! Listen to what I have so far!" Seto said.

Joey walked in and heard.

"Wow! That's awesome! It kind of reminds me of Dream Theater!" Joey said.

"Yup. I was inspired by them. " Seto said.

They heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer it.

Yugi, Tea, their daughter and Yugi's grandpa came by to visit.

"Come in, guys! " Said Joey and Seto.

They talked for an hour and all of a sudden...

"So, I know you guys just got married. Have you thought about adopting kids, guys? " Grandpa asked.

"Umm... N-" Joey said until Seto interrupted enthusiastically.

"Absolutely!" Seto replied happily.

"Really? " Yugi, Tea, and Grandpa asked.

"Well, when we are ready, of course. I personally want to enjoy our alone time and think about kids much later. I'm not thinking about having a family anytime soon. " Joey said.

That upset Seto, but he did very well at hiding it.

"I'm with you on that, Joey. I can tell that Kaiba wants kids already, though... It's better to wait several years and enjoy eachother before having kids. " Tea said.

"Says the bitch who got pregnant quickly in order to trap Yugi. " Seto thought.

Seto was pretty quiet for the rest of the conversation. He only spoke when his guests asked him a question. Seto was still upset at what Joey said.

When Yugi, Tea, their daughter and Grandpa left, Seto quietly walked to their room. He held back tears for quite a while and he felt like he couldn't hold them back for much longer.

"Seto? " Joey called.

Seto didn't reply


	32. Marital Distress

Joey looked for Seto all over the mansion. He didn't think Seto would've gone to the room without him at that time.

"Where did he go? " Joey thought.

He finally gave up and went to the room.

He found Seto with his face buried in his pillow.

"Hey... " Joey said as he gently touched Seto's shoulder blade.

He felt that Seto was shaking.

"Seto? " Joey asked.

As soon as Seto moved slightly, Joey saw that the pillow was wet. Seto was crying.

"What's wrong, babe? " Joey said as he placed an arm around Seto. Seto gently moved Joey's arm away from him.

"Hey... Why did you do that? " Joey asked.

"Joey, if you don't want to have a family or a future with me, just tell me. " Seto cried.

"Seto, that's not it! " Joey said.

"You contradicted me and I felt humiliated in front of Yugi when Mr. Muto asked about adopting kids. " Seto said.

"You interrupted me!" Joey said.

"You know that I saw a future with you, and that future included a family. We've talked about this before, Joey. You've never told me how you really felt. You know that having a family is one of my biggest dreams, and you're the person that I wanted to live that dream with. " Seto said.

"Well, you kept talking about babies and kids and it was getting to the point where it fucking irritated me! " Joey snapped.

Seto just stared at Joey.

"I don't want kids right now, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna want some in the future! I didn't want to hurt you, but I fucking did! Seto Yuki Kaiba, if you have to have a family, maybe I'm not the person you should be with." Joey snapped again.

"Joey-" Seto said.

"Goodnight, Seto. " Joey said as he walked out of the room.

Seto got up and walked to the hallway only to see Joey entering a guest room and locking it.

"We've only been married for two weeks and he said that?" Seto thought.

Joey was right. He hurt Seto.

Seto walked to the guest room where Joey locked himself in.

"Joey, please come out. Let's talk. " Seto said.

"Goodnight, Seto. I'm spending the night here. I don't want to spend it with you. " Joey said.

Those words hurt Seto pretty bad.

Seto walked back to his room and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, a maid knocked on the door to Seto's room.

"Sirs, breakfast is ready! " She shouted cheerfully.

Joey heard it.

"Thank you! " He shouted from the guest room he stayed in.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

The maid noticed that Seto and Joey's voices came from separate rooms.

"Did Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler quarrel already? " she thought.

Seto showered, got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Has Joey come down yet? " Seto asked.

"Mr. Wheeler skipped breakfast and went out. " the butler said.

"Oh... " Seto said sadly.

The butler noticed Seto's eyes fill with tears.

"What should I say to him?" the butler thought.

"Thank you, sir. " Seto said. He took his plate to his room and locked himself in.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Joey's wedding band on his nightstand.

"Did he leave me? " Seto thought.

He set down his plate and crawled into bed and cried out loud.

Some of his staff heard it.

"He shouldn't be crying this early in the marriage." One of the maids said.

"Marital distress this early on is a sure indicator of an imminent divorce. " another maid said. Some of the maids nodded.

"Maybe Mr. Wheeler was only interested in Mr. Kaiba's money. " a younger maid said.

"I hope that wasn't the case. There must be an explanation for this. They love eachother very much. I was able to see it in them. " am older maid said.

"And their honeymoon was just two days away... " the butler said.

Seto was asleep.

Two days have passed. Joey had not come home. Mokuba hadn't called in two days. Seto felt extremely lonely.

"Today was supposed to be the day that we'd leave to our honeymoon. " Seto thought. Seto had texted Joey yesterday, but he received no answer.

His phone rang and he picked it up immediately, hoping it was Joey.

"Joey? " Seto said.

"No, Seto. It's Atem. How are you? " Atem asked.

"I can't possibly tell him about how things are going with Joey. " Seto thought.

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you. How are you, Atem? " Seto said.

"I'm doing okay, thanks. I know that you and Joey are probably enjoying your marriage at the moment" Atem said

A tear rolled from Seto's eye.

"I wish. " Seto thought.

"but I called to ask you if you would like to meet for lunch or something. You know... Just so we can talk amicably." Atem said.

"Ah... " Seto said.

"Just as friends. I'll respect you and your marriage, Seto. " Atem said.

"When? " Seto asked.

"Can we meet in an hour? " Atem asked.

"Sure. Text me the place. I'll be there. " Seto said.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit. " Atem said.

50 minutes later...

"The French Quarter Cafe... Surely this must be a new place. " Seto said.

He was thankful that Atem didn't want to meet at the restaurant where Joey worked.

Atem was at a table waiting for him and as soon as Seto walked to the host stand, Atem waved at him.

Seto walked over to Atem's table and joined him.

"You look a little stressed, Seto. Is everything okay? " Atem said.

"Yes, everything is fine. " Seto said.

A waiter (who looked like Joey but wasn't Joey ) approached them to take their order.

"I would like a grilled chicken filet with asparagus and rice, please. May I also have a glass of Riesling with that? " Atem said.

"Absolutely. And how about you, sir? " The waiter said.

"May I please have a Greek Goddess salad with grilled chicken and a martini to drink before the meal? " Seto said.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. I'll go put in your order and fetch your martini. " The waiter said.

"A martini? Typical singles' drink..." Atem said.

Seto dismissed the comment.

"Where is Joey? How come I didn't see you with him, and why in the world did you order a martini? " Atem asked.

Seto was sipping on his water and almost choked.

"Joey had some stuff that he needed to help Serenity with. " Seto lied straight through his teeth.

Atem raised his eyebrow again. He was able to tell that Seto was lying.

"Did you and Joey separate? " Atem asked.

"N-no. That's not what happened!" Seto said frantically.

"Are you sure? " Atem asked.

"Yeah. Joey is a good brother. I know what it's like to be a big brother and to have to always be there for your younger siblings. So, I understand. " Seto said.

Atem was sure that Seto lied again.

The waiter brought Seto his martini and Seto drank it right away.

Seto was lonely these past few days, so he enjoyed Atem's company. He extended the stick and put it in front of Atem. Atem bit the olive off and ate it.

They ate their meal and Seto had an additional two martinis.

"Seto must be drunk. I can't resist. I want him so bad! " Atem said. His member ached.

Seto wasn't quite drunk yet, but he was quite cheerful.

Seto and Atem were walking out of the restaurant. They walked to a nearby park.

"The park is empty and we can hide behind that tree. No one will see us. I must take advantage of this! " Atem thought.

Seto took out his phone to see if Joey had texted him. Sadly, there were no texts from Joey. Atem was distracted, so he texted Joey.

"Joey, please answer me. I really want to talk with you. I love you and and I miss you. " Seto texted and hit send.

Seto and Atem continued to walk.

"Let's go to my house. " Atem said.

"Your house? Why? " Seto asked.

"I wanted to show you something. " Atem said.

Seto was a bit reluctant, but went with Atem anyway. Atem lived nearby.

As soon as they got to Atem's house, Atem showed Seto a grand piano.

"When did you get this? " Seto asked.

"I bought it last week. I'm learning to play the piano. I want to sing and accompany my singing with the piano. " Atem said.

"You picked a great piano. Steinways are great pianos!" Seto said.

"Indeed they are. " Atem crooned. He touched Seto's chest and got really close to him. Seto purred as Atem rubbed around his nipples.

Atem pushed Seto to the sofa and took his shirt off.

"Mmmmm... " Seto said.

Atem kept rubbing his fingers all over Seto's chest.

Atem's erection was really starting to hurt, so he slipped his pants down, freeing his hard member. Seto didn't notice. Atem immediately took Seto's pants off.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Seto said.

"I want you so bad. Plus, you were enjoying this. " Atem said.

"Maybe I did enjoy it, but I'm not having sex with you." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. Your body wants it. Your dick is hard too. " Atem said.

"Atem, I promised Joey to remain faithful to him no matter what till death do us part. I love him, and I'm married to him. This was a mistake. " Seto said as he dressed himself up and ran out the door.

Seto ran for six minutes until he reached his car. When he got in his car, he got his phone to check his messages. Unfortunately, there were no texts from Joey.

Seto gave up and called him.

"Hey, this is Joey. Sorry I can't take your call right now. Leave me your name and number, and I will call you back. " was the reply that he got.

Two minutes later, he finally got a reply.

"I can't talk right now. Sorry. "

Seto felt like a sharp knife stabbed him in the heart when he read that.

"Fine. If that's how you feel... " Seto said. He drove away. He passed by the restaurant that Joey worked at and he didn't see him.

Once he arrived at his destination, he took out two luggages and walked into a building.

And hour later.

"Flight 27 to London now boarding. "

"Kaiba! Waiiiiiiit! " He heard a male voice yell.

Seto turned around. It was Yugi.

"Kaiba, I heard about your fight with Joey. Please don't leave. " He said.

"I have to, Yugi. Joey left me and I almost committed adultery today. I need to get out for a little. Bye, Yugi. " Seto said as he walked to the plane.

"Kaiba, please!" Yugi said.

"I want Joey to be happy. If he's going to be happy without me, then I should go away for a while. It'll be OK." Seto said.

Seto suddenly disappeared into the plane as Yugi was trying to stop him from leaving. He sat in the first class area and stared at the empty seat next to him.

"Joey should be there... " He thought. Seto cried a little knowing that he was going to spend his honeymoon alone.

He took out a pen and paper and started to write.

"Here I am, I'm a lonely man

on top of the world

staring at the empty space you left behind." Seto wrote.

"What should I write next? " Seto said as he suddenly lost his inspiration.

A few hours later, he arrived at his destination. He was in London. He took a taxi to a luxury hotel. As soon as he checked in, the bellman was staring at him. He was a very cute bellman.

"I'll help you out with your bags, sir. " He said as he grabbed some of Seto's luggages.

"Thank you. "

"You got quite a huge room, sir. " The bellman said.

"Yeah. It was supposed to be my honeymoon, but I guess my husband had other plans. " Seto said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope your husband runs back to you. You're a very handsome man. He's lucky to have you." The bellman said.

"Thank you. I hope so too. " Seto said.

"If not, I'm sure you'll easily find someone else." The bellman said.

Seto went into his room and slept in the bed it was late. He decided that he'll call Mokuba in the morning.

Joey was in his room. He started to feel a little bad about leaving Seto.

"Seto isn't going to be happy with me. He wants kids and I don't. I should at least talk to him, apologize and ask for a divorce. " Joey thought.

He tried so hard not to love Seto anymore, but he still loved him.

He didn't change his clothes (he was in his work uniform. A white button up shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black slacks, black dress shoes and a long white lap apron. ) he went out, and rode his bike to the Kaiba mansion.

He went inside and the butler greeted him warmly.

"Greetings, Master Joey. " He said.

"Is Seto home? " Joey asked.

He heard the sound of Seto's car pulling up, but saw one of the drivers drive it.

"I'm sorry, sir. Master Seto left on a trip. I'm not sure when he'll be back. He said that he will contact me. " The butler said.

"Do you know where? " Joey asked.

"He said that he was going to Europe because he felt lonely. " The butler said.

"We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon today... ," Joey thought.

"I'll try to call him again. I'll find out. " Joey said.

Joey tried to call Seto, but Seto did not answer.

He saw that he had a few missed calls from Yugi.

"Yugi might know something. " Joey said. He called Yugi.

"Hey Yuge, I saw that I had a few missed calls from you. What's up? " Joey said.

"It's Kaiba. He's gone... " Yugi said.

"Yeah, I just found out that he went to Europe. " Joey said.

"Europe?! " Yugi said.

"Yup. " Joey said.

"Wait... Mokuba lives in London now. Call him." Yugi said.

"Good idea. " Joey said.

Joey called Mokuba.

"Hey! Sorry that I've missed your call. Please leave a message with your name and number so I can call you back. "

Joey hung up.

He rode his bike to the Game Shop. Yugi's grandpa answered the door.

"Hello, Joey! Come on in! " Grandpa said.

"Thanks, gramps." Joey said.

"How are you doing and where's Kaiba? " He asked.

"I'm not doing too good, gramps. Kaiba and I already got in our first argument and I'm thinking about asking him for a divorce. " Joey said.

"Already? What happened? " Grandpa asked.

"Kaiba is not going to be happy with me. He wants to adopt children and I don't want kids. I made him cry. " Joey said.

"He already wants kids? " Grandpa asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Well, in a way I get it. He lost his parents when he was young and raised Mokuba. Maybe what he wants is a family." Grandpa said.

He took out two pictures.

"This is my wife. She and I were in a similar situation when we had just gotten married. Like Kaiba, she lost both of her parents at a young age and had to raise her sisters. I didn't want to have children because I wanted to continue travelling a lot. Well, long story short, she and I worked out our issues. Two years later, Yugi's mom was born and we still travelled as a family. There will always be disagreements in a marriage. My wife and I agreed and disagreed a lot, but we worked everything out and I still loved her until she died twenty years ago, and even today I still love her and I still miss her very much. Same thing with my daughter. I used to say that I didn't want children, but when my wife told me that we were going to be parents, my mind changed. My daughter was the best gift that my wife gave me, and Yugi was the best gift that my daughter gave me. I love being a grandfather. Children are blessings that multiply. I think that Kaiba should wait and you two should talk and find common ground. " Grandpa said.

"I left Kaiba three days ago, gramps. I left my wedding band on our nightstand. I feel bad because I still love him, but he's just like the typical persistent wife, except he's a man. Yugi tried to stop him, but Kaiba left to Europe. I've been avoiding his phone calls and texts, but now he seems to be avoiding me. " Joey said.

"Why did he go to Europe? " Grandpa asked.

"I don't know. We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon today. I feel so incomplete, gramps. " Joey said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find him in Europe! Europe is not too big! Start in London. Mokuba lives there, so surely he must be in London. " Grandpa said.

"I guess I should. " Joey said.

"Do you need money? " Grandpa asked.

"No gramps. I should have enough. I made good tips this week." Joey said.

"I'll give you some money if you need it. " Grandpa said.

"It's OK, Gramps. I got it. Thank you, though." Joey said.

Joey ran back home to change and pack his bags.

"I'm going to find Kaiba and apologize to him. I don't care where he is in Europe. If I have to search underneath each rock to find him, I will. " Joey said.

Yugi, Tristan and Serenity arrived.

"Joey, why are your bags packed?" Serenity asked.

"I'm going to Europe to find my wife. I mean, husband. " he said.

"We'll take you to the airport. " Yugi said.

-London-

Seto's cell phone rang. He was still asleep but answered.

"Moshi -moshi. " he groaned.

"Hello Seto. You called?" Bakura said.

"Oh. Hey, Angel. " Seto said as he was trying to wake up.

"What's going on? " Bakura said.

""Not much. I'm in London. I wanted to see how you and Mokuba were doing. " Seto said.

"Mokuba is doing great. He got the part that he auditioned for, so he's been on set for a long time. He came back home yesterday and this morning he went back. " Bakura said.

"He got the part? That's great! I'm happy for him! I wish he could've told me.. " Seto said.

"I thought he did... " Bakura said.

"Anyway, how are you, Bakura? " Seto asked. Bakura.

"Oh. I'm doing quite lovely, thank you. " Bakura said.

"Do you want to go for dinner somewhere? You know, so we can catch up? " Seto asked.

"Uh... Sure... Let me know where and when.. " Bakura said.

"You're from here. You pick the place. " Seto said.

"Very well... " Bakura said.

Seto and Bakura were making arrangements to meet and where.

"Perfect. I'll take a quick shower and I will meet you there at six. " Seto said.


	33. London

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been super busy with uni... To those of you who recently followed and reviewed...thank you! I will reply shortly. :)

Joey was about to head out until...

"Joey...wait. " a deep and powerful voice said as the owner of the voice walked into the room.

Joey turned around, as did Yugi, Tristan and Serenity.

"Pharaoh!" Joey said.

"May I talk to you?" Atem said.

Joey looked at Yugi, Tristan and Serenity.

"Your flight is in four hours. Maybe talking to the Pharaoh can help. Tristan, Yugi and I will sit here and watch TV." Serenity said.

"Ok. Let's go to one of the rooms." Joey said.

Atem and Joey walked to a room.

"What do you think the Pharaoh will tell Joey? Do you think he knows where Kaiba is?" Serenity asked Tristan and Yugi.

"Well, the Pharaoh and Kaiba are ex-boyfriends." Tristan said.

"I think he'll give Joey some good advice." Yugi chirped.

"So, Pharaoh... what are we going to talk about? Do you know anything about Seto?" Joey asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Seto are going through marital distress. I see you're not wearing your wedding band." Atem said.

Joey's cell phone buzzed. He got a notification from the airport stating his flight was cancelled due to bad weather.

Joey reached for a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

He poured himself a glass

"Want some?" Joey asked.

"Please." Atem said.

Joey poured Atem a glass and handed it to him.

"I saw Seto before he left. I'll be honest... he didn't say anything. I was still able to sense that there was something between you two. I tried to pursue him." Atem said.

Joey was angry and downed his drink. He poured himself another one and downed it.

"Yet... He still refused me. You're very lucky, Joseph. " Atem said.

Joey finished drinking his whiskey.

"Get out." Joey said.

"Jo-"

"GET OUT!" Joey said.

The Pharaoh stared at Joey.

Joey slapped him angrily.

"How could you? I'm your friend." Joey cried bitterly.

Atem left.

-London-

Seto and Bakura were waiting for their dinner to arrive. They were chatting and drinking wine.

Bakura looked at his cell phone.

"Mokuba says 'hi.' He apologizes for not being able to make it. He's not going to come back until tomorrow night. He's currently shooting a scene over and over." Bakura said. He looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry, Ry." Seto said to the platinum haired Brit.

"It's fine. I can get used to it. I do miss him, however..." Bakura said.

Their food arrived.

Bakura got a very fine version of a traditional chicken pie and Seto got the same, except it was filled with steak pieces. Bakura ordered a pie to go for Mokuba

"I hope you like British food." Bakura said with a smile.

"We're about to see." Seto said cheerfully.

Bakura smiled at him.

"Itadakimasu!" Seto said.

Bakura giggled.

"Itadakimasu, then!" Bakura said.

Seto and Bakura took a bite out of their pies.

"You guys don't say anything like 'itadakimasu' before eating, right?" Seto asked.

"Not really." Bakura replied.

Marik walked into the Kaiba mansion and walked in the room where Joey was.

"Hey. I'm glad you came." Joey said.

Marik made his way next to Joey on the bed.

"You look so cute when you're vulnerable." He said.

"Want a drink?" Joey asked.

"I'll get it." Marik said as he poured some whiskey in a glass for himself and for Joey.

They drank together.

Marik started to caress Joey's face.

"I needed this so bad..." Joey cried.

"May I?" Marik asked.

Joey sighed.

Marik made out with Joey and their clothes were off in an instant.

Marik lubricated himself and entered Joey.

Joey arched his back and panted with every thrust.

They were at it for a good 20 minutes until Marik came.

"I'm not used to being dommed. My turn." Joey said.

He slipped on a condom and thrusted his way inside Marik.

"You like that?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" He screamed.

Joey and Marik were facing eachother. The minute Joey looked Marik in the eyes, he didn't see Marik's

-flashback-

"Oh, Joey!" Seto panted with every thrust.

Seto's eyes were closed. Two seconds after he opened them, they were filled with tears. But he was enjoying it.

Joey held Seto tight as he finished.

Seto looked at Joey straight in the eye. Seto's eyes were very wet.

"Thank you, Joey. Thank you for making love to me. It was amazing!" Seto said.

"I'm glad you liked it, babe." Joey winked.

"It felt like the first time." Seto said. His eyes were filled with love for the blond.

"Well, it may not have been my first time, or yours, but it was our first time together." Joey said.

"I love you, Joey." Seto said.

-End of flashback.-

"I'm sorry, Seto!" Joey cried.

Marik was a bit distraught.

Joey got off of Marik and headed straight for the shower.

Marik didn't care.

Joey cried bitterly in the shower.

-London-

Seto and Bakura were at a club. Bakura was drinking (well, that was the only bad thing he did. Good ol' Bakura is always a good boy) and Seto... Well...

A drunk Seto was dancing with some hot twinks.

A few minutes later, the Brit lost sight of Seto.

"Bloody hell! Where is he?" Bakura thought.

Bakura headed straight to the dance floor to look for him.

"Hey, cutie! Let's dance!" a guy said to Bakura.

"No thank you. I'm actually looking for my brother-in-law... Have you seen him?" Bakura asked as loud as he could. (the music was too loud)

"Maybe. What does the chap look like?" the guy asked.

"Tall, very thin, brown hair, blue eyes, Japanese. Wait... I might have a picture of him." Bakura said as he took out his cell phone.

Seto was at the karaoke room making out with one of the guys he danced with.

"Maybe we should go to the bathroom or to my flat and have some more fun." The guy whispered in Seto's ear.

"Hell no! I'm married. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna go sing, so sayonara!" Seto said as he pushed the guy off of him.

Seto grabbed a microphone and told the DJ what song to play.

Bakura was still browsing pictures of Seto. He showed it to the guy.

"He's not, but no, I haven't seen him." The guy said.

"Thank you, sir." Bakura said as he moved away.

"Wait, cutie!" The guy called out.

Bakura's phone rang.

"Oh shit! It's Mokuba!" He thought.

Bakura answered the phone.

"Hi, Mokuba!" Bakura said cheerfully.

"Hey, babe! (pauses) what's that loud music? Are you at a club?" Mokuba said.

"I-I can explain-" Bakura said

"No worries. I'm sure Seto dragged you in there." Mokuba said.

"He did... I couldn't say no to him, he-" Bakura said.

"I know how Seto is. Anyway, I'm wrapped. I'm coming home." Mokuba said.

"That's great, honey! I sure missed you!" Bakura said.

"Me too, babe... May I speak to Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Bakura started to mentally freak out until he heard a familiar voice sing.

"My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps- check it out!" Seto sang.

Bakura turned red. and facepalmed himself

"He's singing karaoke at the moment. It's not fun. He's very drunk." Bakura said.

"Oh Jesus! What is he singing?" Mokuba said while facepalming himself.

Bakura got closer to where Seto was and put his phone on speaker mode.

Mokuba heard.

"Jesus Christ!" Mokuba said.

"Exactly! I don't know what to do with him, Mokuba. He's out of control drunk." Bakura cried.

"I'll go help you. Seto is... a special case. We've seen him in his very bad drunk moments, but by far this is the worst. I'm sorry you had to deal with him, babe. What club did he drag you to?" Mokuba said.

"Big Daddy's" Bakura said with embarrassment.

"Oh Jesus! I'm coming, babe. Let him embarrass himself right now and get it on video. We'll blackmail his ass." Mokuba said.

"Thanks, honey." Bakura said.

The song was over and Seto asked the DJ to play Britney Spears and started to sing.

"Lord Jesus, please help me..." Bakura said.

Mokuba made it in the club.

"Thank god you're here!" Bakura said.

"Lets get him." Mokuba said.

Seto was dancing and started to strip. Luckily, Bakura and Mokuba got him and took him back to their house.

The next morning, Seto woke up with a bad headache. He woke up wearing the same shirt as he wore last night. His shirt was only buttoned at the waist exposing his chest and his abs. His pants were off, though and he was wearing black underwear.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Seto said.

His head felt so heavy.

Seto walked out of the room and saw Mokuba and Bakura eating breakfast.

"Ohayo godaimasu." Seto said as he was still trying to wake up.

"Ohayo godaimasu." Mokuba ad Bakura replied

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, Nii-sama. That's my question to you. Where's Joey?" Mokuba said as he looked Seto straight in the eye.

Seto was a little distraught by the question.

"Seto. I asked you a question." Mokuba said.

Seto's eyes filled with tears.

Bakura looked at Mokuba.

He went back to the guest room and lay in bed.

"I'll go talk to him." Bakura said.

"I'm coming with you." Mokuba said.

They went into the guest room and found Seto crying in bed.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba said.

Seto wiped away his tears immediately.

"Im fine." He said sternly.

"No, you're not. You were just crying, Joey isn't with you, and you got crazy drunk at a gay bar last night. Tell the truth, Seto. Brexit and I are here for you." Mokuba said.

Bakura looked at Mokuba with an angry face after being called "Brexit."

"Joey... Left me. " Seto said.

"What? Why? " Mokuba said.

"But you two love eachother so much! " Bakura said.

"I thought so too... Joey and I had different plans for the future, I guess. I want children in the future. He doesn't. He wants other things and we can't give those things to eachother. " Seto said as he wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry, Seto." Mokuba said.

"It's fine, Mokuba." Seto said.

Two weeks later...

Bakura was on a Eurovision tour to promote his entry since he was representing the UK. Mokuba was filming for his movie and when he was done, he was studying.

Joey decided not to travel to London to find Seto. He felt guilty for having cheated on him. He lived in an apartment with Duke. They were roommates. He was seeing a therapist and was still undecided at to whether or not to mend things with Seto.

Seto was in London. He was staying at a penthouse. He had been working on his album. He wrote an entire album in five days and now he was working with the producers on the music. This kept his mind occupied. He still thought about Joey. Some of the songs that he wrote were for Joey r about him.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have all of the tracks complete. We can begin recording. " a man in a suit said.

"Thank you. " Seto said.

He walked to a room and stood behind a microphone.

"We'll start in five minutes. " The man said.

Seto put on his headphones and stayed behind the microphone as he looked over the lyrics.

"OK, recording in 3,2,1!" The guy said.

The song started with a piano and was accompanied by a guitar, bass, and drums. It was a pop-rock song.

Seto started to sing.

"I'm still in my bed since you left me."

There were some men observing him.

"Who knew that he was this talented? He could be one of the next biggest popstars." a man said.

"He has the whole package: Talent, voice, sex appeal, you name it." another man said.

"The emotion he puts in when he sings is beyond amazing. It's like he feels it. Listen to him! He sounds like he's going to break down and cry!" a third man said.

Seto finished.

"Wow! That was amazing! We might not even have to do a second take on it. Come listen!"

Seto stepped into a room with the record guys and heard his song.

"If you keep this up, we could be releasing your first single in as little as three months and your album could be out in five. Shall we move on to the next song?" One of the producers said.

Seto blushed. "Wow! I can't believe it!" he thought. A smile crept up on his face.

After 14 long hours of recording...

"Arigato, James." Seto said as he was on the phone.

"...Has Joey come to the mansion?" Seto asked.

"No, sir. Last time he was here was two weeks ago. He picked up his things." James said.

"..." Seto gasped as he tried very hard to hold back his tears.

"I see... Anyway, thank you so much for everything, James. Tell the rest of the staff that I'll be in London for another while." Seto said.

Seto hung up. He walked to his temporary penthose. He was crying. Thankfully, it was raining, so the rain that fell on his face masked his tears.

He walked into the penthouse. Mokuba was asleep on the couch waiting for him. Seto ran to his room and cried.

"So I guess it really is over, isn't it?" Seto cried.

Mokuba woke up at the sound of Seto sobbing.

Seto was on his bed. His pillow was wet with tears.

Joey was in his room, also crying.

"What have I done?"


	34. My New Friend

AN: Eurovision week passed! Maybe this chapter or the next will be about Bakura being in Eurovision! I know that Lucie Jones represented the UK this year, but for the sake of this fanfic, it'll be Bakura (in the fic, of course!) I'm so very happy that Portugal won. However, I might not include him. I do not own Eurovision (or Yugioh) Also, I might throw in some political references. I'm just trying to bring in a little humor, but they might not be funny after all. I apologize in advance. I might also mention some characters from other anime and some ESC participants. This is not a crossover, however.

Mokuba hugged Seto as he cried.

"I guess it's done, Mokuba. I'm just waiting for Joey to send in the divorce papers." Seto cried.

"I still don't get it, Nii-sama. I can't accept this. This isn't like Joey." Mokuba said.

"Every love story must end in tragedy, I guess..." Seto said.

Joey was sobbing. Tristan and Serenity went up to him.

"Joey, you can't spend the rest of your days crying." Serenity said.

"I still love him, Serenity!" Joey cried.

"Well... go look for him! Fight for your love!" She said.

"Be a man, Joey. Go get him before a European guy does." Tristan said.

"How will I tell him?" Joey sobbed.

"Tell him what?" Tristan said.

"That I cheated on him with Marik?" Joey cried.

Mokuba was in his living room with some luggages.

His phone rang.

"Kaiba." He answered.

"Hey, Mokuba." Joey said.

"J-J-Joey?" Mokuba said.

"Yeah. It's me." Joey said.

"You've got some nerve, Joey! Why are you calling?" Mokuba asked.

"I know... I fucked up pretty bad. I regret it. I still love Seto and I never meant to hurt him. Is Seto there?" Joey said.

"Seto is not here at the moment. Joey, please don't try to come to London. Seto, Bakura and I are leaving for Kiev this week." Mokuba said.

Seto was at Big Daddy's having a drink.

A very sexy black-haired green eyed Japanese guy sat next to him.

Seto was ordering a drink until...

"I'll cover it." the sexy stranger said.

Seto looked at him. He was a bit confused.

"This guy looks like an Asian version of Duke, but with shorter hair. He might be Japanese or Korean... Let's see..." Seto thought.

"So, cutie. Can you tell me why gorgeous guy such as yourself is alone?" The guy asked him (he asked Seto in English. He had a British accent.)

"I don't know." Seto answered in Japanese.

"I see.. How sad." the guy answered in Japanese, but he spoke Japanese with an accent.

"Ah... you must be Korean..." Seto said in Korean. (Yes, Seto can speak Korean and several other languages.)

"Huh?" the guy said.

"No, silly. My parents are Japanese, but I was born and raised here in London!" He chuckled. (in Japanese)

"What's your name?" Seto asked (in Japanese)

"Takeshi Yoshida. Yours?" The green eyed guy asked him.

"Watashi namae ha Minamitani Hiroshi desu." Seto said. (My name is Hiroshi Minamitani. He couldn't possibly tell him he was the great Seto Kaiba.)

After an hour, Seto was at this guy's place. He was drunk.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Seto cried. (in Japanese.)

The green eyed beauty looked at him.

He laid Seto on his bed and removed their shirts.

"Hiro-kun..." Takeshi looked at Seto and held him. He looked straight into Seto's eyes. He kissed him. The two made out all night.

Seto woke up and found that he was shirtless. He was still wearing his pants, thankfully. He woke up alone.

"Where am I?" He thought.

He saw the room. It looked very different. He saw pictures of an attractive green eyed guy on the wall.

"Oh fuck my life!" Seto said. He was a bit dizzy. He processed what happened last night.

"Oh Lord!" Seto said on the verge of tears.

He found a note with a teacup, a saucer and a teabag.

"Hiro-kun, please forgive me but I had to leave for work. I hope you enjoyed last night. I have your number, so I'll or text later. Enjoy your English Tea. -Takeshi"

"Oh god... I hope we didn't have sex!" Seto thought.

Seto checked his phone and saw the time.

"6:30 in the morning? Thank god! I have time to get to the studio." Seto thought.

Seto put on a hat and sunglasses and took a taxi to the studio.

His phone buzzed. He had four text messages.

He opened his texts:

Mokuba:

"Nii-sama? Where are yoooooouuuuu? Call me!" received at 3:07 am.

Bakura:

"Seto, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?! This is bollocks! CALL US AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR WE WILL REPORT YOU LIKE A MISSING CHILD! MOKUBA'S FUCKING WORRIED! :/ Have a nice day. :) Fucking call us!" received at 5:30 am

Takeshi:

"Ohayo Godaimasu, bishounen!" Received at 7:00 am

Yugi:

"Kaiba. Please call us whenever you can. Joey has been trying to reach you." Received at 7:05 am

"Barely?!" Seto texted Yugi back angrily.

Seto called Mokuba and Bakura and neither one of them answered.

"I'm at the studio. I'll call again later." he texted.

"Oyaho. :)" He texted Takeshi.

He was so angry and tried so hard to hold back the tears.

He went into the studio and immediately put on his headphones and sang. He cried during the song, but because he sang his heart out, the people observing him thought that he was just putting emotion into the song, which he was doing that too.

Yugi opened the text from Seto.

"You know, Joey... you're gonna have to explain to Kaiba why it took you forever to call him." he said.

"Wow... Did you and Mokuba agree to gang up on me or somethin?" Joey asked.

"What?! No!" Yugi said.

"I'm just trying to help you." He continued.

Joey frowned.

"Yeah, I fucked up. I know... And I deserve it. He says they're going to Kiev. Now I'll never find him!" Joey said.

"You were gonna go find Kaiba?" Tea butted in.

"Yeah. I was gonna go look for him and apologize and ask him to take me back." Joey said.

Yugi's mouth dropped open and Tea's eyes grew.

"Joey! That's so romantic! Kaiba is a lucky man!"

KIEV, UKRAINE. EUROVISION WEEK:

Bakura was getting ready to rehearse. He was going over his stage plan.

Seto and Mokuba were called at the last minute to be part of the act. Mokuba was going to play drums and be a backing vocalist and Seto was going to be a cellist/backing vocalist.

Yugi, Tea, Yugi's Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Marik and Yami Bakura landed in Kiev. Yugi and Tea's daughter stayed with Tea's parents. They were lucky enough to get tickets for the Grand Final.

"Let's hope we can find them." Joey said.

"Can we go sightseeing?" Marik asked.

"Sure. You guys can go. I'll go look for Seto." Joey said.

"I have passes to all of the Eurovision parties that are happening. Maybe we can go look for Seto at the British party. I'm sure he'll be there with Bakura." Mai said.

"That's a great idea, Mai. When is it?" Joey asked.

"Apparently, it's tomorrow." She said.

Bakura and the guys were invited to the Spanish party. Seto was getting dressed. He wore a black tank top, black torn jeans, black combat boots, a belt with chains, a spikey choker, a leather armband and a little bit of black eyeliner.

"What do I do with my hair?" He asked.

His hair was long enough for a small ponytail. He tried to wear a man bun like Bakura, but it didn't look good on him.

"Just mess up your hair, Seto. It'll look better that way!" Mokuba said.

"You're right!" Seto said.

He busted out the curling iron, curled it slightly and messed it up.

"There! That's better." Mokuba said.

They left for the party. Mokuba and Bakura were chatting with people while Seto was at a corner drinking a beer. He didn't care much for his surroundings until someone caught his eye.

A man with medium-long wavy blonde hair, cute blue eyes, a big smile, a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, lots of bracelets and a guitar.

"Hola." He said to Seto. He had such a gorgeous smile and a very beautiful soul.

Seto blushed right away.

"Hola." Seto replied with a smile, praying that the guy didn't notice his blushing.

The guy was being followed by interviewers. Seto lost sight of him.

"He likes them blondes, alright..." Mokuba said.

"I see..." Bakura said.

They approached him.

"You have a big smile, Seto. What happened?" Mokuba smirked.

"Kawaii-desu." Seto said as if he were hypnotized.

"That's Manel. He's representing Spain. I think he's straight, though..." Bakura said.

'Way to crush my dreams, Brexit!" Seto grumbled.

His cell phone beeped.

"I'll be back." Seto said. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Moshi moshi." Seto said.

"Hey." Takeshi said.

Seto and Takeshi had been dating for the past three weeks. And no, they haven't had sex...yet.

FLASHBACK

Seto was asleep. It was 5:30 in the morning. His cell phone rang. He didn't open his eyes.

He picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi. " Seto mumbled.

"Ohayo." Takeshi said. (AN: Seto finally told the truth to Takeshi. He told him that his name wasn't Hiroshi and that he was going through a possible separation. Also, Takeshi and Seto's dialogue will be strictly in Japanese. Sadly, I don't speak enough Japanese. I only know a few words. I will write most of their dialogue in English, but assume that they're speaking Japanese. )

"Ohayo godaimasu. " Seto said groggily.

"Hey! I thought we were going to drop the formalities! " Takeshi said.

"Well it's hard because you're a lawyer. " Seto teased with a big smile on his sleepy face.

Takeshi laughed. He can almost tell that Seto was smiling without having to see him.

"Baka. (short pause) I want to see you today. Can we see each other during lunch? " Takeshi said.

"I will be in the studio all day, but I can escape for an hour or two. At what time? " Seto said.

"How does twelve o clock sound? " Takeshi said.

"Sounds great. " Seto said cheerfully.

"OK, sweetie. I'll see you later. " Takeshi said cheerfully.

"See ya! " Seto said.

"Bye. " They both said.

Seto went back to sleep for another hour and got dressed. He wore a black crop top and some torn jeans along with some boots and a red scarf. He had a great body and he knew it. He packed some of his more decent clothes for his date with Takeshi. He packed a black button up shirt and some slacks.

He stepped into the studio and sang his heart out while recording. He thought about Takeshi and Joey. He sang a song about loving two people.

Several takes later, he left to get changed. He went outside and was about to call a limo to pick him up until...

A nice white car pulled up.

"Kawaii-desu! "

It was Takeshi.

"Hey." Seto said as he hopped on the car.

Takeshi was wearing a black suit, a plaid tie and a green scarf. Seto felt slightly under dressed. He was glad that Takeshi didn't see him in his crop top and jeans earlier.

"So, where are we going? " Seto asked.

"I'm taking you to a nice French bistro." Takeshi said.

They arrived. Seto and Takeshi were talking about their day and they were eating a nice salad, macarons and having tea.

After their lunch, Takeshi took Seto back.

"Call me when you're out. I want to do something special for you." Takeshi said.

"Ok. Thank you." Seto said as he got out of Takeshi's car.

Seto walked back to the studio and continued to record.

7:30pm:

Seto finished recording. The producers were working on his next track so tomorrow was going to be a long day.

He got his cell phone.

Takeshi was still in his office finishing some paperwork on one of his cases.

His cell phone rang.

"Yoshida" He answered.

"Moshi moshi." Seto crooned.

"Seto! Are you out?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, I am." Seto said.

"Can I cook you some dinner?" Takeshi asked.

"Aaaaah! So not only are you a lawyer who can negotiate his way out of the special place in hell that is reserved for your kind, but you can also cook?" Seto said.

"I can do much more than that and you know it." Takeshi said as he was leaving his law firm.

"No, I don't. Care to show me?" Seto crooned.

"Hahaha. You know, Kaiba... If you play with fire, you get burnt." Takeshi crooned as he walked to his car.

"But you see Yoshida, I'm careful." Seto joked.

"Cut it out! I'm almost there!" Takeshi said as he drove.

Seto laughed.

"Ok. I'll let you drive. I've gotta text my brother and his boyfriend anyway." Seto said.

"Ok. See you later, Baka!" Takeshi said.

"You're the Baka! I'll see you later." Seto giggled. They both cut the call.

Seto called Mokuba and Bakura.

"Yo, yo, yo! What up?" Mokuba said.

"What the fuck, Mokuba?" Seto laughed.

"I'm doing it to piss off Brexit. Sup, Nii-sama?" Mokuba said.

Seto laughed as he heard Bakura shouting in the background.

"Bloody hell, Mokuba! MY NAME IS NOT BREXIT!" Bakura shouted.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Takeshi's tonight. And I'm guessing Bakura voted 'remain?' " Seto said.

"Ok. Have fun and wear a condom or make him wear one. Also, he actually voted to leave, but don't tell anyone." Mokuba said.

Seto burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Mokie. Best of luck calming your angry boyfriend. He's here. I've gotta go." Seto said.

"Bye!" Mokuba said.

Takeshi's car pulled up. He opened the door for Seto.

Seto kept his crop top on but wore his button-up shirt over it. He forgot to button it up, though.

He whistled at Seto.

"Check you out! Looking like a rock star and shit!" Takeshi said.

Seto got in the car.

They chatted on the way to Takeshi's house, which was not a long drive.

They got in.

"Make yourself comfortable." Takeshi said cheerfully as he put on his slippers. Seto also put on some slippers (he always carried some slippers with him.)

Takeshi started to cook.

"I have a stereo that is Bluetooth capable. Play some music from your phone if you'd like." Takeshi said.

Seto hooked his phone up to the stereo. "No! Virtual" by Bad Luck* was playing. Seto grabbed a wooden spoon from Takeshi's kitchen and started to sing pretending it was a microphone.

"Totsuzen sugite..." Seto started to sing to Takeshi. Takeshi was very entertained. Seto had such an amazing voice. Whenever Seto sang or did karaoke, he didn't just sing. He performed. Sometimes he would dance and everything.

The song was over and Takeshi clapped and cheered.

"Wow! Now I see why the record company wanted you! And I also see you have a little Shuichi Shindou thing going." Takeshi said.

"Domo Arigato. And yes! I love Shuichi! He's my idol!" Seto said.

Dinner was ready. Takeshi made Fillet Mignon and roasted potatoes. They drank some fine red wine as well.

Seto remembered a time when Joey cooked dinner for the first time and got cheap wine because he couldn't afford good wine.

"Hahaha. Clumsy Puppy! Don't worry, you're a good cook, Pup." those words played in Seto's head.

He was lost in his thoughts and became a little sad.

"Seto. What's wrong?" Takeshi asked.

"Huh?" Seto said as he snapped out of it.

"Is the food not that good?" Takeshi asked.

"No. That's not it. It's delicious!" Seto said. He took a sip of the wine.

"Did you remember your husband?" Takeshi asked.

"N-no!" Seto lied.

"Seto Kaiba... You can't fool me. Remember that I investigate, negotiate, fuck with people and lie for a living." Takeshi said.

"You're not gonna cross-examine me, right?" Seto asked.

Takeshi glared at Seto.

They finished their dinner and sat on the couch to watch a movie.

Takeshi pulled Seto into his arms.

"I know you were thinking about your husband." Takeshi crooned.

Seto just stared at the piercing green eyes that were glaring at him.

"But.. I can help you forget." Takeshi continued.

His face inched closer and closer to Seto. Seto got closer to Takeshi.

Takeshi kissed him tenderly. (This time, they were sober)

AN: So, that's how I will end the chapter!^^ Do you guys like Takeshi? I'm debating if I should make Seto and Joey get back together, have Seto stay with Takeshi or have Seto try to get with Manel. :D


	35. Is My New Friend An Angel Or A Demon?

AN: We ended last chapter in one of Seto's flashbacks. This chapter will begin in that very flashback. I apologize for that. I should've made a chapter on it. How to clean up my mess? There might also be a lemon scene in this chapter. You've been warned. Oh, and I might try to twist things here.

Takeshi was kissing Seto tenderly. Seto gave in.

They kissed for a good two minutes. Takeshi broke the kiss while gasping for air.

Takeshi looked at Seto with tender eyes. Seto looked at him longingly.

He carried Seto bridal style into his room and laid him down on his bed.

He continued to kiss him. After a good five minutes of kissing, Takeshi took Seto's shirt off. Seto was still pretty high from the moment and did not hesitate one bit.

Takeshi kissed Seto's neck and worked his way down his chest. He rubbed Seto's nipples and licked his navel. Seto arched his back.

"Takeshi... Don't you... think it's... too soon?" Seto asked in between gasps while being pleasured.

"No. And that bulge in your pants doesn't think so either." Takeshi crooned.

He removed Seto's pants and his own clothing leaving them both in their underwear. He rubbed his erection on Seto's.

"Ahhh..."

He took off both of their undergarments and licked Seto's tip.

"Hhhh..."

He took Seto in his mouth and sucked him hard.

Seto kept moaning and panting.

"You finish fast. I think I'm doing a great job." Takeshi said.

Seto just stared at him with hungry eyes.

"We'll keep going." Takeshi said as he cracked open a bottle of lube and put a few drops on his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Seto said in his mind.

Takeshi inserted a finger at a time, thus causing Seto to pant. Once Seto was all stretched out, he put on a condom and slowly entered Seto.

Seto moaned and panted as Takeshi took his time.

"I know you're not a virgin, but I still don't want to hurt you. For an experienced man, you're still pretty tight." Takeshi crooned.

Takeshi was in.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move." He said.

"Go ahead." Seto said.

Takeshi started to move. He was really turned on by Seto's sweet moans. Takeshi panted as he kept thrusting into him.

The next morning, Seto woke up. He heard some loud reggae music.

Seto walked in the living room and found Takeshi in his couch. Takeshi was smoking weed.

"Ohayo godaimasu! " Takeshi said as he offered Seto a joint.

Seto took one.

"One joint wouldn't hurt. " Seto mumbled.

Seto nuzzled up to Takeshi as they both smoked.

"So I'm gonna go to a conference for lawyers for the next three weeks. " Takeshi said.

"Three weeks? That sucks because I want to take you to Kyiv with me. " Seto said.

"I'll be watching on TV. " He said.

Seto and Takeshi just sat there smoking weed. All of a sudden, Takeshi's cell phone rang. He looked at the phone and saw who it was.

"Excuse me. " Takeshi said. He stepped out into his back yard. He was on the phone for two minutes.

"I'm sorry. I'll call back later. Bye. " he said.

"Who was it? " Seto asked.

"No one. Just work stuff. " Takeshi said. He lied, though.

"On a Saturday? " Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'm a lawyer. We don't have lives. " Takeshi said.

"Hmmmmm.. " Seto said, but then he understood.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"You know Seto... I don't like Takeshi. " Mokuba said.

"Me neither. " Bakura said.

Seto went to his hotel room to sleep for a little. He was very exhausted from the rehearsals and the parties. He decided not to call Takeshi yet. Takeshi hadn't called him in three days, so it wouldn't hurt if he didn't call back right away.

Joey was taking a shower. He was going to the British Eurovision party with Mai and Yugi. He hoped he'd find Seto there.

"Joey, remember we promised Marik we were going to the mall to buy clothes for the party!" Yugi shouted.

"Yeah, Yuge! I remember. " Joey shouted.

"Mai and I are going to our room real quick. We'll be back." Ishizu said. Mai winked at Yugi.

"Have fun, you two! " Yugi shouted. He knew what they were going to do.

Several hours later...

"Nii-sama, wake up! " Mokuba said.

Seto grumbled.

"Get ready for the party. " Bakura said.

"Manel will be there. " Mokuba smirked, thus earning a dirty look from Bakura.

"I can't make it, guys... " Seto said groggily.

"Since when do you turn down a party with hot guys? " Bakura asked.

"I'm not feeling well. " Seto said.

Mokuba touched Seto's forehead.

"He's burning up. I'll stay with him. " Mokuba said.

"No, you're going to the party with your boyfriend and you're gonna get me Manel's number. " Seto said.

"Are you sure you'll be OK? " Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I'll be OK. " Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura went to the party. They greeted the guest and the fans that arrived and had some drinks. Bakura decided to have only two beers since he didn't want to get drunk. Mokuba was good about controlling himself while drinking. (I know... Mokuba is 18/19 in the fanfic, but in Europe yoU can drink as early as 16. I am not too sure what the drinking age is in Ukraine, though. I didn't actually research it. )

Joey, Mai, Ishizu and Yugi arrived at the party.

Bakura and Mai put their issues aside and were civil with eachother.

Joey came up to Mokuba.

"Joey! What are you doing here? " Mokuba said. Bakura ran to Mokuba as soon as he heard that.

"Hey, Bakura. " Joey said.

"Hello, Joey. " Bakura said.

"Look, Mokuba. I know I've made a huge mistake, and I get it. I get that you're mad at me and that's fine. I fucked up, broke your brother's heart and everything, but I've been trying to fix this. " Joey said.

"Mistake is an understatement. And Seto was completely crushed. You hurt him very bad. " Mokuba said.

"I know. I'm very sorry, Mokuba." Joey said. He was on the verge of tears.

"Where's Seto? I need to talk to him. I need to see him. I still love him very much. I need him. I swear, I'll do anything to make him happy. I want to heal the wounds that I've caused and I really hope he gives me another chance. I miss him so much. " Joey continued.

Mokuba wasn't convinced.

"Then why haven't you called him or tried to reach out to him?! Why are you going through Yugi instead? And don't give me that 'I've tried' bullshit because it's been a whole fucking month since you've had Yugi send him that ridiculous text! " Mokuba said. He was livid.

"Honey... " Bakura tried to cut in and calm Mokuba down.

"Bakura, you've seen Seto. Tell Joey what he's done to him!" Mokuba said.

"Well, Joey. Mokuba is right. Seto slipped into a very bad depression while in London. He kept talking about you, had nightmares about you leaving him for good or nightmares about you cheating on him-"

Joey gulped as soon as Bakura mentioned cheating.

"...and he would cry himself to sleep every single night. " Bakura continued.

"I really fucked up bad. I recognize it. Please, let me see him. Am I not allowed to see him? " Joey asked.

"Seto didn't come to the party. He's very sick." Mokuba said.

"Please don't tell me he-" Joey said.

"No, Joey. He's not on drugs again. Thank god. " Mokuba said.

"Good. What happened to him? " Joey asked.

"He has a fever. He's very exhausted from everything. " Bakura said.

"Is anyone taking care of him? " Joey asked.

"Not at the moment. I was going to stay, but he told me to go to the party." Mokuba said.

Seto was asleep until his phone rang.

He woke up and saw who it was.

"Moshi Moshi... " Seto said groggily.

"Seto! How are you, babe? " Takeshi asked.

"Now you remember me? " Seto asked. He was clearly annoyed.

"I thought about you the whole time. " Takeshi said.

"Then why haven't you called and texted in four fucking days? There have been huge gaps between your calls and texts and shit. " Seto said.

"I've been super busy. You know that. I'm a lawyer. " Takeshi said.

"I'm sure you have two seconds to send me a 'hey, good morning. I'm super busy, but I wanted you to know that I'm still thinking about you.' text! " Seto said.

"I don't even have two seconds, babe. " Takeshi said.

"You don't eat, shower, get dressed or do that shit? " Seto asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Look, I know what it's like to be this busy. I have been running a company for many years. Despite my new ventures, I still run Kaiba Corp. Let me tell you, I was busy as fuck. Sometimes I would work day and night with no breaks and no sleep, but I would still send Mokuba and Joey a text or two every day. Don't give me that shit, Takeshi. " Seto said

"You're in a bad mood, aren't you? " Takeshi said.

"I'm sick. I have a fever " Seto said.

"Aw man... I was hoping to have a quick phone sex with you. " Takeshi whined.

"Sorry, not today. " Seto said.

"OK. I'll try again tomorrow. Bye. " Takeshi said and hung up.

Seto got really mad and just went to sleep. He knew he had to let it go and take care of himself and his health.

Takeshi was sitting on his couch and put his phone in his pocket.

A woman and a small child came in through the door. The woman was beautiful and she was noticeably pregnant.

Takeshi greeted her with joy.

"Hi, babe. " Takeshi greeted her. He also greeted the little boy.

"Hey, my little champ! " He said as he hugged the boy.

He then went to hug the woman from behind and placed his hands on her belly.

She moved his hand slightly.

"Do you feel that, love? " She asked.

"Was that a kick? " Takeshi asked.

"Yes, honey. Our baby is kicking! " She said.

The woman was Takeshi's wife. The child is his son. The wife was this beautiful Englishwoman with long dark blonde hair and green eyes. The child looked a lot like Takeshi.

"Who were you on the phone with? " she asked.

"Oh, it was work related." He said.

"Oh.. I see. " She said.

"How was Brighton? " he asked.

"It was great. I missed you, though... It's been nearly two months since we haven't seen eachother. Jonathan missed you too, and so did our baby. " She said as she kissed him.

Takeshi reached into his pocket and immediately slipped on his wedding band without his wife noticing.

"So honey... Tomorrow I have my appointment to find out what we are having. Will you please come with me? " She said.

"I'll see, babe." He said.

****AN: OH SHIT! Now we got to see the kind of person Takeshi really is. I don't think he deserves Seto. Anyway, I'm on to something. Just you wait and see. Again, thanks for the reviews and messages! I heard ya, and you guys are on Team Joey! I appreciate your feedback. I'll try to make the next chapter very good.****


	36. Good Evening, Europe!

Seto woke up the next morning feeling a little better. Bakura decided to distract him. He and Mokuba were on to something...

"Good Morning, Seto!" Bakura said.

"Good morning, 'Kura!" Seto said.

While Seto and Bakura were talking, Mokuba was in another room on the phone.

"Yes, I'm calling to see how the... _investigation_ is going." Mokuba said.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, we've found some interesting stuff." The voice on the other end said.

Mokuba was listening closely at some details. He raised an eyebrow and turned red with anger.

"Aha! Keep gathering that evidence!" Mokuba said.

He walked back to the kitchen. Seto was cooking breakfast as Bakura was making tea.

"'Kura, I need to talk to you." Mokuba said.

"What's wrong-" Seto inquired.

"Alone..." Mokuba interrupted.

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You two better not be going through some shit without telling me!" Seto growled.

"Don't worry. We're ok." Mokuba said.

Seto got back to cooking.

Mokuba and Bakura walked out of their hotel suite and headed to the courtyard to talk. Mokuba filled Bakura in.

"Jesus Christ! I can't believe it, Mokuba!" Bakura said.

"I know..." Mokuba said. He was a little sad.

"How are we going to tell Seto?" Bakura said.

"I don't know..." Mokuba said,

"This morning I got a call stating that my guitarist won't be able to perform with us due to health issues, so I have an idea." Bakura said.

"Bingo!" Mokuba said.

A few hours later, they went to rehearse It was their second rehearsal. Seto, Mokuba and Bakura took their places and then all of a sudden, the new guitarist walked in. He was a tall, skinny handsome guy with blonde hair and his face was covered with a mask. He didn't speak at all. His blonde hair was up in a man bun. Seto felt his heart beat really fast for no reason.

They rehearsed for a great while. The new guitarist was very mysterious. He didn't speak, and he kept that damn mask on the whole time.

"Thank you guys! We did great!" Bakura said after the rehearsal. The new guitarist disappeared.

Tomorrow was the second semifinal and Bakura was going to be introduced.

"Who's your new guitarist, Bakura?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. The musical director just assigned him." Bakura said.

"Told ya he likes blondes." Mokuba sneered.

"Hehe Maybe I do." Seto said. He blushed really hard.

The next day Mokuba found Seto on his phone.

"Who are you gonna call?" Mokuba asked.

"Takeshi. He texted me last night" Seto said.

"You're gonna call that scumbag? He doesn't deserve-" Mokuba said angrily.

"I don't wanna hear it." Seto said.

"He has a wife and she's pregnant!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto stopped and looked at Mokuba.

"What did you say?" Seto asked incredulously.

"I have a friend that knows Takeshi, and he knows that you two are dating. He sent me these pictures from two days ago. Yesterday, he had a party and Takeshi brought his wife and son there and he introduced the woman as his wife and a small child as his son." Mokuba said. He got his phone and showed Seto the pictures.

Seto didn't want to believe it. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"I was at his house and spent the night with him twice. How did I not pick up on that?! There weren't any pictures or women and children's belongings suggesting he was married!" Seto cried.

He called Takeshi immediately.

"Hello!" a jolly female voice with a British accent greeted him.

"Hello, may I speak with Takeshi Yoshida, please?" Seto asked.

"May I ask whom I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The woman asked.

"Yes... This is... K-K-K-K-...Seto. A man who does business with his firm." Seto said.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Mokuba mouthed out to him.

Bakura walked in the room and Mokuba gestured him to be quiet.

"I see, Mr. Seto. I will let him know to give you a call. He's showering at the moment." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said.

He hung up and cried bitterly.

"Bastard! I was honest with him! I could break that home if his wife finds out! Why didn't he tell me that he had a family?!" Seto sobbed.

Mokuba and Bakura comforted him.

"I should've listened to you guys. God, I'm so stupid! I'm a homewrecker, an adulterer and the lowest scum of the earth!" Seto sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Seto. You didn't know that he was married. He lied to you." Bakura said.

Two hours later..

"Seto. Let's get ready to go see the second semi final." Mokuba said as he tried to wake up Seto.

"I am not going." Seto said.

"Yes you are! We're going to support Bakura!" Mokuba said as he dragged Seto out of bed.

Mokuba convinced Seto to go. His mood suddenly changed. He loved Eurovision. He sang along to nearly all of the songs. His most favorite that night was Israel's entry "I Feel Alive" by Imri. Mokuba was happy to see his brother this way. Little did they know that Joey, Yugi, Mai and Ishizu were watching it live at the same venue as well. They were just a few rows behind them.

Bakura was being introduced and everyone cheered loudly for him.

"I need to go to an ice rink tomorrow." Seto told Mokuba after the show.

"That's a good idea." Mokuba said.

The next morning, Mokuba and Bakura woke up. Seto was gone.

"This is not good..." Mokuba said.

They called and texted him, but he never answered.

Seto did as he planned. He rented out a skating rink to himself. He took a picture of his biological parents with him. His mother loved to skate and taught him skating, gymnasics and ballet since he was 3. She tried to teach Mokuba as well, but Mokuba never liked it. He wanted to be a figure skater as well, but never actually tried to pursue it. Figure skating was just a hobby. Yes, he was also a huge Yuzuru Hanyu and Yuuri Katsuki fan. He had the techs play "I Feel Alive" for him while he skated. He had that song on repeat.

He danced on the ice and added a few jumps. Especially around the chorus. He moved beautifully and landed all his jumps.

Once it was over, he felt so happy, he almost cried.

"Did you see that, mom?" Seto asked loudly as he looked up with tears in his eyes. He took out the picture of his parents and kissed it.

"Where the fuck is he?" Mokuba asked as they looked all over for him.

Bakura and Mokuba were crossing a street until...

"SETO!" They called out.

"Hey, guys!" Seto said.

"Where the fuck were you?" Mokuba asked.

"We were worried sick!" Bakura said.

"What are you wearing underneath that hoodie?" Mokuba asked. Bakura unzipped it.

Mokuba's eyes grew wide in embarrassment and Bakura had a nosebleed.

Seto wore a very revealing skating outfit.

"I went skating." Seto said.

"Seto, you're showing too much skin! " Mokuba said.

(Think of his skating outfit kind of like something a badly wrapped mummy would wear, but it's black and black transparent cloth covered the bits- or rather chunks of skin. It was a very sexy outfit. It fit like a glove in his body and showed his silhouette. As we know, Seto is tall, very thin and has a feminine shape with long legs and I could also say he had a nice ass )

"God, Mokuba. I'm not your baby! " Seto said.

"I don't like you wearing tight, revealing or sexy outfits. All of these men and even women are gonna be eyeballing you and then they'll devour you with their eyes and I will skin those fuckers alive! " Mokuba said.

Bakura tried so hard not to laugh.

"But Mokuba-" Seto whined

"No, missy! Don't 'but Mokuba' me!" Mokuba said.

Seto headed back to the hotel, which was very much near the area.

As soon as Seto left, Bakura burst out laughing.

"What's wrong? " Mokuba asked.

"I can't believe it, Mokuba! " Bakura said hysterically. He couldn't help it.

"Can't believe what? " Mokuba asked.

"You treat Seto like he's your teenage daughter! You've become overprotective of him! " Bakura laughed.

"Don't you realize we're talking about Seto?! He acts like a teenage girl! Every time his favorite K-Pop groups are on TV, he fangirls and drools like a motherfucker. And you should've seen and heard him yesterday when Israel's act was performing. He even said that he wanted to have Imri's babies in his sleep. " Mokuba said.

"Oh my god... He really said that? " Bakura asked.

"Yes, he did. " Mokuba said.

Joey was in the shower while Yugi and Marik were cooking.

Marik decided to sneak up on Joey.

Joey was having a bubble bath and rested. He slept for twenty minutes and was woken up by some splashes in the water.

As soon as he opened his eyes...

"MARIK! What the fuck, man?! "

"We had a great time the other night, Joey. Would you like me to remind you? " Marik crooned.

"No, Marik. I'm going to fix my marriage with Seto. I love Seto." Joey said.

Marik wanted to laugh.

"...and I know that he still loves me and thinks about me too. " Joey continued as his honey brown eyes stared at the foamy bubbles below him.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yugi said.

He opened his eyes

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were having a hot tub party? Let me join you! " Yugi said cheerfully.

"NOOOOO!" Joey and Marik said in unison. Too late. Yugi stripped down and hopped on the tub with them.

"Ahhhhh... Relaxing! " Yugi said sweetly.

They stayed there and said nothing for a good twenty minutes until Joey got out.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat! " Joey said.

Yugi and Marik also got out of the hot tub and headed to their rooms in their suite to dress.

"I love Ukraine! " Yugi said.

The next night Bakura drew.

"It looks like I'll perform in the second half of the Grand Final. " He said cheerfully. He posed do the cameras and gave them a big smile.

After his draw, he went back to rehearsing. Seto couldn't take his eyes off of the new guitarist. The rehearsal went well.

"Maybe I should talk to him. " Seto said.

He went back to the guitarist's part of the dressing room and...

"He's gone. Again. " Seto growled.

"Hey Seto. " Bakura said.

"Tomorrow's the Grand Final. And I haven't been able to talk to the guitarist yet... " Seto said.

Bakura and Mokuba looked at eachother.

NIGHT OF THE GRAND FINAL:

Yugi and the guys were in the audience watching. They made signs and waved American, Japanese, British and Egyptian flags. They were definitely cheering Bakura on.

Bakura was a little nervous. He was up next. Seto, Mokuba, the mysterious guitarist and the other two people that were going to be on stage with Bakura were lined up. They couldn't talk, or even move. Mokuba broke that rule as he immediately held Bakura's hand and gave him a smile.

"United Kingdom, you're up!" one of the crew members said. They shot the camera at Bakura and the band. Bakura was still with his violin and the guys were standing behind him. Mokuba was more to the side with his hand on Bakura's shoulder. They rolled Bakura's video postcard.

{Bakura's video postcard}

Bakura was cooking breakfast and making tea. He was wearing a cute apron and pulled his hair into a ponytail. After that it showed Bakura playing a very complicated sonata on the piano. After that the camera shifted from his living room to a concert hall with Bakura playing a violin solo with an orchestra and wore a suit. After that, we see Bakura walking the streets of London wearing a cute sweater, a button up shirt underneath the sweater and some blue jeans. He then meets with Mokuba and they take a selfie.

"Give it up for the United Kingdom! " the two hosts shouted. (not televised)

A the music started playing. The light shine first on a beautiful woman that played the harp sweetly and then on Bakura who played the intro with the violin. The crowd cheered loudly the minute Bakura started to sing.

"Broken hearted you found me"

"Go Bakura! " Yugi cheered loudly

"WOOOOOO! " Marik, Yami Bakura, Tea and Grandpa cheered.

The rest of Yugi's posse just cheered and waved flags.

Right when Bakura was about to sing the chorus, the light expanded and shone on Mokuba (who was playing drums,) Seto who was playing cello and was doing backing vocals, the mysterious guitarist who was also doing backing vocals, and the other violinist.

"You took my heart, mended it and broke it apart

Deceived me, took my body and then took my soul

You killed my spirit. No it could never ever resurrect.

You buried me alive! " Bakura sang passionately. He looked like he had tears building up in his eyes.

"Did Mokuba hurt him? " Marik asked.

"No. Bakura wrote this song and whenever he performs, he's passionate. He's also a great actor. " Yugi said.

"Shhh! I wanna hear him!" Grandpa said.

Bakura was finishing the song. Right when Bakura was playing the end of the song on his violin, the mysterious guitarist immediately kissed Seto. The crowd went wild. Yugi and the guys gasped.

Seto was a little surprised by the kiss, but there was something familiar about it. Or it just brought back beautiful memories and that's why he thought it was pleasant. Seto returned the kiss instinctively. The kiss was a very beautiful kiss.

*AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Should Bakura win? Also, I'm dying to see who this mysterious guitarist is. I wonder... Who is this guitarist?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reacted to the last chapter! :) I appreciate it! Maybe we'll unmask and meet the guitarist in the next chapter, huh? ;)


	37. And The Winner Is?

AN: Heeeeere goes! I'm so excited!

The guitarist pulled away as Bakura was shouting "Thank you, Europe!"

They went straight to the green room once the performance was over. 3 more acts were set to perform before the voting began.

As they took a seat in the green room. Seto looked for the guitarist. He wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Seto asked.

"Travis?" Mokuba asked.

"Is that his name?" Seto asked.

"You're talking about the guitarist, right? Yeah. That's him." Bakura said.

"I don't know where he left." Mokuba said.

"Did you see that, Joey?!" Yugi said.

"Nah, I missed the whole thing. But oh well." Joey said.

Fifteen minutes later, "Travis" returned.

"Well done, Travis!" Bakura and Mokuba said.

"Thank you!" Travis said. He spoke with a British accent.

Seto was a little disappointed after he heard Travis speak.

"So it's not him..." Seto thought.

Seto couldn't stop thinking about Joey. Especially after Travis came along. Why on earth did this fellow remind him so much of Joey?

He looked into Travis' eyes.

"They're blue. But weren't they brown the day before?" Seto thought.

Travis looked at Seto. Though his face was covered (well, part of it) by a mask, you could still see that he had sad eyes.

"Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me." Seto thought.

They enjoyed the three remaining performances. Bakura grew really nervous when the hosts announced "Europe, start voting now!"

"I wonder what Joey is doing now? Is he watching?" Seto thought.

Mokuba and Bakura noticed Seto looked really sad.

"What's the matter, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Joey..." Seto said.

Mokuba didn't say anything. He just hugged Seto.

Travis and Bakura were having a conversation.

It was time for the scores to be announced.

Bakura and his posse were paying very close attention.

"Let's see how the juries of each country voted! First we go to Sweden! Good Evening, Loreen!"

"Oh my god, it's Loreen!" Seto said as he was fangirling.

"Not now, Seto!" Bakura, Mokuba, and Travis said.

"Good Evening, Europe! Stockholm calling! Here is how the Swedish Jury voted!" Loreen said. The points were being distributed.

"And twelve points from the Swedish jury go to...The United Kingdom!" Loreen announced.

The camera showed Bakura and the guys happily celebrating and waving flags. Bakura blew a kiss.

"Alright, Bakura!" Yugi, Grandpa and Mai shouted.

The points were being announced with Bakura getting a handful of twelve points from some of the countries. They showed the scoreboard and he was currently in second place behind Sweden. Four more countries were left and then the televote results were also left.

"Now we go to Israel! Good Evening, Ofer! May we have your vote, please?" One of the hosts said.

"Good Evening Alex and Vova!" Ofer shouted.

Seto felt a little sad at Ofer's announcement hinting that Israel might not return next year.

"That's sad. They've sent a lot of entries that I like." Seto thought.

"...And twelve points from Israel go to...The United Kingdom!" Ofer said.

Bakura and his posse kept cheering, celebrating, and he kept blowing kisses.

"The United Kingdom!"

"The UK!"

"United Kingdom!"

"And Twelve Points go to The United Kingdom!"

Bakura was now in the lead.

"Take off his mask!" a little voice in Seto's head kept saying.

"It's not him." Seto thought.

"I'll be back. I'm going to call Mummy real quick."

Seto felt an urge to get up.

"Seto, stay here!" Mokuba said.

In the audience:

"Now da televote's next! Do ya think Bakura can win?" Joey asked.

"I hope so!" Yugi said.

"I just made a bet with the man next to me. If Bakura wins, I will win $5000." Grandpa said

Yugi almost had a heart attack. So did Mai.

"Are ya betting da whole game shop?!" Joey said rather surprised.

"Hey, this old man is making bets. He thinks the UK can win." a guy said.

He brought ten other guys with him.

"Hello, gentlemen." Grandpa greeted them.

"I'll bet you $100,000 that Sweden will win." A man said.

"No way, I'll bet you guys $750,000 that Italy will win. He's the bookies' favorite." Another man said.

"I'm putting $750,000 on Azerbaijan."

"I'm putting $200,000 on Italy."

"I'm putting $500,000 on Sweden."

The bets were coming in and Yugi wanted to die.

"You're on!" Grandpa said.

Yugi fainted.

"Now we have our top ten..." The hosts announced.

"97 points go to Denmark." The hosts said.

"101 points go to Sweden."

"105 points go to Azerbaijan."

The guy who bet on Azerbaijan saw that there was no way that Azerbaijan could win, so he handed $750,000 to Grandpa. Mai counted the stack of money to make sure it was $750,000. It was $750,000.

"Now to our top three!"

"197 points go to..." (after a slight pause) "Italy!"

The guys who bet on Sweden saw that Sweden couldn't win, so they paid grandpa.

"Woohoo!" Grandpa shouted.

Ishizu and Mai burst out laughing as they were counting the money.

Yugi woke up.

"365 points go to..." (10 second pause) "Portugal!"

The guy who bet on Italy paid Grandpa.

"...And now we have the United Kingdom left!" The host announced. Bakura gulped. Mokuba was doing the math.

"He needs 398 points in order to beat Portugal." Mokuba thought.

"The" (pause) "United Kingdom" (pause) "gets" (another pause)

"Just spill it already!" Travis said to himself.

"403 points!" The host said.

"You did it, Bakura!" Mokuba shouted. He immediately kissed Bakura and Travis followed suit with Seto.

"The winner of Eurovision 2017 is The United Kingdom!" The hosts announced.

"Yeaaaahhhhh!" Grandpa, Yugi and the rest of the guys shouted.

Ten other men were paying Grandpa. He made two million dollars from bets that night. He was really happy. Yugi swore that he felt like a heart attack was coming, but he was happy for Bakura and for his grandpa.

"Congratulations, Mr. Muto! Remind me to never make a bet with you." Mai chuckled. Ishizu hugged Grandpa.

Bakura went up on stage to give his "winner's speech" and his crew were ready to perform with him.

"I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart." Bakura said and gave everyone a teary-eyed smile.

The stage was set for him to perform.

The song was starting and Travis kept walking closer to Seto with his guitar. Bakura started to sing.

Suddenly, the light hit Seto and Travis. Seto took Travis' mask off immediately.

AN: Oh dear! I just had to do it. Also, I know that Portugal won this year. I loved Portugal's entry. It was one of my favorites, but for the sake of this fic, I wanted Bakura to win. Hahaha.

Again, thanks for the reviews! As soon as I remember how to reply to the reviews (Ill read them on my emails, but for some odd reason, I can't seem to reply to them as I don't remember where exactly to do that here. ) I'll reply. I want to give you a personal 'thank you.' I will continue this in a few minutes. I just wanted to finish this chapter. Hahahahahaha.


	38. A New Life Pt 1

AN: Ok, ok ok. Now we'll see what Travis looks like! I'll stop torturing you guys!

Seto took off Travis' Mask. He gasped.

Yugi, Mai, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik and Yami Bakura gasped.

"J-joey! It really is you!" Seto said. He was losing his voice.

"Nyehhh!"

Yes! Travis was Joey all along! Bakura and Mokuba smiled big as they paused the song.

One of Joey's contact lenses fell. (He wore blue contact lenses, disguised his voice and faked a British accent the whole time)

Seto and Joey kissed and the guys got back to playing the song.

"That's where he went!" Yugi said.

Joey wasn't with Yugi and the guys the whole time. He wanted to surprise them this way.

As soon as Bakura's performance was over, Bakura and Mokuba headed for the Winners' Press Conference. Seto and Joey went to Bakura's dressing room.

"Joseph Wheeler! You have some explaining to do!" Seto said angrily.

"Seto, I was so stupid. Leaving you that night was the worst mistake of my life. If you want to have ten children, I'll be happy just as long as I'm with you. Please forgive me Seto and take me back. I won't take no for an answer." Joey said. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Seto said.

Joey cried.

"So I guess we ain't getting back together, huh?" Joey said.

"I'm the one who should apologize." Seto continued.

"Wha?"

"I pressured you into wanting to start a family. I should've taken to account that our marriage was too recent and I shouldn't have moved so fast. And then you're not gonna want to take me back after I make a confession." Seto said.

Seto's cell phone vibrated. It was Takeshi.

Seto put the phone back in his pocket and silenced it.

"What are you gonna tell me? I don't think you've done anything unforgivable." Joey said.

"Joey... When I was in London... I had an affair." Seto said. He started to cry.

Joey's eyes filled with tears.

"Seto. I deserved it. I also cheated on you." Joey said.

"I was with a married man who had a son and has a child on the way." Seto sobbed.

"I'm the lowest scum of the earth!" Seto sobbed.

"Did you know that he had a family?" Joey asked.

"No. That bastard lied to me." Seto sobbed.

Joey held Seto.

"Seto... I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Joey said.

"You still want to be with me after all of this?" Seto cried.

"Of course, Babe! I love you!" Joey said.

"I love you too, Pup. And yes. I forgive you." Seto said as he wiped his tears away.

"We're missing out on Bakura's press conference." Joey said.

"They won't let us in anymore." Seto said.

Joey turned on the TV and it was on.

Bakura's press conference went well.

"And lastly, does anyone have any more questions for our winner?" a newscaster asked.

"I do." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba?" Bakura asked.

Mokuba walked up to Bakura.

"Bakura... There's something I really want to ask you." Mokuba said.

"Go ahead, Dear." Bakura said.

"Now, we aren't in a rush or anything, but..." Mokuba said.

He took Bakura's hand.

"Bakura, I love you very much. You're my best friend and you've been my better half for nearly two years." Mokuba said.

He got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box and opened it.

Bakura gasped.

"I would like to extend that. Will you marry me?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi, Mai, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik and Yami Bakura were watching. They gasped. Mai especially, but she had already gotten over Mokuba.

Seto and Joey gasped.

"Ahhhhhh! MOKUBA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Seto was screaming at the TV while Joey held him back, fearing that Seto would break the TV.

Bakura's eyes filled with tears as he saw Mokuba and the ring. He gulped and nodded "yes."

"I can't hear you." Mokuba smirked.

"Yes, Mokuba. I'll marry you." Bakura said. He cried.

Seto stared at the TV and saw Mokuba put the ring on Bakura. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Mokuba is a man." Seto said softly. He cried. Joy held him tightly.

"Seto, I know that you raised him. Be proud of him and be happy for him. You raised a fine young man that is about to get married and start his own family." Joey said.

Seto just stared at the TV in shock.

"Mokuba and Bakura are lucky to have each other." Joey said.

Seto wiped away his tears.

"Hooray, Mokuba!" Seto cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Joey said.

Mokuba and Bakura hugged and kissed each other on TV.

Yugi, Mai, Grandpa, Ishizu, Marik, and Yami Bakura were celebrating in their hotel suite. Ishizu was sitting on Mai's lap while Marik and Yugi were cooking. Yami Bakura was preparing drinks and Grandpa was tossing his money in the air, making it rain.

Meanwhile, Atem...

Atem and Shadi were on a cruise. They just saw Eurovision and texted Bakura to congratulate him.

"So, Shadi... when did you want to wed?" Atem asked.

"Any time you would like, my Pharaoh." Shadi said.

"How about right here, right now?" Atem asked.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh. But... I don't feel like I'm worthy of-" Shadi said until he was interrupted by a kiss from Atem.

"I love you, Shadi. I know that you love me too. You're more than worthy. In fact, I might not be worthy of you." Atem said.

"Oh Pharaoh." Shadi said.

A judge was officiating marriages on the ship and Atem and Shadi were watching.

"Who wants to go next?" the judge asked.

Atem and Shadi walked up to him. Shadi straightened Atem's bowtie.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two men in matrimony." The judge said. (AN: Blah blah blah...)

"Do you Atem, take Shadi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked.

"I do." Atem said.

"Do you Shadi, take Atem to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked.

"I do." Shadi said.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers." the judge said.

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husbands." the judge said.

Atem and Shadi kissed.

After their shotgun ceremony, Atem went to a place where there was a piano and started to play. He sand a song just for Shadi.

They walked to their room to have their wedding night. Atem kissed Shadi all over. He couldn't stay off of him and Shadi kept him that way all night long.

"I realized that Seto will never be mine. I lost him long ago. That's fine. Now I have Shadi and I will do my best to make him happy. Goodbye, my beloved Priest." Atem thought.

The next day:

Seto woke up. He saw that Joey was next to him.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Joey said.

"Good morning, Puppy." Seto said.

They smiled and nuzzled each other.

"Do you want to explore Kyiv with me?" Joey asked.

"Of course!" Seto said.

"Do you want this to be our honeymoon?" Joey asked.

"Sure, Pup. Let's restart our life together today." Seto said.

Seto and Joey walked around Kyiv and explored. Later they were joined by Mokuba and Bakura for brunch. They congratulated them on their engagement. Seto gave them his blessing.

"Well, we'll let you two savor this day alone." Joey said.

"Tell me when the wedding is. Also, Joey and I will be more than happy to help with anything." Seto said.

"We don't exactly have a date yet, but now that this Creampuff won, I wanted to take him off the market before fangirls and fanboys beat me to him. We'll do t when Bakura is ready." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, I'd marry you today if you asked me to. But, I want a big wedding." Bakura winked.

"We need to start looking for your dress, Bakura!" Seto smirked.

"Hey!" Bakura screamed.

Joey, Mokuba and Seto laughed.

Seto and Joey were strolling through Kyiv at night. It looked like some kind of celebration was going on. There were fireworks and everything. Suddenly, a little boy (about two years old) came up to them.

"Hello, little guy!" Joey said.

"Privyet!" Seto said. He smiled at the kid.

The kid smiled at them. He had blonde hair and little blue eyes. He was so adorable on every level.

Two women with five other children came up to them.

"We're sorry." they said in Ukrainian

"Eto horosho." Seto said. (Seto spoke Russian to the ladies. He couldn't speak Ukrainian, but they understood him. Eto horosho literally means: It's good. But Seto meant "it's ok.")

"Your child is cute." Joey said.

"Thank you! But he is not ours." The ladies said.

One of the ladies pulled a business card out and handed it to Seto and Joey.

"We run an orphanage. These children have all been adopted except for little Vadim. They're just waiting for their parents to finish the paperwork so they can go home." she said.

"Can we visit?" Seto asked right away.

"Absolutely. You may visit anytime." the other lady quipped.

"May I hold him?" Seto asked.

"Absolutely. I think Vadim would appreciate it." She said.

Seto immediately picked him up and talked to him. He was a bit teary eyed.

"Seto can relate. He and his brother were also orphans." Joey said.

"I was able to see that he has a soft spot for orphans. That explains it." the other lady said.

Seto was playing with Vadim. Seto and Vadim smiled at each other.

"Can I have a turn with the little guy?" Joey asked.

"Of course!" Seto said as he handed him to Joey.

"He really is a wonderful boy. I don't understand why people haven't adopted him yet." Seto said.

"His parents died in a car accident not too long ago. He was the only one who survived. Thankfully, he only suffered minor injuries but when he was brought to us, it was evident that he took it hard. Two other couples were interested in him, but they couldn't handle how fussy he was and they couldn't bear with his psychological condition. He seemed to like you and your friend, Mr." The lady said.

"Oh. I apologize. I'm Seto Kaiba-Wheeler, and this is my husband Joey Wheeler-Kaiba." Seto said.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm Vera Pryshliak, the director, and this is my assistant Mariya Ivanova." The lady said.

They exchanged handshakes.

"We must go. It's almost the kids' bedtime. Come on, Vadim!" Vera said.

Joey handed Vadim to Mariya and Vadim didn't look happy.

"Can we see him tomorrow, Joey?" Seto asked.

"Of course." Joey said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Vadim!" Seto said.

The ladies took off with the kids. Vadim was crying and Seto cried a little.

"Joey..." Seto said.

Joey couldn't see his husband crying.

"I know, Seto. I fell in love with him too. We'll try to adopt him." Joey said.

Seto was very happy.

"Thank you, Joey!" Seto said as he threw himself onto Joey to hug him.


	39. A New Life Pt 1 and a half

(AN: Sorry guys, but this chapter contains a lemon scene. :P I had to make up for my absence. Hahahaha )

Seto and Joey arrived back at the hotel. As they entered, Joey picked Seto up and carried him bridal style to the room. Seto was giggling.

Some people noticed them and scowled.

"Honey, can you reach into my pocket to get the key? " Joey said.

Seto did just that and opened the hotel room.

Joey carried Seto to bed and laid him down.

"Give me a sec. " Joey said. He went straight for the door and put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outer knob. As he was doing that, Seto stripped and kept his black leather underwear and his boots on. He laid on his side and rested his hand on his hip. He made that hip pop out so Joey could see it. Seto knew he had a sexy body and he knew that his body was Joey's weakness.

As soon as Joey came back, the sight of his husband made him blush. He couldn't stop staring at Seto.

"Hey Joey... " Seto said in a deep, sexy voice.

Joey drooled.

Seto licked his lips and traced his silhouette with his hand as he smirked.

"Damn! I want that! " Joey thought.

Joey climbed in top of Seto and started to touch him.

"Damn! You're so sexy! " Joey said as he started to touch Seto all over.

"I'll be your kitty tonight, puppy. " Seto said.

"You don't really work out that much. How is it possible for you to have this body? Especially that ass! " Joey said.

Seto smiled at Joey.

"You don't consider taking walks, dancing, ice skating, gymnastics and ballet as workouts? " Seto asked.

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Ballet? " Joey asked.

"Yeah." Seto said.

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"My mother was an athlete. Mostly an ice skater, a ballerina and a gymnast. She also taught children how to skate. When my dad had to go to work, she always took me to her classes. She put me through ballet and gymnastics, and she taught me how to skate. She also taught me how to land jumps and everything that figure skaters do. I had been in ballet since I was three years old. She tried to put Mokuba through it as well, but he hated it." Seto said.

"Oh. I-didnt.. " Joey said.

"It's OK, Joey. I get happy when I talk about my parents. I miss them very much. Sometimes you catch me staring at Mokuba... He looks like my dad. I got a little sad when he cut his hair because his hair was as long as my mom's. He acts just like her, though... He got my mother's attitude and my father's looks. " Seto said as he wiped a tear away.

"Who did you take after? " Joey asked.

"I got my mother's eyes and her brown hair. But Mokuba said that I got dad's facial features and his voice. The short hair too. " Seto said.

"Your dad talked like you? " Joey asked.

"Yeah. And Mokuba says that I sing like him too. Apart from his job, my dad and his buddies started a Christian rock band. He was the lead singer and the keyboardist. His little sister, my aunt Akane was also in the band. She was only fourteen when she started. My father had a beautiful singing voice. I wish they had recorded an album. The band would play some songs and my mother would skate to them, or she would dance. She danced ballet, of course." Seto said.

"I guess your parents must've been beautiful, amazing and talented people. I wish I would've been able to meet them. " Joey said.

"Me too. I don't know how they would've felt about us being a gay couple, but I know that they would've loved you. Especially my dad." Seto said.

He sniffled a bit.

"God, I miss them so much! " He said as he wiped a few tears away.

Joey held Seto close and gave him a kiss. Seto seemed vulnerable and innocent.

"Where were we? " Seto crooned.

Seto spread his legs for Joey.

"Damn. You just had this vulnerable moment and now you're-"

"Shhhhh. Fuck me, Joey! Please... " Seto begged.

Joey took Seto's boots off and bit his thighs. He then bit Seto's underwear and slipped it off.

A very naked Seto lay in front of him. Joey knew he had to take off his pants to free his aching dick.

Seto spread his legs again.

Joey licked the tip of Seto's dick slowly.

"hhhhhhhh "

"Seto Kaiba, I'm not lettin ya get it easily. I'm gonna have a little fun with ya. Time for torture! " Joey said.

He kept licking Seto's dick and wrapped his lips around the tip. He wet the tip a little and withdrew his mouth.

"Ahhhhh.. " Seto cried as Joey inserted a finger in him.

"Let's go to the bathtub. " Joey said as he picked up Seto.

The bath tub was as big as a Jacuzzi. It also had a showerhead that could be changed

They didn't fill the tub. They turned on the shower.

Joey sucked Seto's dick immediately and rubbed his nipples while doing it. Seto moaned. Joey was also great at deep throating!

All it took was 5 minutes of having his dick sucked and his nipples played with for Seto to be on the brink of cumming.

"Joey... I'm gonna..."

Joey immediately took his mouth out of Seto's dick.

"Nope. You're not allowed to cum. " Joey smirked.

"Joey... Please... I want to cum for you. "

(AN: OK... Maybe I'm not good at writing this orgasm denial stuff.)

After one painful minute that felt like and eternity, Joey let Seto cum.

"So, let's see how flexible you are, Mr. Prima Ballerina.. " Joey said.

Seto obeyed. He lifted one of his legs and his arms really high. Joey was impressed at Seto's flexibility.

Joey entered Seto and played with his nipples while entering him.

"Ahhhhh... "

Seto kept panting as Joey fucked him. Joey was fucking Seto while filling up the tub with bubbles.

"The bubble bath is ready. " Joey said as he exited Seto.

Joey sat in the tub and had Seto sit on top of him.

"I'm gonna make you bounce! " Joey said.

Joey kept thrusting hard into Seto and Seto felt it very well. He tried so hard not to scream. He kept panting the whole time.

"Oh... Ahhhhh. Ahhhhh Joey! "

Joey went harder and faster. Seto couldn't keep it together and he screamed. His back was arched beautifully and he cocked his head back. Joey was doing him hard, but he was enjoying every second of it.

Joey kissed Seto the second he knew he was gonna cum. Seto felt Joey's hot fluid and screamed.

After that, Seto was in Joey's arms while they bathed. (they made another bubble bath. )

"Joey... " Seto said sweetly.

"Yes, babe? "

"You looked so cute with Vadim in your arms. " Seto said.

Joey kept running his fingers through Seto's hair.

"Really? " Joey asked.

"Yeah. You'd make a great father. " Seto said.

"I hope so. I also hope that I make a great husband. " Joey said.

"You do, babe. You're an amazing husband. " Seto said and he kissed Joey.

"You're a great kisser. " Joey said.

The next morning, Seto woke up. He didn't find Joey in bed.

"Oh my god... " Seto said as he started to freak out.

As soon as he got up, he got dressed. He was gonna go look for Joey.

As Seto was buttoning his shirt, the door opened and Joey came in with Bakura, Mokuba and some breakfast.

"Good morning, Seto! " they said.

"Good morning, guys! " Seto said.

They say down and ate breakfast.

"So... Seto and I have something to tell you guys. " Joey said.

"Can't wait to hear! " Bakura said as he got a little excited.

"Let me guess... You knocked Seto up, didn't you Joey? " Mokuba said.

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm pregnant and I've been having morning sickness. " Seto said as he started to rub his stomach.

Bakura laughed.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm a man. Hahahaha. " Seto said.

"She's a man, baby! " Mokuba said while making an Austin Powers impression.

Everybody laughed.

"No, but Joey and I will be fathers soon, hopefully. " Seto said.

"We're going to adopt a child." Joey said.

"Congratulations, guys! " Bakura said. Mokuba was also happy for them.

"I sent an email to my lawyers to look into it. I hope we're able to adopt this child. " Seto said.

"Is it a boy or a girl? " Mokuba asked.

"It's a secret. " Joey said.

"I can't wait to hold my new baby. " Seto said.

"I'm happy for you guys, and I support you, but don't you guys think it's too early for children? " Mokuba asked.

"Well, we thought about it. But when we saw this kid, we fell in love with it. " Joey said.

"What about your album, Seto? " Mokuba asked.

"It's almost done. We'll release it in three months. " Seto said.

"When does your album come out, Bakura? " Joey asked

"On Tuesday. " Bakura said.

"Can't wait! " Seto said.

Seto's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I've gotta take this call. " Seto said and stepped away.

"Kaiba" he answered.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. We've received an email from you stating that this was important." One of the lawyers said.

"Yes, Yamaguchi. Well, this is more of a personal matter rather than a business matter." Seto said.

"Are you and Mr. Wheeler getting a divorce?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No. God forbid! My husband and I are together and we're very happy." Seto said.

"Glad to hear, sir."

"Actually, Joey and I are in Ukraine and we want to adopt a child here." Seto said.

"Are you moving to Ukraine permanently?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No. We're just going to be here until we have adopted the child." Seto said.

"Makes sense. So, did you want me to look into adoption proceedings, sir?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yes, please. Also, can you see if we can speed up the process and get him a visa to live with us?" Seto asked.

"Absolutely, sir. We'll get that done for you as soon as possible." Yamaguchi said.

"Thank you, Yamaguchi. This really means a lot to Joey and I. As soon as there are updates, please let me know immediately." Seto said.

Seto returned to have breakfast with Joey, Bakura, and Mokuba. Yugi also joined them.

"So, is this gong to be your honeymoon?" Yugi asked.

"Absolutely." They said.

After breakfast, Seto and Joey got dressed to go see Vadim. Mokuba took Bakura out to go explore Kyiv.

Seto and Joey arrived at the orphanage. Seto smiled when he saw a little girl with a man and a woman.

"She just got adopted and is going home." Seto said sweetly.

"Don't worry, babe. Soon that'll be us with our little one." Joey said.

Seto wiped a tear away. He saw the little girl hug her new parents before getting in the car.

Mariya and Vera greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mr Wheeler." Vera said.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Pryshliak and Ms. Ivanova." Seto and Joey said.

Vadim heard Seto and Joey and he ran towards them with the biggest smile on his face.

"PRIVYIIIIIT*!" cried Vadim in excitement as he ran towards his future fathers.

Seto couldn't contain himself. His eyes filled up with tears. Seto and Joey both grabbed Vadim and gave him a group hug.

"Privyet, krasavchek!" Seto said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there, little guy!" Joey said with a smile as big as Vadim's.

Vera and Mariya's eyes also filled with tears.

"I have a feeling that this couple is destined to have Vadim." Vera thought.

Seto and Joey played with Vadim for hours. Little Vadim passed out and took a nap in Seto's arms.

"Ms Pryshliak and Ms Ivanova, my husband and I had a conversation last night. We fell in love with Vadim and we want to adopt him." Seto said.

"Well Mr. Wheeler, It's going to be a long and nearly impossible process." Vera said.

Seto felt a little sad.

"We'll be honest. The both of you are a homosexual couple." Vera said

"Gay" Mariya quipped

"Sorry. Gay. Heterosexual couples have waited months, even a year to adopt a child. The process is long, there is lots of paperwork involved, we need a proof of marriage, and you might even need a whole team of lawyers." Vera said.

"That's not a problem. I have a team of lawyers looking into it. Joey and I are legally married. We're also looking into a visa for him. I own Kaiba Corp, so that might help." Seto said.

"Kaiba Corp! Yes, we're familiar with it!" Mariya said.

Seto smiled.

"Mariya and I are duelists by hobby. We met at a tournament." Vera said.

"We dueled each other and I beat her." Mariya said. Vera and Mariya blushed and giggled.

"Mariya and I have been together for 5 years." Vera said.

Vera and Mariya held hands.

"So, you're married?" Joey asked.

"We wish... We can't get married here in Ukraine. We have to keep our relationship secret. Being gay or lesbian is seen in a negative way here. But we could be worse..." Mariya said.

"Even though Mariya and I aren't married, I see her as my wife and I consider her my wife. We even have rings." Vera said.

They showed Seto and Joey their rings.

"Who proposed?" Seto asked.

"Mariya did." Vera said.

"Joey asked me to marry him and he gave me the most beautiful engagement ring ever. He made our rings. He's an artist." Seto said. Seto and Joey showed Vera and Mariya their rings.

Joey's wedding band was a coiled up red eyes black dragon. Seto's engagement ring was gold with diamonds and sapphires. His wedding band was a coiled up blue eyes white dragon.

"Those are beautiful. Well, we understand. If we can help you out with the adoption, we will. " Mariya said.

Seto and Joey smiled.

Vadim started to cry and Seto ran to him. He picked up Vadim from his crib and held him. Vadim nuzzled up to Seto's chest.

Seto immediately rocked him and sang a lullaby to him.

"Sit on the rocking chair. " Vera said.

Seto did so and kept rocking him. Seto felt like Vadim was his child.

"Seto can get very maternal. " Joey smirked.

Mariya and Vera giggled.

"He took care of his younger brother and raised him since he was ten years old. He did an amazing job at taking on the role of brother, mother and father. Mokuba is a great man. Seto raised him very well. " Joey said.

Seto's eyes brightened as the baby looked at him.

They stayed the whole day and left after Joey changed Vadim's diaper and Seto tucked him in.

As they headed back to their hotel suite, Mokuba and Bakura were having dinner and they were watching TV.

"Yamaguchi called. " Mokuba said.

"Thanks, Mokie." Seto said. He called Yamaguchi.

Joey went to sleep. He was tired after playing with Vadim. Seto glanced over at his sleeping husband.

"Joseph Ryan Wheeler, you are already an amazing father. " Seto said. He went up to Joey and kissed his cheek.

Yamaguchi answered.

"Sir, I have some news for you. " Yamaguchi said.

After an hour long phone call, Seto hung up and opened up his emails. The record company sent him two tracks. All he needed was to add the vocals. Once those two tracks were done, his album would be done.

He went to go record.

The next morning, Joey woke up.

"Sabah Al-" He mumbled until he saw that Seto wasn't in bed.

"What the?! " Joey said.

He smelled some coffee and saw a note with a blue ribbon.

"Good morning, babe.

Enjoy your coffee and come meet me in the kitchen. :)

I love you,

Your Neko "

Joey smiled and drank his coffee.

"Turkish mocha. Mmmm" Joey said.

Joey finished his coffee and walked to the kitchen.

Seto was cooking breakfast in a bathrobe. The bathrobe was a little loose around him thus exposing his chest and his thighs. Joey found the sight of his husband in a bathrobe quite scrumptious.

Seto was showing too much skin.

"Hey babe. " Joey crooned.

"Hey babe. " Seto purred.

Joey pulled Seto in his lap. Seto was on Joey's lap and he tried to keep his legs together. He didn't want Mokuba and Bakura to catch them.

"Baby, I have some news for you. " Seto said.

He handed Joey a card.

"June 7th." Joey read.

"Babe, you know how pregnant women tell their husbands that they're pregnant and when their due date is? " Seto said.

Joey smiled.

"What's happening on June 7th?" Joey asked.

"We bring Vadim home with us. " Seto said.

Joey was shocked.

"Congratulations, daddy." Seto said and kissed Joey.

"Yamaguchi was able to negotiate something and stirred up some magic. " Seto said.

"That's great, babe! " Joey said.

"Yes. Yamaguchi is a great lawyer. " Seto said.

"Hey... I thought you didn't believe in magic! " Joey said.

"I believe in Yamaguchi magic. None of that ancient Egypt hocus pocus mind tricks. " Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura finished their lovemaking session and they overheard.

"Yo, Kura... Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Mokuba asked.

"You know it, Mokie! " Bakura said.

They looked at each other and smirked.

AN: Sorry for another late chapter. I hope you guys like it. I've been so busy with uni shit. Also, happy birthday to Mokuba! I think I'll write a chapter about him soon (to make up for it. )

In the Mokuba x Ryou relationship, who do you guys think would be the uke and the seme? (note: Bakura is Ryou. Not Yami Bakura. I refer to Yami Bakura as Yami Bakura. Also, Mokuba is 19 in this fic, so he is OK to do things... Lol)


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys... University is kicking my ass. This chapter was long overdue...

Mokuba got dressed and made sure Bakura was dressed. They were definitely up to something.

Seto and Joey were asleep (They had some very wild sex and got exhausted right away. Since they couldn't go see Vadim today, they rested. )

Mokuba drove a fancy car and blasted some rap music.

"Mokie, is that how you cope? " Bakura asked him.

"Cope with what, babe? " Mokuba asked.

"Is that how you cope after hearing Seto's loud screams every time Joey fucks him? " Bakura asked.

"Damn, boy! What happened to 'shags?' It's strange to hear you ask this question while sounding do innocent. " Mokuba said.

Bakura blushed.

"Oh dear me! I apologize, babe. I must have reminded you of a horrific and traumatic event! " Bakura said while giggling.

"God... Seto and Joey having sex is beyond horrific! Joey must have a huge dick if he makes Seto cry like that!" Mokuba said.

Seto sent the vocals to the record company so they could be mixed into those tracks.

"I think the album is done. " Seto said.

"That's great! I can't wait to hear it! " Joey said.

Seto smiled at his husband.

"Joey, I'm so lucky to have you. You have everything I've always wanted in a husband. " Seto said sweetly.

Joey was definitely in the mood the whole day. He started to nibble Seto's neck.

"Joey! What are you doing? " Seto giggled.

"You know perfectly well, Seto. " Joey said.

"Stop! " Seto said, but lost control laughing.

Joey knocked Seto down on the bed and started to suck his neck while rubbing his nipples.

Seto moaned.

"You like it, don't you? " Joey asked.

"Of course, babe!" Seto said.

"Alright, then! Let's proceed! " Joey smirked.

He continued while Seto opened his legs to let Joey continue.

"Seto... It's your fault for wearing that robe and purposefully exposing your body the way you did this morning! " Joey said.

Seto winked at Joey

"Wait till you see me wearing a yukata like that! I'll be sure to expose my chest and my thighs for you." Seto said.

Joey kept kissing Seto and sucking him. Joey put his hand on Seto's underwear feeling his bulge.

"Your dick doesn't lie, babe. " Joey crooned.

"What are you waiting for? " Seto asked.

Joey bit the band of Seto's underwear and slid it off. Seto's erection was free.

"Damn, Seto! Your dick looks so delicious. " Joey said as he took Seto in his mouth.

"Ahhh! " Seto cried as Joey started sucking him.

Seto's fingers kept playing with Joey's hair as Joey was sucking him hard.

Seto kept moaning.

"Joey... I think I'm gonna-" Seto panted until he came.

Joey swallowed his fluid and kissed him.

"You taste great. " Joey said.

"Thanks, babe. But Joey... We're not done yet. " Seto said while staring at Joey's huge erection.

"You want it? " Joey asked playfully.

"Yes, babe! I want it. " Seto said.

"Babe... You wouldn't be able to fit my whole dick in your mouth." Joey said.

Seto was a little hurt by that.

"Joey... Are you saying that I don't satisfy you?" Seto asked.

"N-no, babe! That's not what I meant! I am just so scared to choke you and shit. " Joey said.

Seto looked a little sad.

"Remember when we first fucked... I was very scared to hurt you." Joey said.

"True... " Seto said sadly.

"But if you want to suck my dick, you can. " Joey said.

Mokuba and Bakura had arrived.

"We can hear you two! " Mokuba said.

Seto and Joey screamed.

"Aren't we going to Pride today? " Bakura asked.

"Oh yeah. Today is Pride! " Seto said.

Mokuba wore a blue, purple and pink shirt (yes, it looks exactly like the Bisexual Pride flag.)

"So this is your way of coming out?" Seto said.

"Yup. I'm coming out as bisexual." Mokuba said.

Seto and Joey hugged Mokuba.

"Alright! Let's go!" Bakura said.

Seto wore a white yukata with a rainbow obi. Joey wore his typical T-Shirt and jeans and Bakura wore his typical sweater and jeans with a cat headband. The cat ears had rainbow bows.

They went to the site of the parade and enjoyed themselves. A twink approached Mokuba and flirted with him. Bakura got a little mad and flashed his ring at him and then he kissed Mokuba.

"Leave my Mokie-Pie alone!" Bakura grumbled.

"Whoa! I didn't know you was the jealous type!" Joey said.

"Hehe... Mokie Pie!" Seto smirked.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested.

An hour and a half later the parade was over and they headed off to Pridefest. Seto, Joey and Bakura got their drink bracelets and Mokuba scowled at them.

"Be patient, Mokie-Pie." Seto cooed. Joey laughed.

They (except Mokuba) got their drinks and they all went into the dance tent.

"You better not drink yourself stupid and twerk, Settie!" Mokuba growled.

"Settie? What the fuck?" Seto said.

Bakura and Joey laughed.

"See what you did Mokuba? Brexit and Mutt are gonna call me 'Settie' all day long!" Seto said angrily.

"Hahahahaahahaha" Mokuba laughed hysterically.

"My name is not Brexit! And it's not Remain either!" Bakura growled.

There was a dance competition and Seto won. After Pride, Seto and Joey went back to their hotel room and...

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled as they walked in.

"We heard you guys were adopting, so we decided to throw a baby shower for you, and look who's here!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Masha and Vera were also in the party with Vadim.

"Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba Wheeler, congratulations! The adoption has been finalized and you guys can now be Vadim's father's." Masha said happily as she handed a packet of papers to them and Vadim.

Seto was overwhelmed with joy,he cried.

"Joey! We're parents! You're a daddy!" Seto said ecstatically.

"Thank you for this gift, Seto." Joey said with a smile on his face.

Seto held Vadim and sat down with him.

"We'll take great care of you,Vadim." Seto said.

Mokuba and Bakura cried.

"Seto will be an amazing mother." Mokuba said.

Seto scowled at him.

"Not gonna lie, Seto. You have maternal instincts and I know this because you raised me. You were basically my mother, father and big brother at the same time." Mokuba said.

"Fair enough.." Seto said.

Three months later...

TV: CEO turned popstar released his first album today and it immediately became a success. Seto Kaiba joins us now. Hi Seto!

Seto: Hi! (His face blushed a little)

"Look, it's ha ha!" Bakura and Mokuba said as they babysat Vadim.

"Ha ha Seto!" Vadim said.

Vadim grabbed a photo.

"Ha ha Seto and Baba Joey." Vadim said.

Mokuba and Bakura clapped.

"Uncle Mokie and uncle Bakuwa" he said.

"At least he didn't call you auntie anymore." Mokuba chuckled.

Bakura had tears in his eyes.

"Mokuba... Let's have a baby. Really. I want for us to have a happy family together." Bakura said with tears in his eyes.

Mokuba was a little freaked out, but he couldn't hurt his Creampuff's feelings.

"We need to get married first." Mokuba said.

Seto was about to sing on television and Mokuba grabbed Vadim.

Seto started to play his guitar and he sang. He sang in Japanese, of course. His fans kept cheering.

"Ha ha!" Vadim said enthusiastically.

That night...

"Wow Seto, you were great! I am so proud of you, babe." Joey said.

"Thanks Pup. I'm proud of you too. Tomorrow your art show opens and we will also get to see our baby." Seto said happily.

"I know you miss Vadim. You can't last an hour without worrying about him, but I know Mokuba and Bakura are taking great care of him." Joey said.

They arrived at their hotel suite.

"Plus, let me distract you tonight." Joey said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll let you, but first, let me check on Vadim." Seto said.

"Okay mommy." Joey said.

Joey planned an amazing night for them. Their anniversary was just a few weeks away and he was going to spoil the hell out of Seto. He felt Seto deserved it after all he went through.

Seto received a text.

"It worked! Congratulations to you and Joey!"

He was so happy. He had to figure out a way to tell Joey. This night was going to be a great night.


	42. Chapter 42 (Mini Chapter)

After Seto and Joey talked to Vadim and Seto felt better knowing Vadim was ok, Joey carried a blindfolded Seto to their hotel suite.

The room had rose petals scattered all over the floor, the bed, the hot tub, basically everywhere. There was a bottle of champagne (it had to be strawberry champagne- Seto's favorite) two glasses, white candles, and music playing.

Joey put Seto down.

"Oh, Joey!" Seto giggled as he was being put down.

"Wait for it, Seto!" Joey said.

He removed the blindfold "don't open your eyes just yet!" Joey said.

"I won't open them yet." Seto said.

"You can open them now." Joey said.

Seto opened his eyes.

"Oh my God, Joey!" Seto said. He was speechless.

"So, do you like it?" Joey asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! I'm the happiest woman in the world!" Seto said enthusiastically.

"Woman?" Joey asked.

"Well, I've heard you and the guys talk about how I'm the girl of the relationship and that I'm basically like a wife." Seto said.

"Babe, we're just joking." Joey said.

"I know..." Seto said.

He looked at Joey in the eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Joey." Seto said.

"You're welcome, angel." Joey said as he picked Seto up and took him to the tub. He stripped Seto naked and massaged him and then stripped himself naked and they both went inside the tub together.

Seto laid his head on Joey's shoulder. Joey couldn't resist but to cuddle his angel.

"You have no idea just how happy I am, Joey." Seto said.

"I'm glad, babe." Joey said.

"Really. I have everything I've ever dreamed of. I have an amazingly great husband, a great son, great friends, and also Joey... We're having a baby." Seto said.

"Wait a second...what?!" Joey said.

(AN: No guys, this is not an mpreg unless you guys want it to be. Lol.)

"Yes, Joey! The experiment worked!" Seto said.

Joey kissed Seto and made love to him in the tub. After an intense hour of lovemaking, they dried themselves off and continued on the bed. Seto was enjoying it. Joey poured his heart and soul out to Seto physically everytime he fucked him. Seto loved how Joey fucked him.

"I love you, Joey" Seto panted every time Joey thrust into him.

"I love you too, Seto." Joey said.

During their session, they held onto each other and they gripped each other's hands.

Joey kept kissing Seto and he kept moving down to his neck, chest, abs and once Joey came inside Seto, he immediately sucked Seto's dick. They couldn't get enough of each other. Seto kept gripping the satin red sheets tightly. Seto was feeling very high.

(Sorry, I just wanted to write a mini chapter lol. I ran out of ideas for now. :D)


	43. The Ideal WifeErrHusband

(AN: I'm back for now. I think I write too many lemons... How about some fluff for a change?)

Mokuba and Bakura were watching a movie together.

"Kura, why don't we go to City Hall tomorrow?" Mokuba said.

"You mean it?" Bakura asked. He felt happy.

"Absolutely. I'll still give you the wedding you deserve, but I can't wait to marry you." Mokuba said.

Seto just put Vadim to bed. Seto was wearing a bed robe tied around the waist. He moved and a bit of his inner thigh showed. Joey kept staring at it.

"Geez, babe. You're still as sexy as you were the day we met. Maybe a little sexier." Joey said.

"Shhhh." Seto said as he pointed at Vadim.

"Oh, sorry." Joey whispered.

Seto kissed Joey and lie down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Joey." Seto whispered.

Joey smiled at him.

"Who woulda known... Here I am wit Seto Kaiba. We're married and we have a family togetha. People was expectin me ta be in jail." Joey said.

"Well, fuck them! You're an amazing husband and father." Seto said.

"And you're an amazing wife and mother!" Joey joked. Seto threw a dirty look at him.

"Sorry babe... I was jokin, but I did get one thing right. You're amazing. You're also an amazing husband and father." Joey said.

Seto smiled and kissed his husband.

They both smiled and giggled. Seto leaned on Joey's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I could have some maternal characteristics." Seto said after a short pause.

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"I did take care of Mokuba when we were kids. I mayhave grown up in that bastard Gozaburo's house, but I would sneak in the kitchen to cook for Mokuba, I cleaned up after him, I missed school when he was sick, I stayed up with him when he was sick, and...-" Seto said until he got interrupted by a gentle kiss from Joey.

"And you raised a fine young man." Joey said.

Seto leaned on Joey more and snuggled up to him.

They both got up and sat up.

"Rememba the day we first met?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Seto giggled.

(Flashback:

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Seto Kaiba. " The teacher announced.

At the time, Joey was a gangster.

"This one is a nerd. He'll be a super easy target." Joey thought.

In Chemistry class, the teacher paired Seto and Joey up as lab partners for the rest of the school year.

Seto may have been an asshole in high school, but he was also very shy.

"Um... Hello... My n-name is S-set-to." He said softly with a heavy Japanese accent. (AN: For the purposes of this story, he still has the accent, but his English has improved over time.)

Seto was blushing.

"Why da fuck do I always have to be partenered wit da geeks?" Joey said.

Seto and Joey were keeping an inventory of the lab supplies assigned to them. They were asked to make an experiment where they had to boil something. Joey didn't like Seto from the gitgo until his eyes led him to Seto's angelic face. He was concentrated on the experiment. He noticed that Seto's eyes were so blue.

"Why am I starin' at him?" Joey thought.

As soon as they cleaned up, class was over. They left. Seto couldn't stop thinking about the blonde gangster. )

"You were an asshole, but you were also very shy."Joey said.

"Hahaha." Seto laughed.

"So, I got a call from the surrogate's doctor. She will be thirteen weeks along tomorrow. Should we make the announcement to the guys?" Seto asked.

"Ok, babe." Joey said.

Seto and Joey went to sleep, until 3am when Vadim started to cry. Seto got up and held Vadim. He took Vadim to the rocking chair and sang him to sleep. Seto stayed there with his son.

Joey woke up and found that Seto wasn't in bed.

He walked to the living room and saw Seto and Vadim asleep on the rocking chair. He took a picture of them and posted it on social media.

"Seto Is such an amazing wife and mommy. But he's a man. Hahahaha" he captioned it.

Seto woke up and noticed Joey was staring at him.

"Hey." Seto said.

"How long were you two there?" Joey asked.

"Since 3." Seto replied. He got up and took Vadim to his crib.

"You look hot, babe. Let me do you." Joey said.

"How about later? I'm still a little tired and I need to cook for us. Also, I need to bathe Vadim and then I would also like to have some alone time with a bottle of shampoo." Seto said.

"Ok. Well in that case... I'm gonna go on a guys'night out with Yugi and Tristan." Joey said.

"That's fine. Tell them I said hi." Seto said.

That night, Yugi, Tristan and Joey went bowling.

"So, you don't look too happy, man..." Tristan said.

"I've got some issues with the wife." Joey said.

"What's up with Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"We haven't had sex in three days!" Joey said angrily.

Tristan and Yugi laughed.

"It ain't funny! Whenever I wanna give it to him, he's shootin' me down! He tends to Vadim, and then he's got his music shit. And then I think it's gonna get worse.." Joey said.

"He sounds like a typical wife." Yugi laughed.

"Women will do this after they have babies. Seto may not be a woman, but he's gotten a little effeminate over time. Let's start with his body. He has a lean body with a feminine hourglass figure. Remember he used to wear long coats that were twice his size? He would do it to hide the fact that his hips were very obvious and his ass was curvy. Plus, he raised Mokuba when they were kids. He was basically Mokuba's mom. Now he wants to be Vadim's mom. He's been cooking you some nice dinners too, right?" Tristan said.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Well... Think of him as a woman trapped in a man's body." Yugi said.

"You know... Kaiba does drag sometimes." Joey said.

"WHAT?!" Tristan and Yugi asked as they spilled their beer.

"Sometimes I wish he got one of them operations and would become a woman. I'm still straight despite being with a guy. Also, Seto told me that we're having a baby." Joey said.

"What the fuck?" Yugi asked.

"You knock him up, man?!" Tristan asked.

"No. We got a surrogate. Basically, we found an egg donor, then some scientists edited the egg and deleted the donor's genes and replaced them with Kaiba's genes extracted from a sample of his sperm. Then the egg was fertilized wit my sperm and boom. Baby.. A woman will carry it for us." Joey said.

"Congrats, man!" Yugi said.

"I'll buy you a beer!" Tristan said.

"Even though Kaiba's not a girl for as much as you might want him to be, he's a great um, spouse. I wish Tea were as good of a wife as Kaiba is. Tea had me hire a servant. Kaiba gave his servants other jobs that way he could cook and clean for you." Yugi said.

"True. At least I'm lucky to come home to him and to our son." Joey said.

Joey texted Seto.

"I'm coming home." Joey texted.

Seto read the text. Vadim fell asleep after his shower, so Seto showered quickly, dressed himself very well and started cooking and cleaned up when he was finished.

Joey was walking towards the mansion and through the window, he saw Seto setting two plates with food on the table. He sat down and waited for Joey.

Joey went in and walked to Seto.

"Hi Joey!" Seto said happily and kissed Joey.

"Hey, babe." Joey said .

"Welcome home." Seto said.

"You look amazing! And where's Vadim?"

"Vadim's asleep. He ate, and I bathed him." Seto said.

"It smells good!" Joey said.

"Have a seat! I just made it, so it's still hot." Seto said.

"You sit first." Joey said as he pulled out a chair for Seto and motioned him to sit.

"Thank you." Seto said.

Seto poured two glasses of wine for him and for Joey and they began to eat. They had a lovely dinner together as well as a great conversation.


	44. I'm So Proud of You

(AN: If you've been reading this, thank you! Hopefully it was a good read. I've been super busy and that's why I've let this drag on. I've also lost some inspiration. I'm gonna try to make the last chapters good. Enjoy!)

6 months later:

A beach in New Zealand:

"I now pronounce you husbands. Mokuba, you may kiss your groom." Tristan said.

Mokuba and Bakura (Ryou. Lol. I think I need to clarify that because now I'm seeing him with Yami Bakura. Big no no!) looked at each other in the eyes and Mokuba kissed him. Everybody cheered. Seto cried.

"Mr and Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, everyone!" Tristan said.

Seto cried. (Well, he cried throughout the whole ceremony.)

Bakura was crying as Mokuba walked him down the aisle for the first time as a married couple.

Seto was feeding the new baby and Joey was holding Vadim up. Tristan walked to Serenity and lifted her up.

"Careful, Tristan! You don't want to hurt me or the babies!" She said.

"Tristan, I'm gonna kick your ass if you hurt my little sister and my future niece and nephew!" Joey said. Seto giggled.

Serenity was eight months pregnant with twins.

"I'm so proud to be your wife!" She told Tristan as he signed Bakura and Mokuba's marriage certificate.

"Tristan actually did a great job at officiating this ceremony." Solomon said.

"I know, right, grandpa?" Yugi chuckled.

Seto sat down and held his baby boy. The baby had Seto's eyes and Joey's hair.

"Baby!" Vadim said as he walked up to Seto.

"Yes, Vadim! You're a good big brother!" Seto said to Vadim while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How's Yuzuru doing?" Joey asked.

"He finished his bottle. I think he's sleepy." Seto said

Yuzuru Haitham Joseph just turned two weeks old. He had Seto's eyes, Joey's hair, Joey's eating habits and Seto's sleeping habits.

"I told you we should've named him Abdullah." Joey joked.

Seto laughed.

"He looks just like my grandpa!" Joey said.

Joey loved his grandpa Abdullah. He missed him very much. It had been 15 years since he passed away.

"We'll name the next baby after him." Seto said.

"Damn, Seto! How many babies are you wanting to have?" Joey asked.

"As many as I can. I want to adopt too, babe. Plus, don't complain! You're being the typical dad. I feed, bathe, dress and take care of our kids. All you do is change diapers!" Seto said.

"I don't wanna change lots of diapers for da rest o' my life!" Joey complained.

"Speaking of which... You need to change Yuzu!" Seto smirked.

"Damn!" Joey muttered. He took baby Yuzuru and started to change him.

Everybody laughed.

"True. Plus, Seto looks like a typical new mom!" Mokuba joked.

"Hey!" Seto protested.

Everybody laughed.

"When are you guys planning on having kids?" Yugi asked Mokuba and Bakura.

"Mokuba and I talked about that last night. We agreed to wait five years and enjoy each other before we have kids. We're not ready for kids yet." Bakura said.

"What my husband said." Mokuba said.

During the reception, Joey, Tristan and Serenity were watching Vadim and Yuzuru while Seto sang for Mokuba and Bakura. Mokuba and Bakura had their first dance and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

Everybody clapped at Seto, Mokuba and Bakura. Seto got off the stage and walked to his husband and babies.

"Let's have a toast!" Mokuba announced. Mokuba was 22, so he was still excited to drink.

Seto and Yugi (Mokuba and Bakura's best men respectively) held their glasses up.

"I want to make a toast to these two amazing men. May their love last forever!" Yugi said.

"Cheers!" Yugi continued.

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

Everyone had champagne except for Serenity, of course. She had apple juice. Tristan and Solomon drank a lot. Yugi followed. Seto and Joey danced while Yugi watched Vadim and Yuzuru for a bit (with Serenity's help.) Mai and Ishizu also danced together. Mokuba and Bakura danced all night. Yugi went to the dance floor and danced by himself. He was so drunk. Vadim laughed at Uncle Yugi.

Bakura was getting ready to toss the bouquet. All the women (and Seto) were already fighting for the bouquet.

"You got it last time, Serenity! The bouquet is mine!" Seto said.

"Hell no! It's mine!" Tea said.

"Let's catch it and give it to Marik!" Mai said and Ishizu laughed.

"Ok, here it goes! 1, 2, 3!" Bakura said as he tossed the bouquet.

Seto jumped so high that he flew and caught it.

"Beat it, bitches!" Seto smirked.

"No fair! Next time I won't be pregnant and I'll get it!" Serenity said.

Solomon was at a table collecting piles of money that Tristan and Yugi lost.

"Tristan, don't lose too much money! Remember that were having TWO babies!" Serenity warned him.

Tristan was drunk.

"I win again!" Solomon shouted. He walked out of the reception with one million dollars. (Courtesy of Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Marik and Mai losing money in bets and card games.)

Mokuba and Bakura waved goodbye to everyone as they were leaving to the hotel. They wanted to get plenty of rest because they were going on a big honeymoon.

"Go easy on him, Mokuba!" A drunk Yugi shouted. Yes, he was referring to his and Bakura's wedding night.

"I'll try!" Mokuba smirked.

Mai and Ishizu left too.

"Goodnight everyone. I need to take my wife out tomorrow!" Mai said. Ishizu smiled. They were a happy couple. Ishizu was 5 months pregnant with their child, a girl. Mai had an older brother and he was the sperm donor. (Who knew Mai had a brother... Lol.) (They also have a one year old daughter. Mai gave birth to her and Marik was the sperm donor.)

Serenity was starting to have some contractions and her water broke. Tristan was drunk, however, so Joey drove them to the hospital. Seto stayed hotel room with the kids.

Seto texted Joey.

"Babe, let me know how everything goes. Hope Serenity is ok. Uncle Joey too. :)"

The next morning...

Serenity was in labor. Tristan was sober (thank God) and he stood by his wife's side.

"It's ok, babe. You're doing a great job." Tristan said as he held Serenity's hand.

"I just want this to be over. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Serenity cried.

The anesthesiologist came in and gave her an epidural.

Joey was back in the hotel room sleeping. Seto was feeding Vadim. Yuzuru was asleep.

Joey's cell phone was ringing.

Joey woke up and picked it up.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Joey!" Serenity said.

"Hey Ren? Are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Joey! I called you to let you know that the babies are here! You're an uncle now!" Serenity said.

"Awwww Ren! Congratulations little sis! You're gonna be an amazing mom!" Joey said. He started crying.

"Don't cry, Joey!" Serenity said.

"I'm so proud of ya! You've grown up way too fast." Joey cried.

Seto understood how Joey felt and he cried with Joey too.

Mokuba and Bakura came by.

"Hey you two!" Seto said.

"Hey Seto and Joey!" They said.

"We heard that Serenity went into labor. Is everything ok?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. She just had the babies." Joey said.

"Congratulations, uncles!" Mokuba and Bakura said.

"Let's go see them!" Joey said. Seto was packing snacks for Vadim and Yuzuru's diaper bag.

"We'll take turns and we'll help you with the kids." Bakura said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to go to your honeymoon?" Seto asked.

"We're going tonight. We want to see the babies before we leave." Mokuba said.

They got in the car and Joey drove while Seto was in the back with the kids. He was playing with Vadim and keeping an eye on Yuzuru.

"We're here." Joey said.

They got out and met with Mokuba and Bakura.

Seto was feeding Yuzuru (again... I told ya he had Joey's eating habits!)

They walked in and met Serenity and Tristan's twins. They had Serenity's eyes and Tristan's hair.

Joey took selfies with his niece and nephew.

That night, Seto and Joey took Bakura and Mokuba to the airport.

"So, where are you going?" Seto asked.

"We're going to the Bahamas. We're gonna spend most of our time at the beach. Afterwards, we're going back home in London. " Bakura said.

"Well, yeah, we've still got our shit to do. I have to start filming for a new movie in three weeks. And Seto and Bakura, you guys need to keep working on your new albums. Joey, you have your movie projects too and your gallery exhibition." Mokuba said.

"True... True." Seto said.

"Well, we have to get going. Our flight leaves soon." Bakura said.

They said their goodbyes.

"Bye uncle Mokie and uncle Kuwa." Vadim said.

Mokuba picked Vadim up and gave him a big hug.

"We'll be back." Bakura said as he pinched Vadim's cheeks.

Seto cried as he hugged Mokuba.

"Have fun you two, and please take care of each other and make each other happy. And Mokuba... I'm very proud of you. I know Otosan and Okaasan are too." Seto cried.

"God, Seto. We'll see each other again! I love you, brother." Mokuba said as he hugged Seto and wiped some tears away.

"Ryou Kaiba, are you ready to start our new life together?" Mokuba said as he turned to Bakura.

"Of course, honey!" Bakura said.

"Let's go!" Mokuba said as he took Bakura's hand and their luggages.

Seto, Joey and Vadim waved at them.

Seto still cried.

"They look like the real deal, don't they?" Joey said.

"Yup. And so do we. Also, we need to get back to the hotel because we leave tomorrow." Seto said.

-2 Months Later-

Seto was in the studio singing. He was working on his next album and so far, he liked how it was going. His whole team seemed to be pleased.

All of a sudden... Yuzuru starts crying so Seto stops and runs to calm him down.

Vadim and Joey come in with some food that they got and leave a bag next to Seto.

"Thank you, Joey and Vadik." Seto said. (AN: for those of you who are confused as to why Seto called Vadim "Vadik," it's the short affectionate form of Vadim.)

Seto ate and got back to recording.

Joey got a phone call.

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Hello Joey. It's Riley. I'm calling to let you know that the casting director liked your audition and well... You got the part!"

"I got the part?!" Joey asked with lots of excitement in his voice.

"Yes you did! You'll receive the script tomorrow morning!" His agent said.

Seto finished his song and ran to Joey.

"Babe, are you ok?" Seto asked.

"I got the part, Babe!" Joey said.

Seto jumped with joy and hugged his husband.

"I'm so proud of you!" Seto said and kissed him.


End file.
